Sexically Sexical
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Si ambisius yang dingin Kim Junmyeo bertemu dengan si laki laki panggilan yang bertarif USD 5.000 Zhang Yixing. RATE M NC 17 SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/CHENMIN
1. Chapter 1

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

" Junmyeon! Junmyeon!." Seorang pemuda mengejar pemuda di depannya yang pergi seakan tidak mendengar suara teriakannya.

" Kalau kau tidak panggil aku hyung sampai suaramu hilang pun aku tidak akan melayani mu!."

" Oh baiklah, Junmyeon….hyung?."

" Ne ada apa Kim Jongdae?."

" Apa tidak keterlaluan aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Aku tahu kau lebih tua tapi.. Kau tahu kan aku sudah menikah dan kau masih seperti anak muda."

" Lalu siapa yang memutuskan kau menikah dahulu? Bahkan dengan laki laki yang usianya lebih tua dari hyungmu."

" Sttt..Kau ini, kau tahu kan akibatnya kalau membuat Minseok marah?." Jongdae menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk duduk jauh di luar rumah.

" Selain kau akan tidur diluar malam ini?." Tanya Junmyeon kesal

" Hais sudah-sudah. Jadi bagaimana tawaranku?."

" Kau teriak-teriak memanggilku hanya untuk setuju dengan rencanamu itu? Jawabanku masih sama, tidak."

" Oh tolonglah aku mohon sekali ini saja bantu aku."

" Lalu apa yang kudapatkan dari menolongmu? Kau mendesah di atas ranjang sedangkan aku harus pergi ke Jepang mengurusi bisnis mu? Tidak." Ucap Junmyeon tegas

" Kumohon, kau tahu kan Minseok takut naik pesawat dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendirian." Mohon Jongdae

" T.I.D.A.K."

" Baik, kalau begitu. Kalau kau tidak mau membantu ku. Tidak apa aku akan menyebranginya dengan kapal. Biar saja angin utara menerjang kapalku hingga karam. Setidaknya aku dan Minseok akan mati seperti Jack dan Rose." Ucap Jongdae

" Hmm…" Junmyeon menghela napas.

Adik satu-satunya tapi terkadang orang tidak bisa membedakan antara Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang mana lebih tua. Jongdae selalu bertingkah layaknya dialah si sulung. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang cuek tidak pernah peduli dengan kelakuan dan kehidupan sosialnya. Sehingga orang berpikir bahwa dialah adik dari Jongdae.

" Kau tahu akhir cerita Titanic itu Rose tidak mati dan dia menikah dan mempunyai cucu. Jack yang mati dan tenggelam. Kurasa dia dimakan hiu juga." Ucap Junmyeon

" Er… Tapi setidaknya mereka pasangan legendaris." Ucap Jongdae

" Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan menggantikanmu. Tapi dengan sebuah syarat."

" Wee apapun syaratnya! Bahkan jika kau meminta aku tertawa selama dua jam mendengarkan leluconmu." Ucap Jongdae semangat

" Bukan. Pesankan aku satu geisha paling termahal disana." Ucap Junmyeon tertawa

" Mwo! Benarkah? Waa tak kusangka kau punya pikiran juga kesana. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau mengintip kehidupan seks ku bersama Minseok."

" Tidak perlu mengintip Jongdae! Kalau kau menggunakan meja makan untuk menidurkan pasanganmu itu atau tangga sebagai alas kalian!."

" Wah-wah. Aku curiga selama ini kau main solo? Sini ku lihat kalau lecet berarti benar tebakanku." Jongdae berusaha membuka celana Junmyeon.

" Hais apa-apaan kau ini. Turuti kemauan ku atau aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongdae

" Tenang saja! Aku akan mengurusnya hari ini juga!." Teriak Jongdae semangat.

Jongdae mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil bersenandung bahagia, dengan begini dia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Minseok.

" Halo? Kau jadi datang apa aku batalkan saja kerjasama kita?." Sapaan dari ujung telepon

" Halo! Ya ya tenang saja. Adikku akan mewakiliku datang kesana." Ucap Jongdae

" Adik? Siapa itu? Kau menipuku. Kau tidak punya adik aku tahu daftar keluargamu."

" Apa? Kau tahu aku tidak punya adik? Tidak-tidak aku bukan bermaksud berbohong. Ya hyung ku! Puas!."

" Dasar masih kecil saja sok tua."

" Baiklah, tapi tolong carikan satu penghibur paling termahal disana untuknya. Ya kau tahu kan maksudku penghibur?"

" Maksudmu yang menghisap penismu dan bergoyang di atas badanmu?."

" Yak! Tidak perlu di jelaskan seperti itu. Dasar mesum. Ingat paling mahal siapapun dia. Pastikan juga dia bersih. Kau tahu kan ini untuk hyung ku."

" Baiklah. Akan ku catat."

" Baik, senang berbisnis dengan anda."

Jongdae menutup ponselnya, membayangkan bahwa hyung nya pernah melihat dirinya melakukan seks dengan Minseok. Tiba-tiba pikiran Jongdae mendadak liar. Membayangkan dirinya menelanjangi Minseok di depan orang yang tidak mereka kenali.

" Minseook! Sayangku! Aku punya ide bagus…!." Teriak Jongdae kegirangan.

…

 **Japan**

Junmyeon membuka botol _wine_ di sofa hotelnya. Beginilah dia dengan terpaksa akhirnya menuruti kemauan adiknya untuk menggantikannya menghadiri pertemuan bisnis di Jepang. Ia sudah sering menolak untuk membantu adikny mengurusi bisnis, karena orangtua mereka menginginkan antara saham Junmyeon dan Jongdae terpisah sehingga kekuasaan bisnis mereka semakin melebar. Tapi semenjak Jongdae bertemu dengan Minseok, kehidupannya hanya berputar di dalam rumah, kamar, _bathroom_ , ruang makan dan sofa-sofa. Junmyeon yang harus tetap tinggal bersama Jongdae atas perintah appa nya hanya mampu pasrah menerima setiap detik desahan dari dua orang yang sama-sama bernapsu besar itu.

Junmyeon memang belum pernah melakukan hubungan seperti itu, tetapi ia sering kali memikirkan fantasi-fantasi liar. Bukan karena tidak ada _partner sex_ untuk melakukan fantasi liar Junmyeon. Diluar sana banyak wanita yang rela mengantri hanya untuk di turunkan celana dalamnya oleh Junmyeon. Tapi Junmyeon memiliki standar yang tinggi. Ia menginginkan pengalaman pertamanya itu dilakukan dengan orang yang sudah profesional dan susah untuk di dapatkan oleh orang lain. Karena itulah, Junmyeon meminta syarat seorang geisha yang mahal kepada Jongdae.

Junmyeon menarik bibirnya keatas, kembali ke dalam fantasinya. Memikirkan seorang geisha yang malam nanti akan di temuinya setelah pertemuan bisnis. Tidak ada komitmen, cinta ataupun perasaan lainnya. Hanya keprofesional kerja, matahari terbit maka berakhir jugalah kontaknya bersama sang geisha.

 **Tok tok tok**

Junmyeon meletakkan gelasnya di meja kamar hotelnya, menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

" Maaf, saya utusan dari tuan Kim Jongin, yang akan mengadakan pertemuan bisnis dengan anda tuan."

" Oh baiklah, lalu?."

" Saya diminta membawa anda untuk menuju ketempat pertemuan sekarang juga."

" Boleh, beri saya waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap."

Junmyeon kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak menuju kopernya untuk bersiap Junmyeon kembali duduk di sofa untuk menghabiskan _wine_ nya di dalam gelas. Setidaknya dia punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menikmati hari sebelum pertemuan bisnis diadakan.

 **Tok tok tok**

Junmyeon melirik jam tangannya, memang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menikmati _wine_ nya. Melupakan orang yang sudah menunggunya di luar kamar hotelnya. Junmyeon berdiri dengan malas, mengancingkan kemeja atasnya dan menyambar jas yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

" _See you tonight_.." ucap Junmyeon kepada botol _wine_ nya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Junmyeon memasuki ruangan dengan bau melati yang kuat. Hanya ada satu orang yang menunggu di ruangan besar itu. Seseorang dengan penampilan yang cuek dengan balutan jas cream di kulit tan nya yang mencolok. Laki-laki itu langsung berdiri begitu Junmyeon mendekat ke arahnya.

" Jongin…"

" Junmyeon…" Junmyeon menarik tangan Jongin sedikit ketika berjabat.

" Bagaimana Jepang? Apa sudah mencicipi Sushi kami?." Tanya Jongin basa basi

" Bisa kita langsung mulai saja?." Tanya Junmyeon cuek sambil melihat jam nya.

Senyum Jongin memudar seketika melihat rekan bisnis yang menggantikan Jongdae itu bersikap angkuh di depannya.

" Maaf bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, aku hanya tidak suka basa basi." Ucap Junmyeon terus terang

" Oh baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan langsung saja menuju topik bisnis kita." Ucap Jongin mempersilahkan Junmyeon duduk.

Tidak ada urusan yang tidak beres di tangan Junmyeon. Beruntunglah Jongdae mempunyai seorang hyung yang mampu mengatasi masalah-masalah bisnisnya. Jongin dengan mudah langsung menyetujui kontrak kerjasama dan pembagian saham kepada Junmyeon. Seketika presepsi Jongin tentang Junmyeon awalnya mengira seorang yang arogan berubah menjadi kagum.

" Baiklah kurasa kita tidak akan menemukan kendala apapun dalam kerjasama ini." Ucap Jongin

" Tentu, aku tidak menyukai masalah begitu juga kau kurasa." Balas Junmyeon

" Benar-benar. Oh iya masalah yang dititipkan oleh Jongdae untukmu malam ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Dan kurasa kau akan cocok sekali dengannya." Ucap Jongin semangat

" Hmm berapa harganya?."

" ini _free_. Anggap ini servis selamat datang dari kami."

" Bukan-bukan. Aku juga tidak mau membayarnya. Cuma aku ingin tahu berapa harga yang kau bayar untuknya? Aku tidak memerlukan cocok Mr. Jongin, karena aku tidak mencari jodoh disini." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongin mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon hanya mampu membuka mulutnya karena merasa Junmyeon jauh lebih profesional daripadanya.

" USD 5.000. Apa itu cukup untuk standar mu?." Tanya Jongin

" Oh baiklah, ku tunggu malam ini. Oh ya aku punya _request_ sedikit, tolong pakaikan renda untuknya. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Junmyeon menarik lagi tangan Jongin untuk bersalaman dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam.

" _Damn!_ Bahkan dia tidak terkejut dengan harga segitu untuk semalam. Seprofesional mana dia dalam berhubungan seksual!." Jongin mendadak frustasi oleh sikap Junmyeon.

….

Yixing menarik stocking putih yang dia kenakan, dia benci berpakaian seperti ini. Walaupun dia seorang penghibur tapi dia tetap tidak suka ketika ada pelanggan memintanya menggunakan peralatan perempuan. Dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki walau bagaimanapun tetap dia tidak pernah menusuk lubang manapun. Yixing menyembunyikan stockingnya di dalam celana kain ketat yang di gunakannya, jas hitam beserta pin yang menggambarkan mahkota di salah satu sematan jas nya. Jika orang tidak mengetahui bahwa Yixing adalah laki-laki panggilan maka orang akan beranggapan Yixing seorang anak konglomerat dengan gaya dandy nya.

Yixing memeriksa ponselnya, membaca pesanan dari salah satu orang yang sanggup membayarnya yang menunjukkan dimana lokasi kamar yang akan dia datangi. Begitu kakinya melangkah ke dalam hotel mewah itu, Yixing sudah menduga siapa yang akan dia layani. Sudah tentu seorang laki-laki tua yang menyembunyikan kelainan seksual nya dari istri dan anak-anaknya. Yixing tidak pernah menerima _job_ untuk perempuan. Karena Yixing merasa tidak menemukan feelingnya.

Walaupun pekerjaannya bukannya sesuatu yang hebat tapi bagi Yixing pekerjaannya tetap membutuhkan _feeling_ dan _mood_ untuk melakukannya. Yixing menekan tombol lift, seseorang yang akan naik juga tersenyum padanya. Wanita muda mungkin seumuran dengan dirinya. Berharap bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki berpenampilan kaya seperti Yixing. Yixing membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan sopan. Kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel yang tidak menerima jaringan sinyal. Sepertinya wanita itu menyadari bahwa Yixing tidak meresponnya, ia pun membiarkan Yixing memainkan ponselnya untuk menunggu lift menuju atas.

 **Ting!**

Yixing keluar dan membuka lagi isi pesan, mencoba meyakinkan nomor kamar yang akan dia datangi. Berharap siapapun di dalam kamar itu bisa mempercepat waktu datangnya pagi. Yixing mempercepat langkahnya dia tidak ingin dianggap terlalu lama membuang waktu. Dengan tarif yang dia miliki rasanya akan banyak komplain jika dia datang telat nantinya. Akhirnya Yixing menemukan kamar yang ia cari. Dengan kunci hotel yang sudah dia dapatkan beserta chek pembayaran tunai nya. Yixing membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

" Permisi…"

" Lama sekali kau memoleskan lipstik…."

.

Junmyeon kembali dengan sofa hotel dan _wine_ ditangannya. Memeriksa jam ditangannya, dia tidak suka menunggu tetapi senang ditunggu. Begitulah Junmyeon. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan geisha yang dipesankan oleh Jongin kepadanya USD 5.000 hanya untuk semalam! Itu jumlah fantastis untuk seorang penghibur. Junmyeon tersenyum, ia berharap tambahan permintaannya tidak membuat Jongin menambah uang lagi.

Membayangkan wanita Jepang serta desahannya, membuat Junmyeon larut dalam _wine_ di tenggorokannya. Junmyeon telah siap melepaskan pengalaman pertamanya kepada si penghibur USD 5.000 itu.

 **Clek..**

" Permisi…"

" Lama sekali kau memoleskan lipstik…."

Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, melihat kedepan orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Memastikan benarkah seseorang di depannya itu adalah laki-laki atau wanita tomboy.

" Kim Junmyeon?." Tampaknya yang di penasarkan oleh Junmyeon juga ikut penasaran melihat reaksi Junmyeon

" Sebentar." Ucap Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya.

" Halo. Jongdae berikan aku nomor Jongin sekarang!."

Junmyeon segera menekan ponselnya lagi sesuai dengan nomor yang di ucapkan Jongdae adiknya, sambil sesekali menatap Yixing yang masih berdiri di depannya.

" Halo, aku Junmyeon. Lelucon apa lagi ini? Kenapa kau kirim laki-laki kesini?."

" Bukannya yang kau minta paling mahal? Di depan mu itulah yang paling mahal di negara ini. Aku tidak tahu seleramu, kau hanya memesan renda saja bukan?." Ucap Jongin

Junmyeon segera menutup teleponnya kembali memandang pria di depannya yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan reaksi pelanggan seperti Junmyeon.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Yixing." Jawab Yixing

" Berapa mereka bayar untukmu?."

" Semalam USD 5.000."

" _Short time?_." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Tidak menerima _short time_."

" Oh sekuat itukah kau?." Selidik Junmyeon

" Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?." Tanya Yixing jenuh

" Hmm…" Junmyeon berpikir sejenak haruskah membiarkan si penghibur dengan tarif mahal ini atau menyelidiki kenapa tarif nya melebihi para wanita.

" Tidak perlu. Buka baju dan celanamu." Ucap Junmyeon kembali meminum _wine_ nya seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun.

Yixing menuruti keinginan pelanggannya, membuka jas dan kemejanya. Perlahan ia sangat yakin orang bernama Junmyeon di depannya memperhatikannya di balik gelas yang menempel di bibirnya.

Yixing membuka celananya juga, menyisahkan _stocking_ putih dan celana dalam renda yang telah di pesan. Menunggu apa lagi suruhan dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memandang Yixing, dia memang benar laki-laki, tapi bagaimana bisa dia terlihat cocok dengan celana dalam renda dan _stocking_ yang digunakan nya. Tidak ada dada yang menggantung layaknya perempuan, digantikan dengan puting kecil Yixing yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Junmyeon sedikit banyak mengakui pesona tubuh Yixing.

" Hmm lalu?." Tanya Yixing

" Apa perlu aku ajarkan untuk USD 5.000 itu?." Tanya Junmyeon dingin

Yixing menghela napasnya, tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini lebih mengesalkan daripada pria tua yang dipikirannya. Yixing maju kedepan, berlutut di depan Junmyeon yang masih sibuk meminum _wine_ nya. Mengendus-ngendus kaki Junmyeon layaknya peliharaan.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon seakan memancing

" _fuck me master…._ " Ucap Yixing lembut

Suara Yixing menggetarkan Junmyeon, memaksanya untuk menarik Yixing keatas dan menciuminya. Aroma vanila dan rasa manis terasa di mulut Yixing, Junmyeon melumat dalam-dalam menarik bibir Yixing yang tidak ada penolakan dari sang empunya. Yixing memundurkan lehernya menarik napas yang terpotong akibat ciuman dari Junmyeon. Mengusap saliva yang menetes di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

" Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menghentikan ciumanku?."

Junmyeon menarik Yixing kasar, mendekatkan bibirnnya lagi ke bibir Yixing. Dalam sekejab bibir Yixing telah menjadi candu untuknya. Ciuman Junmyeon berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya menarik Yixing tadi. Ciuman nya begitu lembut kemudian berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Menuntut menginginkan yang lain. Tangan Junmyeon menari di sekitar paha Yixing, menarik-narik kecil _stocking_ putih Yixing.

Yixing membalas dengan gigitan kecil di bibir Junmyeon, meremas rambut Junmyeon seakan berkata bahwa dia telah siap menerima yang lainnya dari Junmyeon. Dengan tangannya yang kekar, Junmyeon membawa Yixing menuju kasurnya. Membaringkanya disana dan memegangi tangannya, kini mulut dan lidahnya telah berpindah ke daun telinga Yixing. Menjilati dan mengulumnya.

" Eunggghh…" Yixing mendesah tidak karuan menerima perlakukan dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon Meneruskan ciumannya ke leher Yixing, mengecup dan menariknya. Meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di sekitar leher Yixing. Si empunya leher hanya menendang-nendang kakinya menahan geli dan nikmat yang ia terima.

Tangan Junmyeon menuju dada datar Yixing, meremas nya dan memelintir puncak dari dada Yixing, entah karena kebiasaan yang dilihatnya di video ataupun karena keinginan nalurinya.

"Ahhhh.."

Yixing mendesah untuk kedua kalinya, Junmyeon _smirk_ mendengar desahan Yixing. Tidak seheboh wanita Jepang yang dia pikirkan tadi, tapi desahan Yixing mampu membangkitkan gelora asmaranya. Tangan kanan Junmyeon sibuk dengan putting Yixing, tangan kirinya kini mulai membelai lembut celana dalam renda yang Yixing gunakan. Tidak perlu repot membukanya, Junmyeon hanya memiringkannya dan mengeluarkan Junior Yixing. Junmyeon mengocok lembut junior Yixing.

" Aahh..aahh.."

Yixing mendesah ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya tapi entah mengapa biasanya dia yang memimpin permainan kini malah hanyut dalam permainan Junmyeon. Junior Yixing menegang sempurna, Junmyeon masih terus mengocoknya dengan cepat. Entah kapan tangannya telah dibalurkan cairan membuat Yixing semakin ngosh-ngosan menerima perlakuan darinya.

" Aahh… Junmyeon aku mau keluarr aaacchhh…."

Yixing mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya malam ini, membuat napasnya tersenggal-sengal seakan dia baru mengikuti lari marathon.

Junmyeon turun dari kasurnya, membuka kemejanya dan celananya. Yixing memperhatikan tubuh Junmyeon yang berotot. Sungguh tidak sesuai rasanya dengan wajah _angelic_ yang di milikinya. Yixing menelan ludahnya membayangkan junior Junmyeon yang masih berada di dalam boxernya.

Junmyeon mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya lagi, tidak tahu dia belajar darimana tetapi Yixing membuatnya seolah-olah seorang profesional. Junmyeon kembali ke tubuh Yixing menyedot dada Yixing dan mengigit putingnya.

" Nnggh…"

Yixing terus mendesah, membalas dengan menendang-nendang kecil junior Junmyeon yang masih terbungkus.

" Hmm mulai nakal ya." Junmyeon kemudian membuka celananya. Memperlihatkan apa yang di penasaran oleh Yixing.

Yixing lupa untuk kebiasaanya tidak memuji pelanggannya, matanya terus terpaku melihat junior Junmyeon yang sudah siap untuk bertempur. Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar, dirinya mulai termakan napsu. Junmyeon menarik Yixing untuk duduk, mendekatkan juniornya di mulut Yixing yang tipis.

" Hisap…" perintah Junmyeon

" Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menerima menghisap penis siapapun." Ucap Yixing

 **Plaak**

Junmyeon menampar pipi Yixing keras.

" Aku tidak bertanya. Hisap.." Perintah Junmyeon lagi

Yixing masih terpaku memegang pipinya yang ditampar Junmyeon, pelanggan yang kurang ajar tapi membuat dirinya ingin segera mencicipi juniornya. Junmyeon semakin mendekatkan juniornya di mulut Yixing. Menggerakkan juniornya yang berotot di bibir Yixing. Mulut Yixing pelan-pelan terbuka. Junmyeon segera menerobosnya membuat Yixing tersedak.

" Ahh.. Cepat hisap.."

Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Yixing menghisap junior seseorang. Si empunya tampak kenikmatan menerima sevis mulut Yixing. Yixing memandangi Junmyeon dari bawah sambil mengulum dan menghisap Juniornya. Wajah Junmyeon mulai berkeringat, mata dan raganya seakan terbang entah kemana atas apa yang dilakukan Yixing.

Yixing semakin bersemangat menyervis Junmyeon, hal yang selama ini Yixing hindari malah membuat dirinya ketagihan. Tangan Yixing menurut pelan junior Junmyeon, sesekali menyedot _twin balls_ Junmyeon. Tangan Junmyeon terus mencengkram rambut Yixing menahan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Yixing.

" Agghhh.. berbaringlah.." perintah Junmyeon lembut

Yixing menghentikan pekerjaan nya, mulutnya terasa kaku dan kebal akibat junior Junmyeon yang keluar masuk. Kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya bersiap menerima serangan dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menaikkan kaki Yixing di atas pundaknya, memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Yixing.

" Aachh sakit…" protes Yixing

 **Plaak**

" Jangan protes, nikmati saja…" ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tidak lagi kesal karena tindakan kasar Junmyeon, dia hanya memegangi pipinya yang merah sambil mengangguk.

" Aaachh…Aaahh…"

Jari Junmyeon semakin intens memaju mundur dalam lubang Yixing. Masih terlalu ketat tapi sudah membuat Junmyeon tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya. Junmyeon mengurut perlahan juniornya, memasukkannya sebagai peganti jari tangannya.

" Aaaakk…" Yixing benar-benar berteriak kesakitan

Junmyeon mengeluarkan lagi juniornya, dan kembali memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan.

" Aaachh… _fuck me harder master…"_

Desah Yixing menerima genjotan demi genjotan dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum ia tahu di pengalaman pertamanya ini dia bukanlah seorang pecundang. Dia bahkan mampu menaklukkan si USD 5.000 ini. Junmyeon semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menumbuk keras titik kenikmatan Yixing.

" Aaachh.. aku suka ini…" Desah Junmyeon di luar kendalinya

" Aaggh.. Eungghh…"

Dengan kedua tangannya Junmyeon membawa Yixing untuk membalikkan badannya, dengan junior yang masih terbenam di lubang ketat Yixing Junmyeon menundukkan Yixing. Tangan Yixing kini mencengkram kuat seprei yang telah berserakan. Posisi seperti ini adalah kelemahan nya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

" Aaachhh.. _master.. Aaachhh…"_

Cairan Yixing kini keluar lagi untuk kedua kalinya, Junmyeon yang tidak peduli dengan keletihan Yixing terus memaju mundurkan miliknya.

" Aaachh.. hentikan dulu…Aaahhh master… aku aachhh.."

" Bukan kau yang mengatur permainan! Aahh.. rasanya ini.. membuatku ketagihan aaah.. aku keluar Yixing.. kemarilah…"

Junmyeon segera membalik paksa Yixing membuka mulut Yixing dan membenamkan juniornya di dalam mulut Yixing.

Cairan Junmyeon keluar hingga tak tertampung berceceran di sekitar mulut Yixing dengan mata Yixing yang melotot kaget tidak menyangka akan disuruh untuk meminum seluruh isi cairan Junmyeon.

" Uhuuk.. Uhuuk…" Yixing tersedak dan terbatuk akibat Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon seperti seorang yang telah membebaskan sesuatu yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

" Hmm tak kusangka kau bisa memuaskanku." Ucap Junmyeon yang kemudian baring disebelah Yixing dengan santai.

Yixing sibuk mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya, sebenarnya dia sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memiliki hak untuk bersikap seperti itu.

" Istirahat la jika kau capek." Ucap Yixing

" Haha katakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Kalau aku tidak tega mungkin sekarang aku sudah memaksa mu untuk mengoral kembali juniorku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing terdiam, pelanggan seperti Junmyeon memang tidak sedikit. Tapi rasanya stamina Junmyeon memang lebih banyak dibanding pelanggannya biasa.

" Ambilkan _wine_ dan dua gelas itu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menuruti kemauan pelanggannya, dengan perlahan ia mengambil botol _wine_ dan dua gelas di meja. Bagian bawahnya masih sakit tapi ia tidak ingin Junmyeon tahu.

" Haha kenapa jalan mu seperti itu? Kurasa aku bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu denganmu." Ucap Junmyeon mengambil botol dan gelasnya.

" Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing

" Kau tidak mengeluh?." Tanya Junmyeon sambil menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas Yixing.

" Aku benci orang yang mengeluh pada pekerjaannya. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang di dapat dari terpaksa. Semua butuh usaha tapi aku benci melihat mereka kemudian mengeluh pada pekerjaannya." Ucap Yixing

" Oh benarkah?. Lalu apa cita-citamu? Kurasa kau juga memiliki cita-cita kan?."

" Aku hanya bercita-cita membuat adikku menjadi dokter." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menghentikan kegiatan nya meminum _wine_ , melihat Yixing yang walau tanpa ekspresi tapi ia tahu bahwa Yixing sedang sedih.

" Hmm karena itu kau bekerja seperti ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Iya dan tidak. Aku bekerja juga untuk kesenanganku."

" Dengan tarif _super_ seperti ini?."

" Aku hanya ingin tidak semua orang bisa menikmatiku. Manusia terus berevolusi _master_ , tapi kita sendiri jadi penentu dimana titik kita berada."

" Haha kau tahu, teori terbaru tentang evolusi? Bahkan manusia sekarang beranggapan bencana alam disebabkan karena posisi bumi yang salah. Apa yang kau harapkan dari titik kau berada?."

" Jangan meremehkan orang kecil seperti kami _mister_ , apa kau tidak tahu soal teori bigbang yang mengatakan alam semesta ini merupakan sebuah titik yang kemudian mengembang dari sebuah ledakan?."

" Menunggu kemarahan orang-orang kecil seperti kalian akan menyebabkan sebuah perkembangan baru?."

" Ya contohnya sistem demokrasi."

Junmyeon terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yixing, dia tahu manusia disebelahnya ini bukanlah sekedar lelaki panggilan USA 5.000, dia lebih menyerupai kemunculan suatu partikel yang menyangkut dalam isi perut bumi. Tidak diharapkan tapi kehadirannya membawa pengaruh bagi yang di hinggapinya.

" Kini aku tahu kenapa kau mahal. Memang tidak cukup satu malam bersamamu."

" Eh?." Yixing kaget mendengar pernyataan Junmyeon kemudian tersenyum

" Berapa tarif mu untuk satu tahun?. Aku akan menuliskan chek untukkmu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum kemudian melirik jam tangan Junmyeon yang tergeletak di sebelah tempat tidur mereka.

" Aku juga tidak membuka penawaran selama itu _master_ , maafkan aku ini sudah masuk pagi hari. Aku harus pamit." Ucap Yixing bersiap memakai kembali kemeja, jas dan celananya.

" Lalu kapan kita akan bertemu kembali? Berikan kontak mu." Ucap Junmyeon seakan tidak rela Yixing akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yixing tersenyum manis kemudian perlahah mendekat ke arah Junmyeon.

" Percayalah _master_ bukan kali ini saja aku menerima perkataan sepertimu. Dan mungkin jika aku tidak pintar menolaknya aku sudah menjadi simpanan laki-laki kaya raya sejak dulu. Kita akan berjumpa nanti. Jika kau menyewaku kembali dan aku memiliki waktu untukmu. Selamat tinggal."

Yixing mengecup mesra bibir Junmyeon yang masih tersisa _wine_ dipinggiran bibirnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Junmyeon mengutuk Yixing yang langsung pergi dari dirinya tanpa berharap benar-benar akan bersamanya.

" Aku akan memilikimu… percayalah…" Gumam Junmyeon dengan ambisinya.

 **END**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

Long time no see

Lilac nanti bakal di lanjutin

Yang masih sabar menunggu makasih yaah

Kali ini oneshoot aja dulu yaah heheh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

Pukul sepuluh menuju siang ponsel Junmyeon berbunyi. Belum lama ia kembali ke Korea, menyibukkan dirinya dilahap sang waktu dan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Tidak ada waktu rasanya untuk terus pulang menuju rumah minum-minum dengan Jongdae adiknya membahas perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan Jongin di Jepang kemarin. Junmyeon menekan kembali tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya nomor Jongin dari Jepang menghubunginya. Junmyeon yang merasa tidak memiliki lagi hubungan dengannya memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu.

Mata Junmyeon terpusat kepada gambar bentuk bangunan yang berada di depannya. Rancangan yang telah di kerjakan oleh mitra bisnis nya untuk membangun kembali sayap perusahaan dibidang pembangunan. Junmyeon memperbaiki sedikit tatanan yang tidak sesuai di matanya. Ia menginginkan kesempurnaan. Getaran ponsel mengganggu Junmyeon kembali, lagi-lagi Jongin dengan nomor Jepang menghubunginya. Junmyeon memilih untuk mengangkatnya kali ini.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Junmyeon _to the point_

" Astaga.. Kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menghubungi mu seperti ini." Ucap Jongin

" Hmm…"

" Jongdae tidak bisa ku hubungi. Sedangkan aku memerlukan beberapa tanda tangan pemilik saham untuk memasukkan data ke dalam bursa saham. Karena kau orang yang mewakili Jongdae kemarin maka sepertinya aku akan meminta tanda tanganmu saja."

" Apa kau akan miskin seketika jika kau menunggu lebih lama untuk tanda tangan Jongdae?." Tanya Junmyeon tidak peduli.

" _Time is money man!_ Akan ku _scan_ berkasnya ke sekretarismu sekarang. Tanda tangan dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Jongin menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

Junmyeon memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas nya dan kembali hanyut oleh pekerjaannya. Ia tahu sekretarisnya tidak akan berani mengganggunya. Dan selanjutnya sekretarisnya lah yang akan menerima teror telepon dari Jongin.

Tidak terasa hari berlarut hingga malam, Junmyeon masih setia di balik meja kerjanya. Junmyeon memijit lembut tulang hidungnya. Melirik ke ujung mejanya, tempat sekretarisnya tadi meninggalkan berkas Jongin ketika mengantarkan makan siang untuk Junmyeon tadi.

Junmyeon membuka berkas Jongin, membaca satu persatu dengan teliti. Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Jongdae adiknya. Beberapa dicoret Junmyeon karena tampaknya tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah di perbuat mereka di Jepang kemarin. Junmyeon menyadari bahwa besok pasti telepon nya akan penuh teror kembali dari Jongin. Mata Junmyeon terdiam di salah satu sudut kertas yang baru disadari oleh dirinya. Lambang seperti mahkota. Bukan karena saking seni nya ukiran mahkota itu sehingga menyita perhatian Junmyeon, melainkan mengingatkan Junmyeon kepada seseorang. Ya Yixing, Junmyeon pernah melihat mahkota yang sama di pin jas yang Yixing gunakan ketika pertemuan mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan waktu, Junmyeon menekan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongin. Benar, Jongin lah yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dan Yixing. Jika ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yixing sudah tentu Jongin lah yang akan dia korek informasinya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, Junmyeon kembali menghubungi nomor Jongin. Bukan Jongin yang akan meneror Junmyeon melainkan malam ini Junmyeon lah yang meneror Jongin.

Junmyeon menyerah di panggilannya yang ke delapan belas kali nya itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Lebih baik menunggu besok dan menyimpan segala rasa penasarannya walau itu rasanya tidak mungkin.

.

.

Menunggu pagi rasanya sama seperti berpergian menggunakan pesawat terbang. Kau sudah tahu kemana arah tujuanmu, tetapi tetap takdir mu yang berpegang kuasa lebih dari sejumlah uang yang berganti menjadi selembar kertas keras bernama tiket. Kau tidak tahu apakah kau akan selamat hingga tujuanmu ataupun tujuanmu berubah menjadi tempat lain karena adanya gangguan turbulensi dari alam. Bedanya pergantian alam sangat tidak diharapakan dari penerbangan pesawat sedangkan bagi Junmyeon menanti munculnya matahari menggantikan gelap malam dan sunyinya menjadi satu-satunya tujuan dia masih belum memejamkan mata di kamarnya.

Junmyeon membuka tirai kamarnya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan luar rumahnya. Apa yang diharapkan Junmyeon telah terjadi. Matahari sembunyi-sembunyi muncul dengan hawa dingin yang menghiasi kota itu. Junmyeon melirik ponselnya, belum ada teror Jongin untukknya. Apakah dia harus menunggu ataupun kembali mencoba menghubungi pria tersebut.

 **Ting!**

Pesan singkat dari Jongin, Junmyeon membuka pesan tersebut dengan semangat. Setidaknya dia tahu pemilik ponsel disana sudah bangkit dan bisa dihubungi. Junmyeon segera menghubungi Jongin.

" Halo…" ucap Junmyeon

" Wah ku kira kau tidak tahu perkataan itu." Ucap Jongin dengan suara mengantuknya

" Jongin, aku telah membaca berkasmu."

" Baca? Aku meminta tanda tanganmu."

" Revisi kembali, tapi bukan karena itu aku menghubungi mu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Lalu? Ada yang lebih penting lagi?." Tanya Jongin

" Lambang mahkota dari berkasmu."

" Wah wah kau menghubungiku dari semalam berkali-kali hanya karena ingin memuji lambang perusahaan ayahku?."

" Lambang perusahaan ayahmu?."

" Ya, itu lambang perusahaan ayahku. Dan karena aku…."

" Apa Yixing bekerja di perusahaan mu juga?." Potong Junmyeon

" Yixing? Yixing siapa ya?." Tanya Jongin lagi.

Dari suaranya Junmyeon tahu Jongin tidak main-main tentang dirinya tidak mengenal Yixing.

" Si $5.000."

" Pelacur mu?." Tanya Jongin memastikan

" Ya, darimana kau dapatkan dia? Apa dia bekerja di perusahaan mu juga?."

" Hahaha. Junmyeon aku tidak tahu ternyata kau memiliki selera humor yang tinggi haha."

" Jongin aku serius."

" Haha maafkan aku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

" Lalu, darimana kau dapatkan Yixing?."

" _Link_ Junmyeon. Kurasa kau terlalu lama berada dibalik meja kerjamu. Keluarlah sekali-sekali dengan rekan bos mu. Mereka memiliki banyak _link_ yang tidak kau duga-duga." Ucap Jongin

" Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Bisakah kau menjadi pelantara ku dengannya lagi? Atau berikan nomor orang yang mengenalnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bukan masalah. Akan ku kirimkan setelah aku mandi nanti."

" Tidak sekarang."

" Ya Tuhan! Kau tahu kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau membuat aku menunggu hanya untuk revisi mu itu dan kini kau memaksa ku untuk terus menuruti kemauanmu."

" Aku tunggu sekarang."

Junmyeon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, pikirannya masih memikirkan hubungan antara pin yang dikenakan Yixing dan simbol perusahaan ayah Jongin. Benar kata Jongin sungguh hanya lelucon saja perusahaan sebesar itu juga mengeluarkan jasa pelacuran bertaraf dollar. Apakah hanya kebetulan semata. Lambang mahkota bukannya sesuatu yang tidak lazim digunakan oleh orang-orang.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan dari Jongin masuk, Junmyeon langsung menyimpan kontak yang diberikan oleh Jongin yang beratas nama Do Kyungsoo tersebut. Nama yang Junmyeon rasa bukanlah nama seorang penduduk asli Jepang. Junmyeon tidak tahu apakah Jongin benar-benar memberikannya nomor si perantara ataupun sebagai balasan atas sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

Junmyeon segera menghubungi nomor yang diberikan, berharap hanya ini akhir dari jaring laba-laba yang menghubungi antara dirinya dan Yixing.

" Halo." Suara agak bass di ujung sana

" Halo, Do Kyungsoo?." Tanya Junmyeon memastikan

" Ya, saya. Ada apa?."

Junmyeon diam, seseorang dengan bahasa Korea kali ini berbeda dengan Jongin yang banyak berbicara, orang di seberang teleponnya kini seakan menagih mengapa dia dihubungi oleh nomor asing sepagi ini daripada mengetahui siapa Junmyeon.

" Saya Junmyeon, rekan bisnis Jongin. Orang yang memesan Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh…"

Tidak ada pertanyaan ataupun takut terjadi sesuatu atas pelayanan Yixing. Orang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu justru berharap secepatnya Junmyeon mengganggu pagi harinya.

" Aku ingin memesan Yixing lagi. Apakah aku bisa memesannya?."

" Aku bukan pemiliknya." Ucap Do Kyungsoo seakan sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Junmyeon

" Lalu, apakah aku bisa tahu dimana aku bisa memesan Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu ini akan menjadikanmu ketagihan. Ketika Jongin memintaku untuk mencari orang yang kau mau, entah mengapa aku langsung teringat dengan si kejora itu."

" Kejora?."

" Lupakan keinginanmu. Anggap saja kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan dia kemarin. Karena memang itu benar-benar keberuntungan untuk mu." Ucap Do Kyungsoo lagi

" Aku tidak mengerti, aku akan membayar dia. Ini bukan _free_ kumohon beritahu dimana aku akan menemukannya?."

" Baiklah jika kau mau menghabiskan waktu mu disana. Aku menemukannya di salah satu _website_."

" _Website_ pelacuran?." Tanya Junmyeon tidak percaya

" Haha menurutmu apa sosok seperti kejora itu ada di _website_ pelacuran?." Remeh Do Kyungsoo kepada pikiran Junmyeon

" Lalu?."

" Aku menemukannya di website salah satu blog. Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya. Siap-siaplah, kau tahu apa? Ini lebih candu dari neraca bursa saham ataupun sekedar pil."

" Baiklah.."

Do Kyungsoo lebih dulu menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang semakin terbenam dalam rasa penasaran. Seperti apa sosok Yixing yang di ibaratkan sebagai Kejora?.

 _Aku melakukan nya juga karena kesenanganku._

Junmyeon melamun mengingat perkataan Yixing dihari mereka berjumpa, kesenangan apa? Bukankah jika dia senang melakukan seks maka dia akan bisa melakukannya semau nya. Setidaknya dengan wajah, tubuh dan kepintaran yang di milikinya. Ataukah kesenangan seperti ini? Membuat orang penasaran dengan dirinya. Pikiran Junmyeon beralih, apakah dia bukan satu-satunya dan pertama seperti ini. Mencari tahu lagi tentang Yixing. Apakah Yixing benar-benar nama aslinya?. Seluruh pertanyaan Yixing menghinggapi pagi hari Junmyeon.

 _Anggap saja kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan dia kemarin. Karena memang itu benar-benar keberuntungan untuk mu._

Keberuntungan seperti apa yang di maksud Do Kyungsoo, beruntung mendapatkan _free $ 5.000_ ataupun beruntung dapat mengenal seorang pelacur seperti Yixing.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah alamat _website_ dari nomor Do Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pesan singkat ponsel Junmyeon. Junmyeon langsung mengetik sebuah pesan. Bukan balasan untuk Kyungsoo melainkan untuk Jongdae adiknya.

 _Gantikan pekerjaanku hari ini dan jangan ganggu aku di kamar._

Junmyeon ingin memusatkan misteri tentang pelacurnya itu, ternyata tidak hanya uang saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan seorang Yixing. Junmyeon membuka alamat _website_ tersebut. Benar kata Do Kyungsoo, bukan sebuah bisnis pelacuran. Junmyeon membaca lebih banyak perkataan yang menghiasi layar laptopnya. Ya ini bukan tentang sebuah bisnis, melainkan rumah sakit! Rumah sakit spesial pikiran dan hati.

 _Good night and Good Morning…_

 _Kenapa harus malam dahulu baru pagi? Berhenti bertanya jika kau tahu jawabannya. Malam sering dikaitkan oleh gelap dan ketakutan sedangkan pagi hari mewakili harapan baru dan proses. Begitulah jalan kerja manusia, mereka akan melakukan sebuah revolusi jika sekiranya mereka merasa terancam. Bukankah manusia purba menemukan tempat tinggal karena ketakutan mereka dimangsa mahluk buas? Dan dimasa kini, tempat tinggal bukan sekedar tempat berlindung melainkan sebuah tolak ukur manusia lainnya kepada sesamanya. Menyebalkan? Oh jangan bilang iya karena kau salah satu penganut kepercayaan itu. Sejak kapan kau akan senang berkunjung ke rumah kawanmu yang memiliki free wifi dibandingkan kau siap mendengarkan cerita temanmu tanpa gelombang-gelombang pengantar sinyal itu?._

 _Aku bukanlah seorang yang menentang revolusi seperti itu, aku senang jika manusia mulai menyadari dan memahami tujuan hidupnya. Bukankah lebih baik melihat dunia yang lebih besar di luar sana melalui internet dibanding kau berjibaku dengan wajah sok prihatin atas curahan temanmu itu?_

 _Selamat datang di dunia yang sesungguhnya teman, lebih dari yang bisa kau jangkakan dengan busur matematikamu ataupun hitungan akutansimu. Dunia bukan sekedar membelah perut kodok dan bersikap layaknya kau dokter yang sedang mengoperasikan pasien. Bersiaplah akan kerasnya dunia. Dengan segala revolusi-revolusi yang diciptakan sekelilingmu. Bersiaplah untuk kedatangan dan kepergian orang disekelilingmu. Dan bersiaplah suatu saat nanti kau juga akan meninggalkan mereka._

 _Zyxzjs_

… **..**

Mata Jongdae seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya, benarkah seorang Kim Junmyeon menyerahkan kepercayaan kepadanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tangan Jongdae bergetar hebat, layaknya seorang yang baru saja mendapatkan puluhan miliar uang dari atas langit.

" Jongdae? Sayang kau kenapa? Apa kau demam? Jongdae?." Minseok mengguncang-guncangkan badan pasangannya itu.

" Min..Min..Minseok, coba kau baca apa kah ini nyata?." Ucap Jongdae dengan gagap

Minseok yang takut melihat perubahan Jongdae langsung mengambil ponselnnya, apakah Jongdae dikeluarkan dari akta keluarga ningrat ini karena kebiasaan mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar lebih banyak daripada waktu untuk Jongdae bekerja.

" Ini Junmyeon hyung mu menyuruhmu bekerja dan jangan ganggu dia. Lalu apa yang salah?." Ucap Minseok dengan mata lugu nya.

" H-H-H…"

" H? Hacim? Apa kau mau bersin?." Tanya Minseok ngeri melihat Jongdae yang masih tergagap

" H…Hyung.. Hyung menyuruhku menggantikan pekerjaannya." Ucap Jongdae dengan mata berair

" Iya." Ucap Minseok membenarkan

" Dia..Dia mempercayaiku?."

" Ya sayang dia mempercayaimu!." Dukung Minseok

" Ak-Aku akan pergi ke perusahaannya. Hari ini Minseok. Ya aku!." Ucap Jongdae terharu.

" Tentu sayang. Aku akan menyiapkan jas yang paling bagus.. paling trendi! Paling tampan kau gunakan untuk hari ini." Ucap Minseok semangat

Jongdae memeluk Minseok penuh suka cita, sesungguhnya dia benci memiliki pekerjaan, tapi ini sangat jarang terjadi ketika Junmyeon mempercayainya untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup Jongdae. Perusahaan Junmyeon sangat maju dan besar dibanding perusahaan Jongdae, ini salah satu penghormatan untuk dirinya.

Setelah berkutat dengan pakaian apa yang akan digunakan Jongdae hari ini, akhirnya Minseok melepaskan kepergian Jongdae dengan iringan air mata. Baru kali ini Minseok melihat Jongdae sangat bersemangat pergi kerja dan rela meninggalkan dirinya dirumah.

Minseok menutup pintu rumahnya, mengelap sisa air mata bahagianya kemudian naik keatas menuju kamarnya kembali. Langkahnya berhenti, rasa penasarannya masuk. Benar kata Jongdae, ini sangat jarang terjadi. Apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon di kamarnya. Apakah dia sakit ataupun dia membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kamarnya. Jiwa gosip Minseok timbul langkah kakinya berharap membawa badannya ke pintu kamar Junmyeon. Minseok tidak bisa menahan lagi. Perlahan dia mendekati pintu kamar Junmyeon, membuka sedikit dan mengintip. Sepi tidak ada suara apapun. Minseok membuka lebih besar lagi. Mengintip lebih jelas lagi, terlihat Junmyeon membelakanginya dengan laptop yang menyala di depannya.

Tidak terlihat apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon, tapi tampak dia sehat dan tidak ada seorang pun menemaninya di kamar itu. Minseok mendadak kecewa dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang berharap melihat Junmyeon membawa seorang gadis ataupun pria ke dalam kamarnya. Perlahan ia tutup kembali pintu kamar Junmyeon.

.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon masih belum yakin apakah benar _website_ yang tengah dilihatnya ini benar-benar milik Yixing. Junmyeon tidak tahu harus mengirimkan apa sebagai pembuktian atas rasa penasarannya. Tanda offline masih tertera di status _website_ tersebut. Junmyeon nekad mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Yixing, apakah ini kau?_

Tidak ada balasan, Junmyeon pun menduga jika memang bukan hanya dirinya yang berjibaku oleh _website_ tersebut. Pesan yang dikirimkannya tidaklah terlalu menarik dan penting untuk dibalas Yixing. Junmyeon mengirimkan lagi pesan.

 _Yixing ini aku Junmyeon, lelaki yang memesanmu di hotel W Jepang kemarin. Kumohon balas pesanku._

Tidak ada balasan, tapi setidaknya Junmyeon telah berusaha. Mendadak pikiran Junmyeon hanya berpusat pada Yixing. Junmyeon melupakan bisnis-bisnis nya, kebiasaan nya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Seluruh isi _website_ Yixing telah habis baca, kebanyakan bercerita tentang pemikiran Yixing tentang kehidupan. Junmyeon tidak menyangka, Yixing yang menjual tubuhnya memiliki otak yang dapat berpikir sejauh itu.

Sebuah tanda email masuk tertera di _chat_ Junmyeon. Junmyeon membuka dengan secepat kilat seakan pesan itu mampu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

 _Hai pria dingin pecinta renda…_

Hanya lima kata tapi mampu membuat Junmyeon bahagia, kata-kata yang memastikan memang Yixing lah pemilik dibalik _website_ tersebut. Junmyeon membalas lagi berharap Yixing masih berada di depan layarnya.

 _Yixing berikan kontakmu, aku ingin berjumpa denganmu berapapun itu._

…..

…..

…..

 _Yixing balas kumohon…_

… _.._

… _.._

 _Yixing apakah kau masih disana?_

… _._

…

 _Tarifku masih sama, jika kau mau kembalilah ke Jepang tanggal 5 bulan depan, pesan seperti awal hotel dan kamarmu, juga sebotol wine manis itu. Aku akan datang setelah kau mengirimkan chek dan kunci._

 _Baik! Kemana aku akan mengirimkan nya?_

 _Letakkan saja di resepsionis hotel.._

 _Kau serius?! Ini $ 5.000 Yixing bukan $5!_

 _Kau mempercayakan pengasilanmu kepada kestabilan saham, dan aku mempercayai uang ku ke orang-orang yang tidak kau duga._

 _Baiklah… Tanggal 5 aku akan memesannya dari sekarang._

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Yixing, benar kata Do Kyungsoo bahwa ini seperti sebuah keberuntungan. Junmyeon mengechek tanggal untuk memastikan masih ada waktu sekitar 3 minggu lebih untuk berjumpa dengan Yixing. Sesibuk itulah Yixing? Junmyeon frustasi, bukan hanya seks yang menjadikan Junmyeon ingin berjumpa kembali dengan Yixing. Melainkan memang keberadaan Yixing dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Sosok misterius Yixing terus menyita perhatiannya. Ingin rasanya Junmyeon terus menggali, sosok pria berjas ketat yang merubahnya dalam waktu semalam.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Astagaaa kenapa jadi lanjut nih cerita hahaha kacaau kemakan rayuan para reviews nih hahaha**

 **Masih mau lanjut apa stop aja karena bener ini kubuat untuk Oneshoot awalnya karena masih ada hutang di Lilac T.** **T**


	3. Chapter 3

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

Junmyeon berdiri diantara pertengahan rak buku yang mengerumuninya. Tidak ada desak-desakan orang ataupun dorongan kereta belanja di antara para pembeli disana. Junmyeon sendiri menyesalkan hal tersebut. Seharusnya di toko buku inilah orang berdesak-desakan mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan. Bagaimana mungkin para penjual buku memprediksikan pembeli hanya membawa satu ataupun dua buku yang cukup ditangan mereka. Sedangkan seharusnya berat buku yang harus di bawa melebihi berat maksimum yang dapat dibawa oleh tangan-tangan manusia.

Sejak perkenalannya dengan _website_ yang di tulis Yixing, kegiatan Junmyeon berubah 180 derajat. Tidak ada lagi Junmyeon yang dari pagi hingga malam di balik meja kerjanya. Begitu makan siang Junmyeon memilih untuk keluar, makan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenali kemudian pergi ke toko buku untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya yang tidak pernah dibalas Yixing di _website_ nya.

Junmyeon mengambil beberapa jenis buku, kemudian membawanya menuju kasir. Sang kasir yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kemunculan pria tampan yang tidak pernah melihatnya itu tersenyum dan menyapa seperti biasa. Tetap tidak ada jawaban, ia kemudian menghitung dan menunggu Junmyeon menggesekkan kartu nya dan menyapanya untuk meninggalkan meja kasir dan menanti pembeli yang baru.

Junmyeon segera menuju parkiran, meletakkan bukunya di samping tempat duduknya kemudian keluar dari parkiran untuk kembali menuju kantornya. Rintikan air mulai membasahi mobil Junmyeon, ternyata diluar hujan tidak terdengar hingga ke dalam mall. Junmyeon diam melihat butiran air yang membasahi kaca mobilnya. Hujan yang tidak menghubungkannya dengan Yixing tetapi mengapa membuatnya memikirkan Yixing. Junmyeon menghela napasnya, sungguh rasa penasaran ini semakin menjadi-jadi melebihi batas kewajaran yang dimiliki. Mungkin sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang jauh dari sifat penasaran. Yaitu jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam Yixing menghidupkan laptopnya, menghubungkannya dengan jaring-jaring sosial manusia yang lebih dari 90 persen tidak ia kenal. Tidak ada jam khusus untuk meringkuk di depan laptop membaca puluhan banyak chat yang masuk ke dalam _website_ nya. Yixing seorang yang teliti, ia akan mulai membaca dari bawah chat yang masuk kemudian memikirkan apakah harus dibalas atau pun tidak. Semua obrolan yang di kirimkan kepadanya sesungguhnya terbaca tapi layak atau tidak ia membalasnya itu semua sesuai dengan keinginan dirinya. Tidak ada pemaksaan, sama seperti dia menjalani kehidupan. Berjalan seperti mana yang ada tanpa dibuat-buat.

 _Hey Zyxzjs,_

 _Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku tengah bersedih. Membuka ask fm ku dan menemukan banyaknya orang yang mencibirku daripada bertanya. Aku benci ketika IG mulai mempunyai DM, betapa mereka mengejarku hingga kesana berharap aku membaca segala macam sumpah serapa mereka kepadaku. Apakah ini tandanya sudah saatnya aku menutup akun sosialku?._

Yixing tersenyum, curahan biasa oleh kalangan yang tidak biasa. Bisa jadi yang mengirimkan obrolan itu adalah seseorang dengan kapasitas ketenaran yang besar sehingga orang-orang sanggup meneror nya di siang malam harinya.

 _Hai kau di ujung sana,_

 _Ketika kau mulai bertanya bisakah aku membantumu untuk sesuatu yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadimu, sudah tentu jawabanku adalah tidak. Tapi curahanmu mengingatkan ku ketika pagi hari tadi aku membuka televisi, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi untukku. Menonton sebuah show menampilkan sang pembawa acara yang dikabarkan telah menutup dua media sosialnya. Alasannya bukan karena haters melainkan dia ingin kembali menjadi siapa dia, dia ingin berhenti makan sesuatu karena foodporn, berhenti memakai baju yang menjadi tren dan OOTD, ataupun berhenti mengedit fotonya hingga terlihat indah. Ia berhenti melakukan semua itu hanya karena ia ingin kembali ke sofa ruang tamu nya dan memainkan ujung rambutnya lebih lama._

 _Indah bukan?_

 _Aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk menutup segala macam sosial media mu, satu pelajaran yang bisa kau ambil dari dirinya. Nikmatilah hidupmu, semua yang kau rasakan itu hanya karena tidak cukupnya waktu untuk dirimu menikmati hidupmu._

 _Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan pembicaraan orang lain tentang dirimu, kau terlalu heboh memikirkan perasaan orang lain tentang sikapmu. Berhentilah mengurusi mereka, urusilah perasaanmu sendiri._

Yixing menekan tanda _send_ , kemudian melanjutkan membaca kiriman yang lainnya.

 _Hi Zyxzjs,_

 _Apakah salah mencintai pacar sahabatku sendiri?_

Yixing mengabaikan

 _Hi Zyxzjs,_

 _Apakah salah jika saya menjadi simpanan seorang suami dan ayah bagi anak-anaknya?_

Yixing tetap mengabaikan

 _Yixing…._

 _Aku merindukanmu…_

Yixing tersenyum dia tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut, Yixing mengabaikannya..

 _Yixing.._

 _Kenapa hujan ini membuatku semakin merindukanmu.._

Yixing menghirup kopi, matanya masih memandang tulisan di depannya. Tidak ada rayuan, murni suatu perasaan yang tertera sang pemilik.

 _Hi pria dingin…_

 _Akhirnya kau berjumpa dengan rekanmu, hujan. Ya kalian sama-sama mengeluarkan suatu atmosfer yang sama, terkadang bisa deras ataupun hanya rintikan. Biasanya juga membawa satu keadaan yang sama, yaitu sakit._

 _Mana yang menurutmu lebih membuat kau mengingatku? Melihat rintikan hujan ataupun secangkir kopi panas? Mungkin semuanya._

 _Semakin kau merasakan rindu, semakin banyak mau sanggup menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk memikirkanku. Tetap satu yang nyata, aku tidak akan keluar dari pikiranmu dan memelukmu._

 _Teruslah merindukanku, mungkin itu akan membuat hari pertemuan kita semanis wine dan sepanas kopi hitam._

Yixing berhenti di akhir chat yang masuk ke dalam mailbox nya, memandang luar mengawasi dari jauh dua orang yang berciuman. Satunya masih diatas sepeda motornya sedangkan yang satu lagi kakinya telah berada di bumi tidak dengan hatinya Yixing rasa.

Yixing segera menuju lebih kedepan kaca berharap dua orang tersebut menyadari mereka tengah diawasi. Tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh bagi kedua orang yang sama-sama telah mabuk dalam cairan cinta yang seperti membendung dan melindungi mereka dari apapun. Ciuman yang semakin intim, tangan-tangan yang mulai masuk kedalam baju.

Yixing memutuskan untuk mengetuk kuat kaca, menciptakan suara yang mampu membuat dua orang tersebut kembali ke bumi. Kedua sejoli itu akhirnya mulai menyadari mereka masih berada di dunia. Melihat kearah suara bising yang mengganggu mereka kemudian saling melepaskan diri kemudian berpisah.

Dengan jaket kulit dan rambut berwarna _pink_ , rasanya suatu penampilan yang kontras dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah. Orang yang mungkin saja Yixing tunggu dalam malam hari ini.

" Kenapa malam sekali pulangnya? Apa besok kau tidak ada jam belajar?."

" Siapa peduli!."

" Lu! Luhan!."

Orang yang dipanggilnya tidak memperdulikan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing sendiri. Yixing diam membiarkan adik satu-satunya orang yang disayang dan juga musuh satu-satunya itu pergi menuju kamarnya. Rasanya Yixing sudah mulai lupa sejak kapan antara dia dan adiknya menjadi dua ujung mata pedang yang saling menusuk.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah mailbox masuk kembali

 _Hi Zyxzjs,_

 _Apa kau pernah merasa sedih?_

Yixing mengabaikan pesan tersebut, bukan karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Karena ia membiarkan air matanya menggantikan ketikan jawaban tersebut.

Dibelakangnya Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengisi botol air minumnya, memandangi sosok kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, orang yang jarang berbicara dan bertemu dengannya. Kini menangis di atas kursinya seperti sosok seorang yang kesepian.

Biasanya memang Luhan hanya berjumpa ketika malam dengan kakaknya itu, ia tidak pernah peduli apa pekerjaan ataupun kegiatan kakaknya itu. Ia terlalu muak untuk sekedar memulai percakapan. Tidak ada yang salah sesungguhnya dari sosok Yixing dimata Luhan, dia kakak yang tidak banyak mencampuri urusannya, bahkan ketika Luhan menjalin asmara dengan sesama laki-laki. Yixing tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi Luhan. Ia hanya peduli dengan pendidikan Luhan yang semakin banyak di tinggalkan Luhan.

Mungkin itu salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Luhan muak dengan Yixing. Mengapa Yixing harus peduli dan memaksa Luhan menjadi seorang dokter jika Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seperti itu. Membuatnya mengubur cita-cita nya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Luhan menatap geram kakaknya, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan botol kosongnya.

… **..**

Sudah hampir dua puluh kali rasanya Junmyeon membaca balasan dari Yixing, sibuk menduga bagaimana perasaan Yixing ketika membalas pesannya itu. Apakah senang? Ataupun sama seperti dirinya rindu?. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika Yixing merindukannya. Bahkan mungkin Junmyeon hanya dianggap seperti pelanggan yang lainnya. Mungkin juga balasan dari Yixing sopan santun kepada konsumen.

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya, perasaan cemburu, tidak berdaya menghampirinya. Ingin memiliki tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena si pemilik hati tidak mengizinkannya. Junmyeon berpikir, apa dia harus bersikap seperti primitif menculik Yixing dan menyimpan nya sendiri hanya untuk dirinya. Bukankah itu yang di inginkan hatinya daripada dia harus melewati hari demi hari memikirkan bersama siapa Yixing saat ini.

" Dooor!."

Junmyeon membuka matanya memandang kedepan dua sosok manusia yang paling tidak dia harapkan muncul saat ini.

" Ada apa?."

" Hyung… Kau galak sekali. Kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kita kan keluarga hyung…" Ucap Jongdae

Dibelakangnya Minseok sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, percis boneka anjing kecil yang jika dinyalakan tombol _on_ nya maka kepala mengangguk-angguk lucu.

" Apa mau kalian?." Tanya Junmyeon langsung

" Hehe hyung mu ini paranormal ya sepertinya." Ucap Minseok

Jongdae memberikan tanda untuk Minseok diam tidak berkomentar daripada rencana mereka akan gagal.

" Begini Hyung… kemarin kan.. waktu aku minta kau mewakiliku ke Jepang itu…Er…"

Junmyeon menyipitkan pandangannya ia tahu apapun yang dibicarakan adiknya itu adalah sebuah masalah yang akan diselesaikannya nanti.

" Er.. Seharusnya aku diminta untuk mengurusi bisnis disana. Apakah bisa kau…"

" Menggantikanmu?."

" Ya, kutahu ini akan susah ditambah lagi tidak cukup waktu hanya seminggu berada disana, dan perusahaan mu yang tidak mungkin bisa kau tinggalkan. Tapi kita kan saudara, bukankah saham kita berada dalam satu _company_ hyung.."

" Baiklah."

" Eh apa?!." Tanya Jongdae tidak yakin

" Baik aku akan menggantikanmu disana. 70 persen keuntungan mu akan menjadi milik ku."

" Apa kau yakin?! Lalu perusahaanmu?."

" Perusahaanku akan berjalan dengan sendirinya Jongdae, aku bukan memelihara kambing yang ku beri makan kemudian ketika aku pergi maka mereka akan mati."

" Jadi kau setuju?."

" Siapkan penerbanganku kelas Business. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongdae dengan semakin menggenggam ponselnya erat.

 _Yixing, aku semakin dekat denganmu…._

Jongdae masih membuka lebar mulutnya yang kemudian Minseok tutup dengan tangannya.

" Sudah pesan saja tiketnya cepat. Dengan begitu kita bisa _party_ lagi dirumah hihi." Ucap Minseok

Jongdae yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya ikut tertawa bahagia bersama pasangannya, walau dia tidak menyangka jika Junmyeon dengan mudah akan menyetujui keinginannya itu.

" Ta..Tapi Minseok.. bukankah ini aneh?." Tanya Jongdae lagi

" Kau kenapa sih? Hyung mu sudah setuju sekarang kau yang sibuk memikirkan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya yang aneh siapa?." Minseok pergi dengan geram

" Sini dulu.." Jongdae menarik Minseok

" Apa?."

" Kemarin butuh berhari-hari aku memujuknya untuk menggantikanku ke Jepang. Sekarang kau lihat! Cukup ucapan saja." Ucap Jongdae dengan nada herannya

" Hmm.. Aku juga kemarin mengintip waktu hyung mu tidak pergi kerja. Dia hanya diam di depan laptopnya." Ucap Minseok

" Seperti…"

" Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak berada disini. Astaga!."

" Kenapa Minseok?."

" Siapa rekan bisnis mu disana?!."

" Jongin?."

" Bagaimana orangnya? Penampilannya?."

" Coklat seperti beruang, tinggi, badannya lumayan bagus, mesum…."

" Ha! Itu dia! Hyung mu…"

" Hyung ku? Kenapa hyung ku?!." Tanya Jongdae panik

" Hyung mu UKE!."

" Ha?!."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Happy satnite adik- adik sayang ^^**

 **Mau balas review bingung mulai darimana… mulai balasan chap ini saja ya kedepannya biar ada ngobrol-ngobrolnya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

 _Yixing..._

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah ini penting untukmu ataupun tidak, hari ini aku akan terbang ke Jepang untuk mencarimu.. tidak bukan.. untuk sementara mengurus pekerjaan.. tapi bisakah kita berjumpa? Kumohon.._

Ketikan Junmyeon berhenti, menyisahkan tanda di layar ponselnya, menimbang haruskah dia mengirimkan apa yang sudah ditulisnya ataupun tidak. Apakah Yixing akan melayani nya ataupun semakin menjauhinya jika tahu Junmyeon berada di Jepang sebelum perjanjian pertemuan mereka?. Junmyeon diam memikirkan segala dampak yang di dapatkannya dari ketakutan pikirannya sendiri. Junmyeon menekan tanda _delete_ , menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Jongdae dan Minseok keluar dari kamarnya, melihat kebawah Junmyeon yang sudah siap dengan koper dan _coat_ coklatnya. Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan wajah murungnya, Minseok membalas dengan senyuman mendukung, tangannya menarik Jongdae untuk turun kebawah menjumpai Junmyeon.

" Hyung..."

" Apa lagi?."

" Aku akan merindukanmu.."Ucap Jongdae memeluk Junmyeon

" Hais lepaskan.. Aku bukan pergi untuk bertahun-tahun." Ucap Junmyeon melepaskan pelukan Jongdae

" Er.. Junmyeon ssi... Apa kau tidak ada pertanyaan untukku?." Tanya Minseok takut-takut

" Pertanyaan? Apa yang perlu aku tanyakan?." Tanya Junmyeon balik

Minseok menatap Jongdae takut, tidak tahu apakah harus melanjutkan rasa prihatin dan keinginan tahuannya atau tidak.

" A-Aku tahu, aku bukanlah seorang yang profesional. Tapi aku salah satu yang kau kenal dekat. Kau tidak harus malu denganku.. eh dengan kami berdua." Ucap Minseok lagi

" Maksud kalian?." Tanya Junmyeon semakin tidak paham

" Begini hyung.. Kau tahu kan.. Minseok ini sudah ahli, ibaratnya jika dia membuat buku sudah kalah kamasutra..."

" Kamasutra? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?!." Tanya Junmyeon

" Eh.. Minseok juga tahu beberapa obat yang bisa mengurangi sakit bagian belakangmu nantinya. Apalagi pasangan yang kau pilih itu sepertinya sedikit beringas." Bisik Jongdae

" Jongdae! Minseok! Apa yang kalian bicarakan ha?!."

" Kau!.." Ucap Minseok

" Aku?."

" Ya kau dan Jongin pasanganmu." Balas Minseok

" Aku?! Jongin?! Apa-apaan pikiran kalian ini. Sudah hentikan, aku mau pergi. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja mendengar salam perpisahan kalian berdua." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongdae dan Minseok

" Junmyeon! Hyung! Junmyeon hyung!." Teriak Jongdae

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat kedua orang yang sibuk memanggilnya dibelakang.

.

.

.

Junmyeon meletakkan dirinya di _seat_ yang tertera untuk dirinya. Tidak banyak penumpang di kelas business, ia melihat hanya ada seorang ibu yang memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk anaknya sambil memastikan kenyamanan anaknya. Di depannya, sepasang pasangan saling memeluk, kepala si pria tampak menyandarkan ke kepala si perempuan. Junmyeon membuang tatapan matanya ke arah jendela pesawat yang masih terparkir di landasan itu. Menunggu hingga mereka di kordinir untuk terbang. Mata Junmyeon membayangkan Yixing, senyum Yixing dan punggung Yixing ketika ia meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merahi ponselnya, tidak sanggup menahan lagi satu-satunya jalur komunikasi yang diyakininya sampai ke tambatan hatinya itu.

 _Yixing..._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini mengira bagaimana kau disana._

 _Sekarang aku berada di antara manusia-manusia yang saling mengobral cinta_

 _Kejam nya lagi, aku harus berada didalam sini untuk waktu yang lumayan lama._

 _Mereka bagaikan berbeda warna denganku, kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menikmati yang mereka sungguhkan kepadaku. Sedangkan perasaan rindu kepadamu membuatku sengsara._

 _Kau tahu? Aku tidak pandai menyamai diriku dengan orang-orang._

 _Yixing..._

 _Walaupun kau mencoba tetap asing untukku, entah bagaimana bisa aku semakin akrab denganmu. Apa kau tahu juga bagaimana aku mengupayakan semua kemungkinan untuk dapat berjumpa denganmu? Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku sedang menuju ke arahmu.. semakin mendekat ke arahmu..._

Junmyeon menekan tombol _send,_ tidak peduli jika Yixing akan ketakutan ataupun bahagia membaca pesan yang dikirimkannya. Junmyeon menghela napas lega, menekan tanda _airplane_ di ponselnya. Sedikit banyak kerisauan hatinya hilang terganti harapan untuk berjumpa Yixing.

 **...**

 **Japan**

Dengan mudah Junmyeon menemukan seorang pria berprawakan 40 tahun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas bertuliskan nama Junmyeon diantara desakan orang yang menanti kedatangan orang-orang dari balik pintu. Junmyeon senang melihat reaksi manusia-manusia yang menunggu itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memancarkan aura kerinduan. Ia merasa tidak sendiri, cuma bedanya mereka akan menemui sosok yang di rindukan. Sedangkan dia masih harus menunggu lama untuk berjumpa Yixing. Junmyeon berdiri di depan lelaki tersebut.

" Mr. Junmyeon?." Sapa hangat pria tersebut

" Ya saya.."

" Ada bagasi tuan _?."_

Junmyeon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kertas kecil bertuliskan beberapa angka dan abjad. Pria tersebut memanggil seseorang di belakangnya untuk maju.

" Mari Tuan biar bagasinya di uruskan. Kita langsung saja menuju apartemen."

" Tidak, antar saya ke kantor saja. Saya perlu melihat ruangan saya disini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah."

Seketika pria yang tidak sempat untuk memperkenalkan namanya kepada Junmyeon itu tahu dengan siapa dia bekerja. Seorang pembisnis yang gila kerja, bahkan untuk hari pertama nya begitu _touchdown_ di negara ini.

Begitu Junmyeon masuk ke dalam mobil duduk dikursi belakang, melihat dari belakang sosok pria yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain pria tersebut sangat fasih berbahasa Korea. Mungkin Jongdae yang menyiapkan segala yang akan berhubungan dengan Junmyeon bisa berbahasa Korea mungkin juga hanya kebetulan saja. Junmyeon mengingat jelas semua yang dikenalnya di Jepang sangat fasih berbahasa Korea bahkan dengan geisha nya Yixing. _Website_ nya juga berbahasa Korea. Untuk seseorang yang menetap dan mempunyai alamat _website_ Jepang. Itu merupakan suatu yang tidak biasa.

" Anda orang Korea?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ya begitu la. Saya sudah lama berkerja di cabang Jepang. Sebelumnya saya juga memulainya dari perusahaan yang di Korea." Jawab ramah pria tersebut.

" Banyak orang Korea disini?." Tanya Junmyeon seakan-akan menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

" Lumayan banyak. Bahkan ketika hubungan diplomatik negara kita dengan mereka sedang ada masalah. Saya lihat banyak pekerja dari Korea datang kesini."

" Masalah historis kita?."

" Ya tuan _,_ Anda tahu sendiri bukan soal perbudakan seks ketika jaman perang dunia kedua itu suatu masalah yang sangat sensitive untuk kedua negara ini."

Junmyeon diam, tangannya semakin bergetar. Entah bagaimana segala kemungkinan yang dibicarakannya hanya berpusat kepada Yixing. Tapi Yixing bukanlah budak seks. Malah Junmyeon sekarang yang beranggapan dialah yang harusnya menjadi budak seks Yixing. Bertekuk lutut di depan Yixing, hanya karena merasa tidak berdaya oleh perasaan rindu.

" Bagaimana menurut tuan tentang rencana kompensasi Jepang terhadap perbudakan seks dari Korea itu?." Tanya pria tersebut lagi.

" Bukankah jika Jepang masih ingin terus membayarnya itu semakin menegaskan bahwa Korea Selatan benar-benar memperdagangkan wanita nya kepada tentara mereka dahulu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Wah pantas tuan menjadi kepala di berbagai perusahaan. Pikiran tuanterbuka lebar. Saya juga beranggapan seperti itu tuan, tidak ada yang benar jika manusia masih memakai uang untuk berhubungan seks semata."

Junmyeon diam, rasanya kata demi kata yang di lontarkan supirnya itu menampar keras pipinya.

" Tapi bagaimana jika dia memang seorang pelacur?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Pelacur dengan budak seks itu beda tuan." Ucap pelan si supir

" Apa bedanya?."

" Pelacur berdagang sedangkan budak seks itu adalah pemaksaan."

" Tapi pelacur berati berhubungan seks dengan uang bukan?."

" Ya benar, tapi bagaimana jika sama-sama saling menikmati?. Maaf tuan bahasa saya terlalu vulgar."

" Tidak apa, aku senang berdiskusi denganmu?."

" Taeshim tuan.."

" Ya denganmu Taeshim." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

Junmyeon diam memikirkan lagi perkataan demi perkataan dari Taeshim. Benar Yixing tidak sedang melacurkan dirinya. Dia hanya berdagang, kemudian menikmati walaupun itu mungkin sakit ataupun tidak nyaman untuknya. Tapi mengapa dia harus sampai menjajakan dirinya ketika pikiran mampu menembus dimensi demi dimensi yang dituliskannya di dalam _website_ nya.

.

.

Junmyeon telah duduk di kursi kerjanya, setelah memeriksa semua yang sekiranya menurutnya penting, mengobrak abrik dan mencoba berkenalan dengan para staf nya. Kini Junmyeon telah kembali dengan keheningan hati dan pikirannya. Matanya terpejam mencoba senyaman mungkin berharap bisa menjadikan kursi nya sebagai kasur sekaligus tempat nya bekerja.

Pikirannya terus mengajaknya untuk bertemu Yixing, merasakan kehadiran Yixing. Berharap tanggal yang telah di tentukan itu semakin dekat. Junmyeon semakin jatuh dalam tidurnya.

" Junmyeon..."

" Yixing... kumohon kemarilah."

Yixing mendekat.

" Apa kau nyata? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ini _lucid dream_ mu. Kau sutradaranya dan aku adalah pemain utama mu." Ucap Yixing tersenyum

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing, mendekapnya seakan-akan memasukkan Yixing kedalam raga dan jiwanya. Yixing membalas pelukan Junmyeon mendekap Junmyeon, tangannya masuk ke dalam _coat_ Junmyeon.

" Aku merindukanmu.."

" Aku tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranmu Junmyeon, tapi kau mampu membuat ku seakan nyata." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mencium bibir Yixing lembut, membiarkan lumatan demi lumatan yang beratas namakan kerinduan jatuh di bibir Yixing. Membiarkan si empuny bibir meneguh keenakan. Lidah Junmyeon masuk ke dalam bibir Yixing dengan leluasa, mengajak lidah Yixing untuk menyambutnya ataupun sekedar menyapanya di dalam sana. Tidak ada penolakan dari Yixing ataupun sekedar waktu untuk meminta tarikan napas dari Yixing. Benar kata Yixing, Junmyeon adalah sutradaranya. Terserah dia akan membawa kemana situasi ini.

Junmyeon mendudukkan Yixing ke atas pahanya, membuka dengan cepat kancing demi kancing di baju Yixing. Membuangnya sembarangan berharap Yixing tidak berjumpa lagi dengan bajunya. Ciuman Junmyeon beralih ke leher Yixing, memaksa setiap senti ciumannya membekas dengan tanda kemerahan. Mulut Yixing yang tidak lagi terkunci akan ciuman Junmyeon mendesah liar.

" Nnghh..."

Tangan Yixing mencengkram pinggiran punggung Junmyeon, menggodanya untuk melakukan lebih lagi dari kecupan tadi. Junmyeon meletakkan Yixing ke atas meja kerjanya membuang beberapa dokumen yang mengganggu Yixing. Junmyeon berdiri membuat Yixing mengendus dadanya. Membuka celana Yixing, satu-satunya yang tersisa di badan Yixing.

" _Fuck me..."_ Bisik Yixing menggoda

 **Tok tok tok!**

Junmyeon membuka matanya, hilang sudah Yixing di depan matanya. Berganti dirinya yang masih terduduk lemas tidak berdaya. Seakan-akan pikiran dan tubuhnya melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang berat. Junmyeon menatap kesal pintu kaca kantornya, entah siapa yang mengacaukan dirinya yang berupaya lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Yixing.

" Masuk!." Bentak Junmyeon

" Junmyeon sii..." Jongin masuk dengan tangan terbuka seakan-akan memeluk Junmyeon dari jauh.

" Ada apa?."

" Haha, aku tidak tahu kita akan bekerjasama lagi. Aku tahu walau ini sama-sama sangat menjengkelkan untuk kita berdua. Tapi mau tidak mau kita harus menjalin komunikasi secara tepat."

" Hmm, aku tidak sempat memberitahukan mu kedatanganku hari ini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tahu-aku tahu." Ucap Jongin duduk di depan Junmyeon

Jongin menatap Junmyeon curiga, ada yang berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa.

" Er.. Kenapa kau ke kantor jika kau lelah?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku tidak lelah." Jawab Junmyeon menatap Jongin tajam

" Wajahmu, keringatmu, bajumu..." Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri memeriksa apakah memang hanya dirinya berdua bersama Junmyeon diruangan itu.

" Apa yang kau cari?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apa yang baru kau lakukan?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Maksudmu?."

" Apa kau menyembunyikan wanita?."

" Wanita?."

" Atau pria?."

" Tidak! Selain kau yang berada disini mengganguku."

" Hmm..." Jongin duduk kembali dengan wajah penasarannya.

Junmyeon menatap kesal lelaki coklat di depannya, entah darimana Jongdae adiknya dapat berkenalan dengan pembisnis kelas kakap seperti Jongin. Mata Junmyeon akhirnya tertera di penghias dasi milik Jongin. Bertahta berlian berbentuk mahkota, sedikit percis yang dikenakan Yixing pada pertemuan mereka.

" Hmm jadi itu lambang perusahaanmu?."

" Apa? Oh ini? Ya begitulah." Ucap Jongin memamerkan hiasan tersebut.

" Apa semua pekerjamu memakainya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak, hanya aku, ayahku dan beberapa direksi." Jawab Jongin lagi

" Jadi lambang itu bukan sembarangan yang memakainya?."

" Ya kecuali kau cukup tampan untuk memakainya. Kau mau? Kami juga memberikannya kepada rekan bisnis kami, serta beberapa orang yang terpilih. Yang tentunya berpengaruh untuk kami." Ucap Jongin

" Aku tertarik dengan bisnis keluargamu. Selain di bidang infastruktur kalian juga memegang saham dimana saja?." Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

" Wah banyak Junmyeon, perusahaan kami tidak hanya berpusat di Korea dan Jepang. Kami mempunyai anak saham mulai dari pendidikan, kesehatan hingga kematian."

" Hmm…"

" Semuanya terbuka?."

" Ya tentu saja, Jongdae beruntung dapat menarik kami menjadi rekan bisnis nya. Asal kau tahu saja walau aku sering tidak kau anggap, aku ini satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan besar." Ucap Jongin sambil bercanda

" Lalu Do Kyungsoo itu pegawaimu?."

" Oh dia sebenarnya tangan kanan ayahku. Dia juga dijuluki manusia tahu segalanya, lihat saja apa yang kau minta dengan mudah ia dapatkan."

" Benar.." Ucap Junmyeon

" Dia yang memegang saham kesehatan kami. Tidak pernah kulihat manusia secerdas dia tapi sanggup hanya bekerja mengurus perusahaan orang." Ucap Jongin

Junmyeon diam mendengar segala macam yang Jongin keluarkan tanpa rasa curiga.

" Apa kau mempunyai juga sekolah kesehatan? Universitas kedokteran mungkin?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ya tentu, Do Kyungsoo bersama staf pendidikan yang mengurus nya."

" Siapa staf pendidikanmu?." Tanya Junmyeon dengan suara menuntut

" Kau kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mungkin mengenal semua pekerjaku." Ucap Jongin masuk akal

" Kalau begitu… Boleh aku berkunjung disetiap departemenmu disini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ha? Kau mau _study banding_?." Tanya Jongin meledek

" Apapun itu namanya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Er..Boleh saja. Nanti aku kenalkan kau dengan Kyungsoo, kurasa dia bisa membawamu berkeliling departemen kami." Ucap Jongin

Junmyeon mengangguk, tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang mulai mengais-ngais tempat permen di meja kerjanya mencari rasa yang ia sukai. Pikiran Junmyeon sibuk menerka-nerka, menimbang kemungkinan seorang bernama Do Kyungsoo lebih mengenal Yixing dari sekedar pemilik _website_. Junmyeon beranggapan karena Kyungsoo tidak bertanya siapa Yixing ketika Junmyeon langsung menyebut nama Yixing di telepon mereka. Bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah seperti menyiapkan jawaban yang akan ditanyakan Junmyeon kepadanya.

 _Aku bukan pemiliknya_.

Junmyeon mengingat kembali perkataan Kyungsoo ditelepon, apakah itu artinya Yixing mempunyai tuan? Pikiran Junmyeon tidak bisa lagi berpikir yang lain. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Kyungsoo lebih mengenal dari sosok kejora yang dibicarakannya.

" Besok aku ingin berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo…" ucap Junmyeon

" Silahkan saja, asal kerjasama kita tidak terganggu dengan _study banding_ mu itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menghisap permen wangi anggur itu. Wangi yang juga mengingatkan Junmyeon kepada Yixing.

 **Tbc**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Mianhe yang karena belum ada scene yang mempertemukan Junmyeon dan Yixing**

 **Mengikut alur saja yah biar authornya ga ikutan pusing hihihi^^**

 **Pearl Luce hahah sabar ya nanti kita bahas satu persatu hihihi ^^**

 **Hyung97 huaa untung aku ga ikutan bingung hahahah**

 **Hkysg haha memang koplak pasangan chenmin itu**

 **KittiToKitti hahaha namanya juga minseok** **^^ nanti ya moga terbuka kenapa mereka saling cekcok**

 **Angsongsaening hahaha tunggu sampai ending ya ^^**

 **iya pertama juga kepikiran nya sehun tapi setelah sedikit pertimbangan ( cieee) ga jadi heheh**

 **Anson hihihi sulay nya mahal jadi sengaja di simpan dulu hihihi**

 **Xingbaobei awww thank you darling!**

 **Sariputri383 xoxoxox**

 **Adindallss hihihi maaf belum ditemuin sulay nya hihihi**

 **Micopark siip lanjut baca ya^^**

 **TaoTaoZiPanda ini yang punya IG sama dengan nama FF nya ya? Aku follow loh suka dengan meme-meme kamu. Semangat terus yah buatnya ^^**

 **Heeriztator hihi makasih ya^^ keep reading ya ^^**

 **Viviyeer semangaaat ^^**

 **MinieZhang hihihi Lulu saja ya kali ini ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

Tidak biasa Junmyeon sangat menanti kedatangan Jongin pagi ini. Mereka telah berjanji untuk sarapan di salah satu restoran hotel terkenal. Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo sekali untuk memperkenalkannya kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menyedu kopi panas nya, melirik ke jam tangannya. Memang belum waktu yang ditentukan untuk mereka berjumpa tapi perasaan tidak tenang membuatnya ingin secepat mungkin berjumpa dengan dua orang tersebut. Akhirnya yang dinantikan muncul, Jongin tiba dengan gaya bercanda nya dengan seseorang yang disebelahnya yang tersenyum manis melayani kekonyolannya. Entah hanya karena rasa sopan pada pimpinan ataupun lelucon Jongin memang pantas untuk di gubris.

" Junmyeon... Meminum dahulu kopi tanpaku?." Ucap Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang paling dibenci Junmyeon.

" Maaf, aku datang terlalu cepat."

" _It's Okay.._ Perkenalkan _our_ Do Kyungsoo. Mata telinga _company_ kami. Tanpa dia mungkin kami akan buta dan tuli." Ucap Jongin disambut senyuman malu dari Kyungsoo

" Cukup panggil Kyungsoo saja."

" Junmyeon.."

" Okay sudah cukup jabat tanganya. Bagaimana kita berbicara sambil sarapan. Ayo.." Ucap Jongin

Jongin memulai topik yang dapat menyambungkan antara Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo, sehingga kedua orang tersebut dapat mengakrabkan diri. Setelah meminum kopinya dan memakan sekeping rotinya. Jongin memandang jam tangan mahalnya.

" Hmm aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemani kalian. Aku sudah punya janji dengan pengusaha Tokyo. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo ini adalah orang terbaik kami. Jadi kurasa kau tidak akan menemukan kendala apapun dalam _study banding_ mu itu haha."

" Baiklah Jongin terimakasih banyak." Ucap Junmyeon menjabat tangan Jongin.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut, Kyungsoo memandanginya hingga Jongin keluar dari pintu restoran itu.

" Kaya, pewaris tunggal, cukup berkompeten, bertanggungjawab, _single._ " Ucap Junmyeon sambil memotong kepingan rotinya

" Eh? Jongin?."

" Bukan, tipe mu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tipeku?."

" Nadamu bisa menutupinya tapi tidak dengan matamu Kyungsoo. Aku tahu tatapan itu, kau menyukai Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau tahu karena kau juga sedang mengalaminya?." Balas Kyungsoo

" Hmm.. Aku seorang pembisnis, dan kau juga bekerja di bidang itu. Bagaimana kalau ku tawarkan suatu kerjasama denganmu?."

" Apa itu?."

" Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Jongin."

" Aku sudah dekat dengannya."

" Tapi dia tetap bukan milikmu."

Kyungsoo menghentikan suapannya, lelaki di depan bukanlah seorang yang biasa.

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kau tahu mau ku apa. Rasanya aku tidak perlu mendatangi satu persatu departemen kalian jika kau mempunyai jawabannya untukku."

" Si Kejora?." Tanya Kyungsoo

Junmyeon mengangguk, menanti jawaban ataupun ekspresi Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah."

Junmyeon menghembuskan napas leganya, di dalam hatinya bersorak menyambut sedikit rasa kemenangannya. Ia percaya apapun yang diusahakannya untuk Yixing merupakan langkah demi langkah untuk semakin mendekat kepada Yixing.

.

.

Taeshim memandang sedikit dari ujung matanya, melihat penampilan orang yang dibawa oleh majikannya. Pria yang juga berpakaian sama rapi dengan Junmyeon dan tidak banyak berbicara melainkan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Junmyeon.

" Kau juga mengenakan mahkota itu?." Tanya Junmyeon memandang sematan mahkota di salah satu baju Kyungsoo.

" Ya."

" Tapi kelas jabatanmu bukan direksi kan? Jongin mengatakan hanya orang-orang terpilih yang mengenakan tanda mahkota itu."

" Aku adalah orang terpilih." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Yixing juga mengenakan pin itu. Apa dia orang terpilih sepertimu?." Tanya Junmyeon

Kyungsoo terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya dia sampaikan kepada Junmyeon.

" Dia lebih dari itu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Maksudmu?." Junmyeon semakin menghadapkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo

" Jongin bukan satu-satunya pewaris _company_ ini." Ucap Kyungsoo

Junmyeon semakin berdebar, yang dia tahu adalah Jongin satu-satunya pewaris. Jika Yixing juga pewaris apakah mungkin hubungan antara Jongin dan Yixing lebih dari sedarah.

" Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Junmyeon memastikan

" Jauh sebelum _company_ ini besar ada dua sahabat yang membentuknya. Dialah Zhang dan Kim, satunya kakek dari Jongin dan satu lagi kakek dari Yixing." Ucap Kyungsoo

Degupan jantung Junmyeon mereda, entah bagaimana tololnya dia dapat berpikiran seburuk yang dia sangka awalnya. Kenyataan ternyata lebih indah dari pikirannya.

" Dia seorang pewaris? Bukan berarti dia kaya raya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" $ 5.000 itu?."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" Aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya, bahkan sampai aku menyelusurinya di _website_ nya. Yang kutemukan tanda tanya besar. Semakin aku mengenal siapa sosok Zhang Yixing dan sosok Zyxzjs aku semakin tidak yakin mengenalnya. Dia bukan hanya kaya Junmyeon, bahkan $ 5.000 mungkin tidak terlalu berarti untuknya." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Lalu mengapa dia menjajakan dirinya?."

" Aku hanya bisa menerka Junmyeon.."

" Dan terkaanmu?."

" Dia melakukan semua itu sebagai protes dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Kepada dirinya." Ucap Kyungsoo

Junmyeon diam. Suasana hening di dalam mobil semakin terasa, hanya hembusan uap hangat dari dalam pemanas mobil yang mengisi mereka.

" Lalu dimana aku bisa menemukannya?."

" Kita sedang menuju kesana." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

Taeshim membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam area parkir, di depannya tertera sebuah nama untuk bangunan tersebut. Junmyeon membacanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya.

" Maksudmu Yixing?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kesenangan seakan kini bukan dirinya saja yang merasakan apa yang dirasakan Junmyeon. Kebingungan.

" Dia seorang?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi memastikan

" Kaya, pintar, misterius dan merdeka. Aku rasa itu tipe mu Junmyeon. Atau bisa disingkat seorang dokter jiwa?."

" Haha lelucon apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan Kyungsoo?."

" Benar Junmyeon benar. Ini semua memang lelucon yang dibuat Yixing untuk kehidupan. Bahkan bukan hanya kehidupan nyatanya melainkan kehidupan dunia maya nya."

Junmyeon diam kembali memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar mengatakan kejujuran untuknya.

" Dia mengatakan cita-citanya hanya ingin adiknya menjadi seorang dokter. Sedangkan dirinya sudah mengabulkan cita-citanya sendiri." Ucap Junmyeon seakan memastikan dirinya sendiri.

" Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mengerti Yixing. Aku hanya mampu menerka-nerka bagaimana dirinya. Kemungkinan lagi ia hanya ingin menjadikan adiknya seperti dirinya dalam versi yang berbeda." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Karena dia menganggap dirinya sempurna?."

" Tepat, atau mungkin dia belum menemukan kesempurnaan lain selain yang sudah diciptakannya sendiri. Pak jalan lagi, kita tidak akan turun." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Jangan! Apa-apan ini. Aku ingin berjumpa dengannya karena itulah aku meminta kau mengantarkanku kepadanya."

" Benar Junmyeon, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Sekarang kita buat dia yang mendatangimu, bukan kau." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Junmyeon tidak sabar

" Kejora tidak pernah hilang Junmyeon, dia hanya tertutup sinar yang lebih terang ataupun awan yang lebih pekat. Percayalah, dia lebih suka mendatangimu daripada kau muncul di hadapannya. Jalan pak! ." Ucap Kyungsoo

Taeshim menunggu perintah dari Junmyeon, ia hanya menyiapkan dirinya di atas stir mobil.

" Jalan." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

.

Mau tidak mau Junmyeon mempercayai semua ucapan Kyungsoo, setidaknya dia juga masih memiliki hutang kepada Kyungsoo. Junmyeon memang tidak yakin bisa membuat Jongin menjadi milik Kyungsoo, tapi keinginan untuk berjumpa Yixing mengalahkan segala logikanya. Dia berpendapat untuk memikirkan nantinya upaya dirinya mengupayakan. Kali ini yang terpenting adalah keadaan dimana dirinya sudah sangat sesak akibat ingin berjumpa dengan Yixing.

" Kyungsoo... Apa Jongin tidak mengenal Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon dibalik meja kerjanya.

Ia memang tidak memperkenankan Kyungsoo untuk permisi lebih awal, banyak yang masih harus dibahas sampai dia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan sosok kejora itu.

" Sama sepertimu, Jongin mengenal Yixing dalam sosok yang berbeda. Dia mengenalnya sebagai pewaris Zhang, Jongin tidak banyak waktu untuk mengurusi sesuatu diluar kerjanya. Kurasa dia sama sepertimu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Bagus.."

" Kenapa?."

" Dengan begitu aku tahu bagaimana menunaikan janjiku kepadamu." Ucap Junmyeon

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Matanya menatap bawah tidak ada rasa ambisi ataupun semangat.

" Anggap saja tadi hanya candaan, kau tidak perlu sampai menunaikan janjimu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau putus asa?."

" Aku pejuang yang lebih lama darimu Junmyeon, kau sebut aku putus asa? Mungkin lebih tepatnya kesadaran."

" Tidak ada pejuang yang mengatakan selesai bahkan sebelum dia mulai berperang Kyungsoo."

" Aku hanya mencoba menghargai perasaan dan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu bukan rasanya lelah menjalani semua ini?."

Junmyeon diam, Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah kebenaran.

" Tapi aku lebih suka mengupayakan hingga kemungkinan itu menjadi nyata."

" Lama aku berdiri di atas kalimat itu Junmyeon, Jongin adalah kemungkinan yang ingin kusegerakan. Tapi kurasa hingga saat ini waktu belum juga memihak kepadaku."

" Kalau begitu paksa waktu untuk memihak kepadamu."

" Eh?."

" Kau dengar bukan perkataan Jongin terhadap dirimu? Kau mata telinga nya, tanpamu mereka _nothing."_ Ucap Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo memandang Junmyeon, dia memang seorang pejuang tapi tampaknya Junmyeon jauh diatas kata pejuang.

" Buat dia membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo.. Buat dia yang datang kepadamu.. Sama seperti apa yang kau ajarkan kepadaku." Ucap Junmyeon.

 **...**

Yixing memandang jadwal yang tidak biasa untuk dirinya, dirinya diminta perusahaan tempat rumah sakitnya bekerja untuk melakukan kunjungan psikiater di salah satu perusahaan lain. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada jalinan kerjasama seperti ini. Yixing memeriksa jam tangannya, masih ada waktu sampai dia kembali kerumah untuk bersantai. Yixing kembali mengenakan jas putihnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lebih baik di kerjakan hingga selesai kemudian dia bisa menikmati sisa hari ini. Pikir Yixing.

Di dalam mobil Yixing menghidupkan musiknya, tidak ada alunan kata-kata hanya musik bernada seperti di dalam spa dengan suhu yang sama hangatnya. Yixing tersenyum, ia senang menjalani hidup seperti ini menjadikan dirinya tidak terbebani apapun kecuali pikiran tentang adik satu-satunya.

Dalam menunggu lampu merah Yixing memandang sekelilingnya, menelaah kehidupan manusia yang di jumpainya di jalan. Melihat seorang ibu muda yang memakai syal dengan panjang yang tidak sama dan menerka bahwa ibu tersebut cukup sibuk untuk mengurusi dirinya, mungkin karena memiliki dua anak balita yang dititipkannya kepada orangtuanya. Karena dirinya harus tetap bekerja untuk mengupayakan kedua anaknya tetap minum susu kaleng. Sedangkan ia membawa pergi susu yang seharusnya menjadi hak wajib anaknya.

Hidup bukan sebuah penilaian menurut Yixing, ia kembali menelaah kemungkinan jika sang ibu muda itu tidak bekerja. Kestresan karena tidak biasa hanya dirumah, hilangnya daya kemampuan yang di milikinya, ataupun sulitnya keuangan yang akan dirasakan keluarga tersebut. Hidup selalu merupakan dua sisi bolak balik yang sama kejamnya menurut Yixing.

Akhirnya Yixing memarkirkan mobilnya, sebuah perusahaan yang lumayan besar. Cukup berkompeten untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Yixing memang bukan seorang pembisnis tapi dia tidak pernah melepas tanggung jawabnya untuk selalu memeriksa keadaan saham seperti pewaris perusahaan lainnya. Bedanya dia tidak terlalu berkecimpung diatasnya. Dia memilih untuk dibawah, memeriksa dari jauh dan meneliti dengan lebih akurat sebagai pekerjanya.

Begitu Yixing memberitahukan siapa dirinya, dia diminta untuk langsung menuju pimpinan perusahaan. Yixing menduga bahwa karyawan-karyawan perusahaan itu sudah sangat memiliki banyak tekanan sehingga pemimpin nya mengundang dirinya untuk berjumpa langsung. Tidak heran, semakin kerasnya persaingan bisnis bukan hanya modal yang menjadi tumbal melainkan juga karyawan-karyawan yang dipaksa bekerja semakin giat. Yixing melewati beberapa karyawan yang matanya berfokus ke layar di depannya. Tidak banyak berbicara walau jarak satu sama lain tidak jauh.

" Silahkan masuk.." Ucap sekretaris yang mengantarkan Yixing sambil membuka pintu kaca yang tampaknya lumayan berat.

Yixing masuk kedalam tercium bau manis dan kental, seperti sesuatu yang telah di fermentasikan lama untuk menciptakan rasa yang memabukkan ya _wine_.

" Yixing…"

Yixing diam memandang sosok pria di depannya, sosok yang jauh berbeda dari terakhir kalinya dia berjumpa dengannya. Bukan lagi sosok yang tangguh, keras dan dingin. Melainkan kini sosok seorang yang rapuh. Sosok orang jatuh cinta.

Yixing mengulurkan tangannya, menciptakan senyum manis di bibirnya dan lekukan _dimple_ di salah satu pipinya.

" Yixing.." Ucap Yixing memperkenalkan dirinya.

Junmyeon maju meninggalkan meja kerjanya alih-alih merahi tangan Yixing, Junmyeon memilih untuk memeluknya erat.

" Aku merindukanmu.. Aku rindu denganmu Yixing…"

Yixing diam tangannya tidak membalas pelukan Junmyeon seperti di mimpinya. Ia hanya membiarkan Junmyeon mendekap dirinya hingga puas. Tapi tidak dengan Junmyeon, perasaan puas tidak akan dirasakannya walau pelukan itu terasa dingin dan tidak berbalas. Akhirnya Yixing mencoba melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon.

" Lepaskan.. Aku seorang yang profesional. Begitu juga dengan kau , kuharap kau bisa mengerti posisi kita masing-masing." Ucap Yixing

Akhirnya Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya walau di dalam hatinya berteriak untuk mencegahnya.

" Baiklah.. Kita mulai dari awal, apapun itu asal kau tidak berada jauh dariku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

" Junmyeon..."

" Yixing..."

Yixing tahu ini sama seperti tangannya yang terbuat dari kayu tapi sibuk memainkan api yang menyala, atau sama dengan mengelus singa yang sedang tidur. Yixing tahu, Junmyeon bukanlah seorang yang kemudian taat dan tunduk kepadanya. Salah-salah dirinyalah yang akan terbakar ataupun diterkam oleh singa itu. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa menghindari pesona kekuatan seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta yang dikeluarkan Junmyeon. Yixing terlalu penasaran dengan aura yang begitu kuat menguasai berbagai sudut ruangan ini. Sosok jatuh cinta yang rapuh tetapi dengan tekat yang keras seakan-akan membentengi diri Junmyeon. Ia akan membuka apa yang disimpan si orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

.

.

.

Yixing meminum perlahan _wine_ digelasnya, rencana untuk pulang kerja sesuai dengan jamnya tampaknya tidak terlaksana. Junmyeon yang tampaknya juga tidak rela dengan kepergian Yixing yang cepat membuatnya duduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya dengan meminum _wine_ yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk kedatangan Yixing.

" Jadi kau seorang dokter? Dan pewaris?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tampaknya kau tahu segalanya tentangku Junmyeon. Aku tidak menyangka niat mu jauh di atas rasa kehati-hatianku."

" Apa yang kau takutkan dengan bersembunyi seperti ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum, memandang pria yang jatuh cinta dengan banyak pertanyaan yang seakan mengglayuti tangan nya yang kokoh.

" Aku bukan bersembunyi karena takut Junmyeon, aku hanya menunggu untuk ditemukan."

" Apa aku sudah menemukanmu?." Tanya Junmyeon memohon jawaban

" Apa kau tahu defenisi dari kata menemukan itu?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Menemukan... artinya kita berhenti mencari." Jawab Junmyeon

" Tepat, apa kau sudah berhenti mencari tahu tentang aku?. Kurasa tidak Junmyeon."

Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing menghabiskan _wine_ dalam gelasnya. Ternyata apa yang selama ini dipikirkan Junmyeon bukanlah semudah yang bisa terjadi. Berjumpa dengan Yixing bukan berati rindunya telah hilang, rasa penasarannya kemudian lenyap atau bahkan dirinya dapat terus bersama Yixing.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian ratus kalinya Junmyeon mengakui perkataan Kyungsoo, semakin kita mengenal dua sosok Yixing. Maka Junmyeon sendiri semakin tidak mengenal siapa sosok Yixing yang di temuinya pada malam kedatangannya di Jepang kemarin.

" Yixing...Siapa dirimu sesungguhnya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kau sudah berjumpa denganku Junmyeon, bahkan kita akan menjalin suatu kerjasama. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah mendefenisikan diriku pada sesuatu hal ataupun watak. Mungkin aku beberapa susunan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Boleh aku meminta diri? Jam kerjaku telah selesai." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Baiklah." Ucap Junmyeon langsung

Yixing berdiri, memberikan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Junmyeon.

" Aku permisi.."

" Silahkan Yixing, tapi ingatlah aku akan selalu berusaha untukmu. Apapun dan bagaimanapun." Ucap Junmyeon menjabat tangan Yixing

" Hidup adalah tentang mengupayakan segala sesuatu. Aku senang berjumpa denganmu Junmyeon, sesuatu yang hidup dan rapuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Yixing membungkukkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menjauh dari Junmyeon. Kembali Junmyeon duduk sambil menuangkan kembali _wine_ dan meminumnya.

 _Yixing..._

 _Aku adalah orang yang susah untuk jatuh cinta.._

 _Tapi sekali aku jatuh cinta aku akan setia..._

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _ **Selamat berjuang wahai para perjuang cinta..**_

 **Hkysg hahah pelan pelan ya ^^**

 **Exxxoel siiip**

 **Angsongsaening hihihi engga kok.. jangan lah simpanan simpanan ngeri sendiri aku nya hihi T.T**

 **Titie Zhang hihihi moga sudah ga penasaran lagi ya ^^**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkwk chenmin menggelora... hihihi kayak lagu lagu saja ini ^^**

 **Adindallss jongin tanpa kyungsoo? Apa jadinya? Hihihi**

 **Dhelsyi edafos awww makasih sayang hihihi pertanyaan-pertanyaannya moga ada jawabannya di setiap chapter nanti ya ^^**

 **Sebentar hihihi ini sudah ada jawabannya ^^**

 **MinieZhang hihihi Jongin sudah kaya kaka hihihi**

 **Anson hiks hiks kasian papi Jumen**

 **Heerizator xixixi ini sudah jumpa tapi sebentaar saja ya hihih sulay ditahan dulu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

Mata Junmyeon belum merasakan lelah, padahal ini sudah dua jam lamanya dia berjibaku di depan layar laptopnya. Memandangi _background_ hitam yang menjadi latar dari tulisan berwarna silver. Kalimat-kalimat yang tertera bukanlah miliknya ataupun ditujukan untuknya. Tapi menjadi candu untuk Junmyeon terus meletakkan pandangannya disana. Junmyeon merasa jika Yixing tidak akan berbicara tentang dirinya maka Junmyeon sendirilah yang akan mencari tahu. Jika bukan dengan lisan maka dengan tulisan.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Boleh aku lelah mencari kekasih hatiku?_

… _._

 _Hai penggenggam harapan_

 _Usaha apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kau cukup merasa lelah? Perjuangan apa yang kau timbulkan hingga batinmu berteriak? Tanyakan, jika memang masih kau merasa lelah_ _dan pantas untuk berhenti._

 _Tapi sebelumnya..._

 _Kau tidak mungkin akan pernah berhenti mencari sang pemilik tulang rusuk._

 _Tapi kau bisa berhenti mencintai orang yang salah._

 _Carilah dia yang serius berjuang mendapatkanmu juga, sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan, bukannya serius menginginkanmu tanpa adanya perjuangan.._

 _Carilah dia yang menghargai setiap rasa cinta yang kau rasakan._

 _Karena aku tahu, mencintai merupakan salah satu perasaan yang memakan tenaga dan waktu banyak._

… _.._

Tangan Junmyeon membawa pandangan layar semakin kebawah.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Aku benci satu-satunya saudara yang ku miliki. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan rela darahnya ku peras hingga habis._

… _._

 _Ada rangkaian makna yang tersirat dari tulisanmu.. Itulah benci dan rindu dalam satu waktu…_

… _._

 _Tapi aku tetap membencinya. Jauh dari kata rindu!_

… _._

 _Benci itu sama dengan racun. Diri sendiri yang meminum tapi berharap orang lain yang mati. Sampai kapan?_

… _._

Mata Junmyeon akhirnya berhenti untuk memandangi layar, menutup matanya kemudian merasakan apa yang di dapatnya dari seharian mengobrak abrik isi _website_ Yixing. Junmyeon beranggapan bukanlah karena Yixing seorang psikiater hingga dia berniat membuka _website_ seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang jauh dari kata komersil, ketenaran ataupun rasa sosial ingin membantu meringankan beban orang-orang. Apa yang Yixing ucapkan di _website_ nya tampaknya mengaitkannya ke kehidupan pribadinya.

Junmyeon merahi ponselnya, mengetik pesan kepada Yixing.

 _Temui aku besok di office. Ini tentang urusan pekerjaan._

Junmyeon tahu jika dia tidak menambahkan kalimat akhir itu, Yixing pasti tidak akan membalas pesannya. Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelum ini.

 _Baik._

Hanya itu balasan dari Yixing, satu kata yang membuat mata Junmyeon menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

" Akan kuanggap ini sebagai jawaban dari kondisimu Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang duduk di depannya sambil mengiris daging di piringnya. Yixing akhirnya menyetujui pertemuan makan siang ini, dengan alasan jadwal kerja Junmyeon yang sangat sibuk sehingga hanya menyisahkan waktu luang di jam makan siang nya. Junmyeon tahu Yixing tidak bodoh dengan mempercayai omongan Junmyeon tapi ia tahu hanya alasan seperti inilah yang bisa menjadikan Yixing mau menerima jamuannya.

" Bagimana kondisimu? Sehat?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Darimana kau belajar untuk basa basi? Aku dokter tentu aku sehat, lagipula kita baru berjumpa kemarin kan?." Yixing tersenyum entah itu karena tulus ataupun mengejek.

" Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus mengajakmu berbicara apa."

" Memang seharusnya seperti itu Junmyeon, kecuali kau tengah melakukan konsultasi denganku. Jaman sekarang, sudah seharusnya dokter yang banyak berbicara dibanding pasien."

" Tapi aku bukan pasienmu."

" Lalu mengapa perusahaanmu memintaku bekerjasama?."

Junmyeon diam, Yixing menjebaknya. Dia tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Junmyeon saja untuk terus berhubungan dengan Yixing.

" Baiklah aku pasienmu."

Yixing tersenyum lagi kemudian memakan potongan dagingnya.

" Tapi apa aku boleh memiliki hubungan lain denganmu selain pasien? Teman mungkin?."

" Kau dan aku sudah memiliki hubungan lain Junmyeon, konsumen dan pedagang jasa. Teman? Kurasa hubungan kita jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar pertemanan."

" Bagaimana jika aku ingin menggantikan hubungan itu menjadi teman? Yixing tolonglah… aku tidak tahu jenis alkohol atau nikotin apa yang ada di dirimu sehingga aku merasa candu atas dirimu. Kumohon izinkan aku mendekatimu.. Hanya itu."

Yixing menghentikan makan nya, menatap lelaki di depannya yang matanya seakan memohon di dasar kaki Yixing. Ini terlalu rapuh bagi Yixing. Yixing menggengam tangan Junmyeon yang berada di atas meja beralas putih. Junmyeon membalas genggaman itu sekuat tenaganya.

" Junmyeon, kau tahu semua yang beratas nama candu itu mempunyai akhir. Akhir untuk mati di dasarnya ataupun akhir untuk berhenti. Jika aku memang candu mu, tunggulah hingga kau menemukan alasan untuk berhenti."

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk berhenti?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon. Tangannya tersentak dan memerah.

" Aku yang akan pergi seperti ini." Ucap Yixing

" Aku hanya meminta kau memberikan ku kesempatan Yixing, bukan aku memaksamu untuk menerimaku sekarang."

" Berhentilah berharap pada ketidakpastian." Ucap Yixing tegas

" Apa kau sudah mencintai orang lain? Sehingga tidak mungkin lagi untukku membuktikan apapun kepadamu Yixing?."

" Aku tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa, aku juga tidak sedang mencintai siapa-siapa. Aku juga tidak sedang mengharapkan orang lain. Karena…"

" Karena kau terlalu lelah untuk semua?." Sambung Junmyeon

Tidak ada balasan dari Yixing, si pembicara hebat itu terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Junmyeon.

" Aku permisi.. Lain kali kita akan berjumpa untuk membahas kerjasama ini." Ucap Yixing menarik kursinya dan berdiri.

" Kau menjawab semua pertanyaan orang-orang, tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah membiarkan hatimu sendiri untuk bertanya?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi menghentikan kepergian Yixing.

Suasana sunyi, ruangan makan VIP yang hanya berdengung lagu lirih di antara speaker halus di sudut ruangan mengisi jarak antara mereka.

" Aku lelah Junmyeon… Dan rasanya aku tidak ingin menambah kelelahan ku lagi dengan dirimu. Permisi."

Yixing benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian. Junmyeon memang tidak menyatakan cinta kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yixing. Tapi bagaimana bisa perkataan Yixing membuat Junmyeon merasa lebih rapuh dari ketika dia merindukan sosok Yixing.

Itulah benteng yang di ciptakan Yixing sendiri untuk dirinya, benteng yang bahkan Junmyeon tidak cukup hebat untuk menerobosnya. Benteng yang merupakan hati Yixing sendiri, tidak mungkin Junmyeon akan hancurkan. Jika itu satu-satunya yang membuat Yixing menjadi nyata.

 **...**

Dengan gaya berjalan yang ringan Jongin memasuki ruangan VIP di salah satu club malam yang di tujukan Junmyeon kepada dirinya. Entah angin apa yang membuat Junmyeon mengundangnya untuk bersantai bersama. Jongin memang tidak pernah mengambil hati atas perbuatan Junmyeon yang cenderung dingin dan tidak bersahabat selama ini kepadanya. Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk merasa tersinggung ataupun sakit hati kepada Junmyeon.

" Junmyeon ssi... Wah wah Kyungsoo ada kau juga.." Sapa Jongin senang

" Jongin duduk lah... Ini gelasmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kalian sudah lama? Semakin akrab saja." Ucap Jongin meminum alkoholnya.

" Belum lama juga. Kami sengaja menunggu Anda."

" Sebut saja nama Kyungsoo.. Ini sudah di luar pekerjaan. Benarkan Junmyeon?."

" Tentu. Anggap kami ini temanmu saja itu lebih mudah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ya ya benar. Berarti kita juga teman kan?." Tanya Jongin meyakinkan perkataan Junmyeon

" Bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Haha." Tawa Jongin

Sesungguhnya Junmyeon sangat risih duduk bersantai seperti ini. Jika bukan karena janjinya terhadap Kyungsoo, mungkin minum _beer_ bersama Jongin tidak akan pernah muncul dalam _list_ kehidupannya.

" Permisi maaf aku baru tiba."

" Oh... Kau? Zhang bukan?." Tanya Jongin

" Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Yixing." Ucap Yixing mengulurkan tangannya

" Yixing? Seperti pernah mendengar tapi dimana ya." Jabat Jongin

" Oh dia salah satu dokter yang kita miliki juga.. Jongin.." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Oh iya-iya." Jongin tampaknya masih belum yakin apa yang di pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

" Dia juga orang yang perusahaan kami pinjam. Salah satu kerjasama bisnis kita." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan dia dan Junmyeon menyepakati urusan bisnis yang berhubungan dengan tenaga medis yang perusahaannya miliki.

" Jongin duduklah lagi. Tidak enak kita undangan Junmyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya

" Oh iya. Baiklah dr Yixing silahkan duduk." Ucap Jongin

Yixing tersenyum kemudian duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon. Jongin mengembalikan gelasnya, meminta pelayan untuk menuangkan kembali minumannya. Kyungsoo yang tanpa ekspresi apapun hanya diam didalam kursi setengah lingkaran yang membuat kaki Jongin disebelahnya sedikit menyenggol kakinya.

" Yixing sehat?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Haha…" Jongin tertawa

Baik Junmyeon, Yixing dan Kyungsoo kini melihat wajah Junmyeon yang mulai tampak seperti orang mabuk.

" Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau bukan peminum yang hebat Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon-Junmyeon, andai saja kau sudah minum mungkin aku akan mengira kau mabuk. Aku tahu sekarang mengapa kau tidak pernah basa basi. Sungguh semua perkataan basa basi mu terasa konyol." Ucap Jongin masih tertawa

" Ya aku sehat Junmyeon terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

" Haha tidak perlu harus menjawab karena rasa sopan dr Yixing." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak kepala pimpinan..."

" Jongin.. cukup panggil Jongin..."

" Iya maksudku Jongin.. Aku menjawabnya karena memang aku mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Mungkin itu terasa basa basi tapi setelah kau mengatakan dia tidak pernah basa basi, aku mulai berpikiran bahwa dia bertanya karena _care_ denganku." Ucap Yixing

Tawa Jongin terhenti mendengar jawaban dari Yixing. Berganti dengan anggukan-anggukan bangga.

" Rasanya memang pantas kau menjadi dokter, kau pintar." Ucap Jongin

Yixing tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Jongin, Junmyeon ikut tersenyum dia terbebas dari _bully_ terkutuk Jongin.

" Yixing kau kenal Kyungsoo?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tentu, tapi kami jarang berbicara banyak." Ucap Yixing

" Kau bebas membicarakan apa saja kepadaku dr."

" Cukup panggil Yixing, aku sedang tidak bekerja sekarang."

" Baiklah.. Yixing... Aku..Aku salah satu _fans_ mu." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

" _Fans?_." Tanya Yixing

" Dia bahkan memanggilmu kejora Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing diam menatap Kyungsoo dalam, lama membuat Junmyeon sedikit risih karena Yixing melihat orang lain seperti itu bukannya dirinya. Lalu Yixing tersenyum kecil.

" Kurasa mungkin karena kita bertemu sebelumnya di kehidupan masa lalu kita." Ucap Yixing kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, wajahnya memerah secara tidak langsung ia mengumumkan dirinya adalah _stalker_ Yixing di depan Yixing sendiri.

" Jadi dr Yixing, apa kau sudah berkeluarga?." Tanya Jongin

" Belum.." Jawab Yixing

" Wah jadi kita ini perkumpulan pria-pria bujangan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Apa kau masih mencari jodohmu atau memang waktu yang membuatmu masih betah sendiri?."

" Mungkin keduanya.." Jawab Yixing

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun sampai kini masih belum terpikir soal pendamping. Jodoh pasti bertemu bukan? Seperti adam dan hawa." Ucap Jongin

" Tapi apa adam hawa benar-benar menikah? bagaimana jika adam dan hawa bersama hanya karena mau tidak mau?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat penasarannya

" Mau tidak mau ataupun karena benar-benar saling mencintai keduanya tetap berpusat pada satu poros yang sama, takdir. Apakah takdir itu akan membuat mereka bersama ataupun tidak." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau mereka bersama kemudian berpisah. Kau sebut apa itu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kesialan." Ucap Yixing kemudian meminum habis _beer_ nya.

" Memang ya, kalau menyangkut jodoh itu topik yang sangat berat. Sudah kita bahas yang lain saja." Ucap Jongin

" Siapapun jodohmu ku yakin dia yang akan terbaik untukmu Jongin. Biar aku yang menuangkan minumanmu, kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Gomawo..." Ucap Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo diantara rasa mabuknya.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya Jongin sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dan omongannya semakin membuat kepala Junmyeon pusing. Keempat pria tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan meja mereka. Kyungsoo memanggil supir pribadi Jongin untuk segera mengantarkannya kerumah untuk beristirahat, sembari dirinya juga meminta izin kepada Yixing dan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengantarkan Yixing hingga ke depan mobilnya terparkir. Yixing yang tidak menolak untuk berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir memilih diam tidak berbicara.

" Yixing.. Terimakasih karena kau datang ke undangan minum ku tadi." Ucap Junmyeon

" Anggaplah itu sebagai servis kerja dari kami." Ucap Yixing

" Ne, aku tahu. Walaupun aku mengharapkan kita bisa berhubungan selain di luar pekerjaan."

" Aku permisi dulu Junmyeon.." Ucap Yixing memohon diri

" Tanggal 5.. Kuharap kau ingat seminggu lagi.." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian masuk ke mobilnya berkaca hitam. Pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

Junmyeon masih memandangi kepergian Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya sama seperti _deja vu_. Bukan pertama kalinya ini dia ditinggal namun rasanya sama seperti dulu. Selalu dibayangi oleh perasaan tidak rela dan kosong. Junmyeo tidak menyangka jawaban Yixing tentang pertemuannya tanggal 5 itu hanya sebuah anggukan dan senyuman. Tidak ada yang terbaca dari mata Yixing ketika Junmyeon mengingatkan atas siapa dirinya sesungguhnya. Kini Junmyeon yang merasa frustasi akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Berharap Yixing tidak menjauhi nya karena sedikit ia merasa dekat dengan Yixing, maka sedikit itu pula dia merasa ada harapan untuk mendapatkan Yixing.

...

Seminggu rasanya setahun, Junmyeon terus menatap pergantian tanggal di ponselnya. Belum mendekati hari yang di inginkannya. Pikirannya semakin cemas tidak menentu. Ia tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk berjumpa dengan Yixing. Semua pekerjaan Yixing kerjakan dengan baik dan tanpa hambatan, beberapa pekerja Junmyeon juga mulai menjadi pasien tetap Yixing. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, gaya hidup yang tidak sehat membuat mereka memiliki banyak pikiran.

Jongdae yang mengetahui perusahaan cabangnya di Jepang mengalami peningkatan, menelepon Junmyeon dari Korea dengan mengatakan bahwa apa yang di lakukan Junmyeon terhadap karyawan-karyawan nya merupakan suatu bentuk kepedulian pimpinan. Ia kemudian mulai menerapkan kepada karyawan di Korea untuk menjalani pengobatan psikiater seperti yang dilakukan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang seperti biasa tidak menggubris apapun yang dilakukan adiknya itu hanya menyetujui Jongdae melakukan pertemuan dengan psikiater untuk perusahaan nya di Korea. Tujuan sesungguhnya Junmyeon adalah untuk bisa dekat dengan Yixing, memahaminya dan menggapainya. Namun Yixing lebih menyerupai sosok gumpalan asap, tampak jelas tapi tidak mungkin tersentuh.

Junmyeon membuka laptopnya, seperti biasa membaca isi _website_ Yixing, mengobrak abrik yang bisa sedikitnya membuka jati diri Yixing. Junmyeon memusatkan pikirannya di tulisan-tulisan kecil Yixing. Berhenti di kalimat yang menurutnya sangat menyentuh dirinya. Junmyeon merahi ponselnya, menekan kontak Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang selain Taeshim yang bisa dihandalkannya disini.

" Halo Kyungsoo… Bisa kau cari tahu tentang keluarga Yixing? Ya semua nya.."

.

.

.

Wajah ramah dan senyum Yixing langsung membuat para penjaga resepsionis mengangkat tangan mereka berserta salam. Tanpa perkenalan pun rasanya mereka tahu siapa orang di hadapan mereka. Memakai stelan mahal, serta aura kelas tinggi yang di keluarkan Yixing membuatnya layak menjadi salah satu tamu yang di perhitungkan di hotel tersebut. Sebelum memulai percakapan Yixing memeriksa jam tangannya. Memastikan tanggal hari ini benar tanggal 5.

" Saya Yixing, apa ada titipan untuk saya?." Tanya Yixing ramah.

" Oh ya ini sebuah amplop beserta kunci kamar."

" Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

Yixing naik melalui lift, senyum kecil memikirkan pria yang sedang menunggunya di dalam kamar. Orang yang terus menerus berupaya untuk mendekatinya, berharap dapat meruntuhkan dinding hatinya yang keras dan dingin.

 **Ting!**

Yixing keluar langsung menuju arah nomor kamar yang akan di tujunya. Yixing berdiri di depan pintu kamar membuka perlahan pintunya. Yixing terdiam memandang kedepan tanpa satu ekspresi apapun. Ruangan kosong dengan satu botol _wine_ dan satu gelas putih panjang disebelahnya terdapat sebuah kertas berlipat. Yixing maju untuk membuka kertas tersebut. Membacanya untuk mencari tahu apa maksud dari laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu.

 _Yixing…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Aku memang seharusnya membiarkan semua tentangmu pergi dari hatiku,_

 _Walau ku tahu itu tidak akan pernah bisa.._

 _Aku memilih untuk tidak menepati janjiku untuk datang hari ini.._

 _Bukan karena aku seorang yang ingkar Yixing bukan…_

 _Karena aku akan datang kembali kepadamu sebagai seseorang yang lain.._

 _Seseorang yang bukan lagi sanggup membayarmu tapi sanggup berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.. Izinkanlah aku menjadi pundak untuk kepalamu bersandar.._

 _Ya Yixing ini janji…_

 _Dan selamanya janji itu akan ku pegang.._

Yixing menutup kembali lipatan kertas tersebut, tertawa kecil sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa kamar itu. Membuka _wine_ dan menuangkannya ke gelasnya.

" Kau masih tidak cukup mengenalku Junmyeon… Aku tidak memakan janji…" Ucap Yixing meminum _wine_ nya.

Dalam diam menikmati tetasan demi tetesan _wine_ ujung mata Yixing mengeluarkan butiran airmata. Yixing memejamkan matanya, membiarkan butiran air itu kemudian menetes di pipinya.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Happy satnite all ^^**

 **#believewithLay**

 **#PromisewithLay**

 **Pertama-tama maafkan dakuu hihi baca di review kalau bahasa aku ketinggian kemarin memang nulisnya enak banget langsung tik tik tik ngalir aja jadi ga dibaca lagi T.T moga di chap ini ga ketinggian lagi yah aku juga bingung jadinya milih kata-katanya biar semua yang baca ngerti hehehe**

 **Maaf maaf yah udah bikin pusing T.T**

 **Guest88 hihi makasih juga udah baca^^**

 **Xingbaobei hihihi jadi senyum juga nih baca review nya makasih yah ^^**

 **KittiToKitti jumen pantang penyerah kaka hihihi**

 **Hkysg kaisoo n sulay nya dikit dikit dulu yah hihi^^**

 **Aku123 hihihi maaf ya aku ga tahu kalau bahasa aku ketinggian T.T beneran ga nyadar hiks**

 **Angsongsaening hihi icing segalanya kaka.. jangan-jangan ada juga di icing hihihi**

 **hihihi makasih ya kaka terus baca yah kak ^^**

 **MinieZhang huaaa maaf T.T icing memang misterius tingkat dewa disini**

 **Alienbaby88 hihi iya sih sebenarnya maaf yah T.T**

 **Dhelsyi edafos awww makasih kaka^^ doain jumen ya semoga berhasil kyungsoo juga hihihi**

 **Anson hihihi icing minta di culik dari China T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

….

Luhan menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, entah kepada siapa dia harus mencurahkan amarahnya. Ketika pertanyaannya menjadi pisau yang melukai hatinya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya dia dan Yixing hidup hanya berdua. Yixing sebagai kakak yang mau tidak mau mengasuhnya dari kecil. Menyendokkan suapan demi suapan. Mengajarkannya bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Tapi tampaknya seiring dengan perjalanan waktu baik Yixing maupun Luhan semakin dibuat asing oleh keadaan mereka berdua. Yixing yang mulai menutup diri, Luhan yang semakin muak dengan kebisuan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Walaupun mereka berdua tidak pernah kekurangan uang sedikitpun, baik Luhan ataupun Yixing rasanya sudah tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang warisan dari kakeknya. Luhan mengingat bagaimana kesialannya bermula, ketika sang kakek mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah tanggung jawab Yixing. Bagaimana kakaknya yang langsung seperti menguasai dirinya. Menutup segala akses pergaulan Luhan terhadap hal-hal yang disukai Luhan.

Luhan tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tua nya, kehidupan keluarganya tidak seberuntung kekayaan yang di milikinya. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia bisa mengingat bagaimana sosok kehadiran sang ayah. Sedangkan ibunya yang tidak banyak di bicarakan antara kakeknya dan Yixing hanya dikenal Luhan sebagai satu-satunya yang kini entah berada dimana. Satu-satunya yang masih diyakinkan Luhan mampu membawanya keluar dari kekangan Yixing.

Mungkin karena Yixing tidak ingin Luhan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya, Yixing menutup segala informasi tentang sang ibu. Begitu pula kakeknya yang hingga akhir napasnya tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang ibunya. Luhan mencari sendiri informasi tentang sang ibu, meraba dalam gelap, memilih satu persatu orang yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan ibunya.

 **Clek**

Pintu rumah terbuka, Yixing masuk dengan kemeja rapi nya dan wajah lelah. Luhan mengabaikannya, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa laptopnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Lu.. Kau sudah makan?." Tanya Yixing

Luhan mengabaikannya terus berlalu melewati Yixing tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

" Luhan! Berhenti."

" Apa lagi ?!." Bentak Luhan

" Kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku?."

" Apa pedulimu kalau aku sudah makan atau tidak?!."

" Luhan! Tentu aku peduli denganmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki."

" Cuma karena hubungan darah itukan? Aku tidak membutuhkan anggota keluarga yang seperti orang asing untukku." Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya menutup keras-keras pintu kamarnya.

" Luhan!."

Tinggalah Yixing yang kini semakin terpuruk dalam keadaannya. Semua ketakutannya perlahan menjadi kenyataan, seakan membuktikan bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan tentang keburukan satu-satu menghampirinya. Tubuh Yixing terhempas ke dasar sofa ruang tamu nya. Menyadari kesalahan utamanya, alasan yang menjadikannya psikiater. Ketakutan yang terlalu membentengi dirinya sendiri.

Yixing menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dua tangannya seakan membuang raut kesedihannya. Ponselnya bergetar alarm dalam ponselnya mengingatkan janjinya pada hari ini untuk berjumpa dengan Junmyeon, lelaki yang tampaknya juga terbius dengan Yixing. Yixing mematikan alarm nya menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap menjumpai kliennya itu.

 **...**

 _Semua pertanyaan selalu berpasangan dengan jawaban. Untuk keduanya bertemu hanya di perlukan waktu.. Sanggupkah kau menunggu wahai sang pencari jawaban?_

Dalam diam menikmati tetasan demi tetesan _wine_ ujung mata Yixing mengeluarkan butiran airmata. Yixing memejamkan matanya, membiarkan butiran air itu kemudian menetes di pipinya.

Sebuah usapan lembut di pipi Yixing membuatnya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Pertama kalinya Yixing memandangi sosok di depannya dengan begitu lama, ada semacam aliran penyejuk yang ditawarkan dari sosok si pengusap airmata.

" Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Yixing..."

Yixing masih memandangi pria tersebut, yang mungkin saja daritadi menunggu untuk melihat Yixing menangis ataupun baru saja tiba seperti beberapa adegan-adegan lawas di flem percintaan.

" Aku akan selalu mengusap air matamu..."

" Terkadang manusia selalu ingin mengusap air mata orang tanpa peduli mengapa air mata itu jatuh." Ucap Yixing

" Bagaimana jika aku berjanji untuk menghentikan airmatamu jatuh?."

" Junmyeon.. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau lihat siapa aku? Dibalik baju kerjaku aku hanya orang yang mendesah karena bayaran."

" Aku tidak butuh kau sempurna tanpa celah Yixing, aku ingin kamu selalu ada untukku dan karena memang kamu menginginkannya. Itu saja."

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak menginginkan untuk _stay_?."

" Aku yang akan mengikutimu."

" Berhentilah berusaha Junmyeon.."

" Dan berhentilah untuk pesimis akan dirimu Yixing. Berhenti merasa kau tidak layak untuk di cintai orang."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk membalas perkataan demi perkataan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

" Izinkan aku mendekatimu, dengan cara apapun."

Yixing tersenyum kecil tidak ada yang terbaca di matanya selain anggukan yang membuat Junmyeon menghelakan napas leganya.

Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing mengecup tangannya dan membawa Yixing dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Gomawo.. aku akan buktikan semua janjiku Yixing..."

.

.

.

Di ruangan besar dan dingin Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya di dadanya. Dengan ekspresi menunggu dan penasaran. Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan pesan dari bawahannya untuk datang menjumpai Junmyeon. Relasi bisnis yang kini menjadi dekat karena kemiripan status mereka dalam percintaan.

" Jadi?." Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar

" Menurutmu?." Tanya balik Junmyeon

" Oh ayolah Junmyeon. Kau tahu kan aku juga punya andil diperjuanganmu itu."

" Kau benar. Jika ini perang maka kau adalah panglimanya."

" Mungkin penasehat perang lebih cocok untukku." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Terserah, ini minuman mu." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan segelas minuman

" Alkohol? Sepagi ini? Tidak terimakasih."

" Jangan menolakku, ini adalah minuman keberhasilan." Ucap Junmyeon kembali menyodorkan gelas.

" Jadi ini berarti kau dengannya sudah resmi?." Tanya Kyungsoo mengambil gelasnya

" Belum, tapi paling tidak dia sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hmm.. Kemajuan.."

Junmyeon mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo.

" Lalu kau dengan Jongin?."

" Oh aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih ataupun marah denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Haha kenapa?."

" Sejak idemu mengajaknya minum, dia sering memintaku menemaninya untuk sekedar pergi ke _club_ malam."

" Bagus bukan? Perlu kusebut kemajuan? Dari meja kerja ke meja bar."

" Ya kalau itu cuma berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya

" Maksudmu?."

" Kadang bersama relasi bisnisnya ataupun kadang dengan wanita-wanita sosialita yang entah darimana dia kenal."

" Jongin itu tipe orang yang gampang bergaul tapi susah untuk dekat dan percaya orang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Lalu?."

" Biarkan dia mengajak semua orang, asal dia tetap mempercayaimu dan dekat denganmu."

" Sok tahu.."

" Kau lupa, kau mengatakan aku dengan Jongin sama?. Sebenarnya kami berbeda ibarat warna dia hitam aku putih."

" Rasis." Desis Kyungsoo

" Bukan-bukan... Maksudku dia adalah versi ku lebih gelap. Oh jangan melotot Kyungsoo bukan kulitnya yang ku maksud. Sifatnya."

" Lalu kau versi baiknya begitu? Kurasa dia lebih hangat daripadamu."

" Ya tapi dia lebih susah untuk dekat sama orang. Mau bukti? Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dia?."

" Lebih dari tiga tahun."

" Dan baru kali ini kau di ajak keluar dengannya bukan? Kau kenal denganku sudah berapa lama? Baru kan? Tapi sudah berapa banyak rahasia ku kau pegang."

" Hmm..."

" Ambil kepercayaan dan rasa nyamannya, ku yakin kau akan menjadi pemenangnya Kyung."

" Wah seperti ahli saja, sudah banyak kau ketularan si kejora."

" Haha bagaimana yang ku minta?."

" Tentang keluarganya?."

" Seperti yang kau perkirakan. Memang dia memiliki kerumitan dalam keluarganya."

" Adiknya?."

" Musuh besarnya. Adiknya sangat membencinya."

" Hmm meminum racun tapi berharap orang lain yang mati.." Gumam Junmyeon

" Tapi ada yang lebih parah lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar

" Apa?."

" Ibu nya Junmyeon ibunya... Oh apa yang harus aku sebut."

" Maksudmu?."

" Mulai dari awal akar keluarganya saja bagaimana?." Tawar Kyungsoo

" Boleh..."

" Kau pasti tidak menyangka kalau si manusia _perfect_ itu ternyata tidak memiliki akar.."

" Maksudmu? Dia anak angkat?."

" Masih lumayan kalau itu.."

" Jadi?."

" Yixing dan adiknya dilahirkan dari dua ibu yang berbeda tetapi satu ayah."

" Istri muda dan istri tua? Aku tidak terkejut dengan gaya pembisnis seperti itu."

" Haha Junmyeon!." Kyungsoo tertawa dengan histeris

" Kyungsoo?!."

" Yixing itu anak gendik! Selir! Kalau istri-istri sah biasa menyebut dengan kata pelacur." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?."

" Aku juga kurang pasti, keluarga Zhang sangat menjaga rahasia pribadi mereka. Ini bukan rahasia umum Junmyeon. Aku tahu ini dari ayah Jongin. Bahkan aku yakin Jongin pun tidak mengetahuinya."

" Karena itu adiknya sangat membencinya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak, bahkan adiknya juga tidak tahu. Kau tahu jika dia tahu? Mungkin bukan benci lagi melainkan kini dia punya alasan untuk membunuh Yixing."

" Separah itukah?. Lalu apa masa kecilnya dia disiksa oleh si istri sah?."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi dengan bahagia.

" Junmyeon, cerita Yixing lebih _complicated_ dari Cinderlela." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Ceritakan.."

" Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tahu kau adalah alasan dari orang yang paling kau sayangi hancur?."

" Tersiksa, sedih."

" Begitulah Yixing. Dia hidup dengan baik Junmyeon, jauh dari dari siapa dia dilahirkan. Yixing adalah anak yang dinantikan oleh keluarga Zhang, tapi dia berasal dari rahim yang salah."

Junmyeon memusatkan dirinya pada cerita Kyungsoo, Karena dia tahu inilah alasan-alasan yang dapat diterimanya mengapa Yixing sangat menutup dirinya.

" Keluarga Zhang awalnya tidak mempunyai keturunan. Sehingga ayahnya menjadi sering bermain wanita dan menjalin hubungan di belakang istri sah nya. Akhirnya si gendik hamil. Begitu dia dilahirkan, Yixing diambil oleh keluarga sah Zhang. Bahkan dia hanya mengenal satu ibu yaitu istri sah ayahnya. Istri sah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa dendam."

" Tragis.."

" Benar... Tiga tahun kemudian istri sah mendapatkan buah dari kesabarannya, dia mengandung, satu-satunya pewaris sah Zhang. Tapi cintanya tidak pernah berubah terhadap Yixing. Dia tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Yixing seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Hingga..."

" Yixing mengetahui siapa dia sesungguhnya?."

" Ya Junmyeon..."

" Aku tidak tahu lagi tentang keluarga Zhang, terakhir yang kutahu ibunya pergi meninggalkan kedua anak yang disayanginya tak lama setelah suaminya meninggal."

" Pergi?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

" Dia pergi sebelum Yixing sempat membalas seluruh penderitaannya dan kasih sayangnya terhadap anak selingkuhan suaminya."

" Ne Junmyeon, kurasa itulah yang menjadi beban utama Yixing. Kenapa dia menutup dirinya. Karena dia memiliki banyak hutang perasaan pada ibu tirinya."

Junmyeon terdiam, membiarkan Kyungsoo menuangkan minumannya lagi ke gelasnya sendiri dan meminumnya. Beban yang ditanggung Yixing lebih dari kata trauma yang awalnya Junmyeon sangka sebagai alasan Yixing menutup dirinya. Beban perasaan, segala macam hutang-hutang yang ia yakinin tidak akan pernah terbalas. Entah dengan cara apa Junmyeon harus membantu Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum melihat pria tampan yang menunggunya di sebelah mobilnya, Junmyeon memang sudah memberitahukan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya untuk makan siang. Tapi Yixing tidak menyangka bahwa pria tersebut sudah berada di depan rumah sakitnya.

" Lama menunggu?."

" Tidak ada hitungan waktu dalam menunggumu Yixing. Ayo." Ucap Junmyeon membawa Yixing menuju mobilnya.

Yixing menurut untuk masuk ke dalam sisi mobil yang sudah dibukakan pintu oleh Junmyeon.

" Kau mau makan apa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku biasa makan berat untuk siang hari." Jawab Yixing

" Baiklah.. Hmm.." Junmyeon diam di depan stir mobilnya

" Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengemudi? Aku tahu jalan dan tempat."

" Tidak-tidak, cukup beritahu saja arahnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh tidak perlu sungkan Junmyeon, kau tidak perlu memanjakanku seperti itu. Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki."

" Aku tidak memanjakanmu, aku hanya membuat diriku dibutuhkan untukmu. Baiklah ayo kita pergi. Ambil arah mana?."

Yixing tersenyum memandang pria di sebelahnya yang berupaya terlalu keras untuk mengambil hatinya.

" Kita ke Okamachi saja, disana banyak pilihan."

" Boleh kalau begitu…"

Junmyeon menekan kamera GPS nya di depan memasukkan nama daerah yang akan mereka datangi kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Keduanya lancar." Jawab Yixing santai

Tangan Junmyeon sedikit mengepal mengingat pertanyaannya sesungguhnya bukanlah ditujukan untuk pekerjaan sampingan Yixing. Tetapi sepertinya Yixing ingin mengingatkan Junmyeon bahwa dia bukanlah hanya seorang yang memiliki pekerjaan terhormat, seorang dokter.

" Boleh kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Boleh saja." Jawab Yixing

" Baiklah… awas.."

Junmyeon menahan dada Yixing ketika ia akan membelokkan mobilnya dengan terburu-buru.

" Aku memakai _seatbelt_ Junmyeon…" Ucap Yixing

" Oh maaf, aku hanya tidak mau kau kaget."

Yixing tersenyum tanpa memandang Junmyeon, tatapan nya terus kedepan.

" Perhatikan saja GPS nya kita bisa berbicara nanti ketika sampai." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak aku bisa berkonsentrasi."

" Aku tahu, tapi aku takut nanti kita tidak punya banyak bahan pembicaraan." Ucap Yixing dingin

Junmyeon akhirnya memilih diam, ia tahu walau Yixing telah mengizinkannya untuk mendekati dirinya tetapi Yixing tetap tidak membuka hatinya untuk Junmyeon.

" Terimakasih mengajakku makan siang.." Ucap Yixing memecah kesunyian

" Kalau kau suka setiap saat jam makan aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing membalas dengan senyuman, tidak ada jawaban darinya apakah ia menyetujui rencana Junmyeon ataupun menolaknya. Junmyeon menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kemajuan atas upayanya. Paling tidak dia bisa pura-pura merasa Yixing menyukai jemputan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Suara tawa yang besar memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan ramai dengan pengunjung, Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandanganya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari seseorang yang memberikannya pesan untuk menjumpainya di tempat itu.

" Kyungsoo! Sini!."

" Jongin…"

Kyungsoo menghampiri lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak diantara kawan-kawan satu _club_ mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu Jongin masuk dalam _club_ mobil, pastinya di jadwal kerja yang padat Jongin hanya terdaftar nama.

" Kyungsoo sini.. Kenalkan ini…."

" Taemin…"

" Dan ini…"

" Mingyu… Jongin hyung tidak dapat mengingat nama kami karena ini pertemuan pertama kami."

" Ah.. Maaf aku gampang lupa.." Elak Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas uluran tangan kedua rekan baru Jongin. Benar kata Junmyeon, Jongin memang lebih hangat daripada dirinya tapi tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang dekat dengannya.

" Kalian cuma bertiga?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Hanya kami yang memiliki waktu luang hari ini. Itupun kami harus mencocokkan jadwal dengan super sibuk Jongin." Ucap Taemin

" Haha akan mulai kupertimbangkan untuk lebih banyak menikmati hidup mulai sekarang." Ucap Jongin

" Jongin memang sibuk, kurasa itu karena sikap tanggungjawab nya terhadap perusahaannya." Bela Kyungsoo

" Wah.. Rasanya Kyungsoo ini sangat mengenalmu Jongin hyung.."

" Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya." Ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, dia memang sering menerima pujian. Tapi mengapa pujian dari lelaki kecil di depannya ini lebih terasa sederhana dan jujur. Jongin mendekatkan duduk nya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mulai merasa nyaman untuk berdekatan dengan namja bermata bulat itu.

" Kau dari kantor Kyung?." Tanya Jongin

" Tidak, tadi aku baru saja mengunjungi perusahaan Junmyeon." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Ada masalah? Atau kemajuan?." Tanya Jongin lagi

" Tidak ada masalah apapun. Kalaupun ada pasti aku akan membereskannya sebelum masalah menjadi besar." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin

" Oh syukurlah.. Kami beruntung memilikimu di sisi kami."

" Aku juga beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini."

" Wah wah. Ini jam makan siang, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang pekerjaan?." Goda Taemin

" Baik-baik, Kyung pesan makananmu. Apakah kau masih ada pekerjaan? Aku ingin memintamu menemaniku mengunjungi bangunan kita yang baru."

" Baik, aku akan menemanimu."

Jongin tersenyum, jika saja dia tahu dari dulu bahwa Kyungsoo seorang yang asik. Mungkin saja dia tidak terlalu stress memikirkan pekerjaan sendiri. Ada kalanya Jongin yang selalu bercanda juga sibuk memikirkan pekerjaan demi pekerjaan yang dimilikinya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Jongin harus berterimakasih dengan Junmyeon. Karenanya lah dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo, berawal dari permintaan aneh Jongdae untuk Junmyeon.

Jongin terdiam, matanya masih memandang Kyungsoo tapi pikirannya kini tidak berada memikirkan kehangatan pertemanan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya seketika menemukan sesuatu. Benar… dia memang pernah mendengar nama Yixing. Bukan salah satu dokter yang dimiliki perusahaannya melainkan pertanyaan Junmyeon di telepon pagi-pagi buta.

 _Yixing?..._

 _Si USD 5.000_

Apa mungkin satu orang yang sama, antara Yixing si pelacur mahal dan dokter sekaligus pewaris perusahaannya juga. Jongin sangat mengingat dengan nada tergesah-gesah Junmyeon menanyakan di telepon apakah perusahaannya mengeluarkan jasa pelacur bertarif dollar bernama Yixing.

" Kyung…"

" Eh ne?."

" Siapa Yixing itu?."

" Ma-Maksudmu? Dia pewaris Zhang. Kau mengenalnya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang kini sedikit bergerak-gerak.

" Apa dia satu orang yang sama dengan pelacur bertarif dollar itu?."

Mata Kyungsoo kini semakin melotot besar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana Jongin bisa berpikiran hingga kesana. Apakah ia harus menipu Jongin dan kehilangan kepercayaan untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun tetap menjaga rahasia Yixing. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak mengetahui pasti. Apakah pekerjaan sampingan Yixing merupakan sebuah rahasia ataupun tidak. Ataupun apa resikonya jika dia memberitahukan Jongin tentang siapa Yixing sesungguhnya.

" D-Dia.."

 **Tbc**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Hahah lama update moga ga ditimpuk readers hihihi_

 _Buat beberapa pertanyaan sudah ada jawaban nya_

 _Kira-kira kalau kamu di posisi Kyungie kamu bakal kasih tahu apa ga yah sama Jongin? Kasihan Kyungie dilema dia antara mau jaga kepercayaan Jongin ataupun berusaha menutupi pekerjaan sampingan Yixing hiks hiks_ T.T

 _Deg degan juga nulis konfliknya ya ampuun aku nulis nightmare aku sendiri hiks hiks moga ga lah ya huaa jangaaan_ (abaikan)

 **XStarB104** awww makasih banyak hiks jadi terharu ^^

 **Angsongsaenim** hihi maaf ya aku ga tahu kamu cowok hehehe.. Iya ga jadi yah.. ditunda dulu naena nya hihihi

 **KittiToKitti** jangan binguung hiks kita pelan pelan yah buka misteri icing satu persatu ^^

 **Nowords** hihihi maafkan dakuuu tapi memang begini jalannya cieee ayo kita lanjut lagi di chap depan

 **MinnieZhang** hmm bully icing.. mau di jejelin saos KFC kalik yaa.. Gift from heaven jangan di bully ah hihihi..

 **Guest09** maaak jangan ngebut ngebut banyak polisi tidur hihihi^^

 **Heeriztator** makasiiiih udah suka FF ini hiks hiks aku terharu^^ baca terus yah

 **Minge-ni** huaa kamu kok pande banget bikin orang senang sih? Hihihi makasih ya moga tetap suka FF ini muaaach

 **Anson** icing galau hihihi

 **Hyung97** mau icing jalan jalan pake kuda poni hihihi

 **Hkysg** hiks hiks icing misterius kayak limbad kaka hihihihi

 **Dhelsyi edafos** hihi amiiin masing-masing masih PDKT dulu ya hihihi

 **TaoTaoZiPanda** hihi tau dong kan aku kepo jadi semua aku follow hihihi^^ semangat juga yah buat kamu

 **SLS** jadi inget lagu Ello pergi untuk kembali hihihi lawas banget lagu aku hihihi^^


	8. Chapter 8

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

 _Aku mengenalmu dalam suatu keadaan yang kebetulan_

 _Ketika aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang dan kau datang dengan sendirinya_

 _Ketika aku telah terbiasa dengan bergulirnya waktu, kau datang menawarkan perhentian detik_

 _Ketika hari mulai terbiasa denganmu maka tanpamu hari mulai terasa berbeda_

 _Entah karena kau memang sosok yang menyenangkan atau kehadiranmu seperti ganjil yang menggenapkanku_

 _Tidak ada jawaban atas semua yang berkaitan denganmu_

 _Sama halnya dengan terus mencoba bernapas ketika tenggelam dalam dasar laut_

 _Bukan karena kau seorang yang misterius melebihiku_

 _Melainkan…._

 _Aku tidak ingin menemukan jawaban itu… Aku terlalu takut jika akhirnya aku memang telah terbiasa tergantung denganmu.._

Perjalanan yang di lalui Junmyeon dan Yixing terisi dengan kebisuan. Yixing memusatkan matanya di ponsel yang dipegangnya. Junmyeon sesekali curi pandang lelaki disebelahnya. Menebak apa yang di lakukan Yixing dengan ponselnya. Tidak ada kemacetan yang diharapkan Junmyeon untuk memperpanjang waktu bersama Yixing.

" Kepalamu tidak pusing melihat ponsel di dalam mobil?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh aku sampai lupa aku masih di dalam mobil. Kau mengendarainya dengan pelan Jun."

" Jun.." Ulang Junmyeon

" Oh maaf.."

" Tidak-tidak aku suka. Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Terdengar lebih akrab." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh baiklah." Ucap Yixing tersenyum kemudian kembali melihat ponselnya.

" Siapa yang kau hubungi?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak ada, aku hanya membuat catatan hari ini." Ucap Yixing

" Pekerjaan?."

" Tentang pasien." Jawab Yixing

" Oh kau sangat perhatian dengan pasien mu."

Senyum Yixing membalas pernyataan Junmyeon.

" Itu kita makan disana saja." Ucap Yixing menunjukkan sebuah restauran besar.

" Baiklah.."

Junmyeon segera memparkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir yang tersedia. Yixing membuka pintunya sebelum Junmyeon sempat membukakan untuknya.

" Ayo kita masuk.." Ucap Yixing

.

.

Jongin masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan mata bulatnya yang terus bergerak kesana kemari.

" Jadi dia?..."

" Dia..."

" Kyungsoo.. Aku minta kau jujur denganku."

" Kenapa kau sangat penasaran Jongin!."

" Dan mengapa kau menutupi sesuatu denganku?!."

" Whoo.. Ada apa ini." Tanya Taemin memecahkan tatapan antara Jongin dan Kyungaoo

" Pembicaraan pribadi." Ucap Jongin pendek

" Oh baiklah." Taemin menarik diri berusaha menjauh dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo

" Ya Jongin! Apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar!." Ucap Kyungsoo menutup matanya

" Yixing? Zhang Yixing dan $ 5.000 orang yang sama?." Tekan Jongin lagi

" Ya." Ulang Kyungsoo

Jongin meminum airnya dengan tertawa pelan.

" Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat peduli hal itu."

" Oh bisa coba ingatkan aku Kyung. Posisi tetap Yixing di perusahaanku?." Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan gelasnya

" Jongin! Dia tetap salah satu pewaris saham perusahaan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata tidak yakin

" Tapi dia tetap pekerjaku. Bersulang Kyung." Ucap Jongin melambaikan gelasnya ke arah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam memandang Jongin yang terus meminum airnya, Junmyeon benar dia tidak mengenal siapa Jongin. Bahkan keputusannya untuk tetap menjaga kepercayaannya kini menjadi ancaman yang bersiap menikamnya hebat.

" Jongin.. Apa kau ada perasaan kepada Yixing?." Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

" Yixing? Yixing itu seperti _wine_ Kyung. Semakin lama kau menyimpannya akan terasa lebih enak. Sama semakin lama kau mengenalnya semakin banyak misteri yang ingin kau buka darinya."

" Sejak kapan?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Sejak Junmyeon membawanya."

" Junmyeon?. Apa kau..."

" Ya.. Sejak aku tahu ada Junmyeon di dunia ini. Aku semakin merasa dia saingan terbesarku Kyung."

" Aku tahu ini bukan masalah pekerjaan Jongin."

" _You know me_ Kyung. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang hampir sedikit mirip dengan sifat-sifatku. Oh panjang umur itu mereka... Junmyeon ssi.. Yixing..."

Kyungsoo rasanya seperti terkena setrum tegangan tinggi. Secepat mungkin ia menoleh ke pandangan Jongin. Melihat Junmyeon rasanya sama seperti mengkhianati rekan satu tim nya. Tapi Kyungsoo benar tidak mempunyai pilihan. Dia bukanlah si bijak kejora yang seakan memiliki ribuan nasehat dan cara untuk menuntaskan masalah-masalah orang. Dia bukan juga Junmyeon yang dalam diam mampu membaca situasi orang lain. Dia hanya berharap kejujurannya dapat semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin. Walaupun kini apa yang dia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

" Jongin..Kyungsoo.." Ucap Junmyeon

" J-Junmyeon.."

" Kyung kau sehat?." Yixing memegang bahu Kyungsoo khawatir

" A-Aku sehat."

" Baru tiba? Kenalkan ini Tae..."

" Taemin.. dan ini Mingyu."

" Ya benar. Mereka juga pembisnis dari Korea sama seperti kita." Ucap Jongin

" Wah para pesibuk kerja." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak sesibukmu Zhang." Ucap Jongin tersenyum

" Ehem.." Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan

" Kalian mau makan? Mari dalam meja yang sama." Ajak Jongin

" Oh tidak usah, kami akan memesan meja sendiri. Permisi." Ucap Junmyeon mengajak Yixing pergi

Jongin terus memandang kepergian Yixing dan Junmyeon. Hal yang disadari oleh Junmyeon hingga dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan. Jongin memberi _smirk_ yang dibenci Junmyeon. Kemudian hanyut kembali bersama rekan-rekannya.

" Aku tidak suka Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon ketika dia dan Yixing duduk

" Aku tahu. Kau tidak pernah suka dan nyaman dengannya." Ucap Yixing

" Oh tentu kau tahu segalanya." Ucap Junmyeon tersenyum

" Tidak bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Kau mau pesan apa?." Tanya Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **...**

Menemani Jongin bekerja tidak lebihnya seperti sekretaris yang tidak dianggap. Kyungsoo terus mengikuti Jongin kesana kemari melihat perkembangan bangunan sambil terus memikirkan haruskah dia memberi peringatan kepada Junmyeon. Tapi sungguh apa pendapat Junmyeon setelah tahu Kyungsoo memberitahu siapa Yixing sesungguhnya kepada Jongin. Masihkah Junmyeon mau mempercayainya.

" Kyung? Kyungsoo?."

" Eh.."

" Ini tolong nanti berikan catatanku kepada ayah. Dia harus tahu aku sudah memeriksa bangunan ini." Ucap Jongin

" Baiklah."

" Mengapa kau melamun?."

" Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa."

" Baiklah kita pulang saja ke kantor. Aku rasa kau rindu meja kerjamu." Ucap Jongin segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Junmyeon menunggu Yixing selesai menyantap makanan di piringnya. Yixing benar-benar makan berat untuk makan siangnya. Melihat Yixing dengan makanan seperti Yixing pergi dengan dunianya sendiri. Asyik memakan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana rupa dan bentuknya ketika mengunyah dan melahap makanannya. Junmyeon yang lagi-lagi terbius dengan pesona Yixing hanya mampu diam dengan sendok dan garpu ditangannya.

Yixing akhirnya selesai dengan makananya, menyedot minumannya kemudian seperti baru sadar ia tidak makan sendiri siang ini. Kebiasaan makan sendiri bertahun-tahun membuatnya melupakan Junmyeon yang diam di depannya.

" Kau sudah siap?." Tanya Yixing canggung

" Sudah.. Aku senang kau makan banyak. Lain kali kita harus makan bersama lagi."

" Ini sudah tawaran kedua kali untuk hari ini Jun." Ucap Yixing

" Aku hanya senang saat bersamamu Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tahu." Jawab Yixing

" Kau selalu tahu. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

" Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku?." Tanya Yixing seakan memberi jalan untuk Junmyeon mengeluarkan seluruh catatan pertanyaan tentang dirinya.

" Semuanya.. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini gantinya aku mentraktirmu makan siang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hmm baiklah Jun.. Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mengangguk menyetujui hal yang mungkin selama ini di idam-idamkannya.

.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk berbicara dengan Jongin, apapun yang Jongin katakan hanya dibalas dengan tulisan di buku kecil nya serta anggukan.

" Sudah itu saja dulu. Nanti aku akan periksa lagi laporanmu." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban, masih menuliskan beberapa coretan di kertasnya.

" Kau sakit? Mengapa diam saja daritadi?." Tanya Jongin yang mulai terganggu dengan kebisuan Kyungsoo.

" Tidak aku sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Apa kau ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?." Tanya Jongin lagi

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan jalan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak mengatakan Ya Jongin! Ya! Kau yang terus-terus mengganggu pikiranku!. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar apapun yang akan dikatakannya kepada Jongin mungkin hanya berdampak negatif untuk kedekatan mereka nantinya.

" Apa kau ingin cuti? Seingat ku kau tidak pernah mengambil cutimu." Ucap Jongin

Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin jauh, bagaimana bisa lelaki sebelahnya tidak menyadari perasaannya. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengambil cutinya karena dia tahu hanya di kantor dan urusan pekerjaanlah ia dan Jongin dapat bertemu. Bukan masalah bulan karena ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" Kyung, apa kau punya pandangan tentang Yixing?." Tanya Jongin mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan

" Pandangan tentang apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya

" Ya.. Kau tahu kan Junmyeon seperti… ketagihan…" ucap Jongin penuh makna

" Aku tidak tahu maksudmu Jongin." Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurut jalan pikiran Kyungsoo sebagai peganti _stop Jongin jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini_. Rupanya tidak dimengerti sama sekali oleh Jongin.

" Maksudku _service_ nya." Bisik Jongin pelan

" Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo putus asa seakan juga menjawab tentang perasaannya.

" Kau tidak ingin mencoba? Maksudku..Bukankah kita bisa membayarnya? Sebagai penjual dan pembeli iya bukan?." Ucap Jongin

" Jongin… Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini, kurasa aku akan _resign._ " Ucap Kyungsoo menahan air matanya

" Kyung! A-Apa maksudmu? Kau karyawan terbaik kami. Kau sudah banyak berjasa untuk perusahaan kami. Apa ada perusahaan lain yang menawarkan gaji lebih besar dari kami? Atau fasilitas kami untukmu kurang?." Tanya Jongin panik

" Tidak.. Aku hanya merasa ini sudah cukup."

" Kyung! Kumohon pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku tidak akan menerima surat pengunduran dirimu. Tidak akan pernah!." Ucap Jongin emosi

" Aku akan mengirimkan nya langsung ke pimpinan besar. Ayahmu." Ucap Kyungsoo seiring dengan berhentinya mobil yang membawa mereka kembali ke kantor.

Kyungsoo keluar ia bersyukur paling tidak ia bisa menyelamatkan air matanya yang sudah akan menetes di depan Jongin. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya, Jongin yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya sudah di anggap biasa. Tapi jika Jongin mulai berfantasi dengan laki-laki lain, maka Kyungsoo menganggap perjuangannya sudah semestinya berakhir. Bahkan di dalam pikiran saja Jongin tidak ingin bersama dengannya.

Tanpa menunggu dibukakan pintu oleh supir Jongin telah dulu keluar untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo melesat cepat bagaikan bintang jatuh meninggalkan Jongin yang kini seperti dihantam oleh ombak besar. Jongin tahu, karyawan seperti Kyungsoo mungkin dengan beberapa bimbingan bisa dia dapatkan. Tapi entah mengapa semenjak ia merasa kedekatan dengan sosok salah satu pekerjanya itu Jongin merasa seperti ditinggalkan sendirian.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengan Jongin karena pekerjaan, Kyungsoo juga yang selama ini banyak membantu pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang seharusnya bekerja di bawah dirinya. Pernyataan pengunduran diri Kyungsoo tidak hanya membuat Jongin kehilangan karyawan terbaiknya melainkan juga guru serta rekannya. Jongin menendang udara kosong di depannya. Mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya bahwa ini adalah kekecewaan bukan kesedihan karena ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Malam yang tidak begitu hangat Junmyeon yang baru saja menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah moderen dengan dominasi kaca itu melihat dari dalam mobilnya. Seseorang yang lebih kurus darinya dari ruangan gelap yang bayangan dirinya hampir tidak terlihat jika sang bulan tidak menerangi wajah lembutnya. Junmyeon senang seakan Yixing memang menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Walau itu rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi meyakinkan hal itu daripada mengakui bahwa Yixing sedang menikmati sinar bulan dari dalam lebih menyenangkan untuk hatinya.

" Silahkan masuk." Ucap Yixing membuka pintu depan.

" Sendirian?." Basa basi Junmyeon

" Adikku biasa pulang sedikit lambat. Duduklah." PintaYixing

" Rumahmu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kepribadianmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ya Junmyeon, dirumah semestinya tidak ada rahasia lagi. Tapi sering kali kita lupa jika sedang berada di rumah."

" Aku kemari menagih janjimu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bahkan sebelum aku menawarimu minum?."

" Aku hanya butuh mengenalmu Yixing." Mohon Junmyeon

" Mulai dari mana?." Tanya Yixing

" Semuanya… Masa lalumu…"

" Masa lalu Junmyeon? Aku memiliki banyak masa lalu. Yang satupun tidak ingin aku lupakan."

" Mengapa?."

" Masa lalu bukan untuk di lupakan Jun, hanya kau cukup tahu diri saat masa depan sudah datang." Ucap Yixing

" Lalu apa masa depanmu sudah muncul?."

" Rasanya kata masa depan tidak pernah sesuai untukku. Aku hanya memerlukan masa lalu, kenangan dan memori. Mungkin hanya itu yang aku butuhkan."

" Yixing… Ceritakan…"

" Apa perasaanmu jika kau menyadari bahwa kau hanya berarti di masa lalu tanpa adanya masa depan? Aku seorang yang tidak memiliki nama di masa depan. Bahkan untuk menatap orang pun rasanya aku bukan siapa-siapa."

" Kau berarti untukku Yixing. Kau segalanya…"

" Tidak Jun, jangan beratkan dirimu dengan diriku."

" Apa karena ini kau menjual dirimu? Karena kau merasa kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi? Apa itu yang ingin kau buktikan? Keegoisanmu?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing diam.

" Yixing… Ayo ikutlah denganku.. Kita pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Semua hal yang mengganggumu."

" Tidak Junmyeon, aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan apapun. Aku adalah orang yang telah lama berdamai dengan masa lalu."

" Jelaskan apa yang menahanmu."

" Ibuku…. Bahkan dia bukan ibu yang melahirkanku. Tapi ia sanggup mengorbankan segala perasaan dan raganya untukku. Apa aku punya alasan Junmyeon untuk pergi?."

" Yixing…"

" Ibu satu-satu perempuan yang ku sebut ibu hanya mampu mengingatku. Adikku anak kandungnya orang yang layak menyebutnya dengan sebutan ibu sama sekali tidak ia ingat. Apakah pantas kemudian aku meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama hidup bagaikan orang asing tetapi sebenarnya yang layak disebut asing itu aku?."

" Apa karena ini kau ingin menjadikan adikmu dokter?."

" Aku tidak mungkin selamanya menjadi pengganggu mereka Jun, aku cukup tahu diri untuk pergi setelah ibu mulai mengenal Luhan adikku. Apa yang kuinginkan hanyalah mereka berdua bahagia."

" Tapi dia juga menyayangimu Yixing."

" Aku tahu.. Dia sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku juga tahu setiap dia melihatku ada kesedihan karena perbuatan ayahku dahulu. Aku adalah tanda, alarm dia pernah di sakiti Junmyeon."

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian Yixing." Junmyeon memeluk Yixing erat. Membiarkan Yixing menumpahkan airmatanya.

" Karena itu Junmyeon, tinggalkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada sekedar waktu untuk melakukan hal lain." Ucap Yixing diantara tangisnya

" Aku tidak meminta waktu mu, aku akan menawarimu waktuku untuk dipakai bersamamu. Kini kau memiliki banyak waktu Yixing. Ya kita berdua Yixing, kau tidak sendiri lagi."

Junmyeon menghapus air mata Yixing, melihat wajah Yixing yang semakin sendu dibawah air matanya. Junmyeon mengecup perlahan bibir Yixing yang masih terisak-isak menumpahkan segala yang disembunyikannya. Inilah Yixing yang sesungguhnya, seorang yang menyimpan banyak emosi berpura-pura kuat dan tegar kemudian rapuh oleh air matanya sendiri. Tidak ada penolakan dari Yixing. Junmyeon mencoba mencium Yixing lebih dalam, mengigit perlahan bibir Yixing. Merasakan manis dan asin karena air mata Junmyeon semakin terbuai oleh ciuman yang dimulainya. Yixing melepaskan ciuman antaranya dan Junmyeon.

" Tinggalah disini malam ini…" Ucap Yixing pelan

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _ **Tiada yang layak ku ucap selain memohon maaf karena keterlambatan ini**_

 **Maaaf lama pake banget update nya T_T**

 **Lagi mau Kartini hiks banyak amat kegiatannya huaaaa T_T**

 **Maafkan dakuuu**

 **Semoga kalian masih mengingat cerita ini hiks hiks hiks**

 **Baru sempat nulis dikit**

 **Moga nanti setiap ada waktu bakal nulis n langsung update maafkan sekali lagi yah ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

Dengan posisi tidur menghadap kesamping dan tangan yang kini memeluk guling Junmyeon membuka kedua matanya. Tidak ada Yixing dipelukan tangannya, seperti terakhir sebelum Junmyeon akhirnya berhenti mencumbuinya. Mata Junmyeon menyelusuri kamar yang terlihat rapi itu. Tampaknya Yixing telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Junmyeon tersenyum, Yixing tidak seratus persen berubah.

Segelas kopi hangat dan remote televisi di tangan lainnya, Luhan duduk di atas sofa menatap pintu kamar Yixing yang baru terbuka. Bukan Yixing yang keluar melainkan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat asing. Yixing memasukkan orang lain ke dalam rumah. Sama sekali bukan seorang Yixing yang Luhan kenal.

Junmyeon sudah menduga akan mendapat tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dari adik laki-laki Yixing. Wajah dingin dan mata yang terlihat sinis masih menatap menilai Junmyeon. Sosok yang Junmyeon tahu keras tetapi manja.

" Pagi.." Sapa Junmyeon

" Siapa kau?." Balas Luhan

" Kim Junmyeon.." Junmyeon menyodorkan tangannya tetapi tidak dianggapi oleh Luhan.

" Bagaimana bisa kau menginap disini? Di kamar hyung ku?." Tanya Luhan

" Ceritanya panjang, aku agak terburu-buru. Aku pamit." Ucap Junmyeon

" Cih…" Desis Luhan menghentikan langkah Junmyeon

" Ya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yixing? Kau rekan kerjanya?."

" Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

" Bahkan sudah di Jepang pun aku masih bertemu dengan bangsa Korea. Apa kau kekasih Yixing?."

" Bukan tapi kurasa hubungan kami sudah akan menuju kesana." Jawab Junmyeon yang sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

" Bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapa nya tapi sudah bermalam bersama. Munafik."

" Hmm.. siapa namamu?."

" Luhan!."

" Luhan, kurasa perkataanmu keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun juga Yixing tetap hyungmu. Terlepas semua kekurangan dan rahasia-rahasianya…" Junmyeon menutup mulutnya terlambat Luhan sudah menyadari arah pembicaraan Junmyeon.

" Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami?."

" Tidak satu pun." Junmyeon segera menuju keluar rumah.

Luhan menyusul Junmyeon, rasanya kedatangan Junmyeon kedalam rumah itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan semata. Yixing memang tidak pernah membawa orang lain kerumah itu. Kedatangan Junmyeon bukan sekedar tanda kedewasaan Yixing.

" Kubilang apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami?." Luhan menarik tangan Junmyeon keras

" Sudah kujawab bukan?."

" Tidak ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab dirumah ini. Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Luhan lagi

" Pertanyaan dan jawaban, rasanya bukan itu yang kau mau. Kau hanya penasaran mengapa orang lain tampak lebih mengetahui sesuatu dibanding kau yang serumah dengannya. Ketahui lah Lu, Yixing juga manusia sama sepertimu. Kau dan dia sama-sama tahu bagaimana cara untuk saling mendapatkan informasi. Aku permisi."

Junmyeon meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak kesal karena perkataannya. Ia berniat bukan kali ini pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menekan kembali nomor Yixing, tetap tidak dijawab. Kalau Junmyeon berharap semalam dapat mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yixing. Tampaknya hal itu masih harus menunggu waktu yang lama.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan masuk, Junmyeon membukanya melihat Yixing lah pengirim pesan tersebut.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telepon mu. Aku tengah ada pasien._

Junmyeon tersenyum. Setidaknya Yixing mengabarinya sesuatu.

 _Aku harap nanti malam kita akan berjumpa._ Balas Junmyeon

 _Maaf, aku sudah memiliki jadwal nanti malam._

Setelah membaca balasan Yixing, wajah Junmyeon kembali dingin. Yixing tidak menjelaskan jadwal apa yang akan di isinya malam nanti. Entah bagaimana Junmyeon langsung teringat akan pekerjaan Yixing lainnya.

 _Dengan siapa?._

 _Bukan urusanmu._

Junmyeon membanting ponselnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Yixing masih melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya. Entah apa yang dicari seorang Yixing. Keputusasaan terhadap hidup atau pembuktian jika dirinya memang tidak cukup berharga. Yang jelas hal itu membuat Junmyeon tidak lagi berniat melanjutkan kerjaannya. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Yixing untuk mengikuti kemana pria berdimple itu pergi nanti.

Sudah berjam Junmyeon hanya berdiam di mobilnya hingga malam, sudah seperti seorang psikopat yang menunggu targetnya, seperti harimau yang mengintai mangsa. Junmyeon sudah berinisiatif salah satu cara agar Yixing kembali ke jangkauannya adalah dengan menggenggam dahulu apa yang dirasa berharga oleh Yixing. Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Menunggu Yixing, bersikap layaknya dia seorang anak belia yang sedang mencoba mendekati pujaan hatinya dirasakan tidak mampu lagi untuk menarik Yixing menjadi miliknya. Junmyeon merahi ponselnya, membuka satu kontak nomor yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

" Halo Luhan? Buat Yixing pindah ke Korea maka kau akan kuberitahu dimana ibumu berada."

Jika ini satu-satu nya cara untuk membuat Yixing menjadi miliknya, tidak terbagi dengan pekerjaan sambilan Yixing maka Junmyeon akan melakukannya. Apapun resiko yang akan dia hadapi nantinya.

Yixing keluar tidak mengenakan baju dokternya melainkan baju lembut berbahan satin berwarna coklat muda serta celana hitam. Tangan Junmyeon memegang keras stir nya. Dia benci melihat Yixing yang tampak sengaja menyiapkan diri untuk orang lain, rasa lelah menunggu seharian dibalas dengan melihat Yixing yang kini di depan mobil sibuk membaca ponselnya kemudian naik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

Dengan posisi agak jauh Junmyeon mengikuti mobil Yixing, semula dia tidak menyangka akan bisa segila ini dengan Yixing. Tapi bukankah Yixing memang mengubah segalanya. Ia jadi menetap di Jepang, mengurusi pekerjaan yang bukan dirinya dan terus menjalin relasi bisnis dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Mobil Yixing tampak belok ke dalam parkiran hotel mewah. Yixing menyerahkan kunci mobilnya untuk kemudian dicarikan parkir oleh petugas hotel. Junmyeon menunggu hingga Yixing masuk ke dalam lobi baru keluar menyusul.

Senyum sapaan di meja hotel menyambut Junmyeon, tidak ada lagi sosok Yixing. Tampaknya Yixing sudah masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju kamar yang telah di pesan. Hal yang membuat lagi-lagi Junmyeon marah sendiri.

" Permisi.. Sudah pesan kamar sebelumnya?."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang kemudian dichek oleh petugas hotel.

" Oh maafkan saya Tuan, saya tidak tahu hotel kami bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Tuan."

" Apa tadi ada orang yang mengambil titipan amplop disini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh iya barusan saja sebelum Tuan."

" Saya minta kamar tepat disebelahnya." Ucap Junmyeon

Petugas hotel hanya diam menatap kebingungan, tidak tahu harus mengatakan ada ataupun tidak.

" Saya tidak menerima perkataan tidak ada." Ucap Junmyeon menatap tajam

" Ba-Baiklah, ini kamar yang Tuan pesan." Petugas hotel itu lalu mulai mengetik di komputernya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

" Ini Kunci nya Tuan, kamar atas dengan sebuah balkoni yang mengarah langsung ke pantai." Ucap Petugas hotel itu lagi

Junmyeon cepat mengambil kunci kemudian dengan cepat naik keatas, segala pikirannya kini berpusat kepada aktivitas Yixing di dalam kamar yang entah dengan siapa. Yixing tidak suka basa basi. Apakah saat ini dia sudah bercumbu dengan orang lain. Bahkan ini belum dua puluh empat jam dari mereka melakukan hubungan seksual semalam. Apakah Yixing hanya menganggap perbuatannya bersama Junmyeon hanya sebatas _having fun?_.

.

.

Yixing kembali memperhatikan nomor kunci yang didapatnya di dalam amplop. Seperti _déjà vu_ pertemuannya dengan Junmyeon juga seperti ini. Entah mengapa kini malah Junmyeon dari sekian banyak pelangganya yang di ingat olehnya. Apakah karena semalaman dia lewati bersama Junmyeon ataupun ketika subuh harinya Yixing merasakan enggan untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Ia hanya menatap Junmyeon yang tertidur pulas. Memeluk pinggang seakan menjaga nya. Yixing senang membelai wajah Junmyeon yang seperti bayi. Ada perasaan damai dan aman yang Yixing temui pagi itu.

Yixing tersenyum, memutar kunci pintu kamarnya membuang jauh pikirannya tentang Junmyeon. Membuka kamar yang sewangi mawar merah yang baru di petik. Dengan beberapa kelopak mawar yang jatuh di lantai. Tidak ada _wine_ hanya seorang laki-laki yang melihat Yixing dengan tatapan menang.

" _Welcome_ Yixing…"

" Jongin.."

.

.

Junmyeon tidak tahu apakah dia harus mendobrak pintu kamar sebelahnya ataupun menunggu hingga fajar tiba dan menanti Yixing kembali dengan sosok dinginnya esok. Junmyeon merahi telepon di kamarnya mencoba menghubungi resepsionis. Setidaknya dia harus tahu siapa nama pemesan kamar disebelahnya.

" Halo.. Ini saya Kim Junmyeon.. Kamar H2034 pemesan atas nama siapa?."

.

Yixing masih memilih duduk diam di salah satu sudut sofa di kamar itu. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang seakan mencela nya. Tidak ada upaya membela diri, memang beginilah Yixing. Cepat atau lambat semua orang terdekatnya akan mengetahui siapa dr Yixing sesungguhnya. Tangan Yixing sedikit terangkat ketika sudut matanya melihat Jongin yang perlahan mendekatinya.

" Ini bukan kebiasaanku. Tapi aku ingin membatalkan pe..pelayanan ini." Ucap Yixing dingin

" Bagaimana jika aku menolak dibatalkan? Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu lunas?." Tangan dingin Jongin mulai merayap di tekuk Yixing dari belakang. Desahan dan hembusan suaranya memenuhi telinga kanan Yixing. Yixing memilih untuk diam walaupun hati nya mulai memberontak untuk lepas dari Jongin.

Yixing sadar, Jongin bukanlah benar-benar menginginkan pelayanannya. Ada pertaruhan harga diri yang di buat antara Jongin dan entah siapa. Apakah kepada Yixing karena mereka sama-sama berstatus pewaris perusahaan ataukah Jongin memang ingin menunjukkan dia dan Yixing benar berbeda.

" Aku benar ingin membatalkan nya Jongin.."

" Dan aku tetap tidak ingin.."

Jongin mulai menciumi telinga Yixing membasahinya dengan saliva nya. Mata Yixing perlahan menutup ada titik air yang jatuh di ujung matanya.

 _Dia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini, dia bukan siapa-siapa._

Tangan Jongin mulai perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja satin Yixing. Ciumannya kini berpindah hingga ke leher Yixing. Menjilatinya dengan seksama seakan Yixing memang pantas untuk dinikmati.

 **Bruuk!**

Mata Yixing terbuka silau melihat cahaya dari luar yang terhalangi sosok di depannya bermata seperti _monster_ dengan tangan berkepal.

 _Junmyeon…._

Tetesan air di sudut matanya semakin deras, melihat Junmyeon seakan seperti untaian ranting pohon kokoh yang seakan berjanji akan menolong Yixing naik dari dasar gelap lubang tempat ia terjatuh.

" Berani kau sentuh milikku! Dia milikku!."

Jongin yang tidak siap menerima kedatangan Junmyeon mendapat pukulan hebat di bibirnya. Jatuh dengan tetesan darah. Jongin tidak membalas melainkan mengeluarkan smirk nya sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya.

" Kurasa di tubuhnya tidak ada cap label kepemilikanmu." Ucap Jongin

" Kau!."

" Junmyeon! Sudah ayo kita pergi. Jongin ini uang mu." Ucap Yixing meletakkan amplop Jongin ke meja kemudian menarik tangan Junmyeon keluar.

Jongin tidak berusaha mencegah, dia hanya tertawa di belakang seakan melihat kelinci buruannya lari ketakutan.

Di dalam lift Yixing membetulkan bajunya, wajah nya kembali terlihat dingin seakan tidak ada kejadian. Junmyeon yang masih dengan emosi nya menatap Yixing. Berharap pria disebelahnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu si pemesan adalah Jongin, berharap Yixing mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Namun hanya keheningan yang disuguhi Yixing kepada Junmyeon.

" Kau.. Kau ikut denganku!." Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing paksa begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Yixing yang kaget hanya menuruti keinginan Junmyeon berharap tatapan orang-orang menghilang.

 **Bruk!**

Junmyeon menolak Yixing masuk ke belakang mobilnya langsung mengunci mobil seakan Yixing adalah tawanannya. Yixing memilih untuk diam, ia tahu Junmyeon marah. Ia tahu Junmyeon sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya. Tapi Yixing lupa, orang yang sedang di kuasai emosinya akan berubah menjadi _monster_. _Monster_ yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam setiap tubuh manusia. Menunggu untuk dibangunkan.

Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Mata Yixing mengikuti pergerakan Junmyeon. Sepanjang jalan tanpa berbicara mungkin sedikit membuat dirinya kini dilanda was-was. Pintu mobil terbuka tangan Junmyeon merahi tubuh Yixing apapun itu. Menariknya keluar dengan paksa seolah Yixing sudah menumpahkan semua kesabarannya. Kini kaki Yixing hanya mampu mengikuti arah tarikan Junmyeon. Kalau bisa tubuhnya di lepas dan di pasang kembali. Mungkin Yixing merelakan tangannya dibawa Junmyeon dan ia memilih untuk diam meringkuk di dalam mobil Junmyeon. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Yixing tidak sadar kini tubuhnya yang baru memasuki pintu rumah mewah itu sudah bukan lagi miliknya sendiri.

Junmyeon mencampakkan tubuh ringkih Yixing ke atas kasur berukuran King. Matanya masih memandang Yixing dengan tatapan _monster_ nya. Tidak ada basa basi kuno yang biasa ia lontarkan.

" Junmyeon… Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja." Yixing memberanikan mengeluarkan suaranya yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan seekor anak angsa kecil.

" Kau tidak kemana-mana. DISINILAH KAU SEHARUSNYA PULANG!."

" Junmyeon.. Tenanglah..Kurasa kau sedang terbawa emosi…"

" Dan kau penyebab emosiku!."

Junmyeon menarik kasar rambut Yixing.

" Kalau kau tidak biasa dengan cara lembut maka ini yang kau dapat."

Junmyeon mencium kasar bibir Yixing menggigitnya hingga mulut Yixing terbuka. Lidah Junmyeon menjulur paksa masuk. Mencari lidah Yixing seakan mengajaknnya berperang. Rasa asin darah mulai terasa, perlahan bibir Yixing semakin merah akibat ciuman dan gigitan Junmyeon yang bertubi-tubi. Yixing mencoba menjauh dari Junmyeon, tapi tampaknya kekuatannya hilang tidak berdaya.

" J..Jun…Myeoon hen..tikan…"

Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan permintaan Yixing. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya semakin menjambak kuat rambut Yixing.

" Junmyeoon!."

Yixing menolak badan Junmyeon keras. Ciuman terputus meninggalkan saliva yang bercampur dengan darah di bibir Yixing.

" Tidak seharusnya kau menolakku Yixing! Tidak seharusnya!. Akulah yang paling mencintaimu di atas bumi ini. Akulah yang paling memahamimu."

Junmyeon menarik dasi yang digunakannya, merahi tangan Yixing dan mengikatnya kuat.

" Junmyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan!."

Junmyeon semakin hilang akal, mengunci kuat ikatannya dan menyimpulkannya ke besi ranjang.

" Yixing… Mianha… Mungkin kau akan menangis tapi kau akan berterimakasih atas tangisan mu itu."

Junmyeon menarik keras kemeja satin Yixing hingga kancing nya bertebaran, Junmyeon mengambil alih di atas tubuh Yixing. Mulai menjilat leher Yixing, mengecap dan menghisapnya kuat hingga bercak keunguan tertera di leher mulus Yixing. Yixing masih menolak perlakukan Junmyeon dengan membolak balik lehernya yang malah membuat Junmyeon semakin bernapsu dengannya.

Jilatan Junmyeon mulai beralih ke dada Yixing. Menghisap kuat kedua _nipple_ Yixing secara bergantian. Membuat Yixing menahan segala desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak seharusnya Yixing menikmati tetapi sentuhan demi sentuhan Junmyeon tidak bisa membohongi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang seakan menanti untuk menerima perlakuan yang sama.

Selesai membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di dada Yixing. Junmyeon membuka paksa celana Yixing. Menurunkan setengah celana dan _underware_ nya. Tangan Junmyeon mulai mengocok perlahan junior Yixing. Yixing semakin mengigit bibirnya dalam. Bekas gigitan Junmyeon semakin dalam. Lidah Junmyeon mulai bermain di ujung junior Yixing sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas _twinsball_ pujaan hatinya itu.

" Aaahh…" Desahan lolos keluar dari mulut Yixing

Junmyeon menghentikan aktivitasnya. Melihat _nipple_ Yixing yang mulai menegak dan junior Yixing yang sudah berdiri. Yixing bisa berpura-pura menolak tapi tidak dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

" Apa yang kau mau?." Tanya Junmyeon bengis

" Lanjutkan…" Pinta Yixing dengan mata memelas

" Memohonlah kepadaku." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" _Please…._ Kumohon lanjutkan…"

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, badan nya mulai beranjak dari tubuh Yixing. Membuka ikatan dasi nya di tangan Yixing. Dan membisikan kata-kata di telinga Yixing dengan lembut.

" Layani aku… Kau milikku…" Si _monster_ telah berubah menjadi malaikat maut yang menawarkan sejuta jebakan di depan.

Yixing mengangguk menurut, Yixing duduk patuh di sebelah Junmyeon. Membuka perlahan baju Junmyeon dan mulai menciumi bibir Junmyeon dengan lembut. Jilatan, hisapan serta gigitan Junmyeon torehkan ke bibir Yixing.

" Nghhh…" Yixing mendesah pelan

Junmyeon membaringkan tubuh Yixing membuka lebar-lebar paha Yixing. Mata sayu Yixing dibawah semakin membangkitkan libido Junmyeon.

" Lanjutkan Junmyeon… _Please.."_

Jari Junmyeon mengarah pada lubang pink Yixing di depannya menusuk perlahan untuk membuka jalan miliknya bertarung dibawah sana.

" Ngghh… Aku mau milikmu Junmyeon…"

" Sabarlah Yixing. Aku tidak menerima perintah."

Bibir Junmyeon mengunci bibir Yixing, jari nya semakin bermain ke dalam. Menambahkan dua jari lagi untuk bermain bersama.

" Ngghh.. Mpphh…"

Desahan Yixing membuat Junmyeon tidak tahan lagi untuk segera bermain dengan Yixing. Junmyeon membuka celannya, Yixing tersenyum dibawah penatiannya kini berbuah hasil. Rasanya tidak mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu dia menolak untuk bercinta bersama orang lain kini dia memohon untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon menunggangi nya.

" _Baby.. This for you…"_

Junmyeon mengarahkan perlahan juniornya kelubang Yixing

" Aah.. Ini sempit sekali Yixing…"

" Perlahaan Jun..Myeeoon aaahhh.."

Junmyeon mulai memaju mundurkan junior nya di dalam lubang Yixing. Yixing mengerang dibawah sana matanya menatap sayu Junmyeon yang kini keasikan dengan aktivitasnya.

Tangan Junmyeon mengurut lembut Junior Yixing memberikan sensasi _double_ kepada Yixing yang sedang ditumbuk prostat nya.

" Ngghh… Mmpthh…Ngghhhh.."

Desahan-desahan Yixing semakin mengisi sudut-sudut ruangan. Peluh demi peluh Junmyeon menetes. Ia selalu menyukai desahan Yixing, sempitnya lubang Yixing yang seakan mengurut otot-otot juniornya serta tatapan mata Yixing yang menatapnya seakan meruntuhkan sosok dingin Yixing.

" Ngghhh… Jun..Myeoon lebih dalaaam nghh…"

" Hmmphh Yixing.."

" Aahhh.. Aku keh..Luaaar.."

Tumpahan hangat dari junior Yixing menyembur hingga ke perut Junmyeon. Tangan Yixing merahi tetesan miliknya. Meletakkan jari-jarinya ke bibir Junmyeon untuk dihisapnya..

" Mpphh… Berputar lah _baby…"_

Junmyeon membalik perlahan tubuh Yixing menundukkan punggungnya hingga bokong Yixing sedikit terangkat. Junmyeon kembali memasukkan juniornya yang belum juga klimaks. Yixing menahan ketika junior besar Junmyeon kembali memasuki lubangnya.

" Ngghh… Aaah…"

Tumbukan demi tumbukan semakin cepat, Yixing yang kembali _cum_ hanya mampu menunggu giliran Junmyeon menuntaskan klimaksnya.

" Nggh.. Junmyeeoon.. Aaahhh…"

" Yixiing.. Aaahhh…"

" Aaahhh." Junmyeon merasakan denyutan di juniornya dan semakin membenamkan ke lubang Yixing.

Junmyeon membaringkan Yixing, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan sisa miliknya berjatuhan di paha Yixing dan kasurnya.

" Gomawo Yixing.. Kau miliku.. Milikku.." Bisik Junmyeon tegas.

.

.

Jongin membetulkan kerah baju nya, berusaha melihat tatanan rambutnya di kaca lift yang sedikit bergelombang. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis sampai pintu lift terbuka. Langkah Jongin yang hendak keluar terhenti begitu tarikan seseorang memaksanya kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

" Kyungsoo.."

" Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?."

" Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau datang kemudian marah-marah dan bertanya?."

" Apa kau benar tidak mengerti atau kau menguji kesabaranku?." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin

" Haha Kyungsoo santailah. Jelaskan padaku maksud pertanyaanmu itu."

" Apa semalam kau menyewa Yixing?! Jawab aku Jongin!."

" Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa sekarang setelah kau resign dinding-dinding bangunan dapat berbicara padamu?."

" Bahkan angin menerbangkan kabar itu hingga kepelosok Jepang Jongin!."

" Maksudmu?."

" Ini bacalah!."

Jongin merahi ponsel Kyungsoo, membaca perlahan deretan tulisan kapital yang tercetak besar.

KIM JONGIN PEWARIS SEKALIGUS PENGUSAHA MUDA DAN KEHIDUPAN LIARNYA

Jari jongin mengscroll cepat kebawah membaca isi berita yang sama memuakkan dengan judulnya.

" Mereka tidak menyebutkan Yixing. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku menyewa Yixing semalam." Ucap Jongin

" Pelacur bertaraf tinggi, jenis hotel yang kau tempati. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu!." Teriak Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

" Kyungsoo…."

" Teruskanlah Jongin… Teruskanlah… Jika memang begini yang kau mau."

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Kyungsoo yang menangis tapi mengapa hati Jongin yang terasa sakit. Jongin memegang ulu hatinya, ia tahu tatapan Kyungsoo adalah tatapan kecewa.

Rasanya seluruh tatapan orang yang Jongin temui sepanjang jalan ini berhasil membuat matanya turun ke bawah. Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya daritadi tidak juga sampai. Pintu hitam di depannya tampak lebih mengerikan dari biasanya, andai saja tatapan di belakang Jongin tidak memaksa nya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mungkin Jongin lebih memilih untuk kembali pulang. Jongin membuka pintu hitam itu, seorang pria yang sudah berumur menatapnya. Tidak ada tatapan mengadili melainkan hanya tatapan kosong. Hal yang membuat Jongin semakin gugup.

" Ayah…"

" Kembali lah ke Korea, sementara kau akan mengurus perusahaan disana. Kurasa kau sudah rindu dengan tanah kelahiranmu."

" A-Ayah.. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan mengurus semua pekerjaanku."

" Tidak ada penolakan Jongin."

" A-Ayah."

" Kau membuat banyak masalah. Harga saham turun karena pemberitaanmu. Para direksi mulai meragukan perusahaan ini jika nanti dibawah kepemimpinan mu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Jongin? Aku tahu ini bukan kau."

Jongin diam menunduk, selama ini memang dia terkenal sebagai pewaris yang tidak memiliki masalah. Hidup yang mononton, prestasi kepemimpinan yang dianggap akan sukses nantinya.

" Bahkan aku membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap bekerja disini. Aku tidak tahu masalah mu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia anak yang baik Jongin. Hanya dia yang bisa kupercaya. Dia ku minta untuk menolongmu di cabang Korea. Hargai dia."

" Baik ayah." Jongin membungkukkan badannya

Pergi keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setengah sedih mendengar keputusan ayahnya. Seluruh kerja kerasnya di Jepang rasanya sia-sia kini ia harus kembali memulai dari awal di Korea. Setengah hatinya lagi merasa senang mendengar Kyungsoo akan bekerja kembali dengannya. Perasaan sebuah tangan memegang keras tangannya menahan dirinya yang hendak terjatuh kebawah.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak henti melihat Yixing seperti pahatan yang sempurna di hadapannya. Jari nya menyelusuri lekukan wajah Yixing. Meraba bibir Yixing yang sedikit bengkak dan robek akibat perbuatannya semalam. Perlahan mata Yixing terbuka, membalas tatapan laki-laki di depannya.

" Aku senang melihatmu masih disampingku pagi ini." Sapa Junmyeon

" Rasanya aku harus pergi Ahk.." Yixing kembali jatuh ke kasur

" Perlahan lah Yixing jangan buru-buru. Kurasa semalam kita sedikit kasar."

Yixing memegang pinggulnya yang terasa seperti mau patah.

" Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus pulang." Ucap Yixing pelan

Ia lebih takut membuat Junmyeon mengulangi perbuatannya semalam walau Yixing harus menahan malu mengakui bahwa semalam dialah yang memohon kepada Junmyeon untuk diteruskan.

" Kau sudah pulang Yixing… Disinilah tempatmu.. Bersamaku."

" Maaf Junmyeon. Aku harus pulang, Adikku menungguku." Yixing perlahan bangkit memakai kembali baju nya dan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tidak melarang Yixing lagi, ia hanya menatap iba Yixing yang mengatakan Luhan menunggunya. Antara dia dan Yixing sama-sama tahu, bahwa Luhan tidak pernah menunggunya. Yixing tidak berbohong, apa yang dikatakannya menurut Junmyeon adalah harapannya selama ini.

.

.

Yixing tidak kembali ke rumah nya, ia memilih langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Beberapa baju memang telah dia persiapkan disana sehingga dia bisa mandi dan berganti baju disana.

 **Teet teeet**

" Halo.."

" Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah kedokteranku di Korea."

" Luhan…"

" Sehun akan menemaniku disana."

" Tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Luhan memutuskan saluran teleponnya, meninggalkan Yixing yang langsung memijat pelipis matanya. Jika memang ini yang Luhan mau untuk pendidikannya, maka Yixing akan menurutinya. Terlalu banyak budi yang belum terbalas, menjaga Luhan salah satunya yang bisa dilakukan Yixing saat ini. Yixing membuka laptopnya, menuliskan sebuah surat pengunduran dirinya.

 **TBC/END**

 _Beneran nanya ini dijawab yah_

 _Bagusnya ini di lanjutin apa ga? Aku udah ngerasa nih FF lama banget pengerjaannya hiks hiks T_T_

 _Takut kalian udah mulai eneg wkwkw_

 _Minta pendapatnya yah readers makasih muachh_


	10. Chapter 10

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Aku memperhatikan tulisanmu.. kau selalu menyebutkan nama pengirim di depan balasan daripada menjawab langsung pertanyaan kami. Untuk apa?_

 _Hi Leah,_

 _Aku tidak berjanji dapat menyelesaikan masalah kalian di blog ini. Masalah akan selalu datang, seiring berjalan waktu dia akan pergi, terselesaikan atau terlupakan. Tapi jika suatu saat masalahmu selesai dan pergi meninggalkanmu, kau mulai lupa dengan masalah lama mu. Ingatlah namamu tetap ada ditulisan-tulisan ini selamanya._

… **.**

Luhan menatap sosok disebelahnya, rambut coklatnya terasa bersinar akan bias cahaya yang masuk dari jendela pesawat. Matanya tertutup dengan tangan yang memegang erat tangan Luhan. Satu-satunya sosok yang Luhan yakinkan dapat menjaga dan mencintainya apa adanya.

" Hun… Sehun…"

" Ya Lu, apa kita akan sampai?." Sehun membuka matanya menatap Luhan disebelah yang tersenyum

" Wajahmu seperti bayi jika kau baru bangun tidur. Jangan tidur aku bosan." Ucap Luhan

" Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan, ia melirik ke kursi penumpang diseberang Luhan, Yixing tidak tidur melainkan sibuk mencatat sesuatu di kertas.

" Kakak mu dengan siapa?." Tanya Sehun

" Yixing? Entah." Jawab Luhan

" Ya Yixing memang kau punh berapa kakak Lu? Bagaimana dia bisa juga pergi ke Korea bersama Yixing?." Tanya Sehun memperhatikan sosok disebelah Yixing.

" Dia orang Korea juga." Jawab Luhan pendek.

" Oh.. Kekasih Yixing?." Tanya Sehun lagi

" Mengapa kau begitu penasaran Hun?."

" Kau kan tahu, kita tidak pernah melihat Yixing dekat dengan siapapun. Siapapun Lu." Ulang Sehun semangat.

" Ya lalu? Apa kau bangun untuk bertanya segala macam tentang Yixing?." Ucap Luhan ketus

" Oh jangan cemburu Lu, aku hanya penasaran. Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Ucap Sehun

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, bahkan kini Sehun mulai menganggap Yixing sebagai topik yang menarik. Sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Kecuali jika Yixing mengetahui keberadaan Ibunya. Atas janji Junmyeon yang di pegang Luhan lah maka mereka berada di pesawat ini untuk kembali ke Korea. Bahkan Sehun yang sudah mendapat pekerjaan di Jepang pun harus rela melepaskan pekerjaan itu demi menemani Luhan.

Yixing masih asik mencatat sesuatu, kini Junmyeon yang berada di sebelahnya dengan jelas dapat melihat apa yang di catat Yixing selama ini. Resep obat, penjelasan-penjelasan ilmiah yang Junmyeon sendiri tidak paham dan puisi.

 _Sebab perjuanganmu membuatku berhenti memikirkan kepergian_

Junmyeon tersenyum.

" Indah. Apa itu untukku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ini? Kalau kau merasa, ini untukmu." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Kurasa bukan."

" Aku tidak membuat kata-kata karena perasaanku Jun."

" Aku tahu. Karena hatimu terlalu sepi Yixing."

" Mungkin. Tapi dengan begini aku bisa bebas menulis bukan? Beberapa penyair hanya bisa menulis puisi menyayat kalbu karena rasa sakit di hati mereka. Beberapa lagi menulis karena rasa suka cita. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak merasa kedua nya? Apa lantas dunia ini sepi akan kata-kata?."

" Lalu kau merasa bebas dari itu?."

" Ya. Aku bisa menulis apapun yang aku mau."

" Tapi terkadang tulisan juga butuh perasaan Yixing. Kau bisa menulis berbait-bait tentang keindahan bunga mawar. Tapi kau berbohong. Kau tidak benar merasakan indahanya. Kau hanya menulis."

" Kurasa karena aku dokter bukan penulis sesungguhnya. Jadi aku lebih menyukai sesuatu yang pasti."

" Lalu blog mu? Apa itu suatu penipuan?."

" Penipuan?."

" Kau membalas mereka, memaksa mereka mencari jawaban di atas jawabanmu. Jika tidak di sebut puitis entah apa lagi Yixing. Kau hanya memerlukan perasaan. Hanya itu." Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing lembut.

Yixing diam tangan hangat Junmyeon meremas tangan Yixing. Sejak Yixing menelepon Junmyeon untuk mengatakan dia akan pindah ke Korea, Junmyeon langsung berjanji akan menemani Yixing di Korea. Melepaskan saham nya di Jepang dan pulang bersama Yixing. Memang Junmyeon masih terasa asing untuk Yixing. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit Yixing mulai merasakan usaha keseriusan dari Junmyeon.

Tangan Yixing membalas sedikit remasan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum ke arah Yixing. Membuat laki-laki berdimple itu lupa dengan kertas dan pena nya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tidak menunggu Yixing dan Junmyeon, langkah mereka terus kedepan walau mereka tidak tahu harus kemana selanjutnya. Luhan berharap keputusan nya tidak membuat Yixing beranggapan mereka akan dekat. Langkah Luhan terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di depan. Dua orang manusia yang sangat antusias. Tidak hanya Luhan yang berhenti begitu juga beberapa penumpang yang lewat.

" Kau kenal mereka Lu?." Tanya Sehun

" Tidak. Syukurlah tidak…" Jawab Luhan

" Junmyeoon Hyung!."

Baik Luhan dan Sehun langsung menoleh kebelakang mencari siapa yang dipanggil dua manusia aneh di depannya.

" Apa-Apaan ini."

" Hyung? Dia adikmu?." Tanya Luhan

" Hyung! Kami sudah berdiri disini membawa bendera warna warni ini untuk menyambutmu."

" Ya. Diluar juga kami mempersiapkan sekelompok barongsai!. Sayang sekali pihak pengamanan bandara tidak mengizinkan masuk. Bagaimana-bagaimana? Pasti kau bahagia kan?."

" Jongdae, Minseok."

" Ya ya ya?."

" APA KALIAN TAHU APA ITU MALU HAA!."

" Kyaak kenapa kau marah. Jongdae hiks."

" Hyung.. Jangan membentak Minseok. Hatinya sungguh lembut."

" Ehem…" Suara Yixing menghentikan teriakan Junmyeon selanjutnya

" Eh? Kau membawa keluarga Hyung? Apa kau disana sudah menikah? Oh lihatlah Minseok anak kecil ini pasti anak angkat Junmyeon hyung dan pasangannya." Ucap Jongdae mencubit pipi Luhan

" Anak kecil?!." Ulang Luhan

" Oh manisnya. Boleh aku peluk Hyung?." Ucap Minseok memeluk Luhan.

Luhan menggapai Sehun dibalik pelukan erat Minseok, Yixing tertawa melihat Luhan kali ini memang benar-benar anak seusia nya.

" Minseok… Lepaskanlah. Dia bukan anak angkatku. Kenalkan ini Yixing, ini Luhan dan ini Sehun." Ucap Junmyeon

" Annyeong.. Kenalkan saya Kim Jongdae dan ini pasangan saya Kim Minseok."

" Annyeong." Balas Yixing

" Mereka akan tinggal bersama kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh.. Tidak." Ucap Yixing

" _Please…_ Sementara waktu kumohon." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing diam, melihat Junmyeon dengan mata memohonnya.

" Jika Luhan tidak keberatan. Dan juga Jongdae dan Minseok."

" Tentu kami tidak keberatan."

" Lu?."

" Aku juga tidak." Ucap Luhan melirik Junmyeon

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau Sehun? Wah bisa-bisa nanti aku salah kamar hahaha." Ucap Minseok memukul tangan Sehun pelan.

" Tidak. Sehun akan menepati kamar di lantai paling atas." Ucap Junmyeon cepat sebelum mata Jongdae keluar dari tempatnya.

" Ya kurasa itu bagus." Ucap Sehun

" Aku akan sekamar dengan Sehun!." Ucap Luhan

" Lu tidak!." Tegas Yixing

" Uuu darah muda yang bergelora." Ucap Minseok penuh penasaran

" Biarlah Yixing. Biar Luhan nyaman dengan tempat barunya." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing memandang Luhan yang dibalas Luhan dengan membuang wajahnya.

" Baiklah." Ucap Yixing pelan.

" Ok mari kita keluar. Tim barongsai sudah menunggu." Ucap Jongdae memecah kebisuan

" JONGDAE!."

" Tidak-tidak maksudku mobil sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

Jongdae mengisi air di gelas, rumah sudah terisi empat orang baru. Tapi tampaknya tidak berubah menjadi ramai. Masing-masing sibuk di dalam kamar tidak keluar sejak mereka sampai kerumah. Jongdae membawa gelas nya untuk naik. Langkah nya terhenti melihat punggung yang dia kenal di depan pintu kamar Junmyeon. Minseok apa yang di lakukannya di depan pintu. Dengan perlahan Jongdae mendekati Minseok.

" Sayang.. Kau sedang apa?."

" Astaga Jongdaee! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!." Ucap Minseok memegang dadanya.

" Kau kenapa?."

" Sttt diam. Aku sedang mencoba menguping." Ucap Minseok kembali menempelkan telinga nya ke arah pintu kamar Junmyeon.

Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia tarik tangan Minseok untuk menjauh dari kamar Junmyeon. Untung saja hyung nya tidak tahu dengan apa yang di lakukan pasangannya itu. Jika tidak apa Junmyeon tidak akan mengamuk.

" Aduuh sayang lepas." Ucap Minseok

" Sayang.. Jangan menguping. Nanti Hyung marah."

" Aku hanya penasaran. Hyung mu tiba-tiba pulang membawa segerombolan orang dan salah satunya berada sekamar dengan Hyung mu. Apa kau tidak penasaran?." Ucap Minseok berapi-api

" Penasaran untuk apa sayang? Kau lupa? Pertama kali aku membawamu kerumah ini Hyung juga tidak bertanya apa-apa. Selanjutnya dia melihat kita melakukan seks dimana-mana. Dia juga tidak bertanya apa pun."

" Ssstt kau itu memang tidak tahu malu. Hal itu tidak usah dibahas. Maksudku.. Apa kau kenal Yixing? Atau Luhan? Atau Sehun?. "

" Tentu saja tahu."

" Kau tahu darimana?." Tanya Minseok penasaran

" Bukannya kita tadi sudah kenalan?." Ucap Jongdae polos

" Bukan itu maksudku Jongdae bebeeeek!. Maksudku apa kau tahu latar belakang mereka? Lihat saja mereka langsung menepati rumah ini. Bagaimana jika mereka mau memanfaatkan hyungmu saja?."

" Junmyeon tidak sebodoh itu sayang…"

" Iya aku tahu.. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku penasaran."

" Hmm…"

" Kurasa Yixing cinta pertama hyung mu. Aku hanya kasihan jika Yixing tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan hyung mu." Ucap Minseok

" Aku tahu perasaanmu. Besok akan ku cari informasi."

Minseok mengangguk, Jongdae memeluk erat Minseok. Ia tahu rasa penasaran Minseok hanya karena ingin menjaga Junmyeon dari hal yang tidak di inginkan. Sesungguhnya Jongdae pun senang melihat Junmyeon mau terbuka dengan orang lain. Membawa Yixing kerumah ini mungkin perlahan membuang rasa dingin pada diri Junmyeon.

Dengan sedikit kaku Yixing mencoba terbiasa dengan tempat tidurnya yang baru. Tidak hanya suasana dan kasur yang berbeda melainkan keberadaan Junmyeon yang paling menonjol di ruangan itu. Junmyeon tidak mengganggu Yixing mengemas pakaiannya ke lemari yang Junmyeon sebut sebagai lemari Yixing. Ia juga tidak banyak bersuara, sekedar mengajak Yixing berbasa basi. Junmyeon malah duduk di salah satu sudut kamarnya menikmati segelas susu coklat hangatnya dan buku. Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri membawa kedua matanya ke arah Junmyeon. Melihat laki-laki yang seperti tidak melakukan apapun padahal sebenarnya dia tengah berusaha keras membuat Yixing nyaman. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia kerjakan agar Yixing tetap tinggal bersamanya.

" Jun.." Panggil Yixing

" Ne. Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Lemari lagi barangki?." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum tampak Junmyeon tidak sekedar bertanya ia terlihat sudah memikirkan untuk menambah peralatan untuk Yixing.

" Tidak, kurasa aku bisa menumpang di lemarimu saja. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih Jun." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menutup buku yang dibacanya secara acak. Memperhatikan Yixing seakan takut Yixing mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuknya.

" Apa kau akan pergi?." Tanya Junmyeon memastikan

" Tidak, aku hanya bersyukur." Ucap Yixing

" Bersyukur? Karena apa? Apa kau bahagia berada disini?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Aku tidak hanya bersyukur ketika merasakan bahagia Jun. Apa yang kulalui, kemarin hingga sekarang. Rasanya semua bagai hal yang tidak bisa di prediksikan."

" Lalu? Apa yang kau syukuri?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi mulai terganggu mengingat kejadian malam Yixing bersama Jongin.

" Manusia adalah pusat dari ketidaktahuan. Rasa senang, sedih kurasa bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mutlak dan bertahan lama. Aku hanya ingin mensyukuri apa yang telah ku lalui. Kini kurasa aku mulai bersyukur berjumpa denganmu." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, ada kejujuran di mata Yixing tidak dengan balasan tatapan Junmyeon. Sedikit penyesalan atas apa yang telah dia janjikan kepada Luhan untuk membawanya ke momen ini. Tapi untuk saat ini rasanya sebanding jika Junmyeon mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya, Junmyeon mendekati Yixing yang terlihat hangat dengan tatapannya di atas kasur melupakan segelas coklat hangatnya, selanjutnya hanya ada tautan bibir diantara mereka. Melepas dua perasaan yang mereka tahan. Kelegaan dan kecemasan.

.

.

Alunan musik melalui ponsel yang diletakkan diatas kulkas, mengiringi detak pisau di atas alas. Minseok sibuk memasak untuk sarapan. Hal yang paling dia sukai dan bisa dia lakukan dirumah sebesar ini. Satu persatu orang mulai keluar dari kamar. Sehun menggandeng Luhan, layaknya orang yang baru saja menikah. Sedangkan Yixing berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar.

" Pagi Sehun…" Ucap Minseok tersenyum manis

" Pagi." Jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan badannya

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, memaksa Sehun untuk menjauh dari Minseok.

" Pagi semua! Hyung!." Teriak Jongdae

" Jongdae pelankan suaramu. Kasihan Yixing terkejut." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hehe maafkan aku. Hyung hari ini aku akan mengurus perusahaan di Jepang. Rencana aku juga akan mengadakan rapat. Apa kau bisa datang?." Tanya Jongdae

" Duduklah dahulu. Kita sarapan dulu urusan pekerjaan bisa nanti." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongdae langsung menarik kursi nya, di ikuti Minseok yang langsung meletakkan sop nya di depan semua orang.

" Sepertinya enak Minseok." Ucap Yixing

" Hehe, aku senang memasak. Hanya itu yang bisa kubantu dirumah ini." Ucap Minseok

" Aku dan Sehun akan makan roti saja." Ucap Luhan

" Kenapa? Kalian tidak makan nasi?." Tanya Jongdae

" Apa kau terus memasak di rumah ini?." Tanya Luhan kepada Minseok

" I-Iya. Kenapa?." Tanya Minseok penasaran

" Kalau begitu aku dan Sehun akan makan di luar."

" Waeee?." Tanya Jongdae

" Aku hanya tidak mau saja." Ucap Luhan dingin

" Kau yang tidak mau kenapa Sehun kau bawa-bawa juga?." Tanya Minseok marah

" Karena apa yang aku tidak mau Sehun juga tidak mau! Iya kan Sehun?!." Tanya Luhan melotot kepada Sehun

" Tentu Lu." Jawab Sehun pelan

" Dasar suami takut istri." Ucap Jongdae

" Siapa yang istri?! Aku laki-laki!." Teriak Luhan lagi

" Sudah-sudah. Lu berhenti." Lerai Yixing

" Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah muak!." Luhan menarik Sehun pergi

" Maafkan Luhan. Dia memang sedikit keras kepala." Ucap Yixing

" Sudahlah Lu. Ayo kita sarapan. Jongdae, Minseok ambil piring kalian." Ucap Junmyeon

Mau tidak mau Jongdae dan Minseok membuka piringnya. Sebenarnya selera makan mereka telah hilang akibat teriakan dari Luhan. Karena Junmyeon yang meminta mereka melanjutkan makan maka mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti kemauan Junmyeon.

Selesai makan Junmyeon berdiri meninggalkan meja makan, di ikuti Jongdae yang langsung berlari menyusul. Sedangkan Yixing membantu Minseok mengemasi bekas sarapan mereka.

" Minseok, Aku mau meminta maaf padamu lagi. Atas apa yang Luhan katakan tadi." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak apa. Mungkin memang dia keras kepala. Tapi kurasa dia lebih ingin menjaga jarak antara kita. Maaf Yixing hanya saja menurut ku kau harus ekstra kesabaran menghadapi adik seperti itu." Ucap Minseok

" Kesabaranku tidak akan pernah habis untuknya." Jawab Yixing

Minseok tersenyum menyemangati Yixing yang membalas dengan senyuman persahabatan.

" Lalu apa kau akan menemaniku di rumah ini selama mereka bekerja? Aku akan senang ada teman ngobrol." Ucap Minseok

" Tidak. Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan disini."

" Daebak. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau bekerja bersama Junmyeon dan Jongdae?." Tanya Minseok penasaran

" Tidak. Aku seorang dokter."

" Oh tentu. Pantas saja kau kelihatan pintar dan bijaksana."

" Haha kau terlalu banyak memuji Minseok. Aku tidak seperti itu." Ucap Yixing

" Bagaimanapun kau, yang kutahu Junmyeon tidak akan sembarangan memilih orang disampingnya Yixing. Junmyeon seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar bahkan diluar rumah ini."

" Ya kau benar. Junmyeon memang memiliki pengaruh yang besar." Ulang Yixing lagi

.

" Hyung! Hyung!."

" Jongdae! Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaan teriak mu itu?."

" Habis kau tidak berhenti. Aku kira kau tidak dengar." Ucap Jongdae memberikan alasan

" Tidak mungkin aku tidak dengar."

" Jadi bagaimana? Apa nanti kau akan datang ke rapat? Aku sangat mengharapkanmu Hyung."

" Tidak bisakah kau sendirian saja dalam menjalani hidupmu Jongdae?."

" Apa kau tega membiarkanku sendirian? Aku terlalu lugu untuk berhadapan dengan para serigala-serigala pengusaha itu." Ucap Jongdae berkaca-kaca

" Ah! Tidak!." Junmyeon meneruskan langkahnya

" Hyung! Hyung apa kau akan meninggalkan Yixing? Apa kau lupa Yixing?." Ucap Jongdae menunggu Junmyeon berhenti

" _Shit_!." Junmyeon berhenti dan mau tidak mau berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam.

" Ok kalau kau tidak mau datang. Aku akan berguru saja kepada Jongin." Ucap Jongdae putus asa

" Kenapa ada dia?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apa kau tidak tahu? Nama baiknya di Jepang sudah hancur. Sekarang dia memulai lagi dari awal di Korea." Ucap Jongdae

" Apa nanti dia akan datang juga?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tentu saja. Dia mitra perusahaan kita."

" Aku akan datang nanti. Jangan mulaikan rapat sebelum kedatanganku."

Junmyeon segera menyusul Yixing kedalam, meninggalkan Jongdae yang kini bersorak. Jongdae tahu jika Junmyeon datang maka segala masalah secara ajaib akan selesai. Jongdae tidak menyadari bahwa Junmyeon tidak hanya sekedar datang untuk rapat dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Karena ada masalah yang bahkan baru bermula antara Junmyeon dan Jongin.

Junmyeon dengan cepat segera menjumpai Yixing yang sedang tertawa bersama Minseok sambil mencuci piring.

" Yixing.."

" Ne Jun."

" Ayo kita pergi."

" Tinggalkan saja Yixing. Aku senang bekerja dirumah." Ucap Minseok

" Terimakasih Minseok. Aku akan pulang untuk makan siang bersamamu nanti."

" Baiklah. Aku akan masak _special_ untuk mu." Ucap Minseok dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Junmyeon memegang tangan Yixing. Yixing tidak menolak hanya tidak membalas gengaman Junmyeon.

" Kau pandai mengambil hati orang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Dan kau pandai mencairkan hati orang." Balas Yixing

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yixing barusan.

" Ayo." Ucap Yixing menyadarkan Junmyeon

" Gomawo…" Ucap Junmyeon pelan.

" Nado." Balas Yixing dengan senyuman.

 **Tbc**

Sekali-sekali tbc nya manis special buat Happy Suho Day! ^.^

Makasih buat para readers yang ternyata masih setia menunggu cerita ini sumpah aku jadi terharu hiks hiks makasih makasih makasih banget…

Pasti aku siapin cerita ini semoga ga pake lama lagi hihihi ^^


	11. Chapter 11

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

Sepanjang perjalanan Junmyeon berkutat pada laptop dan ponselnya. Yixing disebelah nya tidak mencoba menganggu. Yixing hanya menikmati perjalanan dengan mencoba mengingat kembali. Paling tidak dia pernah tinggal di Korea hingga akhirnya harus berpindah ke Jepang. Tidak ada yang berbicara selain Junmyeon dengan ponselnya. Baik supir maupun Yixing seperti menciptakan keadaan tentram untuk Junmyeon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bahkan sebelum ia sampai di kantornya.

" Kau seperti turis yang haus liburan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh? Aku?." Tanya Yixing lagi

Junmyeon mengangguk.

" Aku suka kota ini. Disinilah aku lahir dan dibesarkan."

" Sejak kapan kau memulai hidup di Jepang?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sejak ayahku meninggal. Dia meninggalkan setumpuk warisan dari kakekku di Jepang. Karena itu aku dan Luhan harus pindah kesana untuk sekedar hadir."

" Kau akan selalu ada disini Yixing. Bahkan jika kau mulai mencintai New York kita bisa tinggal disana selamanya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu Jun. Kau tahu apa yang paling ku inginkan." Ucap Yixing

" Masa depan Luhan." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk, lega akhirnya Junmyeon mulai bisa membaca keinginan hatinya yang terus terbungkus oleh kenangan-kenangan dan rahasia.

" Aku akan mengantarkannmu dulu. Nanti sebelum makan siang, supir akan menjemputmu. Kau ingat janjimu dengan Minseok bukan? Lalu supir akan mengantarkanmu kembali dan pulang nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku bisa sendiri." Elak Yixing

" Tidak Yixing ini bukan peraturan ataupun kekangan. Aku hanya ingin melayani mu saja. Paling tidak selama kau masih baru disini."

" Hmm baiklah tapi janji ini tidak akan lama."

" Tentu."

Junmyeon menutup laptopnya, mobil telah masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit Yixing yang baru.

" Kenapa kau melamar di rumah sakit ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kenapa? Apa ada alasan untukku tidak melamar disini?." Tanya Yixing kembali

" Ini rumah sakit besar."

" Ya karena itu aku melamar disini. Baiklah Junmyeon, aku tinggal dulu." Yixing membuka pintu mobil dan cepat masuk kedalam.

Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang belum juga memberi arahan ke supirnya.

" Jalan." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

Rapat yang direncanakan Jongdae hari ini demi mengejar waktu lebih awal. Atas janjinya dia akan berada disana dan rapat tidak akan di mulai sebelum dia tiba. Junmyeon sangat paham dengan para pengusaha asal Jepang yang terkenal tepat waktu. Lagipula di rapat kali ini ada Jongin pengusaha asal Korea yang telah menerapkan tradisi Jepang di pekerjaannya. Junmyeon tidak akan di cap sebagai pengusaha yang buruk hanya karena waktu.

" Pagi seketaris Byun…" Junmyeon menyapa sekretarisnya yang sibuk mengoleskan lipbam di bibirnya.

" Kopi.."

" Sudah di meja rapat sajangnim." Ucap sekretarisnya sambil mengikuti langkah Junmyeon yang cepat.

" Oh bagus. Thanks." Dalam pikirannya Junmyeon akan tetap memperkerjakan sekretarisnya Byun Baekhyun walaupun dia telah melepaskan jabatannya nanti. Baekhyun sangat bisa dihandalkan.

" Ini Sajangnim bahan rapat nanti, satu lagi ini ada titipan dari rekan kemarin yang sering membantu…."

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak memegang setumpuk map dan kertas.

" Rekan? Siapa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sa-Saya lupa sajangnim. Yang sering datang itu, suka berpakaian hitam seperti intel, badan nya tinggi, kupingnya besar dan sedikit…tampan…"

" Chanyeol?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ya Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Saking gugupnya dia melupakan nama yang sering ia tunggu kedatangannya itu.

" Baju nya ingat, ciri-cirinya ingat bahkan sampai ke telinganya, tampan nya juga ingat. Tapi namanya kok bisa lupa? Byun-byun." Junmyeon tetap dengan wajah dinginnya mengomentari sekretarisnya yang berbadan seperti wanita itu yang kini tengah gelisah karena dikerjain olehnya.

" Saya tahu namanya hanya saja tadi lupa. Lain kali akan saya catat sajangnim." Baekhyun menunduk malu

" Nomor teleponnya tidak sekalian di catat?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi memancing

" Iya sajangnim kalau boleh." Jawab Baekhyun cepat

" Nah nomor telepon baru gesit." Akhirnya Junmyeon tertawa melupakan sekelompok orang yang sudah menunggunya di dalam ruang rapat.

" Ini dia katakan untuk menyerahkan ini kepada sajangnim."

Baekhyun menyerahkan berkas-berkas sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini tersipu malu.

Junmyeon membaca sejenak apa isi berkas yang dititipkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Tampaknya sesuatu yang memang dinantikannya.

" Wah-Wah kurasa kau dan Chanyeol ada kesempatan berjumpa kembali Byun." Ucap Junmyeon sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun yang entah harus senang ataupun bingung dengan perkataan pimpinannya itu.

.

Pintu rapat terbuka, mata Jongdae seperti hendak menangis melihat kedatangan hyungnya. Ia tampak sudah tidak nyaman lagi berada di dalam ruangan itu bahkan sebelum rapatnya di mulai. Junmyeon melirik kasihan kepada adiknya, mungkin setelah ini dia bisa memberikan saran untuk Jongdae bekerja sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

Junmyeon melihat jam tangannya, ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari jadwal rapat. Tampak Jongin yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap tajam Junmyeon. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Junmyeon membalas tatapan Jongin sebelum tatapan itu dibalas _smirk_ yang dibenci Junmyeon.

" Sajangnim? Kita mulai?." Tanya Baekhyun pelan

" Mulakan Byun.." Jawab Junmyeon.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yixing langsung memulai pekerjaannya secara gila-gilaan. Tidak ada waktu walau sekedar minum mineral water. Ia terus melayani para pasien dan mengechek setiap kamar pasien jiwa nya. Bunyi di ponselnya membuat dirinya menghentikan lawatan di setiap kamar. Yixing mengechek ternyata alarm yang dibuatnya sebagai pengingat untuknya makan siang di rumah bersama Minseok. Yixing meminta diri untuk segera keluar, ia yakin tanpa tahu nomor supir Junmyeon. Pasti supirnya telah menunggunya di depan rumah sakit.

Yixing benar, mobil yang tadi mengantarkan dirinya dan Junmyeon sudah menunggu di depan. Yixing masuk dan mobil segera meluncur. Sama seperti tadi tidak ada suara antara mereka. Yixing yang duduk dibelakang menatap rambut supir yang sudah mulai memutih itu.

" Apa kau tahu Luhan adikku?." Tanya Yixing memulai percakapan dengan supir

" Tentu… Saya sudah mengenal seluruh tamu Tuan Junmyeon." Ucap Supir

" Apa kau tahu mereka tadi pagi pergi menggunakan apa?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Tuan Junmyeon sepertinya memberikan mobil kepada tuan Sehun." Jawab supir

" Mobil?." Ulang Yixing

" Ya Tuan."

" Baiklah."

Yixing diam berpikir, Junmyeon bahkan tidak mengenal Sehun ataupun Luhan tapi mengapa dia sanggup memberikan mobil kepada mereka.

" Kurasa Tuan hanya tidak ingin Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Luhan repot." Ucap Supir yang tampak seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran Yixing

" Iya kurasa juga begitu." Balas Yixing bimbang.

.

.

Jongin menutup map di depannya, rapat yang semula ia sangka akan disertai oleh amarah Junmyeon ternyata berjalan dengan lancar. Junmyeon memimpin rapat dengan rapi dan berwibawa. Ada rasa kecewa dirasakan Jongin. Semula ia ingin Junmyeon menunjukkan sisi amarahnya tetapi tidak.

" Kita pulang sekarang?." Kyungsoo akhirnya siap menyalin seluruh yang di minta Jongin.

" Tentu." Jawab Jongin

" Kyungsoo. Kau pindah juga ke Korea?." Junmyeon mendekati Jongin disertai Baekhyun dibelakangnya

" Iya. Sekarang aku bekerja di bawah pimpinan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Jongin! Apa kabar rekan?." Jongdae mendekati Jongin dan menjabat tangannya erat.

" Jongdae. Siapa yang sangka akhirnya kita bekerjasama secara langsung disini." Ucap Jongin

" Paling tidak aku senang Jongdae bisa mengurus kerjasama denganmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Masih dendam Junmyeon?." Pancing Jongin

" Jongin ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyungsoo

" Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak senang bekerjasama denganmu." Jawab Junmyeon langsung

Baik Jongdae dan Baekhyun kini memasang wajah bingung. Tidak tahu mengapa dua pengusaha muda saling bertatapan penuh emosi.

" Bersikaplah layaknya dirimu Junmyeon. Berhenti bersikap layaknya kau sempurna." Ucap Jongin

" Aku tidak menganggap diriku sempurna Jongin. Hanya saja kau harus mengakui aku satu tingkat di atasmu…. Dalam segala hal." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Jongin

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya diantara Jongin dan Jongdae kemudian menyusul Junmyeon yang sudah setengah perjalanan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hyungku seperti itu. Banyak hal berubah mulai dari anggota rumah kini…" Jelas Jongdae

" Anggota rumah?." Putus Jongin

" Ya, Hyungku kembali ke Korea membawa tiga orang bersamanya.. Namanya mirip-mirip.. Luhan, Sehun, Yixing…."

" Oh…"

" Kau kenal?." Tanya Jongdae penasaran

" Kita pulang Kyung. Banyak pekerjaan dan hiburan yang belum kita kunjungi disini. Aku permisi dulu Jongdae."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang kini diam tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan setengah hati.

" Tampaknya kau tidak belajar dari kesalahan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Tenanglah. Aku bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun." Ucap Jongin

" Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kyungsoo

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu, Junmyeon langsung membuka kembali berkas-berkas yang di titipkan untuknya. Membaca dengan seksama dan mengamati beberapa foto yang ikut masuk dalam berkas tersebut. Bagaimanapun kini kebahagiaannya bagai tergantung dengan lembaran kertas itu. Hanya ini satu-satu harapan Junmyeon untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Luhan. Semakin dia mendapatkan informasi maka Luhan akan semakin betah untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan di Korea. Hal itu juga yang memastikan Yixing tetap berada di sisinya.

Junmyeon membuka ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dapat dia handalkan.

" Halo Chanyeol, aku sudah membaca berkasmu."

" Oh untunglah. Aku kira berkas itu tidak akan sampai kepadamu."

" Kenapa begitu?."

" Kau harus mengganti sekretarismu Junmyeon. Kurasa dia terlalu banyak melamun."

" Tidak-tidak kurasa dia hanya mempunyai sedikit kelainan."

" Kelainan?."

" Ya kurasa dia terserang Chanyeolholic."

" Apa-apaan itu."

" Lupakan, lalu apa kau bisa pastikan ini semua?."

" Ya 90% akurat."

" Sisanya?."

" 10% lagi setelah aku benar-benar melihatnya."

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Hubungi aku lagi begitu kau mempunyai kabar."

" Siap!."

Junmyeon menutup ponselnya, kembali melihat foto yang sama sekali tidak asing lagi.

" Jadi ini alasanmu melamar kerja di rumah sakit itu Yixing?." Gumam Junmyeon pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, sepanjang sejarah dia bekerja bersama Junmyeon rasanya pulang jam tujuh malam merupakan tingkatan sejarah yang layak di catatnya. Ini adalah waktu pulang kerja tercepatnya. Junmyeon tidak mengatakan alasan apapun selain meminta Baekhyun untuk mengemas barangnya sebelum jam tujuh.

" Sudah semua sajangnim." Ucap Baekhyun

" Terimakasih sekretaris Byun." Ucap Junmyeon mengambil tas nya.

" Sajangnim. Berkas ini?." Tanya Baekhyun memegang map yang berisikan berkas-berkas dari Chanyeol

" Kurasa sebaiknya tinggalkan di kantor saja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah." Baekhyun mengemas meja Junmyeon sebelum dia menghubungi kawan-kawannya untuk keluar makan malam bersama.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Junmyeon keluar. Sepintas dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya akan naik ke dalam lift disebelahnya.

" Kyungsoo?."

" Junmyeon. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung keluar kembali dari lift.

Junmyeon melihat mata Kyungsoo yang tampak memang ingin berjumpa dengannya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita ke café sebelah." Ajak Junmyeon

Junmyeon keluar dari bangunan perusahaannya, melambai sedikit ke arah supirnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit sebelum pulang. Sang supir mengangguk kemudian kembali menunggu.

" Ada apa Kyung?." Tanya Junmyeon begitu mereka duduk dan memesan.

" Aku tidak tahu kau dan Yixing juga pindah ke Korea." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Ya aku juga tidak tahu kau dan Jongin di Korea." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tahu kejadian itu. Kadang aku merasa iri denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Kau juga telah berjuang banyak Kyung."

" Walau itu terasa sia-sia." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi

" Tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia Kyung. Banyak pelajaran yang kau dapat selama perjuangan ini."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya panjang

" Istirahat lah yang cukup. Kapan-kapan kita harus makan bersama."

" Kapan-kapan itu kapan?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kapanpun kau mau. Aku permisi dulu." Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan dua latte yang dipesan mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Junmyeon dengan tertarik.

" Kau memang sisi putih Jongin, Junmyeon." Ucapnya pelan

.

.

Sudah seminggu Luhan pindah dan memulai pendidikannya di Korea. Tidak ada yang menarik selain Sehun yang terus berada di sisinya jika dia tidak sedang mencoba melamar pekerjaan. Sebenarnya ada banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang di dapatkan Sehun. Hanya saja karena Luhan tidak menyukainya maka Sehun mau tidak mau harus menolak dan mencari pekerjaan sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan.

Tidak banyak interaksi dengan wanita ataupun pria cantik selain dirinya. Satu-satu pekerjaan yang pas menurut Sehun adalah menjaga Luhan bersekolah dan mengantar jemputnya. Walau itu tidak mungkin terus menerus dia jalani. Dia tidak ingin selamanya menumpang dirumah orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Dan bersikap layaknya mobil pinjaman ini adalah miliknya. Walaupun entah bagaimana Luhan tampaknya mulai nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

" Lu lihatlah perusahaan besar ini. Aku bisa bekerja disini." Ucap Sehun menunjukkan ponselnya.

" Tidak itu jauh. Bagaimana nanti kau pergi kerja."

" Aku bisa menyewa di sekitar perusahan ini Lu. Kita berdua." Pujuk Sehun

" Tidak. Kita tetap tinggal dirumah itu." Ucap Luhan

" Kau kenapa Lu. Kau tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi kau mati-matian ingin bertahan disana."

" Aku tidak ada apa-apa. Besok akan kutanyakan Junmyeon apa dia memiliki lowongan untukmu." Ucap Luhan

" Tidak. Aku ingin mencari sendiri."

" Sehun…Dengarkan kata-kataku." Ucap Luhan menggengam tangan Sehun

" Baiklah terserah saja Lu." Sehun putus asa

.

.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Pagi.. Aku tidak tahu jika kau baca ini telah siang ataupun malam._

 _Aku wanita, prinsipku wanita bukanlah tim pengejar dan laki-laki adalah sang pengejar_

 _Apa kau juga berada sama di prinsipku?_

 _Hai Wanita penunggu…_

 _Kehidupan ini penuh skenario,_

 _semua orang baik itu wanita ataupun laki laki mempunyai peran di dalamnya_

 _Maaf, aku tidak berada di dalam paradoks prinsipmu._

 _Karena menurutku wanitalah yang banyak memiliki peran yang signifikan._

… _.._

 _Zyxzjs…_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tapi jika teori mu benar. Untuk apa laki-laki di ciptakan sebagai mahluk_

 _Yang lebih senang berpertualangan dibanding wanita?_

… _._

 _Aku mengerti maksudmu…_

 _Aku tidak menyalahkan kau dilanda romansa pengharapan._

 _Rasa cemas menunggu untuk ditemukan, rasa menahan perasaan yang kecewa._

 _Ingatlah itu semua wajar adanya. Wanita memang ditakdirkan banyak menggunakan perasaan._

 _Namun menurutku sudah seharusnya wanita bisa mengelola perasaanya sewajarnya._

… _.._

 _Mengetik itu mudah. Coba kau berada di posisiku. Dengan umurku dan kehidupanku._

 _Apa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kau perempuan ataupun laki-laki._

… _._

 _Kau tahu kenapa aku sanggup berkata seperti itu?_

 _Karena aku tahu wanita adalah mahluk yang kuat._

 _Namun seberapa kuatnya, diri kalianlah yang menentukannya._

 _Wajar merasa terpuruk akan harapan tapi ingatlah untukmu yang sedang dalam pengharapan._

 _Boleh jatuh jangan sampai patah. Belajarlah dari semuanya, terimalah dan berdamailah._

.

Yixing menghentikan aktivitasnya, Junmyeon telah selesai mandi. Walau tidak ada larangan dirinya ataupun peraturan dari Junmyeon tapi karena kebiasaannya kini setiap Junmyeon berada di dekatnya dia akan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?." Tanya Yixing

" Seperti biasa. Dan pekerjaanmu?." Tanya Junmyeon kembali

" Menarik. Banyak hal yang kupelajari selama pindah disini."

" Termasuk belajar memasak dengan Minseok?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Bagaimana kau tahu?."

" Jongdae menceritakannya kepadaku. Minseok sangat bahagia mempunyai rekan memasak sepertimu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kemarilah." Yixing memanggil Junmyeon

Junmyeon duduk di atas kasur disamping Yixing, masih menatap Yixing lembut."

" Aku juga bahagia bisa mengenal Minseok. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja kehidupanku berubah menjadi sedikit menyenangkan. Bahkan kau tahu Jun, Luhan sangat semangat kuliah disini." Ucap Yixing senang

" Aku juga senang melihat kau bahagia Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tahu kehidupan ini sudah di atur. Akan sedikit aneh jika aku bersyukur kau pernah membeliku semalam…"

" Stt.. Aku tidak pernah membelimu Yixing. Aku menemukanmu." Ucap Junmyeon mencium lembut bibir Yixing.

.

.

Jongdae mencoba biasa saja dibalik tatapan marah Minseok, memang ini tidak beralasan bagaimana bisa Minseok marah hanya karena gema desahan Luhan dan Yixing sekarang memenuhi ruangan tempat tidur mereka. Bahkan bukan Jongdae yang membuat kedua orang adik beradik itu seperti sedang tanding membuktikan siapa yang desahannya paling menarik.

" Minseok..Sudahlah… Kalau kau mau kita juga bisa." Ucap Jongdae takut-takut

" Apa kau tahu ini Jongdae?." Menahan amarahnya

" Apa?." Tanya Jongdae lagi takut-takut

" Ini yang disebut hukum karma! Siapa suruh dahulu kau sering mengajakku melakukan ini itu dimana-mana. Mungkin inilah yang dirasai Hyung mu dan para pembersih rumah."

" Iya..Iya aku tahu. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan seperti itu lagi."

" Bagaimana aku lupa kalau kamar kita berada di tengah-tengah mereka!." Ulang Minseok lagi

" Iya..Iya besok kita pindah ke kamar lain." Ucap Jongdae meredakan emosi Minseok

" Aku tidak mau tahu!."

" Iya..Iya…"

" Aku mau mendesah lebih dari mereka berdua!."

" Iya.. Eh apa?." Ulang Jongdae lagi

" Mau apa tidak?!." Tanya Minseok marah

" Mauuuu! Baik sayang baik akan ku turuti keinginanmu. Apapun itu haha."

Jongdae menyambar Minseok cepat sebelum pasangannya itu meralat kembali ucapannya.

 **Tbc**

 **Welcome back my self hihi**

 **Akhirnya mulai bisa update lagi… ceritanya suami lagi dinas ke luar kota jadi bisa nulis sampai tengah malam hihihi ^^**

 **Maaf ya kalau alurnya lambat hiks ga tau kenapa nih lagi pengen buat kayak gini T_T**

 **Jalanin aja yah mana tahu tiba-tiba udah end hihihi**


	12. Chapter 12

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

Ada hal yang tidak biasa yang disadari Minseok dan Jongdae. Secara ajaib Sehun duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapan yang di buat oleh Minseok. Tanpa Luhan yang biasa seperti menyatu dengan kulitnya. Minseok memberikan kode-kode kepada pasangannya Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae membalas dengan tatapan _aku tidak tahu_.

" Kau sendiri saja Hun?." Tanya Minseok

" Luhan sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi." Jawab Sehun

" Tumben kau tidak mengantarnya." Ucap Jongdae

" Luhan yang meminta untuk pergi sendiri." Jawab Sehun lagi

" Kau terlalu menuruti kemauannya." Komentar Jongdae

" Kurasa itu wajar. Aku menyayanginya." Jawab Sehun

" Sayang bukan juga seperti ini." Tambah Jongdae lagi

" Sudah-sudah mari lanjutkan makan. Junmyeon dan Yixing juga tumben belum keluar." Ucap Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Kurasa Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah keluar pagi-pagi sekali. Tadi aku melihat mobilnya keluar." Ucap Sehun

" Kau tahu segalanya…" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya

Minseok menendang kaki Jongdae dibalik meja. Membuat laki-laki itu kaget.

" Minseok.."

" Stt.. Apa-apa kau ini, bersikaplah biasa Jongdae." Bisik Minseok

" Biasa itu seperti apa? Memanggil Hun kepada dia? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai nama kesayangan untuknya?." Balas Jongdae

" Stt.. Itu bukan nama kesayangan! Itu kan namanya. Sudah makan atau ku tarik piringmu." Balas Minseok

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat kelakuan dua pasangan di depannya. Andai saja Luhan tidak meminta dia untuk menunggunya di rumah itu, mungkin dia sudah pergi keluar mencari pekerjaan.

.

.

Luhan menatap Junmyeon tajam. Jika tidak karena rasa penasarannya rasanya tidak mungkin pergi sendirian ke kantor Junmyeon dan meninggalkan Sehun di rumah yang berisikan pengagumnya Minseok. Junmyeon masih sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Luhan.

" Aku sudah menunggu lama." Ucap Luhan ketus

" Sabar Lu. Aku masih memeriksa beberapa berkas." Ucap Junmyeon

" Lu? Jangan merasa akrab denganku. Kau tetap orang asing bagiku."

" Orang asing yang mencari informasi penting buatmu?." Tambah Junmyeon menatap Luhan

" Apa yang kau dapatkan? Apa bisa aku mempercayaimu? Mengikuti keinginanmu selama ini demi membuat Yixing terlihat bahagia?."

" Kemampuan navigasiku lumayan bagus Lu. Bahkan jika error aku masih memiliki beberapa navigator cadangan. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk pesimis denganku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Berikan buktinya."

Junmyeon tersenyum, baik Luhan maupun Yixing keduanya benar-benar tidak makan omongan. Junmyeon memberikan setumpuk berkas kepada Luhan.

" Bukalah."

Luhan membuka berkas yang diberikan Junmyeon, menatap tidak mengerti apa yang di sajikan di depannya.

" Apa-apaan ini?."

" Ah.. _Surprise_ Lu, Kau berada satu negara dengan ibumu."

" Benarkah ini?."

" Ya."

" Dimana dia?!." Tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang telah menghiasi pelupuk matanya

" Bersabar lah Lu, aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Junmyeon menatap iba Luhan.

Luhan diam mencoba menelan perkataan Junmyeon kepadanya. Rasanya baru kali ini dia bergantung dengan seseorang selain Sehun. Bahkan orang yang semula dia tidak yakinkan akan bisa dia percayai. Tetesan air matanya akhirnya membasahi pipinya. Luhan si keras kepala kini merasa paling lemah di hadapan Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang merasa iba berdiri dari duduknya. Memegang bahu Luhan seakan mencoba ikut merasai apa yang dirasakan Luhan.

" Aku janji akan menemukannya." Ucap Junmyeon

Luhan menatap Junmyeon, ada perasaan tulus terpancar dari diri Junmyeon. Untuk saat ini tidak hanya perasaan bergantung yang dirasakan Luhan kepada Junmyeon. Perlahan Luhan merasa hatinya membuka celah kepada laki-laki yang masih memegang kuat bahu nya itu.

.

.

Mobil hitam dove berhenti di depan laki-laki bertubuh tidak terlalu besar dan bermata bulat. Lelaki itu menatap pintu mobil berharap orang di dalamnya keluar dengan cepat. Sepatu hitam keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum pemiliknya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

" Pagi Kyung."

" Ini sudah siang." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin

" Oh baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengambil tas kerja Jongin di dalam mobil berharap Jongin jalan dahulu tanpa menunggunya. Ternyata Jongin masih menunggu di sebelahnya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tanpa senyum.

" Apa kau tidak suka kita kembali ke Korea? Bukankah walau bagaimanapun kita masih warga negara Korea Selatan Kyung."

" Aku senang berada dimana saja. Asal bukan denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Kyung! Oh sudahlah. Apa kau masih marah denganku?."

" Aku tidak marah. Kurasa aku…"

" Aku?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku hanya capek denganmu. Bersikaplah dewasa Jongin. Kau berada disini karena kesalahanmu. Jangan kau ulangi lagi apapun itu."

" Kau tahu kehidupanku. Bahkan aku langsung tidur begitu pulang kerja Kyung."

" Maksudku…Menghubungi…Yixing."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

" Tapi aku tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu nomornya."

" Aku hanya berusaha mengingatimu saja. Bersikaplah layaknya laki-laki sejati."

" Seperti Junmyeon?! Apa itu maksudmu." Jongin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo keras

" Jongin! Lalu kenapa jika iya?! Lepas!."

Jongin semakin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo keras tidak peduli beberapa karyawannya mulai memperhatikan mereka.

" Jongin! Lepas kataku!." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi

" Jangan samakan aku dengannya! JANGAN!."

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dengan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh.

" Kyung..Kyung.. Aku tidak sengaja." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang jatuh terlembab.

" Menjauhlah Jongin! Kalau saja bukan hutang budi dengan ayahmu. Mungkin aku tidak akan mau bekerja denganmu!." Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang kini dilanda penyesalan.

.

Didalam toilet Kyungsoo melepaskan jas nya, menaikkan lengan bajunya hingga terlihat bekas cengkraman Jongin yang mulai membiru. Air mata Kyungsoo tumpah, bukan karena sakit di tangannya melainkan di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia selama ini mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya, mengetahui perasaannya atau bahkan menyadari arti perhatiannya. Kyungsoo merahi ponselnya, menekan sebuah nomor yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya.

" Jun..Junmyeon… Siang ini bisa kita makan siang bersama?."

.

.

Dengan setumpuk data pasien, Yixing masih berkutat di dalam kantor nya. Walau hari ini dia sadari akan disuguhkan banyaknya pemeriksaan data dan kunjungan pasien. Yixing tetap membuka kunjungan pasien. Hal ini juga yang mengakibatkan pekerjaannya tidak siap-siap.

 **Tok tok tok**

Yixing melihat mejanya, tidak ada berkas kunjungan yang diantar perawat ke kantornya. Tapi pintunya masih berbunyi meminta izin untuk masuk.

" Silahkan masuk." Ucap Yixing menutup berkas-berkas pasiennya.

" Yixing.. Apa aku menganggu?." Kepala Minseok mengintip aktivitas Yixing di dalam

" Ah Minseok masuklah..."

" Yixing kau sedang sibuk?." Tanya Minseok lagi

" Tidak-tidak. Lima belas menit lagi rencana aku akan luncuran untuk makan siang bersamamu." Ucap

Yixing melihat jam di tangannya, dalam hatinya Yixing mengutuk telah berbohong kepada Minseok.

" Aku tahu kau sibuk Yixing. Karena itu aku membawakan bekal untuk makan siang. Tadaaa..." Minseok menunjukkan sebungkus tempat makanan yang telah di bungkus oleh kain agar tetap hangat.

" Minseok.. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang."

" Tidak-tidak. Kali ini aku memang ingin sibuk untukmu. Ayo kita makan."

" Baiklah. Gomawo Minseok ah. Kalau begitu kita ke kafetaria di atas kita bisa makan disana." Ajak Yixing

" Benar. Makan di ruangan kantor itu tidak sehat. Ayo." Ucap Minseok menarik tangan Yixing.

.

Minseok memasak dengan gila-gilaan. Setidaknya ada empat lauk tersaji di depan Yixing dengan tambahan dua sayur mayur dan satu tempat buah segar. Jumlah yang melebihi cukup untuk dimakan mereka berdua. Yixing tersenyum melihat Minseok menjelaskan satu persatu makanan yang dimasaknya. Yang di yakini Minseok menggunakan minyak nabati dan daging berkualitas tinggi.

" Minseok aku sangat merepotkanmu."

" Tidak Yixing. Biasa aku juga datang ke kantor Jongdae membawakan makanan untuknya. Tapi karena sekarang dia selalu sibuk. Yah jadi begini, kau yang jadi pelampiasanku untuk makan masakanku." Ucap Minseok

" Jongdae beruntung memilikimu. Kau sangat perhatian." Ucap Yixing

" Ne, Junmyeon juga beruntung memilikimu Yixing. Kau bisa dihandalkan. Kau mandiri, pekerja keras, berjiwa besar."

" Aku tidak seperti itu Minseok, aku juga banyak kekurangan."

" Manusia memang banyak kekurangan Yixing. Tapi kita diberikan kelebihan. Dan semua yang kusebutkan adalah kelebihan dirimu."

" Haha berhentilah memuji, nanti aku bisa menjadi sombong."

" Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon? Apa kalian tidak ingin meresmikannya seperti kami?." Tanya Minseok penasaran

" Aku belum berpikiran hingga kesana. Mungkin masih terlalu lama berbicara hal seperti itu."

" Yixing... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi kumohon kau jangan salah sangka denganku." Ucap Minseok khawatir

" Tanyakanlah." Jawab Yixing tersenyum

" Apa kau serius dengan Junmyeon?." Tanya Minseok

Yixing diam, pertanyaan Minseok langsung menohok dadanya. Pertanyaan yang ada jawaban nya dan harus pasti. Jika iya memang iya, jika tidak memang tidak. Tapi bagaimana Yixing menjawab nya jika jawaban Yixing berada diantara keduanya.

Wajah minseok yang semula di condongkan ke arah Yixing perlahan ditariknya. Walau Yixing tidak memberikan jawaban tapi sepertinya Minseok tau apa yang akan dikatakannya. Minseok mengulurkan senyum datar dan gemertak giginya seakan menahan kekecewaan dirinya. Anting panjang disalah satu telinganya ikut bergoyang ke depan kebelakang. Seakan ikut menilai Yixing yang sampai kini tidak memberikan jawaban.

" Cobalah Yixing, Junmyeon menaruh harapan besar kepada dirimu. Aku tahu dia, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan hal seperti ini." Ucap Minseok pelan

" Kau benar.. Junmyeon bukan tempat bermainku. Hanya saja aku belum siap dengan perasaanku."

" Cobalah..Cobalah lebih keras lagi Yixing."

Yixing memalingkan matanya dari melihat wajah Minseok yang berharap banyak dengannya. Sebagai gantinya ia menatap anting-anting Minseok yang masih terus bergoyang ke depan dan belakang.

.

.

Suara gesekan garpu dan pisau di atas piring mengisi satu-satunya suara selain musik klasik yang sudah setengah jam lalu di putar di restauran itu. Junmyeon memakan dengan tenang, di depannya Kyungsoo ikut menyantap makan siang nya dengan sesekali melirik Junmyeon.

" Apa rencanamu setelah makan siang ini?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kembali ke kantor dan bekerja?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hmm.. Kalau malam?."

" Aku sudah jarang menghabiskan malam dikantor. Sekarang aku lebih sering pulang cepat." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sebab ada Yixing menunggumu dirumah?."

" Hampir tepat. Yang lebih benar dia menunggu ku di tempat kerjanya."

" Kau menjemputnya?."

Junmyeon mengangguk ringan seakan hal itu biasa baginya

" Dan mengantarnya juga?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Junmyeon kembali mengangguk kali ini dengan kerutan di dahi nya.

" Ya Kyung. Kenapa?."

" Tidak. Aku hanya…. Takjub."

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan laki-laki di depannya yang kini pipinya bersemu merah.

" Lalu bagaimana antara kau dan Jongin?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ku kira kau tidak mau membicarakan dia lagi. Aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Wow? Karena?."

" Karena aku sudah terlalu kecewa dengannya. Lagipula…. Kukira aku mulai menyukai orang lain." Jawab Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

" Secepat itu Kyung? Haha. Siapa dia? Kau dapatkan dia karena pindah ke Korea?."

" Kau tahu kan waktu itu tidak berlaku untuk perasaan Jun. Kau lupa sudah berapa lama aku berjuang untuk Jongin? Jika dulu memulai percakapan dengannya terasa menyenangkan kini terasa menggelikan. Seakan mengingatkanku pada kebodohan-kebodohanku." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau tahu Kyung, tidak ada yang salah dengan perjuanganmu. Kau berjuang karena perasaan. Kurasa itu lebih seperti kau memahami dirimu sendiri."

" Dan kini aku belajar untuk menghargai diriku Jun."

" Dengan berhenti berjuang dan memulai perjuangan kembali?."

" Kau lupa? Aku seorang laki-laki. Bagaimanapun aku senang berjuang."

" Sudah kukatakan jika aku mendirikan sebuah kerajaan maka kau akan menjadi panglimanya. Lalu siapa dia yang kembali ingin kau perjuangkan?."

" Bagaimana jika aku menolak menjadi panglimamu. Dan memilih untuk menjadi pendamping di kerajaanmu?."

Junmyeon menghentikan aktivitas makannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menunggu kata-kata _prank_.

" Jangan bercanda Kyung."

" Sayangnya aku tidak sedang bercanda Junmyeon. Aku sedang berharap besar kepadamu."

…

Sudah berkali-laki Jongin menghubungi nomor dengan nama Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Tidak ada jawaban bahkan panggilan ketiga Junmyeon merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo menolak panggilannya. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Walaupun Jongin tahu bahwa perlakukan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo tadi dinilai sudah keterlaluan. Kyungsoo benar, dia berada disini menemaninya hanya karena rasa hutang budi akan ayahnya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo ingin bekerjasama dengannya.

Jongin menutup berkas-berkasnya, menatap jendela kantornya yang terletak di atas bangunan perusahaan. Hanya terlihat awan dan beberapa jendela perkantoran lainnya. Jongin mulai merasakan dirinya hanya sendiri. Sepi tanpa alasan yang pasti.

" Kyung… Kembalilah…"

.

.

Sehun dari tangga atas memandangi Luhan yang tiduran di sofa bawah. Ia yakin Luhan sudah mulai terlalu nyaman di rumah Junmyeon hingga sanggup tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan yang dia kenal tidak begitu suka berada di rumah. Ia senang mengajak Sehun berpergian hanya untuk sekedar menjauh dari Yixing. Sehun turun kebawah menghampiri Luhan, sudah terlalu banyak yang berubah dari dirinya.

" Lu kau capek?." Sapa Sehun

" Tidak juga. Kenapa?."

" Kenapa kau tidak langsung naik ke atas?. Aku menunggumu seharian ini di kamar."

" Haha aku hanya ingin baring disini saja. Kau sudah makan?."

" Sudah."

" Apa si centil itu yang memasakkanmu?." Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya

" Dia memiliki pasangan Lu. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu."

" Tapi tetap aku tidak suka dengannya."

" Belajarlah menerima keberadaan orang lain Lu. Ayo kita naik."

" Sejak kapan kau mengajariku Sehun."

" Aku hanya memberitahukanmu Lu."

" Terserah! Sekali aku tidak suka maka selamanya aku tidak suka! Jangan mengajariku apapun Sehun! Apapun!." Luhan membanting ponselnya dihadapan Sehun, bergegas naik keatas meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya mampu menghela napasnya dalam.

 **Tbc**

 **Besok puasaaa mohon maaf lahir batin ^^**

 **Nanya dong**

 **Aku masih newbie jadi ga tau,**

 **Biasa kalau puasa para author stop dulu ya nulis NC?**

 **Karna FF ku NC jadi nanya nih menurut kebiasaan dan enak nya gimana yah?**

 **Apa bersambung sampai bulan depan atau NC nya dihilangkan atau gimana?**

 **Mohon pencerahannya sunbaenim ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

Konten dibawah benar-benar banyak menggunakan bahasa sensual mohon disesuaikan dengan umur anda semua yang akan membaca

JANGAN BACA KALAU MASIH UNYU PLEASE T.T

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

Yixing memandangi manusia di depannya, menatap dengan senang dan haru. Luhan, harta yang paling berharga. Satu-satunya darah yang sama dengannya walaupun berasal dari rahim yang berbeda. Manusia paling dijaga Yixing, melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya hanya memandangi teko teh di meja yang memisahakan mereka berdua dengan bosan.

" Aku mengajakmu makan kue siang ini bukan untuk mencoba dekat denganmu." Ucap Luhan ketus

" Aku tahu." Balas Yixing

Luhan menatap Yixing kesal kemudian cepat membuang mukanya.

" Baiklah. Tujuanku kemari adalah ingin mengajukan perdamaian denganmu."

" Lu, Perang hanya jika kedua belah pihak saling membenci. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku menyayangimu."

" Apapun! Mulai besok... Aku ingin...Aku ingin dekat denganmu."

" Lu.. Benarkah ini kau?." Yixing menggengam tangan Luhan

Luhan sontak menarik tangannya menjauh, ia tidak biasa bersentuhan dengan Yixing selama bertahun-tahun. Jika dulu Yixing menyuapkan dan memandikannya. Kini Yixing lebih seperti wabah untuk Luhan.

" Kita bisa mulai perlahan." Ucap Yixing maklum

" Baiklah. Besok aku ingin kau mengantar jemput ku. Sehun akan mulai bekerja. Dan... dan aku akan sering mengunjungi mu."

" Mengunjungiku?."

" Maksudku ke tempat kerjamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kerja dimana selama ini."

" Tidak perlu Lu. Aku akan selalu _on time_ mengantar jemputmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Seperti biasanya." Ucap Yixing

" Terserah."

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Yixing, setiap ia berbicara dengan Yixing kakaknya. Entah bagaimana bisa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia teringat akan kehidupannya yang diatur Yixing. Sampai penjagaan Yixing terhadapnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan masa mudanya.

Andai saja tujuan utamanya bukanlah untuk mengawasi Yixing. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk dekat dengan Yixing. Luhan yakin, jika Yixing mengetahui keberadaan ibunya. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan rapi. Sudah tentu itu adalah Yixing.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Kau percaya? Aku berdamai dengan para iblis yang paling kubenci._

 _..._

 _Hai.._

 _Sudah pernah ku katakan bukan? Benci adalah suatu perasaan yang tidak absolut._

 _..._

 _Tapi bukan berarti kebencian itu lenyap begitu saja. Kau hanya perlu satu kesalahan kecil untuk memancingnya kembali. Apa kau percaya bahwa penyimpan rahasia terbaik bisa kebobolan suatu hari nanti?._

 _..._

 _Dia yang mengatakan menyukai kesendirian tapi membenci kesepian, dia yang mengatakan takut akan gelap tapi lebih takut akan keramaian, dia yang mengatakan menyukai kesunyian namun pencari kebahagiaan. Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat siklus ini menjadi nyata? Semuanya.. bahkan bisa kusebut semesta alam. Karena merekalah penyimpan rahasia terbaik._

 _..._

 _Lalu? Maksudmu?_

 _..._

 _Tidak ada rahasia yang lebih sempurna jika tidak terbongkar. Bukankah kau bisa menilai rahasia itu penting atau tidak, jika sudah tahu apa isi rahasia itu?._

 _..._

Cahaya mobil masuk ke dalam kamar yang lampunya sudah Yixing matikan. Pertanda Junmyeon sudah pulang. Hari ini memang Yixing mengatakan akan pulang sendiri lebih cepat karena pertemuannya bersama Luhan. Junmyeon yang memang tidak pernah membatasi Yixing, tidak menganggap itu sebuah masalah. Yixing kini tahu, Junmyeon pulang cepat karena dirinya. Itu berarti lebih banyak waktu beristirahat. Mungkin ide pulang bersama tidaklah selalu buruk.

" Yixing kau belum tidur?." Junmyeon yang baru masuk ke kamar melihat Yixing masih memegang laptopnya.

" Ne, aku masih belum tidur." Jawab Yixing

" Hidupkan lampu jika kau menggunakan laptop Yixing. Menulis di gelap tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu."

" Aku sudah siap menulis, memang kebiasaan ku mematikan lampu."

" Hmm.. Apa mobil putih itu milikmu?." Tanya Junmyeon yang tampak sudah tidak sabar lagi bertanya

" Ne, aku membeli mobil sendiri untuk keperluanku dan Luhan." Ucap Yixing

" Luhan? Bukankah Sehun sudah kuberikan mobil sendiri?."

" Luhan memintaku untuk mengantar jemputnya sekarang. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah akan mulai bekerja denganmu."

" Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

Junmyeon cepat masuk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia tahu keinginan Luhan bukan hanya karena kemanjaannya. Luhan ingin menyelidiki sendiri. Itu berarti senjata satu-satunya Junmyeon agar Yixing tetap berada di dekatnya akan hilang. Junmyeon menghidupkan semua keran air. Dan menekan sebuah nomor.

" Chanyeol, Apa kau sudah ada kemajuan?."

...

" Baiklah, tidak-tidak. Jangan. Kurasa kau ada pekerjaan lain lagi. Bukan menemukan lagi yang kuinginkan, tapi menyembunyikan."

.

.

Minseok benci jika Jongdae kembali kebiasaan lamanya. Melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dengan tampang siap marah, Minseok membawa setumpuk berkas yang disebut Jongdae sebagai harapan hidup dan matinya. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae melupakan hal seperti ini.

" Permisi Tuan.. Sajangnim sudah menunggu di dalam." Ucap sekretaris Jongdae begitu melihat Minseok

" Ya, aku akan masuk." Balas Jongdae

 **Cleek**

Minseok masuk tidak melihat Jongdae yang tertutup seorang pria berbahu lebar. Menunggu di dekat pintu karena pasangannya masih ada pekerjaan.

" Baik saya permisi."

" Sehunnie? Mengapa kau ada disini?." Tanya Minseok begitu pria yang menutupi Jongdae berbalik kearahnya.

" Oh sayang kau sudah datang. Sehun bekerja di perusahaan Junmyeon hyung. Dia kemari mengantarkan beberapa berkas penting." Ucap Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan pasangannya

" Aku permisi dulu _mr Kim_." Sehun membungkuk pada Jongdae dan Minseok kemudian keluar melalui pintu disebelah Minseok.

" Benarkah Jongdae? Sehun sepertinya sudah memiliki peran untuk Junmyeon." Ucap Minseok begitu Sehun menutup pintu

" Adiknya Yixing yang meminta Sehun untuk bekerja di perusahaan Junmyeon. Kau bawa berkas ku?."

" Sepertinya Junmyeon terlalu tunduk dengan kedua Zhang itu. Aku menyukai Yixing tapi bukan berarti dia harus mengikuti kemauan mereka. Lagipula hyungmu tidak tahu perasaan Yixing yang sebenarnya.."

" Perasaan Yixing yang sebenarnya? Maksudmu?." Tanya Jongdae

" Er.. Tidak-tidak. Tidak ada maksud aku hanya asal berbicara. Ini berkasmu. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Minseok

" Kenapa cepat sekali, apa kau tidak rindu berbaring di atas meja kerjaku?." Tanya Jongdae dengan senyum nakalnya.

" Jongdaeee kau sudah berjanji kan kita akan melakukannya dengan lebih terarah."

" I-Iya tapi tidak ada salahnya sebagai salam perpisahan dengan ke _wild-an_ kita." Pujuk Jongdae

" Bagaimana ya.." Minseok mulai terpengaruh

 **Tok tok tok**

" Maaf sajangnim. Rapatnya sudah akan mulai." Ucap sekretaris Jongdae

" Yaak."

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu Jongdae."

" Hampir saja.."

" Ada apa sajagnim?."

" Tidak-tidak. Baiklah bawakan berkasku ini Jaehyun."

.

Minseok yang semula akan langsung pulang langsung mengubah rencannya. Dia akan berjumpa dengan Yixing. Walaupun pasangannya yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Junmyeon, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menerima jika Junmyeon pada akhirnya mendapat harapan palsu.

" Kasihan dia.." Gumam Minseok.

Yixing mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, antara ingin membuat orang disebelahnya nyaman ataupun tidak ingin cepat sampai. Ia ingin menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Luhan, walaupun tanpa berbicara tapi rasanya mencium aroma parfum vanilla Luhan dari dekat meyakininya bahwa orang yang paling dia sayangi berada di dekatnya.

" Aku berhenti disini saja." Ucap Luhan

" Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di dalam gerbang Lu."

" Tidak perlu. Sudah berhenti."

Mau tidak mau Yixing menghentikan mobilnya.

" Nanti akan ku jemput."

" Tidak aku yang akan ke- ke kantormu. Berikan saja alamatnya."

" Untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin kau lelah." Ucap Yixing

" Untuk.. Makan siang. Aku akan membawakan bungkusan untuk kita makan siang bersama." Luhan cepat memberi alasan tidak ingin Yixing mencurigainya.

" Baiklah. Ini alamatnya ku whatsapp kan. Jumpa lagi nanti Lu."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mengawasinya.

 **Ting!**

 _Rumah sakit Medical Seoul_

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membalik badannya namun sosok Yixing telah pergi. Selama sekian lama baru Luhan tahu ternyata kakaknya adalah seorang yang berkecimpung di dunia kesehatan. Lalu untuk apa Yixing juga memaksakan Luhan untuk menjadi seorang dokter jika dirinya sudah berada di dunia itu. Dengan kesal Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya, berharap waktu makan siang akan datang dengan cepat.

.

Tanpa berbicara kedua manusia yang berada dalam ruangan yang Sama itu saling mencoba untuk tetap nyaman. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang sedang tekun mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Jongin memang meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan sesuatu namun tujuan utamanya adalah ingin berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo.

" Aku akan mencetaknya kemudian mengirimkan berkasnya." Ucap Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kyung tunggu…"

" Ada lagi?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tidak bisakah kita seperti biasa?." Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan mengharap.

" Biasa? Aku biasa-biasa saja."

" Tidak. Kau tidak masuk ruanganku jika tidak ku panggil, kau tidak menatapku seperti dulu dan bahkan pagi ini kau melupakan kopiku."

" Maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih teliti lagi nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian bersiap pergi

" Kyung! Jangan pergi." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawa pria kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

" Jongin…"

" Jangan pergi.."

Jongin menatap mata bundar yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Jongin membelai pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Apapun yang diinginkannya adalah mencium bibir merah kecil milik Kyungsoo. Jongin melumat kecil bibir Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan tenang yang dirasakannya.

.

Kalau saja pesan yang dikirimkan Minseok untuk menunggunya di rumah sakit tidak dengan kata-kata penting, mungkin Yixing sudah menjemput Luhan. Keinginan untuk makan siang bersama mungkin lebih baik dilakukan di luar rumah sakit. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya untuk Yixing mendapatkan ajakan dari Luhan.

" Yixing."

" Minseok, ada apa? Kau ingin berbicara denganku padahal nanti dirumah kita juga berjumpa."

" Yixing.. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Junmyeon. Penting."

" Baiklah, Ayo masuk."

Yixing membuka ruangannya kembali, mempersilahkan Minseok masuk. Dalam hatinya ia penasaran dengan topik yang Minseok bawa. Ada apa dengan Junmyeon? Pagi tadi mereka berpisah tidak ada yang dirasa Yixing menganjal.

" Ada apa Minseok?."

" Apa jika aku memohon padamu, kau akan menerima cinta Junmyeon dan tulus kepadanya?."

Yixing menatap lekat-lekat mata Minseok. Tidak ada candaan, apa yang dikatakan Minseok adalah keseriusan.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku hanya berpikir, jika kau pergi atau menolak Junmyeon dia akan… Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Yixing, tapi percayalah Junmyeon sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Walau aku hanya iparnya."

" Minseok, kau tidak perlu suatu hubungan untuk peduli dengan seseorang. Itulah rasa yang menjadikanmu manusia."

" Jadi apa kau mau membuka hatimu untuknya Yixing? Kumohon."

" …. Akan kucoba." Ucap Yixing

Minseok menggengam tangan Yixing, seakan mengingatkan Yixing telah berjanji suatu hal dengannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya salah ataupun benar. Minseok hanya ingin memastikan orang-orang di dekatnya hidup dengan bahagia. Sama seperti dirinya.

Dengan kaku Luhan memasuki bangunan yang lumayan ramai itu. Rumah sakit terbesar dan terlengkap. Semua jenis dokter untuk segala macam penyakitmu ada disini. Tempat yang mungkin beberapa tahun lagi akan menjadi tempat kerja Luhan, terasa asing untuknya. Beberapa orang mengenakan seragam putih dengan jalan cepat di jumpainya sepanjang lorong. Luhan memeriksa kembali ponselnya, Yixing tidak menyebutkan dia bekerja dibagian mana. Karena Yixing meminta Luhan untuk menunggunya di luar bangunan rumah sakit.

Insting Luhan lah yang memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam, mencari yang tidak mungkin ia temukan. Hanya karena rasa penasarannya saja.

" Lu?."

" Yi-Yixing."

" Aku tidak tahu kau akan naik ke atas. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yixing

Mau tidak mau Luhan mengikuti Yixing, lagipula dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dari keberadaan ibunya.

" Makan apa kita Lu?."

" Terserah saja."

" Kau sedang ingin makan apa?."

" Steak." Jawab Luhan pendek

" Baiklah. Kita akan makan steak paling enak." Yixing tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang tidak dibalas oleh Luhan

….

 _Zyxzjs_ ,

 _Kau tahu apa yang paling melelahkan di dunia ini? Berpura-pura bahagia._

… _._

 _Kau tahu kebohongan apa yang paling sempurna? Berpura-pura menerima kebahagiaan itu._

… _._

 _Jadi melakukan apa menerima nya lebih melelahkan untukmu?._

… _._

 _Keduanya, melakukan harus ada usaha, sedangkan menerima kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu._

… _._

Junmyeon pulang lebih awal, setelah sekretarisnya Byun Baekhyun asyik mengganggu kunjungan Chanyeol diruangannya. Setelah menumpahkan air di karpet dan tidak mendengar suruhannya. Baekhyun akhirnya mau keluar dari ruangannya setelah Chanyeol juga pergi.

" Kau menyukainya Byun?."

" Ti-tidak aku sekretaris anda. Sudah tentu jika ada kunjungan tamu aku akan menemani anda sajangnim." Ucap Baekhyun sopan

" Ya-ya aku percaya, padahal tadinya aku mau mengatur makan malam kita bertiga…"

" Bertiga? Apa dia ikut juga?." Tanya Baekhyun semangat

" Menurut ilmu hitung ku, dia termasuk Byun." Ucap Junmyeon menahan tawanya

" Aku akan mengechek jadwal anda dan memasukkan rencana makan malam dalam agenda." Ucap Baekhyun langsung keluar ruangan untuk menggapai meja kerjanya.

Junmyeon tertawa, tidak ada salahnya jika dua orang kepercayaannya saling memiliki hubungan. Lagipula Chanyeol seseorang yang sedang pertualangan sudah semestinya memiliki orang yang memperhatikannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, seperti biasa Junmyeon menjumpai Yixing di antara laptop yang di pangkunya. Yixing tersenyum, walau sejak semula mereka tinggal di satu kamar. Tidak ada paksaan ciuman maupun lainnya dari Junmyeon. Yixing melakukannya sebatas _having fun._ Tidak dengan Junmyeon yang memang melakukannya karena rasa cintanya kepada Yixing.

Junmyeon tidak bisa memaksa Yixing untuk menerima cintanya, ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya yang terbaik hanyalah membuat Yixing tetap berada di dekatnya.

" Belum tidur?." Basa basi Junmyeon

" Kau belum pintar untuk berbasa basi hingga saat ini." Yixing menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya kembali di tempatnya.

" Hmm.. Inilah aku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing berdiri mendekati Junmyeon yang masih diam.

" Mandilah. Kurasa aku merindukanmu." Ucap Yixing sambil membuka dasi Junmyeon.

Mata Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya, Yixing mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan sentuhan Yixing dirasa Junmyeon mulai akrab.

" Tunggu aku di atas kasur." Ucap Junmyeon segera pergi mandi.

Yixing tersenyum, meyakinkan hatinya sendiri apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah semata atas permintaan Minseok ataupun karena kebiasaanya melayani laki-laki.

 _Aku pasti bisa membuka sedikit hatiku untukmu Junmyeon…_

 **TBC..**

 **Mianhee kelamaan update hihihihi**

 **Sudah buka kan yang puasa? Haha ambil jalur aman nih**


	14. Chapter 14

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

YAOI

BxB

Rate M

Don't Plagiat

Many Typo(s)

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…

Bukanlah mudah jika seseorang mulai menempatkan sebuah ruangan untuk di huni orang lain di dalam hatinya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yixing. Yixing tidak pernah ingin dirinya jatuh cinta ataupun dicintai oleh orang lain. Setelah semalam ia membuat suatu perjanjian dengan hatinya sendiri, memaksa agar mereka menyediakan satu _space_ untuk seorang pemuda bernama Junmyeon, Yixing terbangun dengan perasaan rasa bersalahnya.

Junmyeon bukanlah orang pertama yang mengaku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang berusaha agar Yixing membuka hatinya. Sebelum Junmyeon kebanyakan para pelanggan Yixing merasa langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Yixing tidak memiliki pesona layaknya seorang wanita berkulit pualam. Dia masih seseorang laki-laki yang lebih banyak diam dan berbicara dengan penuh makna. Sesekali dia tersenyum walau para pelanggannya tidak tahu apakah senyum Yixing murni dan tulus kepada mereka.

" Tinggallah denganku…"

" Menikahlah denganku.."

" Kau mau pindah dari Jepang dan kita hidup berdua saja?.."

Banyak tawaran yang Yixing terima, namun semuanya Yixing jawab dengan senyumannya. Mereka salah, dia tidak memerlukan seseorang untuk tinggal, diam dan menjauh dari dunia. Yixing hanya memerlukan dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh dari semuanya. Dia membentuk benteng dirinya, dari semua hal yang tidak mungkin dia gapai.

Yixing tidak pernah berharap akan berjumpa dengan seseorang dan mulai membina suatu hubungan serius dengannya. Bukan keinginan Yixing untuk dicintai dan mencintai. Karena jika seseorang bertanya apa keinginan dalam hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Satu jawaban dari Yixing.

Yixing hanya mempunyai satu tujuan dalam hidupnya.

Luhan.

Luhan.

Luhan.

Semula Yixing hanya mempersiapkan kehidupan Luhan berjalan dengan semestinya, dia tidak boleh kekurangan makanan, sakit ataupun sedih. Yixing menggantikan semuanya dengan giat dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan Yixing menggantikan rasa sedih Luhan dengan rasa amarah untuk dirinya.

Rasa benci itu rakus, dia akan mengisi setiap rongga hingga tidak ada lagi perasaan lain yang dapat kau rasakan. Tidak ada tempat.

Mungkin Yixing sendiri tidak menyangka, kehidupannya kini tidak layak disebut hidup. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kesempurnaan hidup Luhan. Yixing melupakan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satu teman dalam hidupnya, tidak ada seseorang yang special di hatinya, pekerjaan yang lebih mirip dengan menjaga seseorang menggunakan _licence._ Yixing mulai menyadari dia tidak memiliki kehidupan.

" Kenapa menangis?." Junmyeon memandang Yixing dengan khawatir.

Sudah beberapa saat Junmyeon bangun dan mendapati Yixing yang termenung melihat dirinya. Junmyeon tahu Yixing tidak sedang memikirkan dirinya, bagaimana bisa jika seluruh pikiran dan perasaan Junmyeon terpusat kepada Yixing. Sedangkan laki-laki di dalam pikirannya sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya dengan selayaknya.

" Stt.. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis." Junmyeon memeluk Yixing mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya.

" Maafkan aku.."

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Yixing. Inilah mekanisme cinta, tidak selalunya diterima ataupun dibalas. Kadang memerlukan waktu dan kehadiran. Kurasa sudah beruntung aku memiliki keduanya, walau aku tidak memilikimu."

" Jangan menyerah kumohon…"

" Tidak akan Yixing. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan tetap jadi tempatmu pulang."

Baru kali ini Junmyeon merasa tenang atas kegelisahan hati Yixing. Yixing tidak mengatakan dia akan tetap untuk dirinya, Yixing juga tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan pasti menerima perasaan Junmyeon. Kata jangan menyerah dari Yixing seakan menegaskan. Berjuanglah untukku Junmyeon, aku tahu kau berusaha.

.

.

Jongdae mencuri-curi melihat Sehun yang duduk diam di sofa, tidak seperti biasanya jika tidak ada pekerjaan Sehun akan menampakkan dirinya di rumah itu. Kebanyakan waktu Sehun digunakan bersama Luhan ataupun hanya di kamar. Dengan membawa satu cangkir, Jongdae mendekati Sehun.

" Aku membuat teh." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku tidak mau." Balas Sehun

" Aku tidak buat teh untukmu. Ini punyaku." Ucap Jongdae

" Lalu? Kenapa kau bilang padaku kau buat teh?."

" Ini namanya memulai percakapan." Ucap Jongdae tersenyum

Sehun menghela napas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini?." Tanya Jongdae

" Pertanyaanmu itu… Kau mencurigaiku atau kau penasaran denganku?." Tanya Sehun dingin

" Er bukan begitu…"

" Percayalah aku juga ingin keluar sendiri dari rumah ini."

" Boleh aku bertanya padamu? Er kalau kau bilang tidak juga sepertinya aku akan tetap bertanya."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Kenapa kau terlalu mengikuti kemauan Luhan? Aku tahu kau saying dengannya. Namun itu bukan berarti alasan untuk kau selalu mengalah padanya kan."

" Bagaimana jika jawabannya karena aku mau?." Ucap Sehun bersiap pergi meninggalkan Jongdae

" Yak..Yak kau mau kemana?."

" Berhentilah bertanya karena pasanganmu menginginkan jawaban itu." Ucap Sehun pergi

" Yak bagaimana dia bisa tahu?." Ucap Minseok yang keluar dari balik tembok

" Haiss laki-laki itu, dia pikir dia siapa. Membuatku malu."

" Sudah-sudah, tinggalkan saja dia. Lebih bagus kita ke kamar." Ucap Minseok menarik Jongdae

.

Ditempat yang lebih tenang dirumah itu, Sehun membuka kembali ponselnya. Menyelusuri satu alamat web yang paling sering di kunjungi Luhan. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan kepada orang lain. Bahkan kepada dirinya. Dia lebih mempercayai menceritakan masalah dan perasaannya di situs web. Sehun mulai mengetik, mungkin dengan mengikuti apa kebiasaan Luhan dia bisa tahu bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Luhan.

 _Hi Zxyzjs_

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku mengirimkan mu surel. Apa yang aku bisa ku dapatkan dari sini?._

…

 _Hi!_

 _Salam pertamamu yang kuterima dan salam pertamaku yang kau dapatkan._

… _._

 _Menarik. Kau tahu aku datang kesini karena seseorang, seseorang yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan rindu ku semudah dahulu._

… _._

 _Rindumu yang berubah atau cara mu merindukannya yang tidak lagi sama?_

… _._

 _Entahlah.. Jika dahulu aku bisa mengirimkan rinduku melalui pesan singkat ataupun menjumpainya. Namun kini kurasa bagai ada satu tembok besar menghalangi rindu ini untuk disampaikan kepadanya._

… _._

 _Kau tahu, kau tidak rindu dengannya karena dia jauh denganmu, kau tidak rindu dengannya karena waktu ataupun masa diantara kalian. Kau rindu karena tatapan nya kepadamu, kau rindu pola pikirnya yang sederhana dan kau rindu egonya yang terkadang membuat mu jengkel._

… _._

 _Bagaimana kau tahu?_

… _._

 _Karena alasan yang sama mengapa kau mengirimkan pesan kepadaku._

….

Luhan menghentikan pencariannya di laptopnya begitu melihat sosok Yixing mendekatinya, mau tidak mau dia harus menahan perasaan muak di hatinya. Ia harus mendekati Yixing. Jika memang dia ingin tahu rahasia Yixing. Masuk kedunia Yixing sama dengan tahu apa saja yang Yixing ketahui tentang Ibu. Manusia tidak hilang begitu saja, beberapa orang mengatakan ibu pergi karena kemauannya. Luhan tidak bisa mengingat pasti bagaimana sosok ibunya, namun ia yakin jika ia dapat berjumpa dengan ibu maka dia akan terbebas dari Yixing.

" Sudah lama?." Tanya Yixing dengan senyum manisnya

" Belum juga." Jawab Luhan lunak

" Kita mau makan dimana?."

" Apa kau sibuk hari ini?."

" Tidak, kenapa?."

" Aku ingin berenang. Bukankah dulu kita sering berenang bersama di rumah?."

" Lu… Baiklah ayo kita makan lalu kita pergi kemana pun kau mau."

" Kalau kita menginap di hotel juga? Sa-satu kamar saja. Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan hari bersama-sama."

" Lu.." Yixing memeluk Luhan.

Luhan membeku di pelukan Yixing, ada perasaan ragu karena merasa membohongi kakaknya. Namun Luhan tidak mempunyai pilihan. Menunggu hatinya menerima Yixing tidak mungkin.

 _Junmyeon aku tidak pulang. Aku dan Luhan akan menginap di hotel._

Dua kali Junmyeon mengutuk kebodohannya, karena dia lah Luhan tahu bahwa Ibunya berada di Korea. Karena itu juga sekarang Luhan tampak mendekati Yixing dengan intens. Memang bukan kesalahan untuk Yixing dan Luhan. Mereka memang seharusnya dekat. Namun Junmyeon tahu Luhan mendekati Yixing karena ingin membuat Yixing terpuruk. Mendekati Luhan kepada mimpinnya sama dengan mengirim Yixing ke kematiannya. Apa jadinya hidup Yixing tanpa Luhan?.

" Chanyeol, bisa kau datang ke kantor ku hari ini?." Junmyeon berbicara di ponselnya.

.

.

Luhan sudah seperti penguntit, membuka tas Yixing selagi si empunya mandi hanya untuk mendapatkan apapun petunjuk dari Yixing. Tas dengan isi yang rapi dan teratur. Beberapa buku-buku ilmiah dan buku kecil punya Yixing. Berusaha agar tidak nampak oleh Yixing, Luhan membuka satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Memeriksa tanda pengenal Yixing di rumah sakit, mengetahui Yixing adalah dokter jiwa. Suatu pekerjaan yang tampaknya tidak sesuai dengan Yixing.

Luhan membuka buku kecil memeriksa catatan-catatan yang Yixing buat. Kebanyakan tentang perkembangan pasien dan gejala-gelajanya. Tidak ada nama pasien hanya bertulis sebuah nama dokter yang jelas-jelas bukan nama Yixing. Luhan terdiam memikirkan, jika bukan Yixing dokternya mengapa dia mencatat dengan penuh detail tentang kondisi pasien itu. Luhan dengan cepat memfotokan semua isi buku kecil itu sebelum Yixing keluar dengan rambut basahnya.

" Kau tidak mandi lagi Lu?."

" Tidak aku sudah bilas tadi ketika berenang."

" Kau capek?."

" Hmm.. Sepertinya aku akan tidur dahulu."

" Oh baiklah. Tidurlah aku akan menyusulmu."

Luhan mengangguk dan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan Yixing yang membuka ponselnya dengan sebuah kode dan mengambil buku catatan kecil yang di foto luhan tadi dan sibuk mencatat sesuatu. Luhan berharap pagi akan segera tiba sehingga dia tidak lama-lama berdua dengan Yixing.

.

Pagi yang diharapkan Luhan telah tiba, Yixing mengantarkan Luhan untuk kembali kerumah Junmyeon, sedangkan dirinya mungkin langsung pergi untuk bekerja. Luhan menolak untuk pergi kuliah karena merasa dirinya kurang enak badan. Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin memecahkan isi jepretan dari nota kecil Yixing sekaligus berjumpa Sehun, berharap pria itu belum pergi kerja.

" Kau yakin kau hanya perlu beristirahat?." Tanya Yixing khawatir

" Ne. pergi lah. Aku hanya ingin tidur lagi saja."

" Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau menginginkan sesuatu."

" Ne."

Begitu Yixing pergi Luhan langsung naik ke atas kamarnya, sehun masih di dalam. Memakai kemeja dan celana kerjanya. Terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah.

" Sehunnie.."

" Kau kemana saja?." Tanya Sehun dingin

" Hunnie? Aku lupa memberitahukanmu. Aku menginap di hotel bersama Yixing semalam."

" Menginap? Bersama Yixing?." Tanya Sehun tidak percaya

" Ne. Kau tidak mempercayaiku?."

" Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengabariku?."

" Hunnie aku sedang capek. Aku memerlukan konsentrasiku sekarang. Kumohon jangan jadikan ini sebagai bahan kelahi kita."

" Aku tidak ingin kelahi denganmu Lu, namun mengapa tampaknya sekarang kau semakin tidak memperdulikanku?. Kau menjadi seorang yang tidak ku kenal."

" Sehun! Aku Cuma lupa tidak memberitahukanmu. Lagipula aku tidak berbuat macam-macam. Ini bukan masalah besar."

" Mudah kau berbicara seperti itu Lu. Lebih baik kita saling instropeksi diri dulu. Aku mungkin harus mengenal dirimu yang baru ini."

" Maksudmu?!."

" Aku pergi."

" Sehun! Sehun!."

Sehun menutup pintu kamar, Luhan diantara ingin mengejar ataupun membuka laptopnya cepat untuk membuka rahasia Yixing. Lama berpikir Luhan akhirnya membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpa berusaha mengejarnya.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Jika kau memiliki dua opsi yang penting dan yang terpenting. Mana yang kau dahulukan?._

… _._

 _Selalu ada dua opsi di setiap keadaan. Bahkan manusia adalah sebuah opsi._

… _._

 _Maksudmu?_

…

 _Ya setiap manusia adalah opsi dari manusia lainnya. Bahkan jika kau terpilih menjadi pemenang nya. Kau tetap sebuah opsi baginya._

…

 _Apa itu menurutmu tidak ada pemenang dalam hidup ini?_

… _._

 _Dalam konteks apa yang kau tanyakan?_

… _._

 _Percintaan mungkin?_

… _._

 _Cinta bukanlah sesuatu siapa yang paling cepat atau siapa yang paling dahulu adalah pemenang nya. Dia mugkin memilihmu menjadi pendampingnya sekarang, namun bisa jadi dia lebih memilih orang lain. Jangan pernah berbangga saat dia sabar menghadapi rasa kekanak-kanakanmu. Dia yang selalu sabar atas setiap perilakumu akan memiliki batas. Dan ketika batas itu tiba maka hadirlah sebuah opsi dalam hidupnya. Itulah pilihan antara bertahan atau meninggalkan._

….

Luhan mengumpulkan semua yang dibutuhkan menemukan dokter yang ditulis Yixing adalah seorang dokter spesialis. Catatan yang kebanyakan adalah sebuah perkembangan seorang pasien. Dan tampaknya buku nota Yixing bukan jilid pertama menjadi buku catatan dari pasien tersebut.

…..

Baru 24 jam Junmyeon tidak melihat Yixing tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama, Yixing menolak untuk di jumpai di rumah lebih memilih bertemu di taman berdekatan dengan rumah sakit. Tidak masalah bagi Junmyeon asal orang yang dijumpainya adalah Yixing.

Yixing datang dengan senyumnya, matanya lebih berbinar. Mungkin karena kegembiraan semalam bersama Luhan adiknya. Yixing terlihat lebih hidup menurut Junmyeon.

" Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Junmyeon begitu Yixing duduk disisinya

" Aku tahu." Yixing tersenyum

" Apa mala mini kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang lebih awal?."

" Tidak Jun. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

" Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

" Jun, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kepadamu?."

" Aku tahu, entah akhirnya akan kecewa atau bahagia. Tapi untuk sekarang biarlah semua berjalan dengan semestinya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau tahu kan aku juga berusaha untukmu?."

" Ne Yixing. Aku tahu kau tengah membiasakan kehadiranku di sisimu. Aku tidak bisa berharap akan secepatnya. Nikmatilah Yixing, apapun jawabanmu akhirnya aku hanya ingin kau nyaman dan bahagia menjalankannya sekarang denganku."

" Gomawo Jun."

Yixing sadar dialah yang memulai ciuman ini, dia lah yang menarik bibir Junmyeon dengan agresif. Yixing melepaskan ciumannya sebelum Junmyeon sempat membalas semuanya.

" Aku menunggu lanjutannya nanti malam Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, kepala nya mengangguk. Rasa nyaman dan hangat yang diberikan Junmyeon tampak mulai mencairkan hati Yixing.

 **TBC**

 _Huaa maaf baru di lanjutin hehe gantian dengan_ _ **Mirror Of Souls**_ _nulisnya soalnya heheh ^^_

 _Naena nya chap depan aja yah haha tadi mau nulis ada naena nya belum dapat feel nya hahahaha_


	15. Chapter 15

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies

…..

Kondisi kantor di pagi hari yang hiruk pikuk menyambut kedatangan Park Chanyeol, seorang pria yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana hitam juga kacamata yang menggantung sedikit turun dari hidung mancungnya. Tidak ada yang menanyakan lagi kemana dan dengan siapa dia akan berjumpa. Walau tidak ada kontrak kerjasama antara dirinya dan perusahaan ini, tapi Chanyeol tampak lebih disegani daripada tamu-tamu berpakaian jas. Chanyeol menekan tombol di lift, dia sudah tahu harus kemana dan berbuat apa di gedung tinggi itu. Terbiasa bekerja dalam rahasia dan berhati-hati.

" Selamat pagi.." Seorang pria kecil membungkuk kepada Chanyeol

" Pagi." Balas Chanyeol

Baekhyun pria yang baru masuk ke dalam lift itu tidak menekan lagi tombol apapun, dia tahu bahwa tujuannya dan pria tinggi di dalam ini sama.

" Kau sekretaris Junmyeon bukan?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Ne." Jawab sopan

" Aku Chanyeol."

" Aku tahu, aku Baekhyun."

" Ok Baekhyun, kurasa ini bukan perkenalan pertama kita."

" Aku sering meneleponmu...Untuk urusan Junmyeon sajangnim tentunya." Ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu

" Ne-ne." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan sosok laki-laki kecil di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, dirasa tidak ada lagi yang mampu dia ucapkan. Padahal kehendak hatinya menginginkan dia berbicara banyak kepada laki-laki tinggi yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Junmyeon sangat mempercayaimu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Ne dia juga sangat menghandalkanmu." Balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum, basa basi saling melempar pujian terasa sangat asing untuk dirinya yang jarang berinteraksi sama orang-orang diluar pekerjaannya. Laki-laki kecil yang sangat kontras berbeda fisik dengannya mengundang Chanyeol untuk memperhatikannya terus. Pipi Baekhyun memerah entah karena hawa di dalam lift ataupun setelan rapi jasnya yang pas dibadannya membuat badannya menghangat. Bibir Chanyeol ikut tertarik kesamping melihat pemandangan lucu dari Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk mengusir kegelisahannya.

 **Ting!**

" Silahkan." Ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol keluar dahulu.

" Silahkan duluan." Balas Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, dan memilih untuk keluar lift sebelum jantungnya meloncat keluar.

" Hei tunggu! Apa malam ini kau ada acara?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, terlalu cepat menurut Baekhyun yang langsung disesalinya.

" Mau kah kau.. er... sekedar makan malam denganku?." Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya secepat mungkin, tidak mau berakhir dengan pingsan di tempat saking bahagianya ataupun berkelakuan aneh di depan Chanyeol.

.

.

Junmyeon menggaruk tulang hidungnya, menatap pria di depannya dengan serius. Keputusan Chanyeol tidak bisa sembarangan memindahkan ibu Yixing membuat dirinya sedikit cemas. Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang gampang menyerah dan bodoh. Dia bisa mencari, lagipula dunianya juga sama tidak terlalu jauh dengan keberadaan ibunya.

" Kami bisa terus mengawasi nya." Ucap Chanyeol berharap Junmyeon mau mempertimbangkan hal lain.

" Apa ada jaminan jika dia tidak ditemukan?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Selagi ia masih menjadi rahasia kurasa tidak akan ada yang mendatanginya." Balas Chanyeol

" Baiklah, kurasa aku juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Junmyeon menghela napas

" Sudah kuberi sarankan. Kau tidak akan mungkin terus menahannya dengan cara seperti ini."

" Aku tahu."

" Anggaplah ini sudah menjadi resikomu."

" Aku tidak ingin akhirnya dia hancur karena perbuatanku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Cepat atau lambat rahasia seperti ini akan terbuka Junmyeon. Walau aku tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, tapi kurasa pasanganmu juga menempuh jalan yang salah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini. Dan kau? Kembali berjalan di ritme yang sama dengannya."

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, memejamkan matanya seakan mengistirahatkannya. Chanyeol benar dia hanya mengulang kembali kesalahan Yixing.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang dan kembali masuk ke kamar Junmyeon, Yixing hanya diam menatap malas laptopnya. Inilah masa pertama kali dia merasakan tidak berminat dengan dunia maya nya. Setumpuk peringatan di atas emailnya memberitahukan bahwa banyaknya _questions_ yang belum dijawab olehnya. Menunggu untuk di buka dan di tulis olehnya. Yixing tidak pernah merasakan dirinya seperti membantu para orang-orang yang bertanya ataupun sekedar bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

Berawal dari pemikiran Yixing yang masih ingin menjadi manusia hidup dengan normal. Mempunyai rekan yang bercerita tentang kisahnya, menggunakan hati dan pikirannya. Layaknya di depan laptopnya seseorang itu menceritakan masalah mereka secara langsung. Yixing bukan tidak suka hidup bersosial, berkenalan dan memiliki banyak teman. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya membuat dia harus melakukan sosial lebih banyak. Hanya tidak ada cukup waktu dan ruang untuk orang-orang masuk kedalam kehidupan Yixing. Ibu dan adiknya sudah memenuhi seluruh pikiran dan masa di kehidupannya.

Sejak Junmyeon mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yixing tanpa sedikitpun merusak pikiran dan waktu Yixing, sejak itu juga Yixing menyadari sosok Junmyeon yang perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Yixing mulai memperhatikan baju kerja Junmyeon. Menyiapkannya dahulu sebelum Junmyeon selesai mandi. Yang semakin Yixing nyaman adalah ketika Junmyeon tidak pernah mengomentari apa yang dia lakukan.

Terkadang Yixing menunggu perkataan _tumben?_ Ataupun sekedar _apa baju ini untukku?_. Junmyeon tidak pernah berkata apapun. Dia hanya memakai baju yang di sediakan Yixing. Tersenyum di depan kacanya dan menyemprotkan _parfume_ nya di sela lehernya. Yixing tidak menyadari, hal sekecil itulah yang membuat dirinya kini asyik memperhatikan Junmyeon hingga di segala kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya. Junmyeon mengajarkan Yixing untuk terbiasa menerimanya secara halus.. tanpa paksaan.. apalagi ancaman.

Yixing memperhatikan jam di laptopnya, biasanya Junmyeon sebentar lagi akan pulang. Yixing menutup laptopnya tanpa membuka emailnya. Mungkin agak malam nanti pikirannya bisa di ajak kembali bersosial secara maya.

 **Clek**

Wajah sedikit tegang dan baju yang kancing atasnya sudah terbuka, Junmyeon masuk menghampiri Yixing. Senyum menutup wajah si pemikir. Tidak peelu bertanya, Yixing tahu Junmyeon sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kau lelah?." Tanya Yixing lembut

" Tidak, Mungkin hanya butuh membersihkan badan dan sedikit istirahat." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum, dia tahu Junmyeon tidak akan pernah mengajak dirinya untuk berhubungan badan kecuali Yixing yang memintanya. Junmyeon menghormati Yixing yang belum menerimanya seratus persen dihatinya.

" Kau tahu? Aku punya cara lain agar kau merasa baikan." Ucap Yixing membantu membuka kancing baju Junmyeon

" Tunjukkan caranya." Balas Junmyeon berbisik pelan di telinga Yixing.

Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya di depan bibir Junmyeon, sengaja meniupkan udara untuk memancing. Tanpa permisi lagi Junmyeon mencium rakus bibir Yixing. Lidah Junmyeon menyapu isi mulut Yixing. Mengigit kecil disekitar bibir Yixing. Membuat si empunya mulai kewalahan menghadapinya. Yixing membiarkan lidah Junmyeon menarik lidahnya. Mengajak untuk beradu di dalam mulut Yixing. Tangan Junmyeon meremas bongkahan bokong Yixing.

Yixing mengelayutkan badannya di tubuh Junmyeon, ciuman mulai ke tepian wajah Yixing. Junmyeon mengecup leher Yixing yang berkilau karena keringatnya. Membawa badannya ke kasur karena tubuh Yixing sudah menyatu dengannya. Yixing terbaring lembut, tersenyum pada Junmyeon yang mengawasinya dengan mata _angelic_ nya.

" Apa aku bagimu?." Tanya Junmyeon tegas

" Bukan arti dirimu untukku yang terpenting, tapi saat ini ku yakin kau ada di dalam hatiku." Jawab Yixing

Bibir Junmyeon tersenyum.

" Gomawo.."

Yixing mengangguk tulus, tidak ada sandiwara ataupun paksaan. Memang kini Junmyeon telah berada di hatinya.

Junmyeon melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, membuka baju Yixing dengan perlahan dan celana Yixing. Kemudian tenggelam dibawah menikmati milik kekasihnya. Jika status mereka bisa dikatakan berpacaran kini. Yixing melengguh karena perbuatan Junmyeon, mengusap rambut Junmyeon sambil menahan nafsu untuk turut merucuti celana Junmyeon. Usapan berubah menjadi cengkraman, karena perbuatan Junmyeon membuat Yixing ingin meledak.

" Aaahhkk..."

Junmyeon menjilat sisa-sisa cairan Yixing, mendatangi mulut Yixing untuk saling berbagi cairan itu bersama. Di sela-sela ciuman ganas Junmyeon, Yixing bisa melihat upaya namja itu membuka celana nya sendiri. Yixing sengaja membiarkannya, hari ini dia sedang mendapat servis special dari Junmyeon.

" Enggghh..."

Yixing bisa merasai tangan Junmyeon yang entah kenapa basah mulai berputar kecil di sekitar _hole_ Yixing. Mencoba menggoda si pemilik untuk terus menggoyangkan bokongnya.

" Jangan menggodaku Jun..." Ucap Yixing cemberut

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat wajah Yixing.

" Berbaliklah." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menuruti kemauan Junmyeon, dia telah hafal gaya ini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan setelah pernyataan tulus dari Yixing terhadap status Junmyeon.

" Aaahk.."

Junmyeon menghentikan gerakan juniornya untuk menerobos masuk _hole_ Yixing. Mendiami sejenak sambil menciumi punggung Yixing yang halus dan licin. Perlahan mencoba memaju mundurkan posisi juniornya, membuat bokong Yixing semakin meninggi. Junmyeon yang sudah gemas dengan gerakan-gerakan Yixing langsung menarik kebelakang pinggul Yixing.

" Aaahkkk..." Setengah Junior Junmyeon telah menerobos masuk

Junmyeon memaju mundurkan perlahan hingga Yixing mulai terbiasa. Hentakan demi hentakan kini semakin cepat dan dalam. Junmyeon yang sudah ketagihan dengan jeritan Yixing ketika dia mengenai titik kenikmatan Yixing mulai melupakan ritme permainannya.

Yixing yang setengah badannya kini sudah menyatu dengan kasur hanya bisa menjerit kenikmatan setiap Junmyeon menumbuk keras _hole_ nya.

" Aaahhhk.. Jun... Aaahhk... Juuun!." Sudah berapa banyak cairan Yixing mengalir membasahi tubuh dan seprei. Tapi tampaknya Junmyeon belum juga berhenti.

" Engghh.. Yixing.. Kau membuatku ketagihan..."

Junmyeon membalik tubuh Yixing perlahan membuat mereka saling melihat. Junmyeon terlihat sexy dengan setengah rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan bibirnya yang digigit. Yixing mengelungkan tangannya di leher Junmyeon membuat si empunya leher menunduk. Kini gantian gigi Yixing yang mengigit rakus bibir Junmyeon.

" Hmmmphh..."

" Nghh..."

" Yixiinnggg.."

" Aaahhkkk!."

Junmyeon membenamkan miliknya sedalam-dalam mungkin mengeluarkan cairan yang hangat membuat Yixing kembali berteriak kencang dan miliknya turut menumpahkan cairan di badannya.

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Hi aku adalah seorang remaja. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh cinta. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Ketika seseorang jatuh cinta apa yang harus dipersiapkannya?_

 _..._

 _Hi Kuntum bunga ataupun bayi lebah?_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau nyasar hingga kesini? Apa angin terlalu kuat menerbangkanmu hingga kesini? Ketika seseorang jatuh cinta sesungguhnya bukanlah cinta, uang, waktu, perhatian ataupun gombalan yang harus dipersiapkan. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan sesuatu hal yaitu hatimu. Hati yang entah harus kecewa, patah hati ataupun meledak karena saking bahagianya._

 _..._

 _Aku menumpahkan susu coklatku karena saking bahagianya menerima email pemberitahuan kau membalas pesanku! Sebutkanlah aku kuntum bunga yang belum berkembang atau bayi lebah yang baru belajar terbang. Tapi bagaimana aku menyiapkan hati yang kecewa ataupun patah hati? Apa itu terdengar sangat menakutkan?_

 _..._

 _Kau memang harus takut. Dunia ini mengajarkanmu untuk takut dengan banyak hal tanpa memberitahukan alasannya. Tapi aku disini akan memberitahukanmu alasannya. Dengan ketakutanmu maka kau akan takut untuk jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jangan banyak mengobral cintamu, hatimu bukan pasar malam. Dan bicara bagaimana cara kau menyiapkan hati dari rasa kecewa dan patah hati. Tidak ada tutorial nya, karena kau akan belajar dengan sendirinya. Terkadang, jika kau kecewa ataupun patah hati dan kau tetap bertahan, mungkin saja Tuhan melihatmu dan mengetukkan hati sang pemilik hati sebelah untuk melakukan yang sama denganmu. Bertahan._

 _Dear Zyxzjs_

 _Aku sering membaca tulisanmu tanpa pernah mencoba mengirimkan pertanyaan kepadamu. Mungkin aku lebih tua darimu. Aku sudah berkeluarga, tidak ada persoalan dalam kehidupan keluargaku yang ingin kupertanyakan disini. Tapi... kenapa aku ingin menuliskan sesuatu kepadamu?_

 _..._

 _Mulailah bercerita dari dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah menganggap masalah itu berasal dari suatu kehidupan. Kehidupan mu, kehidupan keluargamu, kehidupan ibu mertuamu, atau kehidupan anak-anakmu. Mulailah darimu sendiri._

 _..._

 _Benar aku akan bertanya, wajarkah aku masih cemburu buta di usiaku kini? Di berapa tahun sudah usia pernikahan kami? Salahlah aku yang masih saja sibuk berprasangka tentang wanita-wanita rekan sekantornya?_

 _..._

 _Tidak ada batasan untuk seseorang merasa cemburu dengan miliknya. Sekarang kau cemburu dengan waktu dan orang-orang disekitar suamimu. Dua hal yang mungkin tidak bisa kau miliki karena kau menunggunya dirumah. Menunggunya pulang dari beraktivitas diluar sana. Jangan berhenti cemburu. Karena dengan begini kau akan mulai belajar bagaimana nanti kecemburuan mu ketika anakmu mulai membawa pulang teman special mereka. Bersiaplah! Karena hidup selalu menuntut banyak emosi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak kembali kerumah Junmyeon, tidak ada yang bertanya perihal keberadaan Sehun pada Luhan. Hanya Minseok yang sesekali menatap kesal Luhan seakan penyebab kepergian Sehun. Baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Luhan. Junmyeon tetap bekerja dengan Sehun secara normal, Sehun yang selalu menghindari Jongdae agar tidak mendengar cerita-cerita tidak masuk akal dari Jongdae agar dia kembali pulang.

Jongdae selalu mengarang cerita Luhan menangis dan tidak nafsu makan semenja kepergian Sehun. Sehun yang tidak bodoh tahu itu hanya karangan Jongdae dan pasangannya Minseok. Luhan tidak akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, karena hingga detik ini Luhan tidak menghubungi ataupun sekedar datang bertanya kemana Sehun pergi.

Tampaknya hubungan mereka benar-benar sudah harus berakhir. Mungkin ini saat dimana Sehun sudah terlalu muak dengan sifat ingin dimengerti nya Luhan. Dulu Sehun selalu mencoba sabar, mengingat Luhan akan menemukan kedewasaannya sendiri. Kini Sehun baru menyadari, kesabarannya hanya sia-sia.

Sehun mengendorkan dasinya sedikit, menunggu pria kecil berwajah putih bersih siap menggosok kukunya. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menatap kedepan, melihat pria baru yang langsung memegang peranan di perusahaan itu, berwajah dingin dan bermata misterius menatapnya.

" Eh maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sopan sambil menyembunyikan pengukir kukunya.

" Aku ingin bertemu Junmyeon...sajangnim." Ucap Sehun

" Apa kalian sudah janjian?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Apa perlu?." Tanya Sehun kembali sambil menyipitkan matanya

" Ti-Tidak begitu maksudku. Hanya saja sajangnim baru saja keluar bersama rekannya. Mungkin dia melupakan janjinya dengan Anda."

" Aku memang tidak membuat janji. Baiklah ini ku titipkan saja beberapa berkas. Nanti setelah dia pulang aku akan menjumpainya lagi." Ucap Sehun menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Baekhyun

" Ba-baiklah."

Baekhyun yang langsung pura-pura sibuk oleh berkas-berkas Sehun menunggu laki-laki dingin itu menghilang dari depan matanya. Sehun yang tidak ada urusan lagi langsung menuju lift dan menuju ruangannya. Junmyeon memang memberinya posisi yang bagus sesuai dengan kemampuannya dalam dunia bisnis.

" Uh syukurlah sudah pergi. Darimana sajangnim berkenalan dengan pria bermata misterius seperti itu. Apa berkawan dengan Park Chanyeol yang misterius itu belum cukup." Ucap Baekhyun melamun

" Kau menyebutkan namaku?." Seru suara berat yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kaget kedua kalinya

" Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba muncul?." Ucap Baekhyun kaget

" Aku bisa muncul dan memiliki telinga dimana-mana. Jadi berhati-hatilah sayang." Goda Chanyeol

" Kau ini." Ucap Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam karena tersipu malu

" Junmyeon ada didalam? Aku mau berjumpa dengannya."

" Tidak. Dia tengah pergi dengan temannya."

" Teman? Sejak kapan dia memiliki teman?." Tanya Chanyeol heran

" Entahlah. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini." Ucap Baekhyun jujur.

" Hmm baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya saja kalau begitu. Oh ya sebelum pergi aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun

" Aa..apa itu?." Tanya Baekhyun kaku

" Aku merindukan masakanmu. Apa kau tidak mau mengundangku makan lagi dirumahmu?." Tanya Chanyeol menggoda

" Bo-boleh saja. Malam ini aku akan masak _steak_!." Ucap Baekhyun semangat

" Kalau begitu aku akan datang malam ini. Dan satu hal lagi... Aku mulai berencana membuka celemek mu nanti malam." Bisik Chanyeol di kuping dan leher Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kaku tidak bisa bergerak di tempat duduknya.

.

.

Junmyeon menyeruput sedikit teh nya, tidak biasa Yixing datang ke kantornya untuk mengajaknya makan siang yang kepagian. Masih pukul sepuluh dan biasanya Junmyeon masih menghadapi setumpuk keputusan dan pertemuan-pertemuan. Tapi karena Yixing yang mengajaknya keluar, rasanya semua wakty berharga Junmyeon mendadak hanya untuk Yixing.

" Kau benar tidak makan?." Tanya Yixing lagi sambil mengunyah kecil spagettinya.

" Tidak, belum jam ku untuk makan siang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh apa aku mengajakmu terlalu cepat? Mianhe, aku Cuma memiliki waktu kosong sekarang." Ucap Yixing.

" Tidak apa-apa Yixing. Aku senang kau mengajakku keluar di sela-sela waktumu. Gomawo." Balas Junmyeon tersenyum

Yixing membalas senyum Junmyeon kemudian diam kembali memakan spagettinya.

" Jun, apa menurutmu akhir-akhir ini Luhan berubah?." Tanya Yixing

" Berubah?."

" Apa hanya perasaanku.. Sepertinya Luhan memiliki rahasia yang aku tidak tahu."

" Bukankah dia selama ini tertutup seperti itu?." Tanya Junmyeon menenangkan Yixing

" Iya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Yixing menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya.

Yixing tahu Luhan memang berubah, beberapa hari ini Luhan tidak mengirim lagi surel ke blog Yixing seperti biasa. Yixing yang biasanya bersembunyi dibalik blog nya hanya untuk tahu masalah dan komplenan Luhan kepadanya kini merasa benar-benar kehilangan Luhan. Luhan tidak bercerita tentang kepergian Sehun di blog nya, ataupun kegiatan-kegiatannya.

Luhan kini tidak lagi mengajak Yixing untuk makan siang bersama, Luhan tampak menghindar. Alasannya karena tugas kuliahnya yang sudah semakin banyak. Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa maklum dan berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

" Tenanglah, aku yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Junmyeon lagi menggengam tangan Yixing lembut

Yixing mengangguk, tidak menyangka Junmyeon masih memperhatikannya. Junmyeon memang masih memperhatikan perubahan wajah Yixing. Sesungguhnya dia pun sedikit risau melihat Luhan yang semakin tertutup. Ia yakin Luhan masih semangat mencari ibunya sendiri. Luhan selalu beranggapan menemukan ibunya adalah tiket keluar dari kehidupannya bersama Yixing.

.

.

.

Sambil membolak baik pena di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan kopi yang mulai mendingin di mejanya, Jongin masih setia diam di atas kursi kerjanya. Sudah dua kali dia memanggil Kyungsoo, satu-satunya bawahan yang tidak menurut kepadanya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengutus karyawan lainnya untuk bertanya kepada Jongin apa maunya. Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk berjumpa dan berbicara padanya. Jongin memutar otak, bagaimana caranya dia meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo atas perilaku kasarnya. Tidak mungkin dia harus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memaafkannya. Bisa-bisa membuat Kyungsoo pulang kembali ke Jepang dan meninggalkannya.

" Maaf sajagnim Kim, Anda memanggil saya?." Ucap sekretaris yang baru masuk dan menatap Jongin tidak enak. Takut mengganggunya.

" Apa siang ini aku ada jadwal?." Tanya Jongin masih dengan mata tertutup

" Siang ini sajagnim akan makan bersama dengan menteri keuangan dan sorenya pertemuan dengan kolega. Malam nya ada undangan di hotel, hanya undangan pernikahan anak kolega. Jika sajagnim tidak ingin datang, aku bisa mengirimkan hadiah saja nanti atas nama sajagnim dan perusahaan." Ucap sekretaris menatap Jongin yang masih menutup matanya. Menunggu jawaban dari Jongin

" Tidak usah, ketiga nya aku akan datang. Bisa kau sampaikan ke Kyungsoo bahwa aku mengajaknya untuk pergi menemaniku malam nanti? Bilang saja ini urusan perusahaan. Lebih-lebihkan saja bilang bahwa kolega ini sangat penting." Ucap Jongin dengan nada seperti tidak yakin bisa menipu Kyungsoo.

" Eh... Baiklah Sajagnim, akan kusampaikan. Apa masih ada sajagnim?."

" Tidak. Keluarlah dan kabari nanti apa Kyungsoo mau atau tidak. Tapi ku harap dia mau. Kau harus membuatnya mengatakan iya." Ucap Jongin menekankan

" Ba-baik sajagnim."

Mimpi apa malam tadi si sekretaris langsung meloncat keluar dengan rok pendeknya. Baru saja kemarin dia merasa beruntung mendapat boss seperti Jongin. Tampan, muda dan kaya raya. Paling tidak Jongin adalah santapan para wanita-wanita. Dan dia satu langkah lebih maju dari wanita-wanita lain. Dia sekretaris Jongin. Berada paling dekat dengan Jongin. Tapi kenyataannya Jongin jarang menggunakan jasanya sebagai sekretaris. Jongin lebih suka turun langsung sendirian ataupun selalu meminta Kyungsoo tangan kanan nya menemaninya. Si sekretaris tidak memiliki pilihan, dia kalah telak dengan Kyungsoo. Orang yang jarang berbicara dan melayannya namun mendapat perhatian besar dari bos Jongin.

Sekretaris mencoba mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, suara pelan terdengar menyuruhnya masuk. Sekretaris menatap Kyungsoo yang masih asyik bekerja. Pantaslah si bos mempercayai Kyungsoo, dia bekerja melebihi seharusnya. Tidak ada jeda ataupun malas-malasan.

" Maaf sunbae Kyungsoo..."

" Panggil Kyungsoo saja."

" Eh? Apa?." Ucap Sekretaris kaget

" Panggil Kyungsoo saja. Ada apa? Mencariku?." Ucap Kyungsoo sekarang menatap sekretaris dengan tenang.

" Sajagnim Kim meminta menyampaikan bahwa nanti malam dia akan pergi ke undangan pernikahan anak kolega bersama sun...eh bersamamu."

" Sampaikan bahwa aku tidak bisa hadir." Ucap Kyungsoo melanjutkan kerjanya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengakui usaha-usaha Jongin.

" Tapi ini sangat penting, kolega ini sangat berpengaruh kepada perusahaan." Ucao Sekretaris cemas, nasibnya kini ada di hujung tanduk.

" Lalu buat apa aku harus ikut. Bila Jongin sudah pergi itu lebih dari cukup." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Karena...Karena Sajagnim merasa dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa nanti dengan para tamu lainnya. Pasti sangat canggung bukan jika dia pergi sendiri. Kau tahu kan sajagnim kita itu kaku." Ucap sekretaris

" Hmm... Lalu tugasku?." Tanya Kyungsoo acuh

" Memulai percakapan. Sajangnim hanya meminta kau ikut untuk menemaninya berbicara dengan tuan acara dan para tamunya." Ucap sekretaris lancar

" Hmm..."

" Sajangnim sangat membutuhkan tangan kanannya." Ucap sekretaris lembut berusaha membuat Kyungsoo luluh.

" Hmm... Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama. Sampaikan kembali pada sajagnim aku hanya akan menemaninya setengah jam saja." Ucap Kyungsoo

Sekretaris itu tersenyum dan berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo. Di dalam hatinya dia sedikit aneh entah siapa pemimpin perusahaan, siapa anak buah. Kyungsoo seakan posisinya lebih daripada Jongin. Si sekretaris mulai mempertimbangkan keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu orang yang berpengaruh kepada perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Yixing mengajak Junmyeon untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Luhan. Minseok yang memberi pendapat untuk Yixing memberikan hadiah kepada Luhan. Tidak ada orang yang menolak sebuah hadiah, apalagi jika itu sesuatu yang di sukai. Yixing mempertimbangkan sepanjang jalan kira-kira benda apa yang Luhan sukai.

" Bagaimana kalau ponsel baru?." Yixing meminta pendapat

" Boleh juga, tapi itu tidak terlalu luar biasa." Jawab Junmyeon

" Lalu? Kalau menurutmu?."

Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah, sambil memikirkan pendapat apa yang hendak dia katakan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Luhan. Apa yang di sukai laki-laki keras kepala seperti Luhan. Bahkan Yixing yang seumur hidupnya bersama Luhan pun tidak tahu.

" Hmm bagaimana jika kita meminta pendapat Sehun?." Tanya Junmyeon balik

" Ha! Ide bagus Jun. Gomawo muaaaah." Tanpa sadar Yixing mencium bibir Junmyeon sekilas.

Junmyeon yang kaget hanya diam bahagia mendapat serangan ciuman dari Yixing.

" Gomawo." Balas Junmyeon

" Eh? Untuk apa?." Ucap Yixing

" Ciuman mu." Junmyeon menjalankan kembali mobilnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yixing hanya mampu menatap kedepan mengatasi wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

Bagaimana Yixing bisa merasa malu, dia laki laki panggilan yang sudah sering melakukan lebih dari ciuman dengan pria-pria lain. Kini merasa malu karena duluan mencium bibir Junmyeon. Yixing menutup matanya dan tersenyum, rasa bahagia di sela-sela kesipuan nya membuat hatinya melayang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benci saat seperti ini, ketika di satu sisi dia menginginkan pergi jauh dari Jongin mengabaikan pria berkulit sedikit coklat itu. Tapi kenyataannya begitu pria yang mati-matian dia coba untuk abaikan kini berada di depannya dengan tampang mempesona. Hanya berpenampilan seperti biasa, parfum yang masih biasa di cium Kyungsoo, tatanan rambut pun seperti biasa. Namun mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok itu.

" Kyung maaf menunggu lama." Sapa Jongin memulangkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sudah bertamasya jauh

" Hampir saja aku pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo berjalan duluan meninggalkan atasannya itu.

" Kyung tunggu!." Jongin mencoba mempercepat langkahnya

Kyungsoo sengaja jalan duluan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah. Sapaan Jongin membuatnya malu entah mengapa. Rasanya usaha mati-matiannya luluh begitu saja ketika melihat Jongin berada di dekatnya.

" Kyung!." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo

" Ach! Mau apa lagi Jongin? Mau melemparku lagi di depan umum?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Maaf.." Jongin mengendurkan pegangan nya.

" Mari kita berjalan bersama-sama Kyung." Ucap Jongin lembut

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin, tidak ada niat lain di mata Jongin selain permintaannya yang terdengar tulus. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kini berjalan di sebelah Jongin.

Menemani Jongin di sebuah acara pernikahan yang lebih mirip dengan pertemuan antar relasi bisnis itu berlangsung lambat. Kyungsoo hanya berjalan di sebelah Jongin, menunggu di perkenalkan dan tersenyum sopan. Sama seperti istri yang dibawa suaminya ke acara-acara penting. Karena menunggu Jongin terasa sangat membosankan, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja yang menyiapkan minuman. Menunggu disana sambil sedikit minum mungkin akan mengurangi kebosanan dan membuat waktu berjalan cepat. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang menuju meja minuman, tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak lari diam-diam darinya. Jongin mulai menyambung berbicara dengan para rekan bisnis barunya.

Dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang tertawa palsu di antara para rekan bisnis. Tidak bisa di pungkiri pesona Jongin sebagai salah satu pembisnis muda yang lumayan sukses membuat para relasi senang berbicara dengannya.

" Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan pendamping? Dengan tampang dan kesuksesan seperti ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin kan tidak ada satu atau lima yang nyangkut denganmu Tuan Kim?." Basa basi seorang relasi bisnis yang Kyungsoo tahu memiliki perusahaan di bidang jasa angkutan laut.

" Haha mungkin semua wanita pada alergi denganku sehingga aku tidak memiliki pendamping hingga kini." Ucap Jongin membalas basa basi

Kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha tidak mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jongin. Bukan para wanita yang alergi tapi Jongin yang seperti sosok tidak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Oh benarkah? Kebetulan. Aku membawa anak perempuan ku kesini. Akan kukenalkan kalian kalau begitu. Mungkin saja cocok." Pembisnis yang sudah seperti mengharapkan jawaban Jongin seperti itu langsung mencari sosok anak perempuannya dengan mata bahagia.

" Tidak usah. Kasihan anakmu nanti." Basa basi Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Tidak apa. Aku percaya denganmu tidak akan mengecewakan. Nah itu dia Krystal! Ayo sini."

Kyungsoo ikut melihat sosok yang di panggil laki-laki tua pembisnis itu. Seorang wanita cantik sangat cantik dengan baju mewahnya, kaki jenjang nya dan rambut yang berkilauan. Sungguh sangat mempesona. Kyungsoo cepat menatap Jongin yang matanya juga ikut melihat sosok wanita itu. Bibir Jongin masih terseyum dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Jongin seperti ikut terpesona dengan sosok wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menegak habis dua gelas minuman, mata nya pedih melihat kenyataan di depannya. Jongin bersalaman dan mulai berbicara pelan dengan Krystal, sosok wanita yang mempesona. Kyungsoo melupakan dirinya yang mati-matian membenci Jongin. Hatinya seperti teriris. Menganggap Jongin dan wanita itu sedang mengumumkan rencana pernikahan mereka berdua di depannya.

 **Bruk!**

Kyungsoo melemparkan gelas minuman terakhirnya ke atas karpet. Orang-orang di dekatnya mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah mabuk itu. Jongin ikut kaget dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Kyung kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mabuk?." Tanya Jongin sia-sia

Kyungsoo hanya diam, matanya yang bulat menatap Jongin mengerikan.

" Maaf aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya rekanku sudah mabuk." Ucap Jongin meminta izin.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju luar, beruntung Kyungsoo tidak meronta-ronta ataupun berteriak macam-macam.

" Kyung kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini." Jongin mendesah pelan menyesali dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo tadi.

Supir Jongin yang melihat tuan nya sudah keluar langsung mempersiapkan mobilnya. Membuka pintu belakang agar kedua nya bisa masuk.

" Kita kerumah ku saja." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo yang semakin tidak sadar hanya diam sambil kepalanya menyender kebadan Jongin.

Membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya ternyata tidak terlalu susah, tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak berat sehingga membuat Jongin tidak terlalu susah payah. Kini Kyungsoo sudah berbaring di kasur Jongin. Matanya sesekali terbuka dan tertutup, membuat Jongin khawatir kepadanya.

" Kyung kau mau minum air putih? Atau kau mau sesuatu?." Tanya Jongin

" Mau ku?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Ne, Kau mau apa?."

" Aku mau... Aku mau... Aku mau kau cium..." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kyung kau mabuk. Tidurlah besok pasti badanmu segar kembali." Ucap Jongin maklum

" Tidak! Tadi kau tanya mau ku apa! Aku mau kau cium! Aku mau kau cium!." Kyungsoo mulai melempar-lempar bantal ke arah Jongin

" Ne..ne baiklah." Jongin menghentikan serangan Kyungsoo

Jongin tidak tahu pasti apa ini memang keinginan Kyungsoo ataupun pengaruh Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk. Namun keinginan Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak terlalu susah untuk di kabulkan. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Kyungsoo, mulut Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak ada gerakan apa-apa. Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo, masih ada aroma minuman di bibirnya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo memang minum gila-gilaan tadi. Bibir Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja menerima serangan Jongin. Lidah Jongin semakin masuk, perasaan nya kini mendadak berubah. Semula hanya ciuman biasa kini nafsu nya mulai merasuki ciuman itu. Lidah Jongin menarik kuat lidah Kyungsoo, si empunya hanya mampu melayani tidak menyadari tangan-tangan mulai membuka bajunya.

Kyungsoo sudah telanjang dada, ciuman dahsyat Jongin berpindah ke arah leher. Menyedot leher putih bersih Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin mulai menarik-narik kecil puting kecil Kyungsoo.

" Eunggghh Jong in aah.. Stoop…"

" Tidak Kyung. Kau yang meminta.."

Jongin melanjutkan melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo yang tampak semakin tidak berdaya di antara setengah kesadarannya dan desahannya.

Kyungsoo kini hanya mampu menikmati apa yang dimintanya tadi. Entah secara sadar ataupun tidak, pikirannya hanya berpusat kepada ingatan Jongin yang berbicara dengan wanita mempesona tadi.

" Aachh… Jongin apaah yang kau lakukan…" Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa juniornya kini sudah berada di dalam mulut Jongin, dimanjakan oleh Jongin yang tampak seperti jatuh hati dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

" Jongin hentikaan..Hentikaaan…"

" Tidak Kyung…"

" Jong..in aku aaachhh…" Kyungsoo menumpahkan benihnya di dalam mulut Jongin.

Tubuhnya semakin lemah, Jongin cepat menuju ke wajah Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo beringas, membagi cairan Kyungsoo.

" Engghhh…"

" Kyung.. Kurasa aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu Kyung.." Ucap Jongin

" Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin.. Jauh sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku." Balas Kyungsoo

" Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari semua ini. Bolehkah aku?." Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo yang perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki kesadarannya tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum, membuka baju jas dan baju nya yang sudah acak-acakan. Menggengam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya ke arah juniornya.

" Bukalah Kyung."

Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah akibat setengah mabuk dan malu, mulai membuka pelan celana Jongin menanggalkannya dan menyisahkan celana dalam Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk malu, dia bukan kejora yang sudah banyak pengalaman dengan hal ini. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, sesungguhnya Jongin pun cinta pertama untuknya.

Kyungsoo membuka sedikit celana dalam Jongin dan kembali diam. Jongin yang tahu Kyungsoo malu hanya tersenyum. Dia memang tidak salah pilih, Kyungsoo memang seseorang yang baik dan sesuai untuknya.

Jongin meneruskan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo membuka hingga kebawah dan telanjang di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih tidak menatap apapun di depannya, mungkin lebih baik dia kembali kedalam mabuk alkohol daripada dia mabuk oleh kejantanan Jongin yang seperti mengacung di depannya.

" Kyung.. Lihatlah ini milikmu juga." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo pelan-pelan melihat dan sedikit terkejut melihat ukuran Jongin yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

" Peganglah…Hisaplah…" Pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah junior Jongin dan mulai menghisap lembut. Jongin membantu dengan memegang belakang kepala Kyungsoo untuk menjilat dan menghisap miliknya.

" Aaahh.. Ya begitu Kyung… Aaahh…"

Bibir Kyungsoo sudah kaku akibat terlalu lama menghisap dan maju mundur di junior Jongin yang tampak masih menegang sempurna. Jongin menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo mengelap sedikit saliva yang berada di ujung mulut Kyungsoo. Menciumnya sekilas dan berbisik perlahan di telinga Kyungsoo.

" Menungging lah Kyung."

Kyungsoo menuruti kemauan Jongin, menungging menurunkan punggungnya akibat ditekan Jongin.

" Tahanlah, mungkin akan sedikit sakit."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil

Jongin mempersiapkan dirinya mengarahkan juniornya ke _hole_ Kyungsoo.

" Aachh…"

Jongin yang terkejut langsung mencabut lagi juniornya yang baru masuk sedikit.

" Apa kau tidak kenapa-napa?." Tanya Jongin khawatir

" Ne. Teruskanlah." Ucap Kyungsoo

Setelah menerima persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali mencoba memasuki juniornya. Perlahan sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai masuk hingga setengah, Jongin mulai memaju mundur miliknya.

" Aaachh…"

" Kyung… Aku akan pelan-pelan enggh…"

Janji Jongin tinggal lah janji. Semakin lama Jongin semakin mempercepat proses maju mundurnya. Ia mulai merasakan juniornya yang seperti di pijat didalam _hole_ Kyungsoo.

" Aaachhh.. Kyung enak kyung…"

" acchh.. Jongin aahh.."

Kyungsoo yang semakin lama mulai merasa enak tidak keberatan dengan gerakan Jongin yang semakin brutal menembak titik kenikmatannya.

" Aaachh Kyung.. aku keluar aaahh…"

Jongin memperdalam miliknya membuat Kyungsoo ikut menumpahkan cairannya.

" Jongin.. Yang kita lakukan..."

" Ini karena cinta Kyung.. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Jongin kembali meyakinkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tubuhnya sudah kembali di sebelah Jongin saling mendekap dalam tubuh polos hanya tertutup selimut yang kini setengah basah akibat cairan-cairan mereka.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Junmyeon masih duduk bersama Yixing yang memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil. Sehun memberitahu jika ada sebuah gelang yang sangat di inginkan Luhan, rencana nya Sehun akan memberikan hadiah gelang itu ketika Luhan ulang tahun. Tapi tampaknya Yixing lebih berhak memberinya sekarang. Yixing tersenyum bahagia kepada Junmyeon, membayangkan reaksi Luhan ketika membuka hadiah tersebut. Mungkin Luhan akan senang dan semakin dekat dengannya kembali.

 **Clek**

Pintu terbuka, sosok Luhan yang tampak sedikit rapi muncul. Sedikit terkejut memandang Yixing dan Junmyeon yang seperti menunggunya.

" Lu kau sudah pulang. Aku ada hadiah untukmu." Ucap Yixing

" Aku mau pergi." Ucap Luhan datar

" Pergi? Pergi kemana Lu? Kau baru pulang, pasti capek lagi pula ini sudah malam." Ucap Yixing khawatir

" Diam! Aku sudah muak dengan semua peraturanmu!."

" Luhan!." Junmyeon memperingatinya

" Apa? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tawaranmu!. Aku sudah menemukan ibu. Aku akan pergi berdua dengannya." Ucap Luhan

" A-Apa maksudmu Lu?." Tanya Yixing kaget

" Berhenti seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Selama ini kau menyembunyikannya! Apa mau mu ha! Dasar anak haram! Kau bukan kakakku! Kau anak haram!."

"LUHAN!." Junmyeon tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya

" Apa aku salah?! Ha?!." Ucap Luhan

Yixing merosot seperti kehilangan pegangan hidupnya. Menangis pelan oleh nasib dan takdirnya.

Luhan meninggalkan Yixing menuju atas kamarnya. Membanting barang-barang sehingga Minseok dan Jongdae ikut keluar dari kamar mereka. Saling mengurut dada melihat Luhan yang keluar dari kamar membawa tas nya.

" Mulai sekarang jangan campuri lagi urusan aku dan ibu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

" Yixing... Bertenanglah..." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kenapa kita tidak mempunyai anak?." Ucap Jongdae kepada Minseok melihat kepergian Luhan.

" Hidup ini terlalu kejam." Ucap Minseok drama mendekati Yixing dan menenangkannya.

Junmyeon kemudian pergi menjauh sedikit, mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

.

.

.

Baju berserakan, tepung dan minyak yang berjatuhan di antara meja dapur itu tampak masih wajar dibanding dua namja yang saling mencoba melepas hasrat.

 **Teeet...teeet...**

" Eunggh.. Chanyeool telepon mu berbunyi..."

" Biar saja hmmmp…."

" Angkat lah dahulu eenghh… aaachh.."

Sebuah ponsel mulai menjadi perhatian namja yang berada di atas namja lainnya.

" _Shit!_ Ha.. lhoo...enggh…"

" Chanyeol kau dimana?!."

" Ada apa Jun mmmphh…"

" Luhan melarikan diri dengan ibunya!."

" Hmmphh _WHAT_?!."

" Ku minta kau selesaikan semua kekacauan ini."

" Baiklah."

Telepon dimatikan berganti laki-laki yang kini menghentikan perbuatannya dan menjauh dari namja satu lagi.

" Ada apa Chan?."

" Masalah Baek.. Masalah." Jawab Chanyeol

Klimak tidak didapat, masalah mulai masuk. Hari terburuk untuk Chanyeol yang langsung merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

" Tenanglah semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol tetap duduk diam dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan langsung duduk diatas paha Chanyeol yang belum memakai celana itu. Menggesek-gesek pahanya yang hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya.

" Setidaknya selesaikan dulu satu masalah ini." Ucap Chanyeol

" Masalah apa?." Tanya Baekhyun lembut

" Aku belum klimaks Baek."

" Aaachhh Chaaaan…!."

 **TBC**

 **Tidak kuduga bisa menulis agak banyak seperti ini sungguh pencapaian luaaar biasaa wkwkwk lebai abaikan**

 **Oh yaaaa Happy birthday buat Fanny! TiffanyOctavia9 yang sudah memburuku hingga ke facebook hahaha. Makasih ya sudah semangati sehingga FF ini jalan kembali hohoho**

 **Buat para readers moga kalian belum bosan please jangan bosan tinggal dikit lagi kok selesai janjiii hehehe**


	16. Chapter 16

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies

…..

Perjalanan menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh di lalui Luhan. Dia tidak bisa membawa ibunya untuk keluar dari Korea karena kondisi ibunya yang tidak memungkinkan. Sebagai gantinya Luhan memilih kota kecil yang jauh dari perkiraan Yixing, sehingga Yixing tidak mungkin menemukannya. Ia sudah muak dengan semua sandiwara kakaknya itu. Ditambah lagi sebuah fakta bahwa antara dirinya dan Yixing hanya berhubungan oleh seorang ayah. Yixing sama sekali tidak berhak untuk merawat ibunya.

Mobil Luhan membelok kesebuah rumah, dia telah menyewa rumah dan di pikirnya dengan sedikit banyak pembelajaran selama menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran dapat membantunya merawat sendiri ibunya.

" Eomma kita sudah sampai."

Tidak ada jawaban sebagai gantinya Luhan tersenyum maklum.

Sejak ditemukannya hingga kini Luhan memang belum ad interaksi apapun dengan sang ibu. Dokter dan penjaga eomma yang merawat eomma nya lah yang memberitahu segala penyakit dan asal usul Yixing. Luhan memang lebih berhak mengetahui segalanya.

Segala macam peralatan kesehatan telah Luhan persiapkan. Mungkin dengan kepindahan mereka ketempat yang lebih tenang dan udara yang bersih akan mempercepat proses kesembuhan. Luhan berharap banyak dengan kesembuhan ibunya. Kini hanya ibunya lah satu-satu yang ia miliki.

" Eomma sadarlah, kini hanya ada kita berdua." Luhan membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah tangan ibunya yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

Walau tidak mengerti apapun Baekhyun tetap menunggu di sudut ruangan, antara menunggu seruan dari Junmyeon ataupun kekhawatiran dirinya atas wajah Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti menatap Junmyeon dengan cemas. Junmyeon juga tidak menyuruhnya keluar seperti biasa untuk berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol.

" Jadi mereka benar-benar pergi?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi mengulang pertanyaannya

" Ya. Orang yang menjaga ibunya sudah memberitahu bahwa Luhan telah memindahkan ibunya dari kemarin sore." Ucap Chanyeol

" Tapi dia kembali kerumah malam tadi."

" Kurasa dia kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangnya."

" Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?." Tanya Junmyeon putus asa

" Itu yang belum bisa aku pastikan. Tapi perkiraanku mereka masih di Korea, karena kondisi ibu nya tidak mungkin bisa naik pesawat terbang."

" Kalau mereka pakai kapal?."

" Itu akan lebih beresiko. Kurasa Luhan tidak mungkin mengambil risiko."

Junmyeon menghela napas, antara lega ataupun semakin stress menghadapi analisa Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana kabar pasanganmu?." Tanya Chanyeol mencairkan suasana

" Buruk..Sangat buruk..."

" Tenanglah kita pasti akan menemukan mereka. Aku akan mencoba memantau alat-alat kesehatan di Korea. Dia pasti akan memasok pengobatan yang besar untuk ibunya. Itu sangat mudah untuk dilacak." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

" Aku berharap banyak padamu. Beri aku kabar baik Yollie."

" Pasti."

Chanyeol pamit keluar di ikuti Baekhyun dari belakang yang kini lebih senang mengikutinya daripada menunggu panggilan Junmyeon.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tentu. Setiap pekerjaan pasti ada masalah Baek. Tapi aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah-masalah itu." Ucap Chanyeol optimis

" Baiklah. Aku akan memasak untukmu malam ini." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum

" Kurasa aku akan keluar kota Baek. Aku akan tetap menghubungimu."

" Oh baiklah. Berhati-hatilah!."

" Tentu."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun menjadi memerah hangat.

" Ehem.."

" Eh..." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lembut memisahkan ciuman mereka. Menatap seorang pria dingin yang tanpa ekspresi menatap mereka berciuman.

" Apa Junmyeon ada di dalam?." Tanya Sehun

" Yaa dia ada di dalam."

" Baiklah aku akan masuk."

Baekhyun menatap malu laki-laki yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Junmyeon, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap kesal si pengganggu.

" Siapa dia? Gayanya melebihi Junmyeon." Ucap Chanyeol

" Itu Sehun. Dia baru di perusahaan ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di tempatnya.

" Sehun? Seperti pernah dengar. Dia tampan." Ucap Chanyeol datar

" Ya lalu?." Tanya Baekhyun polos

" Apa kau tidak naksir dengannya? Apalagi aku akan pergi keluar kota beberapa hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kau cemburu? Haha. Ini aneh, kau cemburu dengan orang yang melihat kita berciuman." Ucap Baekhyun tertawa

" Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja." Ucap Chanyeol

" Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain Park Chanyeol."

" Ne Baekhyun karna aku juga telah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Jadi kurasa kita harus saling timbal balik." Ucap Chanyeol mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

" Huus huus sudah. Aku tidak mau jadi sekretaris cabul yang beradegan mesum dengan tamu bos ku. Sana pergi dan cepat kembali." Ucap Baekhyun

" Haha baiklah. Pulang nanti aku meminta jatahku." Ucap Chanyeol pergi

" Dasar mesum..." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merapikan kembali baju dan tatanan rambutnya.

Junmyeon memeriksa sekilas berkas yang dibawa Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun masih berharap dia bisa memeriksa hasil laporannya disaat seperti ini. Rasanya baru saja dia bisa bersama Yixing dan kini bahkan dia hampir tidak berani untuk pulang berjumpa dengan Yixing. Cepat atau lambat Yixing pasti akan tahu bahwa dialah sumber dari semua hal yang di ketahui Luhan.

" Hmm..."

" Kau terus menghela napas." Komentar Sehun dingin

" Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

" Kalau seperti itu lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk kerja. Kurasa sekretaris mu bisa menyimpan semua berkas sampai kau kembali." Ucap Sehun

" Luhan pergi. Dia membawa serta ibunya."

" Apa ini yang kau janjikan sehingga dia mau pindah ke Korea?." Tanya Sehun dingin

" Maksudmu Sehun?."

" Jangan membodohiku. Aku tahu siapa Luhan. Dia tidak mungkin menuruti kemauan orang tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang di rasanya pantas untuk didapatkannya."

" Memang ini semua kesalahanku. Aku terlalu buta untuk memiliki Yixing."

" Dan kini kau yang membuat semua menjadi runyam. Aku berterimakasih kau terima kerja di perusahaanmu. Tapi ketahuilah aku lebih menyukai pekerjaanku di Jepang. Tidak sebesar jabatanku disini tapi setidaknya aku memiliki Luhan disana." Ucap Sehun kemudian berbalik untuk keluar.

" Sehun! Apa kau tidak mau mendapatkan Luhan mu kembali?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku tidak tahu apakah jawabannya iya atau tidak. Tapi sekarang yang ku bisa pastikan Luhan tidak menginginkan ku. Lebih baik membiarkannya daripada dia pergi lebih jauh dariku."

" Tunggu! Tapi jika kau masih disini berarti..."

" Ya Junmyeon...Aku masih menunggunya kembali."

.

.

.

Entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukan sekretaris Eunha sehingga siang ini dia dipanggil oleh boss nya. Tidak bisa kecuali urusan pekerjaan. Tapi mengingat Jongin Sajagnim yang baru saja tiba dan belum ada satu pekerjaan yang di kerjakan rasanya ini bukan soal pekerjaan. Sedikit ia merapikan baju dan rok nya. Mencoba bertenang dan mencari kata-kata jika dia akan dipecat.

" Tenanglah Eunha kau tidak melakukan satupun kesalahan. Tenanglah."

Eunha mengetok pelan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang tidak merespon kedatangannya. Menunggu dalam kegelisahan hatinya.

" Per...Permisi sajangnim."

" Oh sekretaris Eunha. Duduk dulu aku akan menyiapkan pekerjaanku sedikit." Ucap Jongin

Ruangan Jongin yang dingin tidak bisa menahan keringat Eunha yang terus-terusan menetes di balik blazernya. Diminta menunggu seperti ini, malah membuat dirinya semakin cemas.

" Baik. Boleh aku bertanya apa kau pernah bekerja dibidang lain selain menjadi sekretaris ku?." Tanya Jongin tenang

" A..Aku... Aku hanya pernah menjadi seorang SPG di salah satu merek mobil lalu..lalu aku bekerja disini. Ini adalah pekerjaan ku yang paling aku senangi. Aku hanya bisa berjualan, menawarkan lalu bekerja bersama sajagnim membuat karir ku meningkat." Ucap Eunha menahan tangis

" Kenapa wajahmu? Apa kau menangis?." Tanya Jongin cemas

" Tolong sajagnim jangan pecat aku. Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun diluar pekerjaanku selain berdandan. Aku mohon sajagnim." Ucap Eunha yang kini sudah menangis hebat

" Wow wow bertenanglah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membicarakan tentang pemecatanmu."

" Aku dipanggil? Apa karena kau ingin memecatku?." Tanya Eunha sesegukan

" Haha. Tidak mana mungkin. Malah aku berencana untuk menaikkan kelas jabatanmu."

" Benarkah? A...Apa itu mungkin?."

" Ne Eunha. Aku sangat bersyukur berkat kau berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo kemarin er.. mungkin membuat perusahaan ini akan tambah maju. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang ku tempatkan menjadi kepala bagian pemasaran?."

" Apa ini serius sajagnim?."

" Ne.. Besok pagi kau sudah berada di ruangan baru mu. Dan mungkin aku akan mencari sekretaris baru nanti haha. Selamat Eunha."

Eunha tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, awalnya yang di kiranya sebagai pemecatannya malah berakhir sebagai penaikan jabatannya di perusahaan itu. Mungkin dia harus berlari menuju ruangan Kyungsoo dan membungkuk berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya. Alasan sederhana menaikkan taraf hidupnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendekat kepada Jongin. Sebelum niat nya untuk berlari ke ruangan Kyungsoo terlaksana, kini Eunha di kejutkan oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

" Eh. Sunbae..."

" Panggil Kyungsoo saja. Apa Jongin tengah sibuk? Aku menunggu lama daritadi disini ternyata kau di dalam." Ucap Kyungsoo datar

" Ti..Tidak Sun..Kyungsoo. Sajagnim tadi memanggilku karena urusan pekerjaan. Sekarang sajagnim tengah kosong."

" Oh begitukah." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap rok pendek Eunha.

" A-Apa kau ingin masuk sekarang?." Tanya Eunha lagi kikuk melihat tatapan dari Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo kembali ke wajah Eunha, menimang sedikit apakah dia akan menjumpai Jongin ataupun kembali keruangannya karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

" Ya."

" Silahkan." Ucap Eunha sopan.

Pintu ruangan Jongin dibuka oleh Eunha, Kyungsoo masuk bak pemilik sah ruangan itu. Tidak peduli apakah pemilik asli nya akan menerima kedatangannya ataupun tidak.

" Kyung..." Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya melihat seseorang yang masuk keruangannya.

" Apa aku menganggu?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tidak tentu tidak. Aku baru saja berencana akan mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama nanti." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo diam dan duduk di depan kursi Jongin.

" Apa ada masalah?." Tanya Jongin lembut.

" Tidak ada. Aku...Aku hanya merasa."

" Merasa apa Kyung? Jelaskan."

" Aku hanya merasa tidak yakin dengan hubungan kita." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kyung? Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu?." Tanya Jongin lagi menatap Kyungsoo

" Entahlah Jongin. Aku semakin tidak yakin dengan perasaan kita. Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan ataupun..."

" Tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku laki-laki yang selalu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun yang aku lakukan Kyung. Apa yang kita lakukan semalam itu memang keinginanku."

" Tapi..."

" Apa yang kau cemaskan Kyung?." Tanya Jongin mendekat ke Kyungsoo

" Entahlah Jongin. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk hanya bisa di miliki olehku."

" Aku tidak menerima hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu Kyung." Tekan Jongin

" Wanita kemarin... Kurasa dia lebih cocok bersamamu."

" Tidak ada yang sesuai untukku selain dirimu Kyung. Aku mencintaimu, itu poin terpentingnya. Kau hanya melihat wanita itu dari luar."

" Apa benar kau tidak akan menyesal bila bersamaku?." Tanya Kyungsoo serius

" Ya aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

" Sungguh?."

" Sungguh. Hentikan semua kekhawatiranmu. Sekarang aku tidak tahu hal lain selain mencintaimu Kyung." Jongin memenjarakan mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, sedikit ciuman hangat untuk melepas kegelisahan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Mau sampai kapanpun Junmyeon tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mengetahui kondisi Yixing. Walaupun selama ia bekerja, Minseok selalu memberikan laporan perkembangan kondisi Yixing yang di dominan oleh tangisan. Jongdae yang tampak ikut prihatin hanya mampu menolong dengan menjemput Junmyeon dari perusahaannya menuju rumah. Tidak ada obrolan-obrolan tidak masuk akal ala Jongdae. Mereka hanya diam di dalam mobil.

" Masuklah Hyung, mungkin Minseok masih berada di kamar menemani Yixing." Ucap Jongdae

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Berharap Yixing masih sama seperti kemarin. Menunggunya untuk di peluk.

" Yixing?." Ucap Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya

" Junmyeon masuklah. Yixing baru saja tertidur. Tapi dia masih tidak mau makan. Kurasa dia hanya tertidur sebentar." Ucap Minseok

" Terimakasih karena menjaganya."

" Bukan apa-apa. Mandilah lalu jaga Yixing. Aku akan keluar." Ucap Minseok

Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing, ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan bibirnya berwarna sedikit pucat. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak menyadari seberapa besar Yixing menyayanginya. Sekarang Junmyeon telah sadar mengapa Yixing dulu mengambil pekerjaan menjadi laki-laki panggilan. Inilah bentuk protes terhadap dirinya sendiri. Diri yang tidak bisa berdamai dengan orang yang dia sayangi, protes terhadap hal-hal yang di rahasiakan oleh dirinya. Junmyeon membelai lembut wajah Yixing. Penyesalannya lah yang membuat Yixing semakin menderita. Keegoan nya membuat dirinya semakin ingin menjadikan Yixing miliknya satu-satunya. Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena Yixing telah banyak terikat dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Junmyeon..."

" Yixing kau sudah bangun?. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan meminta Minseok membuatkanmu sesuatu. Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu?." Tanya Junmyeon cemas

" Tidak. Apa Luhan sudah ada kabarnya?." Tanya Yixing

" Belum tapi akan kupastikan kita akan menemukan Luhan ne."

" Jangan sakiti dia. Aku hanya ingin tahu dia dimana dan bagaimana saja. Jika dia memilih hidup berdua eomma lebih bahagia daripada bersamaku. Aku akan menjauh dari mereka." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing ah... Kita hanya perlu bersabar ne." Ucap Junmyeon memeluk Yixing

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia membawa kartu-kartunya." Ucap Yixing pelan

" Ne. Benar Yixing. Kita bisa melacak Luhan melalui kartunya. Kita bisa mematikan kartunya sementara agar Luhan kembali kesini."

" Jangan Junmyeon. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan seluruh persediaan air mataku daripada memikirkan Luhan tidak bisa membeli makanan. Aku akan terus mengirimkan uang kepadanya melalui kartunya. Asal kutahu dia hidup bahagia." Ucap Yixing menangis

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing lebih erat. Benar tidak mungkin Yixing mampu mengorbankan Luhan ataupun eomma nya. Bahkan hidup Yixing pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hidup kedua orang yang amat dia sayangi itu. Menerima semua keputusan Yixing dinilai lebih aman untuk Junmyeon sekarang. Berharap akan kerja Chanyeol dan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian mungkin membuat Yixing tidak berpindah dengannya.

 _Maaf Yixing, mungkin sekarang saatnya kau berhenti memikirkan orang lain._

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _ **Hoaa harus end kan salah satu dari 3 yang masih tbc ini jadi kayaknya ini yang author fokuskan dulu.**_

 _ **Karena apaaa? Author ud gatel mau tulis yang lain yang lebih ringan haha ( Ya elah thooor tamak amat jadi orang) huaaa maafkan author hiks hiks tapi 2 yang lain pasti author lanjutkan kok ( semangat narutooo)**_

 _ **Oh yaa author beli album EXO the war ko ko bop hihihi lucu dapat postcard nya Baekhyun waw manly syekaliii hahaha poster nya belum author buka ini karna ketinggalan di tempat kerja suami katanya bentuknya kayak pipa(?) huaa please jgn jadikan itu pemukul baseball om-om tamvan tapi ada tulisan Suho/Kai di paketnya apa ya maksudnya... apakah dapat 2? Karena kemarin tulis 2 naena mereka? NGAREP hahaha**_

 **Hkysg huaa makasih yaa aku sangat terharu hiks hiks terus baca yah**

 **Tifannyoctavia9 haha sabar ya satu-satu dapat moment nanti hahaha**

 **Aqueosxback belum dijelasin ya bagaimana sampai tahu hmm nanti deh hihihi biar semakin penasaran haha**

 **Clairn ge iya Lulu agak antagonis disini huhu**

 **Angsongsaenim huaa makasih sudah suka hahaha padahal ga tahu dah nulisnya jeda beberapa hari hahaha**

 **ChennyChen haha kalau ga begitu bukan chanbaek hihi**

 **KittiToKitti hihihi chenmin kan selalu tidak mau ketinggalan update info terbaru hahaha**

 **Cumberbatch's huaaa makasih ya sudah setia muaaachh muacaahh**

 **Guest makasih juga sudah mau baca hihihi**


	17. Chapter 17

SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA

==Present==

Sexically Sexical

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Rate M NC17

Don't plagiat

Many typo(s)

I _just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…..

Untuk memulai satu awalan memang tidak mudah, tidak sekedar mengetik kata hai di pesan singkat kemudian kau baca dan kau abaikan. Sebuah pesan yang mungkin saja bisa menimbulkan konflik batin maha dahsyat. Pesan sederhana bagimu, mungkin kekanak-kanakan bahkan anak yang berusia lebih muda bisa menulis untaian kata lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi percayalah dibalik sebuah kata itu terdapat pertempuran perasaan. Selain ketakutan aku tidak cukup indah dan menarik untuk kauindahkan.

Kadang aku iri sendiri melihat reaksiku mendapat pesan singkatmu. Kau mampu membuatku tidak berdaya melayan apapun perkataan-perkataanmu. Dan aku sampai sekararang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu bertahan dalam di dalam lingkaran oborolan kita.

Sehun menutup kembali layar ponselnya menjadi layar hitam, sudah tidak ada harapan untuk menunggu dihubungi Luhan. Mungkin saja Luhan sudah lupa bahwa dia membawa serta Sehun ke negara ini. Kini hanya ada Luhan dan dirinya saja.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

" Yixing duduk lah." Sehun meletakkan ponselnya menatap kedepan laki-laki yang semakin kurus.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?."

" Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Sehun

" Maksud kedatanganku kemari untuk menanyakan apa kau mendapat kabar apapun dari Luhan?." Tanya Yixing

" Maaf tapi Luhan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi semenjak aku keluar dari rumah Junmyeon."

Yixing menghela napasnya, hanya Sehun lah satu-satu harapannya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Luhan.

" Mungkin kau akan berpikir Luhan tidak menyukaimu atau bahkan membencimu Yixing. Tapi kita tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan dan mata. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kau selama ini menjaganya." Ucap Sehun

Yixing kembali menatap Sehun, ini adalah satu-satunya kalimat paling terpanjang yang pernah Sehun ucapkan kepada dirinya.

" Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak kembali?. Apa aku harus mengikhlaskannya untuk pergi dari kehidupanku?."

" Kalian adalah keluarga Yixing. Bukan orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk lalu pergi."

Sehun memberikan senyuman singkatnya, dia mulai merasa salut dengan cara Yixing mencintai dan menyayangi Luhan. Mengasuh Luhan seperti menjahit kepakan sayap dari cabutan-cabutan sayapnya sendiri.

" Aku akan mencari Luhan. Bukan hanya kau yang merindukannya." Tambah Sehun menenangkan Yixing.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah yang sepi dan sedikit basah hujan di luar sana semakin membuat salah satu penghuni rumah itu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Minseok menyesali mengapa dia tidak memperingati Jongdae untuk pergi kerja saja daripada kini malah asyik membuat dirinya berkeringat.

" Aaahhhhk..."

" Aaaahhk..."

" Kau nakal Jongdae, bagaimana jika Hyung mu tahu?."

" Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Minseok. Aku melakukannya dengan pasanganku bukan pasangan hyungku." Ucap Jongdae kembali memakai celananya.

" Iya! Tapi kau lakukan ini di ruangan kerja hyung mu tahu!." Pekik Minseok

" Hehe habis tadi kau sangat menggoda sekali berada dibawah meja." Ucap Jongdae membela dirinya

" Aku hanya membersihkan ruangan ini. Dan lihat sekarang, astaga lihat!." Ucap Minseok menunjuk ngeri

" Apa? Ha! Mati aku." Ucap Jongdae

" Kau tidak hanya mati Jongdae, mungkin kau akan di campak ke laut mati atau di kirim ke jalur Gaza."

" Bagaimana ini. Berapa kali kita keluar? Kenapa sampai membasahi berkas-berkas kerja hyung." Ucap Jongdae entah menyalahkan siapa.

" Kau tanya saja dengan nafsu mu itu yang tidak berhenti. Kau yang kemas aku mau menyiapkan makan siang. Mungkin Yixing sebentar lagi akan pulang."

" Minseok! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bagaimana mengeringkan kertas-kertas yang sudah lengket ini?."

" Tanya saja google!." Ucap Minseok kesal.

Minseok keluar dari ruangan kerja Junmyeon, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membuang waktu dengan membersihkan ruangan itu. Tapi karena kemesuman pasangannya itu yang senang melakukan ini itu dimana-mana malah berakhir seperti ini. Minseok rasa dengan meninggalkan Jongdae yang sibuk mengeringkan sisa-sisa cairannya di antara kertas kerja Junmyeon akan menimbulkan efek jera untuknya.

" Minseok."

" Yixing! Kau sudah kembali."

" Ne, tadi aku hanya berjumpa dengan Sehun." Ucap Yixing

" Oh bagaimana keadaannya?."

" Baik. Mungkin dia akan main kesini jika ada kesempatan." Ucap Yixing

" Dan kabar adikmu?." Tanya Minseok pelan

" Sehun juga tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Luhan. Mungkin kini aku hanya bisa menunggu."

" Oh sabar la Yixing ah. Bagaimana kalau kita sibukkan diri dengan memasak?." Ucap Minseok menghibur

" Boleh. Aku akan menghubungi Junmyeon dan Sehun untuk makan bersama kita." Ucap Yixing sedikit bersemangat

" Oh i-iya tentu sangat menarik." Ucap Minseok melirik ruang kerja Junmyeon.

Jika Junmyeon pulang lebih cepat dan meletakkan berkas-berkas kerjanya di ruangan itu maka benar-benar tamat riwayat Jongdae pasangannya itu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan bisnis pertama antara Jongin dan Junmyeon setelah perang dingin mereka akhirnya terjadi juga. Lagi-lagi disebabkan ketidakhadiran Jongdae ke tempat kerja lah yang membuat Junmyeon harus mewakilinya. Junmyeon di temani Baekhyun menunggu semua relasi bisnis mereka tiba dan duduk. Baekhyun dengan sigap dan cermat memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas yang berkaitan dengan rapat tersebut. Jongin di ikuti Kyungsoo yang langsung tersenyum hangat kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon membalas senyum Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menarik sedikit bibirnya canggung. Junmyeon mengabaikannya.

" Sudah beres?." Tanya Junmyeon kepada Baekhyun

" Sudah sajagnim. Tadi sekretaris Jongdae sajagnim juga memberitahukanku bahwa hingga kini dia belum bisa menghubungi Jongdae sajagnim." Ucap Baekhyun

" Lupakan saja dia. Memang sifatnya tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Junmyeon kesal

Setelah tamu terakhir menutup pintu maka Baekhyun membuka rapat tersebut. Jongin hanya mencatat sedikit dan mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Junmyeon. Tidak mengeluarkan pendapat ketika Junmyeon meminta saran. Tidak juga mengajukan minat atas penawaran kerjasama yang tampak membuat kolega-kolega Junmyeon berebut ingin mengambil peluang tersebut. Dia hadir disini hanya sebatas mitra kerjasama antar perusahaan tidak lebih.

Rapat yang semula direncanakan dua jam akhirnya selesai hingga pukul lima sore. Junmyeon membiarkan Baekhyun menutup rapat sambil dirinya membuka pesan singkat dari Yixing yang mengajak dirinya dan Sehun untuk makan bersama dirumah. Junmyeon membalas menyetujui rencana Yixing.

" Junmyeon, selamat. Rapatmu sukses." Ucap Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Junmyeon

" Kyungsoo terimakasih. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa."

" Ne.. Jongin kemari." Ucap Kyungsoo layaknya dia juga pemimpin perusahaan.

" Sukses Junmyeon." Ucap Jongin dingin menjabat tangan Junmyeon

" Ne. Untukmu juga." Balas Junmyeon dingin

" Ne. Apa kabar Yixing?." Tanya Kyungsoo memecahkan suasana

" Dia sangat kesepian akhir-akhir ini. Eh bagaimana jika kau main kerumah Kyung? Yixing membuat jamuan makan malam. Dan ku harap kau juga bisa ikut Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon tulus

" Wah itu ide yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi." Pujuk Kyungsoo kepada Jongin

" Er.."

" Ayolah.."

" Baiklah. Nanti malam kami akan main kerumahmu. Terimakasih tawaran makan malam ini." Ucap Jongin.

Sesungguhnya Jongin merasa malu berada di dekat Junmyeon apalagi setelah Junmyeon dengan tulus mengundangnya ke acara makan malam dirumahnya. Jongin mulai sadar bahwa Junmyeon bukanlah seorang pendendam. Dia mampu menjaga sifatnya di depan Jongin. Tidak seperti Jongin yang langsung terbujuk keinginan semata untuk menyewa Yixing yang menyebabkan banyak orang di sekelilingnya sakit hati atas perbuatannya itu.

.

.

.

Walau tanpa tahu apa maksud dari undangan makan malam bersama, Sehun tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Junmyeon. Mungkin sedikit kebersamaan dengan orang yang juga kehilangan Luhan walau mungkin hanya Yixing yang merasakan hal itu. Tidak ada salahnya Sehun menghormati undangan yang disampaikan Junmyeon langsung. Bukan salah orang lain melainkan Luhan lah yang membuat dirinya dibenci orang-orang. Dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan semua tingkah lakunya. Kadang Sehun dibuat heran sendiri mengapa dia bisa bertahan dengan hubungan mereka.

Belum lagi tangan Sehun menekan bel, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Mobil bagus dengan pengendara yang tegap dan berkulit kecoklatan. Di ikuti seorang laki-laki bertubuh sedikit kecil bermata bulat yang memegang bungkusan di depan dadanya.

" Mau masuk juga?." Tanya pria berkulit coklat kepada Sehun

" Silahkan." Ucap Sehun mempersilahkan kedua orang yang baru tiba itu untuk maju ke depan pintu dan menekan bel.

" Yuhuuu!." Pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah Minseok dengan senyum penuh artinya.

" Kami undangan Yixing. Aku Jongin dan ini Kyungsoo."

" Ulala ini yang namanya Jongin." Ucap Minseok genit

" Er Apa kau mengenaliku?." Tanya Jongin canggung

" Tinggi, tampan, coklat seperti beruang dan…" Pancing Minseok menggoda

" Dan?." Tanya Jongin ngeri

" Dan sedikit mesum. _Yes I know…._ " Ucap Minseok genit mengedipkan matanya

" Dan dia bersamaku. Ini terimalah kami membawa pie buah." Ucap Kyungsoo maju kedepan Jongin menyerahkan bawaannya.

" Haha jangan cemas _twinkie_ Kenalkan Kim Minseok. Salah satu koki masak malam ini dan pasangan dari Kim Jongdae. Oh tunggu SEHUNNIE!."

Semua orang di luar rumah menutup telinga mereka mendengar pekikan Minseok. Sehun yang tidak hanya menutup telinga melainkan matanya menahan malu mendengar panggilan dari Minseok.

" Selamat malam Tuan Kim." Sapa Sehun sopan

" Jangan begitu kepada eommamu Sehunnie. Ayo masuk Yixing dan Junmyeon sudah menunggu kalian."

Minseok berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

" Dia bukan eomma ku." Ucap Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk menyusul Minseok.

Seperti yang Junmyeon kira, kedatangan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing sedikit ceria. Kyungsoo banyak bercerita dengan dirinya yang Junmyeon sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa. Sehun seperti biasa memakan dengan wajah dingin dan diam nya. Jongin yang sudah mulai kembali ke sifat lamanya cengengesan bersama Jongdae. Akhirnya Jongdae menemukan rekan yang searah jalan pikiran dan logika konyolnya. Minseok yang terus terusan menambahkan makanan kedalam piring Sehun. Sambil mengomel bahwa Sehun terlihat kurus dari terakhir mereka berjumpa.

" Minseok ah sudah kau tidak mau kan Sehun pulang dengan perut meledak?." Ucap Jongdae membujuk Minseok meletakkan makanannya.

" Sehunnie kembalilah kesini. Aku akan memasak terus untukmu sehingga kau tidak perlu kurus seperti ini."

" Ini memang berat badanku dari awal." Ucap Sehun

" Minseok sangat perhatian denganmu Sehun." Ucap Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka

" Ne, Minseok sangat menginginkan anak seperti Sehun. Makanya dia bersikap seperti ini semenjak Sehun tinggal disini. Cuma adik Yixing mengira Minseok menyukai Sehun." Ucap Jongdae

" Oh jadi dulu kau tinggal disini?." Tanya Jongin

" Ne, sekarang pun aku bekerja di perusahaan Junmyeon." Ucap Sehun

" Dia bisa dihandalkan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu anak eomma dan appa pasti bisa dihandalkan." Ucap Minseok

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin cepat makan dan pulang dari rumah ini adalah ide bagus untuknya.

" Dimana adikmu Yixing? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Hmm…"

" Dia tengah belajar di luar." Ucap Junmyeon

Sehun melirik Junmyeon kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

" Oh.. Apa dia dokter juga sepertimu? Aku tidak tahu kalau Zhang memiliki dua penerus." Ucap Jongin

" Ya dia mengambil jurusan dokter juga." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah kurasa kita harus mencicipi kue pie buatan _twinkie_." Ucap Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan

" _Twinkie?_." Tanya Yixing kepada Junmyeon

Junmyeon menggeleng tidak peduli dengan nama-nama julukan yang diberikan Minseok kepada tamu-tamunya.

" Oh ya Sehun kebetulan kau ada disini aku akan mengambil berkas yang telah ku periksa kemarin." Ucap Junmyeon bangkit berdiri.

Jongdae seperti kesetrum mendengar perkataan Junmyeon memakan dagingnya sambil menunggu amukan Junmyeon dari balik pintu ruangan kerjanya.

" APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA BERKASKU DI JEMUR DAN LENGKET SEPERTI INI! JONGDAEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUANGAN KERJAKU!."

" Percayalah aku tidak menginginkan punya orangtua seperti mereka." Ucap Sehun sambil melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang kini lari ketakutan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Selesai makan Kyungsoo menemani Yixing di ruangan samping yang menghubungkan ke taman. Walau tidak ada yang memberitahu apapun, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Yixing tengah mengalami sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Wajah dan sorot mata Yixing sama sekali bukan seperti si Kejora yang biasa Kyungsoo jumpai. Sudah lama juga blog Yixing tidak mengeluarkan update apapun. Si Kejora tengah meredupkan sinarnya.

" Yixing apa yang kau pikirkan?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Entahlah Kyung, aku sendiri juga bingung dengan pemikiranku."

" Apa ini berkaitan dengan adikmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo, tidak tahu harus bercerita tentang nasib tragis nya ataupun mengarang cerita demi menutup masalahnya.

" Yixing, aku senang membaca blog mu, kau selalu berkata hidup tanpa masalah itu sama sekali ketidak mungkinan. Sama seperti sebuah hubungan. Bahkan jika itu keluarga, kau tidak perlu malu Yixing. Semua orang mempunyai masalah mereka sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Aku hanya malu keluarga yang aku punya tidak mau menerimaku atau bahkan mengakui ku." Ucap Yixing menitikkan air matanya.

" Yixing…" Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing iba

" Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas Kyung menjadi seorang hyung untuknya. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia menerimaku di dalam kehidupannya. Hanya dia satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang kumiliki. Jika dia tidak menerimaku, bagaimana aku bisa menganggap aku berharga di dunia ini." Ucap Yixing

" Aku paham perasaanmu Yixing. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus berpikiran seperti itu."

" Tidak Kyung, selamanya aku akan terus membawa rasa berdosaku terhadap keluarga Zhang. Orang yang menyayangiku terus-terusan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya setiap melihatku. Bagaimana aku sanggup membalas semua kebaikannya Kyung. Untuk membuatnya sadar kembalipun aku tidak sanggup."

" Apa ini soal ibu tirimu Yixing?."

Yixing mengangguk, tidak perlu bertanya kenapa sampai Kyungsoo tahu dia bukan anak kandung pasangan Zhang. Sudah pasti Kyungsoo lah yang selama ini berjuang bersama Junmyeon.

" Aku tahu nasehatku ini terlalu klasik. Tapi sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menunggu hingga adikmu sadar dengan perjuanganmu ini." Ucap Kyungsoo

Yixing menghapus air matanya, Kyungsoo benar dia harus bisa menunggu hingga Luhan kembali kepadanya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk berdamai dengan masalah-masalahnya. Tunggu hingga Luhan dengan rela kembali kepadanya.

Pria dingin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Yixing kini membalik badannya menjauh. Luhan seorang yang keras kepala dan menentang apapun bahkan hatinya sendiri. Untuk menunggu Luhan saja rasanya tidak mungkin. Kedatangannya kemari mungkin bisa jadi sebagai motivasi dirinya harus membawa Luhan kembali lagi.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf kalau tidak bisa nulis panjang-panjang hihihi^^**

 **Ngebut nih bikinnya soalnya minggu ini acara fam gathering nginap di daerah pantai dari kantor suami n tanpa tau apa-apa padahal aku di rumah aja serius malah di jadikan panitia permainan anak-anak T_T aku harus ngapain coba hiks hiks ga mungkin kan aku bikin lomba dance kokobop disana wkwkwkw. Mulai besok aku sudah sibuk jadinya T_T**

 **Oh yaa poster album nya sudah sampai coba tebak….. yay beneran dapat 2 poster! Suho dan Xiumin. EXO L yang satu kota samaku kalau mau 1 boleh silahkan hubungi aku yah. Posternya gede banget, suami sampe takut aku beneran bakal tempel di dinding kamar hahahaha^^**

 **KittiToKitti hahaha Jongdae n Minseok nista kali aku buat di FF ini wkwkwkwk**

 **Tiffanyoctavia9 huaa kaka ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang hiks hiks. Maafkeun yak hiks**

 **Rt110898 waduw jd inget alamat rumah wkwkwk iya sama kangen juga dengan Iching hiks**

 **Namaku iya hiks Lulu susah di mengerti. Moga aja nanti membaik ya sifatnya**

 **ChennyChen hiks kadang orang memang gitu selalu menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya cieeee**

 **Dhelsyi edafos hihi maaf ya konfliknya jadi kayak gini. Kita siapin yuk tinggal dikit lagi nih kayaknya hihihi**

 **Anson kalau Iching tinggalin Jumen nanti ga ada lagi dong SuLay? Hiks hiks**

 **Kimjeom254 hihi makasih ya sudah suka aku senang baca review kamu ^^**

 **Guest sesuai dengan alur aja ya hihihi**


	18. Chapter 18

**SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA**

==Present==

 **Sexically Sexical**

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

 **YAOI**

 **BxB**

Rate M

Don't Plagiat

Many Typo(s)

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…

 _Hi Zyxzjs,_

 _Ini sudah hampir seminggu, atau sebulan atau bahkan lebih. Inilah saat dimana waktu terasa sudah setahun. Aku sendiri tidak berani menghitungnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak merindukannya. Tapi kau tahu? Jelas di dalam pikiranku ada sosok dirinya. Aku benci dia, kurasa kebencianku ini sudah merasukiku._

…

 _Aku senang kau kembali berbagi cerita denganku. Hei kau tidak perlu menghitung waktu. Seminggu, setahun bahkan seabad akan hilang. Ada yang tidak pernah hilang, apa kau tahu? Memori._

…

 _Bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah berbagi cerita denganmu? Apa kau mengenaliku? Apa maksudmu memori tentang dia terlalu kuat untukku?_

… _._

 _Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat purnama itu terang? Bias cahaya. Jika kau merindukan seseorang bayangannya saja mampu menutupi sinar itu._

… _.._

 _Aku tidak merindukannya! Aku membencinya!_

… _.._

 _Bukankah kita semua sama? Menyiksa diri dengan apa yang dinamai rindu dan khawatir._

Luhan membanting ponselnya, apa yang dia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diterima. Si penolong bukan lagi si pembuka pikiran, melainkan seseorang yang sama menjengkelkan dengan sosok kakaknya. Sialnya lagi dialah satu-satunya sisa darah terakhir yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Ruang tempat tidur tidak ubahnya bagaikan ruangan rumah sakit. Suntikan demi suntikan Luhan lakukan setiap waktunya. Berbagai alat saling berhubung. Berusaha untuk terus menyambung nyawa sang pesakit.

" Ibu bangunlah.. Aku hanya punya kau…"

Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di sisi si pesakit. Apapun itu alasan Yixing tidaklah masuk akal dengan menyembunyikan ibunya yang tengah sakit. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mau tahu dengan pembelaan Yixing nantinya.

" Aku tidak mungkin rindu dengannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mau tahu tentang apa inginku. Ibu, apa kau tahu bahwa aku pintar menyanyi? Apa kau tahu bahwa di Jepang dulu aku adalah penyanyi di sebuah café? Bahkan Yixing menyangka aku pergi hingga larut malam untuk belajar. Betapa bodohnya dia kan ibu? Dia hanya ingin aku menjadi sepertinya. Tanpa peduli bagaimana diriku." Luhan menutup matanya membiarkan tetesan air mata jatuh hingga membasahi kasur si pesakit.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mempercepat jalannya, kabar dari Minseok mampu membuatnya pergi dari rapat keuntungan miliaran. Tidak ada artinya lagi segala harta yang dimilikinya jika sang pemilik hati tidak berada di tempatnya. Baekhyun sang sekretaris hanya mampu membungkuk kepada para investor yang kini bingung ditinggal Junmyeon.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Yixing seperti sudah tahu bahwa Junmyeon akan menghampirinya hanya tersenyum memandang kedatangan laki-laki itu. Junmyeon memandang sekeliling Yixing. Koper yang sudah tersusun dan Yixing dengan _coat_ biru muda yang sudah terpasang di badannya.

" Yixing kau mau kemana?." Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

" Aku akan kembali ke Jepang Jun."

" Tapi Luhan…."

" Luhan adalah orang yang kau bawa kesini agar aku berada di sisimu."

" Yi…Xing…"

" Aku memaafkanmu. Mungkin salahku juga karena seperti memberimu kesempatan."

" Yixing tidak, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan apapun. Kita memang memiliki perasaan dan hubungan."

" Dari awal aku sudah memberitahukanmu, bahwa hatiku sudah penuh Jun. Aku tidak memiliki tempat lagi untukmu. Maafkan aku."

" Yixing. Aku tahu ini memang kesalahanku tapi kumohon. Baik kau atau aku kita berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama." Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing lembut berusaha meyakinkan si empunya agar bersifat lunak kepadanya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan.

" Kau ingatkan yang kukatakan dulu. Kau hanya candu denganku Jun. Kini saatnya kau mencari penawarku. Percayalah perasaan ini hanya sementara."

" Mari kita berhenti membicarakan perasaan, sesuatu yang kau anggap hanya sementara dan mungkin bisa membuatmu bosan Yixing. Berhenti mengatakan kau tidak mencintaiku atau hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Dan berhenti katakan maaf kepadaku. Bagaimana jika kita mulai lagi Yixing? Mulai saling berbicara tentang bagaimana cara kita untuk tetap yakin dan bertanggungjawab atas segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan?."

" Junmyeon. Menyerahlah!."

" Tidak Yixing tidak. Jatuh cinta itu melelahkan hanya untuk orang yang bernyali besar dan kuat. Dan kau memang layak untuk kuperjuangkan."

" Kau memang pejuang Jun. tapi sayang aku bukan sesuatu yang harus kau perjuangkan. Aku pergi. Kumohon jangan mencariku lagi.

" Yixing!."

" Kalau kau benar mencintaiku. Seharusnya kau membiarkanku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri." Ucap Yixing tanpa menoleh kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah Yixing pergi dari kamar itu, Junmyeon seperti tidak berdaya yang bahkan tidak sanggup selangkahpun untuk menghentikan langkah-langkah Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon. Dibalik Yixing menutup pintu kamar, Junmyeon seperti mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya.

 _Sesuatu yang di landasi dengan kebohongan akan berakhir seperti racun untukmu._

.

Minseok mungkin bisa saja menahan kepergian Yixing dengan seribu perkataannya, tapi perasaannya sendirilah yang seperti membiarkan Yixing keluar dari rumah kediaman Kim. Walaupun Jongdae di sampingnya terus menerus menarik kemeja nya hingga kusut. Minseok tetap pada pendiriannya, membiarkan Yixing pergi. Setidaknya dia yakin bahwa hal ini bisa membuat Yixing sedikit lebih tenang.

" Aku tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Yixing." Minseok seperti melapor kepada Junmyeon yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama berada di kamar memutuskan keluar untuk segelas air.

" Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengatakan apapun jika itu hanya untuk demi perasaanku."

" Aku bukan merasa paling tua di rumah ini. Lagipula Jongdae pasangan yang ku hormati adalah adikmu. Tapi Junmyeon, sudah saatnya kau tidak hanya berfikir tentang memperjuangkan perasaanmu kepada Yixing."

Junmyeon terdiam, kembali meminum segelas air matanya memandang tirai putih yang tersemat bergoyang terkena tiupan angin.

" Memperjuangkan cinta adalah urusan para remaja Jun, kau ada pria dewasa yang bijaksana dan pintar. Aku rasa kau tahu bagaimana cara mempertahankan cintamu kepada Yixing."

" Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?." Pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja padahal lidah Junmyeon sudah kelu dibuat Minseok dengan kata demi katanya.

" Kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan sepertimu, dia tidak akan menunggu untuk pamit denganmu. Kau hanya diminta untuk berusaha lebih keras dan lebih niat." Tambah Minseok sebelum meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih asik menatap tirai yang kini semakin kuat melambai.

.

.

.

Setelah sedekat ini Kyungsoo baru tahu tentang bagaimana Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Manusia yang di perkirakannya hidup dengan pesta, perkumpulan para pembisnis sukses dan wanita. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Jongin, yang disibukkan dengan berbagai telepon masuk berkali-kali. Tidak ada satupun yang di keluhkan dari Jongin. Dia tetap menerima telepon nya dengan nada yang sama. Bahkan beberapa telepon masuk Jongin menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk berkomunikasi. Kini Kyungsoo yang merasa muak dengan acara berkencan mereka yang terganggu dengan kesibukan Jongin.

" Seharusnya jika kau sibuk kita tidak usah pergi hari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah telepon untuk kedelapan kalinya di selesaikan Jongin.

" Aku tidak sibuk. Mereka hanya menghubungiku untuk urusan pekerjaan yang bisa diselesaikan melalui mobile. Apa ini mengganggumu? Aku bisa mematikan ponselku." Ucap Jongin merahi ponselnya kembali.

" Tidak perlu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang konsentrasi mengemudi." Bohong Kyungsoo

" Tidak akan. Aku akan hati-hati, apalagi karena aku membawa orang yang aku sayangi." Senyum Jongin. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Mencoba tidak bereaksi dengan perkataan Jongin.

" Kenapa kau diam?." Tanya Jongin

" Ti-Tidak. Aku hanya lapar." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Baiklah kita akan cari tempat makan dulu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo disebelahnya yang kini menunduk dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Jongin tahu, baik dia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merasa menjadi orang bahagia hari itu.

.

.

Baru kali ini rasanya Yixing mulai menyesali keputusan yang telah dia perbuat. Meninggalkan rumah Junmyeon rupanya sama sekali tidak membantunya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak kembali kepadanya. Namun kekecewaan Yixing yang besar kepada Junmyeon seakan menguasai segala emosi dalam dirinya.

Memang Junmyeon berhak untuk merasakan bagaimana dia kehilangan dirinya. Segala yang terjadi adalah hasil dari keegoisan Junmyeon sendiri untuk menguasai dirinya. Bahkan Junmyeon sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menahan kepergian Yixing. Yixing merasa kesal sendiri dengan sikap namja yang kini berada di nomor satu pikirannya itu.

Yixing merahi ponselnya, tidak juga ada satupun usaha Junmyeon tampak di layar hitam itu. Dengan sekali lemparan ponsel berwarna emas itu mendarat di sofa empuk. Lebih baik memfokuskan pikiran menemukan Luhan dan Ibu daripada terus berkutat kepada pria Korea itu.

" Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Yixing kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Teeet teeet…_

Ponsel malang hasil lemparan berbunyi, Yixing melihat nama penelepon sebelum dengan kilat menjawabnya.

" Sehun…"

" Yixing boleh kita berjumpa? Aku rasa… Aku bisa membujuk Luhan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya."

.

.

Baekhyun seperti merasa lingkaran pinggangnya semakin mengecil. Tidak adanya napsu makan ditambah pemimpinnya seperti sedang gila kerja membuatnya lupa kapan terakhirnya dia menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Junmyeon memang seorang yang gila kerja tapi ini benar-benar sangat gila. Begitulah menurut Baekhyun mendeskripsikan perubahan sikap Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini.

 _Apapun yang diminta sajagnim kepadamu, kumohon agar kau bisa memberikannya kepadanya._

Baekhyun menekan tombol send ke pesan singkatnya.

 _Ada apa lagi? Apa kau terlibat masalah dengannya?_

Baekhyun menghela napas, berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol benar-benar menguras emosinya. Chanyeol yang menurut Junmyeon pemimpinnya itu, sangat pintar dan cerdik berubah menjadi seseorang yang harus di jelaskan satu persatu oleh Baekhyun.

 _Kurasa sajagnim sebentar lagi akan menjadi gila jika kau semakin lama bergerak!. Cepat kerjakan apa yang dia minta atau kau mau melihat kekasihmu ini menjadi pengangguran karena perusahaannya tutup._

Dengan emosi Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Tidak menyadari orang yang daritadi menjadi topic pembicaraannya kini berada di depannya.

" Baekhyun? Apa siang ini kau berencana makan di luar?." Beruntung Baekhyun tidak memiliki sakit jantung. Seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan meliarkan matanya menatap Junmyeon.

" Baekhyun? Apa kau sehat?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" I-Iya sajagnim maksud saya tidak. Saya tidak ada rencana makan siang di luar hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baiklah kalau begitu sepuluh menit lagi jumpai aku di dalam. Ada beberapa berkas yang perlu kau arsip kan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Dan apa kau ingin ku pesankan makan?." Tanya Baekhyun sebelum Junmyeon menghilang dari pintu ruangannya.

" Tidak. Aku belum lapar. Nanti malam saja sekalian ada pertemuan bisnis dengan kolega." Ucap Junmyeon lalu menutup pintu ruangannya.

" Nanti malam? Tapi ini kan makan siang." Ucap Baekhyun menatap jam yang dua menit lagi pukul dua belas siang.

Junmyeon Sajagnim memang berubah banyak, dia menjadi orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Setumpuk map yang diangkut Baekhyun dari dalam ruangan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak ada manfaatnya untuk di arsip kan. Hanya beberapa perincian penjualan saham yang sudah dua tahun lamanya yang di yakinkan Baekhyun sudah masuk dalam arsip tahunan lalu.

Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantah Junmyeon. Walau Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada pimpinannya itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dibalik banyaknya waktu yang di sibukkan Junmyeon adalah waktu yang Junmyeon bunuh karena merindukan seseorang.

" Apa dia mulai kehilangan kekasihnya yang membuatnya tersenyum ketika rapat." Gumam Baekhyun

" Kau berbicara denganku?."

" Eh…" Lagi-lagi jantung Baekhyun seperti hendak copot. Laki laki yang pernah memergoki Baekhyun berciuman dengan Chanyeol kini berada di depannya dengan seseorang laki-laki bermata bulat yang diketahui Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris atau rekan dari Tuan Kim Jongin.

" Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?." Tanya pria putih bermata dingin

" A-Aku hanya bernyanyi." Elak Baekhyun

Pria bermata bulat memandang Baekhyun seperti tidak percaya.

" Apa Junmyeon ada di dalam?." Tanya pria bermata bulat itu

" Ada. Aku akan memberitahukan kedatangan kalian."

" Tidak perlu kami akan langsung masuk saja."

" Tapi itu pekerjaanku." Ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun seperti merasa pria bermata bulat ini menguasai tempatnya. Bahkan dia bukan karyawan perusahaan ini bagaimana bisa dia asal masuk ke dalam ruangan sajagnim seperti itu. Pikir Baekhyun.

" Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu disini." Pria bermata bulat itu mengalah dan tersenyum kecil. Lucu karena Baekhyun mengucapkan perkataan tadi dengan pout di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Junmyeon yang sunyi. Tidak ada lagi suara ketikan di laptop seperti tadi. Junmyeon tampak tertidur di kursi kerjanya.

" Sa-Sajagnim.."

Baekhyun memang hanya sekretaris Junmyeon, namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa Junmyeon seperti memikul suatu penyesalan dan beban yang besar. Melihat pemimpinnya yang tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu membuat perasaan nya ikut teriris. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menutup lagi pintu ruangan Junmyeon.

" Maaf, sajagnim sedang istirahat diruangannya. Apa kalian memiliki pesan untukknya? Aku akan memberitahukannya begitu dia telah bangun nanti." Ucap Baekhyun

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo pelan lalu sama-sama menghela napas dan menggeleng.

" Tidak, nanti aku akan menghubunginya saja. Terimakasih."

Tanpa banyak berbicara Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan area meja kerja Baekhyun. Sehun memang belum lama kenal dengan sosok pria disebelahnya itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang diawali dengan undangan makan malam Junmyeon yang di akhiri dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo juga dulu pernah berada di Jepang. Seketika mereka yang sama-sama berjiwa dingin itu menjadi akrab. Akrab tanpa adanya obrolan.

" Apa kau yakin ingin tetap membantu Yixing?." Tanya Kyungsoo ketika langkah mereka harus terhenti di depan lift.

" Aku rasa aku tidak membantunya. Aku hanya membantu diriku untuk berjumpa dengan kekasihku."

" Kalau hanya berjumpa kenapa sampai kau hubungi Yixing dan memintaku menemanimu berjumpa Junmyeon?."

" Aku hanya tidak percaya diri bisa membawa Luhan." Terus terang Sehun.

" Kenapa aku?." Tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku hanya merasa kau memiliki keterikatan dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dan Junmyeon tentu saja ingin mengembalikan Yixing ke sisinya. Setidaknya satu-satu cara adalah membawa Luhan kembali."

" Aku dan Junmyeon memang pernah berada di satu posisi yang sama. Namun harus ku akui, Junmyeon merupakan sosok pejuang yang sangat tangguh. Bahkan targetnya seorang Kejora."

" Kejora?." Sehun mendelik penasaran.

" Bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu. Kuharap kau terus kuatkan tekadmu untuk mengembalikan Luhan."

" Tunggu! Boleh kutanya sesuatu?." Sehun menahan pintu lift Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kenapa kau mau datang membantuku untuk berbicara dengan Junmyeon?."

" Aku tidak membantu mu Tuan Oh. Ini yang namanya balas budi. Aku berhutang banyak dengan Junmyeon."

Sehun membiarkan pintu lift tertutup, menelan Kyungsoo dengan senyum nya yang misterius. Terlalu banyak rahasia di antara Junmyeon dan Yixing. Kini pria yang jarang tersenyum dan dikabarkan tangan kanan dan orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kim Jongin, pemilik salah satu perusahaan saham terbesar di Jepang dan Korea itu merasa punya hutang budi dengan Junmyeon. Bahkan Sehun mulai bertanya darimanakah Junmyeon dapat mengenal Yixing pertama kalinya. Mengingat dua pekerjaan mereka yang tidak sejalan dan terpisah oleh dua Negara yang berbeda.

 _Apa benar kata Luhan jika Yixing memiliki seribu wajah yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak._

.

.

.

Keputusan Luhan untuk keluar sekedar membeli minuman ringan ternyata salah. Di sela-sela dia meminum minuman kalengnya. Luhan merasa bahwa pria tinggi dengan hoodie hitam yang menutup kepalanya itu daritadi memandangnya. Luhan tidak mengenal laki-laki itu, namun Luhan sadar bahwa tatapan pria itu seperti mengenal dirinya. Atau tahu siapa dia.

Dalam gelisah Luhan bingung memutuskan apakah dia harus pulang dengan lebih cepat, karena ibunya yang ditinggal sendirian atau dia harus mengulur waktu hingga laki-laki itu pergi terlebih dahulu.

" Aku ambil ini." Suara bass laki-laki berbicara dengan kasir terasa membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Luhan pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya dengan terus menegak minumannya sembari berpura-pura bermain ponselnya.

" Apa kau punya korek api?." Kini Luhan tidak lagi bisa berpura-pura mengabaikan. Namja itu kini berada di sampingnya bertanya seakan dia adalah tetangga.

"Ti-Tidak." Cicit Luhan

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan keluar dan tidak terlihat lagi. Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. Aneh rasanya merasa ketakutan hanya karena seseorang berpakaian hitam memandanginya. Padahal dulu Luhan terkenal seseorang pembangkang, bahkan jika berada di dalam club malam. Sehun kekasihnya lah yang seringkali datang hanya untuk membujuk Luhan untuk tidak berbuat keributan di tempat umum. Badannya memang kecil, namun Luhan tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata. Luhan merasa cukup hanya Yixing kakaknya yang tidak pernah memandang dia memiliki bakat dan cita-cita.

Setengah berlari Luhan pulang menuju tempatnya menetap bersama ibu yang masih belum juga bangun. Ini sudah termasuk lama meninggalkan ibu hanya karena ketakutan konyolnya. Perlahan ia buka pintu kamar ibunya. Takut jika mengganggu istirahat orang yang belum juga pernah bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Ibu maafkan aku….." Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang melihat tempat tidur yang kosong dan peralatan medis yang terbuka.

" Ibu…. Ibu…" Luhan berkali-kali berlari di dalam rumah minimalis yang tidak banyak memiliki sekat itu. Mencari sosok ibu yang dia yakinkan sudah bangun.

" Tidak-tidak mungkin." Luhan menahan airmatanya jatuh.

Ibu tetap tidak dia jumpai, tidak menyambutnya dengan pelukan selama belasan tahun tidak berjumpa. Sekali lagi Luhan harus menyadari bahwa dia kembali kehilangan ibunya.

" Yixing…. Tega kau Yixing…."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Chanyeol buru-buru pulang untuk menemui kekasih mungilnya. Namun kini dia malah terjebak dalam ruangan bersama laki-laki yang sedari tadi menegak _wine_ digelas nya yang cantik.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Selain dia merasa akan mati karena bosan dia juga merasa kata-kata namja yang terus mengulang perkataan yang sama itu membuat kepalanya akan meledak lebih cepat dari perhentian aliran darahnya.

" Sekarang kau temui kekasihmu. Beritahu dia kau telah menemukan ibunya." Ucap Chanyeol mengulang jawabannya.

" Tapi bukan itu yang dia cari Park! Dia mencari Luhan. Luhan!."

" Lalu apa kau pikir aku akan menunggu hingga Luhan pulang dan menggagalkan rencana aku mengembalikan ibu kekasihmu?."

" Aku tidak bisa berfikir saat ini. Apa reaksi Yixing jika dia tahu aku kini menyembunyikan ibunya dari adiknya sendiri?."

" Kalau kau lupa, adiknya duluan lah yang menyembunyikan ibunya." Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menghidupkan rokoknya tidak peduli dia berada di dalam ruangan ber AC yang tertutup.

Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kini dia memilih untuk menghubungi Yixing.

" Yixing… Aku ingin berjumpa

" Junmyeon maaf tapi…."

" Aku bersama ibumu."

" A-apa? B-baiklah aku akan kembali ke Korea malam ini."

Tidak ada perkataan lagi Yixing menutup teleponnya, Junmyeon yang sibuk mengira apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Yixing saat ini. Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Junmyeon katakan. Atau mungkin seharusnya Yixing bertanya apakah Luhan juga berada bersama Junmyeon atau tidak.

Bukannya malah menyelesaikan persoalan di kepalanya Junmyeon malah semakin bingung dengan tindakannya. Chanyeol dalam isapan rokonya hanya memandangi Junmyeon dengan sedikit tawa di bibirnya.

" Sekarang kau tahu jatuh hati itu tidak hanya sekedar perasaanmu yang bekerja, begitu juga seluruh isi otakmu."

" Lalu apa maksudmu pasangan seperti Baekhyun yang tidak akan membuat otakmu berputar?."

Chanyeol menatap jam di tangannya.

" Entahlah, kurasa aku sudah melewatkan tiga jam sejak janji pertemuan kami. Sepertinya kita masing-masing memiliki masalah."

.

.

Jongin terpaksa berada di dalam ruangan antara orang-orang irit suara dan tindakan. Kyungsoo dan Sehun membuatnya seperti mati kutu. Apalagi Kyungsoo laki-laki yang lima belas menit terakhir mendedah bersamanya itu kini duduk berjarak dengannya dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca. Jongin benci harus bertanya mengapa laki-laki yang pernah di jumpainya dirumah Junmyeon datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo segera membersihkan diri dari kegiatan malam mereka. Laki-laki yang bahkan Jongin tidak cukup yakin bernama Sehun atau Rehun. Entah lah yang jelas laki-laki ini pernah tinggal bersama Junmyeon. Itu yang Jongin ingat.

" Aku tidak tahu Junmyeon akan melakukan itu."

Satu kalimat semakin membuat Jongin mati penasaran. Junmyeon? Kenapa lagi dengan laki-laki yang setengah mati membuatnya mengenal arti dari iri.

" Seharusnya kita tahu, Junmyeon tidak mungkin mengalah. Dia terlahir memang sebagai pejuang." Ucap Kyungsoo

 **Braak**

Sudah cukup rasanya untuk Jongin membendung banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya melirik sedikit Jongin yang menghentakkan kakinya. Tidak sekalipun merasa bersalah, bahkan lebih seperti Jongin lah yang menganggu percakapan mereka malam ini.

" Apa di antara kalian ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku?." Ucap Jongin semakin kesal.

" Tidak. Aku permisi. Besok mungkin aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Ucap Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin tanpa menunggu apapun.

" Dan kau juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun?." Jongin tidak lagi sekedar bertanya, kini dia memohon kepada kekasihnya.

" Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan. Ini hanya sekedar misi balas budi ku. Besok agenda kerjamu banyak. Kita harus kembali istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya menarik lembut tangan Jongin. Dalam satu malam kembali Jongin merasa di permainkan oleh kekasihnya yang sedikit misterius. Tapi entahlah, dia menyukai permainan ini.

 **TBC**

 _Akhirnyaaaa file nya kembali. Laptopnya bisa di buka lagi. Terakhir update 08.07.17 dan sekarang tanggal 14.09.18 aku ga tau kalian masih baca FF ini apa ga T.T tapi FF ini bakal aku tuntaskan. Ada atau tidak adanya pembaca lagi._

 _Mohon maaf semua nya untuk waktu yang terbuang cukup lama._


	19. Chapter 19

**SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA**

==Present==

 **Sexically Sexical**

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

 **YAOI**

 **BxB**

Rate M

Don't Plagiat

Many Typo(s)

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…

Sudah satu jam Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing hanya membelai lembut pipi ibunya tanpa suara. Sebenarnya sejak kedatangan Yixing, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun dengan Junmyeon. Laki-laki itu hanya berdiam menunggu. Yixing tidak bertanya bagaimana bisa Junmyeon mendapatkan ibunya, ataupun sekedar mencari tahu kemana adik satu-satunya berada. Yixing seperti sudah dari awal berada di sisi Junmyeon. Sejak dia meminta Chanyeol untuk membantu menyelesaikan kerumitan yang di ciptakannya sendiri.

" Yixing, yang kau pesan dari rumah sakit telah tiba. Apa kau mau aku membawakannya kemari?." Minseok dengan baju satin berwarna biru muda masuk. Parfum nya yang beraroma cherry menguasai ruangan. Membuat Junmyeon menoleh kepadanya lebih lama untuk sekedar menghirup udara selain bau ketegangan yang menguasai dirinya dan Yixing.

" Apa kurir nya masih menunggu?." Yixing akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Minseok mengangguk, dia mulai menyadari ruangan yang dimasukinya bukanlah sekedar kamar pesakit. Junmyeon tampak sehat, berdiri dengan kemeja putih lengan bajunya di gulung menampakkan jam rolex emas biru. Gaya berdirinya pun tampak tegap, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Junmyeon terlalu tampak lebih dari seorang pesakit. Dialah si pecandu yang tidak bisa merahi candu nya di depan mata.

" Kurir nya masih menunggu. Aku belum memberikan tanda tangan penerima barang." Jawab Minseok

" Baiklah aku akan keluar." Yixing segera melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Junmyeon.

" Mau sampai kapan?." Tanya Minseok lelah

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, matanya kini menatap lebih jauh seakan berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Minseok.

Junmyeon seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan pedang-pedang dalam pikirannya. Dirinya kini seakan di sekap teroris-teroris yang bersarang di kepalanya sendiri. Dan Yixing? Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan Junmyeon. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dari awal hingga sekarang memang tidak ada tempat untuk Junmyeon berada di kehidupannya.

Hubungan mereka sekedar antara konsumen dan penjual. Perasaan yang diyakinkan Junmyeon pernah tumbuh di hati Yixing seakan hanya musim yang kini sudah berganti. Dan kini saatnya Junmyeon menyadari, dia adalah si pejuang yang telah kalah.

.

.

.

Di meja panjang terletak banyak piring dan menu. Junmyeon yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di meja makan memandangi satu persatu makanan yang di letakkan Minseok. Kini dia mulai menyadari Minseok memang jago memasak. Mereka memiliki banyak pembantu. Tapi semenjak Minseok menikah dengan Jongdae dan menetap bersama untuk urusan perut Minseok tidak pernah memberikannya kepada pembantu mereka. Junmyeon sudah lupa sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai potongan paprika di dalam kuah sop nya. Kebiasaan memakan buah segar yang sudah di potong. Benar-benar ciri khas seorang Minseok.

" Yixing tidak ikut makan?." Jongdae duduk di kursinya memandang kursi sebelah Junmyeon yang kosong.

" Yixing mau menemani ibunya. Dia baru saja menyuntik obat. Aku sudah mengantarkan makanan ke kamar." Ucap Minseok

" Waah kau memasak daging hari ini? Ini kesukaanku bukan." Ucap Jongdae menatap bahagia bongkahan daging di depannya.

" Jangan makan dulu. Setidaknya kau hormati Hyungmu." Ucap Minseok memukul tangan Jongdae yang sudah hendak menggapai makanan kesukaannya.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat adik laki-lakinya. Beruntung memang Jongdae memiliki Minseok, pasangan yang lebih tua darinya dan sangat perhatian dengan dirinya.

" Aku tahu sekarang kenapa Jongdae bersikeras ingin menikah cepat denganmu." Ucap Junmyeon kepada Minseok.

" Eh?." Minseok menatap heran Junmyeon mengharap jawaban.

" Dia memang seperti bayi. Kurasa ini alasannya kalian berdua tidak memiliki bayi."

" Ne Hyung. Keinginanku untuk mencari pasangan kan memang tidak muluk-muluk. Cukup dia yang bisa selalu bersamaku, perhatian denganku. Minimal baju kerjaku dia yang rapikan. Lagipula aku sudah cukup tahu asal usul Minseok kan… _aduuuh…."_

Minseok menatap Jongdae seakan meminta pria itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Jongdae seketika langsung membulatkan matanya mengerti.

" Eh Hyung…"

" Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan."

" Siapa juga yang sungkan. Hyung, aku malah sebenarnya cemas dengan Hyung. Orang yang keras seperti Hyung. Kini harus takluk dengan yang namanya cinta."

" Jongdae!."

" Awee? Minseok, aku sudah hidup dengan Hyung ku lebih lama. Aku tahu dia. Dia adalah manusia statistik. Lihat karier nya! Pencapaiannya. Dia adalah manusia yang butuh pengakuan. Dan kini? Dia satu-satunya yang tidak mendapat pengakuan di rumah ini."

" Astaga Jongdae! Kurasa malam ini kau sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Ayo masuk ke kamar." Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae, menjauh dari Junmyeon yang kini tertunduk di meja makan, menjauh dari daging kesukaannya yang sama sekali belum di sentuhnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada rasa menyesal dalam pikiran Jongdae telah mengatakan hal itu. Junmyeon memang butuh kesadaran.

Junmyeon masih terdiam, menelaah perkataan adiknya yang kemungkinan besar benar. Di atas sana di sebuah kamar berada orang yang berhasil mengubah dirinya. Orang yang mati-matian dia usahakan untuk tinggal bersamanya di Korea, meninggalkan pekerjaan sampingannya untuk hanya bersamanya.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan yang turun seakan di hitung Kyungsoo untuk membunuh kejenuhannya. Dia sudah menunggu setidaknya dua puluh tiga menit dari waktu yang di janjikan. Dia bisa saja pergi tanpa memikirkan si pembuat janji yang belum juga muncul. Namun kakinya enggan untuk beranjak.

Pintu putih terbuka, Kyungsoo yang sengaja duduk di kursi mengharap pintu segera melihat pria yang baru saja masuk. Tetesan air hujan menggelilingi ujung _coat_ coklat mudanya. Pria muda tinggi dengan rambut coklat berjalan terburu ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan di tutup sebagian karena cuaca."

Kilatan petir ini terlihat di luar ruangan. Angin dan air hujan seakan muncul untuk mendukung alasan pria tersebut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?." Tawar Kyungsoo

" Sebenarnya aku tahu jika rencana kita selesai setelah Junmyeon mendapatkan ibu Yixing kembali. Misi balas budi mu mungkin tidak terjadi. Namun.. Mungkin ini hanya masalahku. Aku ingin meminta saran darimu."

" Saran?." Kyungsoo sedikit tertarik. Pria tinggi dan tampan tampaknya tidak akan memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya. Kecuali dia hidup untuk bermasalah.

" Luhan kembali menghubungiku. Dia menanyakan apa aku tahu dimana ibunya sekarang."

" Bukankah dia tahu dimana rumah Junmyeon? Ku kira Junmyeon tidak akan membawa ibu Yixing ke rumah sakit. Yixing seorang dokter. Dia pasti merawat ibunya sendiri."

" Ne.. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja pertanyaan Luhan kepadaku."

 _Ini masalah utamanya_. Tebak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" Lalu?."

Pria tampan itu tidak menjawab, mata coklat tua nya memandang Kyungsoo seakan menilai benarkah pria di depannya ini layak untuk di percayainya atau tidak.

" Luhan memintaku untuk membawa kabur ibunya."

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih mengamati hujan yang semakin mereda dan Sehun. Laki-laki yang secara fisik layak untuk membuat orang-orang memuja kepadanya. Di sadarinya bahwa laki-laki tampan itu tidak memesan apapun sejak kedatangannya.

" Dulu aku sepertimu. Bertekuk lutut karena cinta. Mencoba menggapai yang bahkan tidak berani aku mimpikan."

Sehun tertunduk, merasa malu kepada Kyungsoo.

" Siapa yang tidak iri kepada Luhan. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sedikit pun memperjuangkan mu. Berapa manusia yang kau tolak karenanya?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Itu karena kami saling mencintai." Jawab Sehun

" Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu demi apapun."

" Tapi ini ibunya! Keluarganya. Apa jika kau berada di posisinya kau tetap memilih Jongin?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Jongin adalah pilihanku. Cinta itu parah, cinta itu memabukkan. Hanya orang yang berani jatuh cinta yang akan tenggelam di dalamnya."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sehun, perkataan Kyungsoo mampu mengunci mulut dan pikirannya.

" Yixing, dahaga yang di temukan Junmyeon. Lihat bagaimana Junmyeon berupaya untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Aku tidak terkejut jika Yixing sudah bisa memprediksi Junmyeon akan menemukan ibunya."

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?." Ucap Sehun lebih seperti rengekan.

" Bersikap lah seakan kau memang di perlukan olehnya Sehun. Mau sampai kapan kau menuruti keinginan manja pasanganmu."

" Katamu cinta memabukkan."

Kyungsoo meminum kopinya, menyisahkan bubuk-bubuk hitam di bawah cangkirnya. Bangkit berdiri memasang _coat_ nya.

" Cinta memang memabukkan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya cinta semanis _wine_ memiliki peraturan hanya untuk dua orang yang saling menuangkan kadar tinggi dan minum dalam satu waktu yang sama."

Sembari mengigit bawah bibirnya Sehun merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ya, dia sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang jatuh dalam mabuk asmara ini. Hanya dia yang meminum dalam kadar tinggi kemudian oleng dalam ketidakwarasan cinta.

.

.

.

Malam itu Junmyeon di kamar kerjanya sama sekali tidak berhenti membuat sekretarisnya di ujung telepon bisa tenang bersama pacarnya. Tiba-tiba saja mendadak selera bekerja Junmyeon meningkat. Kebiasaan ini biasa di sebut Baekhyun sebagai _pelampiasan stress Sajagnim_. Baekhyun harus meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terbaring di kasur nya sambil bermain _happy glass_ dengan perasaan tidak bahagia.

" Sudah?." Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri kamar dengan ponsel masih menempel di kupingnya.

" Stt diam dulu. Maaf Sajagnim bisa anda ulang lagi apa tadi? Aku akan mencarinya di laptopku." Ucap Baekhyun

Junmyeon terdiam, dia mendengar semuanya. Suara Chanyeol, suara Baekhyun. Dia bisa membayangkan laki-laki tinggi itu tampak bahagia melihat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Berharap malam mereka tidak lagi di kacau. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Junmyeon kini dia merasa seperti orang yang paling pecundang di dunia ini. Mengganggu malam indah sepasang pasanga hanya karena dia ingin mendapat kesibukan untuk pikirannya.

" Sajagnim?." Ulang Baekhyun di depan laptopnya.

" Oh lupakan Baek. Kurasa aku sudah menemukannya."

" Oh benarkah." Ada nada kecewa dari Baekhyun yang sudah menghidupkan laptopnya.

" Ya. Maaf mengganggu mu. Aku akan menutup telepon."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya, masih menatap lemah laptopnya.

" Apa sudah selesai?." Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Ne, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sia-sia menghidupkan laptopku." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tidak ada yang sia-sia." Ucap Chanyeol menatap laptop Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan ide. Kini dia mengambil ahli laptop Baekhyun masuk dalam satu situs _online_.

" Situs apa itu…. Astaga….." Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Menatap terkejut pada objek di dalam layar

" Disini tempat orang melakukan ini itu secara _live_. Kau mau mencoba nya?."

" Park Chanyeol! Darimana kau tahu semua ini!." Pukul Baekhyun

" Aduuh Baek… Sebelum kita jadian aku sudah menjomblo cukup lama dan pekerjaanku tidak sesibuk kau. Karena itu aku tahu semua hal ini." Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

" Apa sakit?." Tanya Baek melihat Chanyeol masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tidak. Kalau kau mencium kepalaku." Chanyeol merahi Baekhyun mengambil ahli tempat duduk di depan laptop dan menggendong Baek mencium mesra laki-laki manis itu dengan kamera laptop yang menyala dengan enam puluh tiga jumlah _views_ mereka yang semakin menambah sejalan semakin sedikit kain tersisa di badan Baekhyun.

.

Ponsel hitam yang semula setia berada di kuping dan tangan si pemiliknya kini aman berada di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan _mode_ mengisi daya. Junmyeon memilih untuk duduk sembari memijat kecil pelipisnya sebagai ganti pengisi dayanya. Kepalanya menyandar, bibir tipis nya kembali tersenyum tipis memikirkan dirinya yang malam ini mendadak konyol. Berusaha sibuk hanya untuk membuang pikirannya sendiri?. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Yixing, sama mudahnya dengan memotong kepalanya sendiri.

" Permisi." Sebuah ketukan kecil bersamaan dengan datangnya laki-laki yang berusaha dikeluarkan Junmyeon dalam pikirannya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

" Kau sudah makan?." Yixing tidak menjawab, matanya memandang Junmyeon. Tubuhnya tidak mendekati sosok Junmyeon walaupun hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Aku ingin bertemu Luhan." Junmyeon menyeritkan kepalanya. Entah ucapan Yixing ini sebuah permohonan, keputusan ataupun hanya sekedar ide.

" Aku tidak tahu dimana Luhan berada." Ucap Junmyeon setelah menimbang.

" Jun."

" Yixing. Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?."

Yixing menggeleng.

" Aku hidup di dunia ini membawa banyak hutang yang tidak bisa aku lunasi. Menjaga Ibu dan Luhan hanya satu-satu nya cara agar aku merasa layak untuk hidup hingga saat ini."

" Semua orang layak untuk hidup Yixing. Kau juga berhak untuk merasakan jatuh cinta."

Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Yixing tidak kuasa memandangi laki-laki itu lagi. Kini dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencoba kuat membalas pernyataan Junmyeon.

" Benar. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin merasakan itu semua. Baiklah, kurasa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Luhan berada. Terimakasih atas semua pertolonganmu Jun. Aku akan berangkat pagi besok bersama ibu."

Yixing berjalan keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Junmyeon menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu. Memenjarakan dirinya di antara badan Junmyeon yang kukuh.

" Aku tidak peduli kau tidak ingin atau bahkan kau tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar membalas cintaku. Yang aku pedulikan kau tahu seberapa besar cinta dan perjuanganku untukmu Yixing."

Junmyeon mencium paksa Yixing tidak peduli laki-laki itu mencoba lepas dari dirinya. Malam itu mungkin sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkannya akan terjadi seiring dengan tangannya yang melepas paksa baju Yixing dan keluarnya air mata Yixing yaitu, Yixing mulai membencinya.

.

.

.

Sore itu sebenarnya Sehun punya jadwal lain. Bukan jadwal untuk bertemu Luhan ataupun pekerjaan. Jadwal nya lebih kepada bercerita di media sosial. Kini dia tahu mengapa Luhan senang mengetik tentang masalah-masalahnya daripada bercerita langsung dengan dirinya. Kini tampaknya dirinya sendiri sudah terjerat dalam jaring internet yang tidak bisa dikendalikan siapapun. Pukul empat sore kebiasaannya untuk sekedar bercerita ataupun hanya sekedar membaca masalah-masalah orang lain.

 _Apa kau percaya? Pikiranku sedang runyam, keadaanku tidak bisa di jelaskan sebagai baik-baik saja. Tapi lihatlah, sudah dua jam aku berada di web mu hanya untuk membaca masalah-masalah orang lain dan jawaban mu kepada mereka. Gila kan?._

 _.._

 _Tidak ada yang mendeskripsikan orang memegang teknologi sebagai orang gila. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah kebiasaan manusia yang sudah di prediksi bahkan dari zaman megantropus. Kita sebagai manusia, paling senang melihat bagaimana manusia lainnya memiliki masalah. Mungkin ini yang di namakan kontak penghubung._

 _.._

 _Hei aku tidak bilang aku senang melihat orang lain susah._

 _.._

 _Ya, kau tidak mengatakanya. Tapi dua jam membaca masalah-masalah orang lain. Bukankah itu suatu terapi diri yang kau temukan sendiri? Meyakinkan bahwa dibalik masalah dan kerumitan hidupmu. Ada yang lebih dan mampu bertahan. Percayalah, kau juga mampu mengatasinya._

 _.._

 _Mungkin, kini aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri._

 _.._

 _Itu kesalahan manusia selama ini. Terlalu percaya dengan dirinya mampu mengatasi semua masalah-masalah tapi tidak memberikan perisai pada dirinya. Kini siapa yang mengukir luka di dirimu kalau bukan tanganmu sendiri.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Off…_

 _.._

 _Hei tidak jangan pergi!_

 _.._

 _.._

Sehun menatap tombol yang kini tidak bekelip merah lagi. Si pemecah masalah telah pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya yang tiga jam datang lebih awal dari pertemuan.

" Sehun, kau sudah disini?."

" Yixing duduklah. Aku baru saja tiba." Bohong Sehun sembari memasukkan ponselnya.

" Maaf aku meminta kau untuk kemari."

" Aku tidak sibuk." Sehun menatap Yixing aneh. Ini musim semi tapi Yixing mengenakan syal dan _coat_ nya. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat karena ruangan yang mereka duduki langsung terkena matahari.

" Yixing?."

" Eh ada apa? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?." Tanya Yixing memandang sorotan mata Sehun yang tidak terbaca.

Sehun bangkit dan menarik syal Yixing yang lambat di selamatkannya. Mata Sehun memandang sekeliling leher Yixing yang penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan.

" Bukan apa-apa."

" Kalau bukan apa-apa lepas _coat_ mu."

" Sehun. Bisa kita kembali ke topik perjumpaan kita?."

" Kalau kau ingin menemukan Luhan maka pastikan dirimu baik-baik terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sehun melepas _coat_ Yixing.

Yixing dengan pasrah melepas _coat nya._ Wajahnya menunduk, entah untuk alasan apa. Malu karena _kissmark_ di lehernya atau bekas lebam di tangannya.

" Apa yang Junmyeon lakukan kepadamu?." Tanya Sehun

" Hanya aktivitas malam yang sedikit panas Hun. Ini sungguh urusan privasy kami berdua."

" Oh ayolah. Kau kira aku dan Luhan tidak pernah melakukan nya? Tapi aku tidak sampai membuatnya lebam dan astaga dia mengigitmu?." Sehun menarik kedua tangan Yixing

" Sehun _please…_ " Mohon Yixing

Sorot dingin tajam mata Sehun memandang Yixing. Tangannya melepaskan tarikan tangan Yixing. Dia mengembalikan syal dan _coat_ Yixing untuk di pakai kembali.

" Baiklah." Matanya memandang Yixing, laki-laki yang selalu tidak di anggap oleh dirinya dan Luhan. Lelaki yang entah bagaimana bisa berkenalan dengan Junmyeon dan harus mengalami seperti ini. Atau Sehun kini harus membalik pikirannya sendiri, mengapa laki-laki yang tampak lembut dan cinta mati kepada Yixing harus melakukan itu kepada dirinya.

" Aku ingin berdamai dengan Luhan." Ucap Yixing lagi. Sehun tidak langsung menjawab dalam wajah dinginya pikirannya terus sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

" Aku tahu, satu-satunya orang yang akan dihubunginya adalah dirimu. Maukah kau membantuku untuk menjumpai nya?." Tambah Yixing.

" Aku memang tidak mempunyai saudara kandung. Tapi tidak pernah kulihat seorang kakak yang terus bersikap layaknya adiknya seorang Raja. Kenapa tidak kau tunggu dia menjumpaimu daripada kau yang harus mencarinya."

" Ku mohon…."

" Yixing…"

" Sehun mau kah kau membantuku?." Yixing menggengam tangan Sehun layaknya sebuah kapal kepada jangkarnya. Karna untuk saat ini hanya Sehun lah yang dapat ia handalkan. Dia tidak mungkin kembali kerumah Junmyeon. Yixing salah jika mengharap Junmyeon akan lelah dan mememukan penangkalnya. Candu Junmyeon kepada dirinya sudah mencapai tingkat _overdosis._

" Malam ini kami akan bertemu di bar. Datanglah tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menahan dirinya untukmu." Ucap Sehun

" Baik aku mengerti." Yixing menghela napas lega.

 _Tinggal satu chapter lagi.. sampai aku akan mengakhiri semua nya._

 **TBC**

 _Huaa ga nyangka masih ada yang baca dan nunggu FF ini. Makasih banget moga sebentar lagi selesai yah. Sekalian nunggu Yixing ikut comeback EXO hehe ikut atau ga yang jelas Yixing tetap member EXO kan ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA**

==Present==

 **Sexically Sexical**

By

Flying White Unicorn

*Pairing*

Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing

 **YAOI**

 **BxB**

Rate M

Don't Plagiat

Many Typo(s)

 _I just wanna travel and fuck you on hotel balconies_

…

Jongin tidak mengira, hidup bersama Kyungsoo ternyata tidak sesimple yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo? Bahkan laki-laki dulunya hanyalah bawahan dirinya. Tapi siapa sangka jika kini setiap molekul dalam hidup Jongin berhubungan dengan namja bermata bulat itu.

Jongin tidak lagi bisa rapat dengan tenang jika Kyungsoo belum memberikan ciuman pagi nya. Jongin tidak makan siang sebelum Kyungsok menyajikan makanan di depannya. Dan bahkan Jongin mendadak tidak bisa tidur jika hidungnya tidak berada di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Semua yang terjadi begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Sama seperti pagi ini, Jongin duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka agar Kyungsoo dengan nyaman bisa memasangkan dasi di lehernya. Tangannya memeluk erat bongkahan bokong Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat mata kekasihnya yang dengan teliti melilitkan dasi kepadanya.

" Nah sudah."

" Kenapa cepat sekali." Jongin masih memeluk erat Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja kecilnya.

" Mr Kim, ini sudah pukul delapan. Kau sudah telat untuk menghadiri rapat pagi ini."

" Aku tidak mau pergi karna kau tidak ikut."

" Aku ingin, tapi kurasa aku harus menemui Junmyeon. Dia tampak seperti putus asa."

" Kenapa kau harus peduli dengannya." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di luar kamar mereka.

" Karena kekasihmu ini tidak bisa merasakan kasihan. Ayolah Jongin, aku akan kembali siang nanti."

" Aku tidak mau rapat."

" Jongin…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin, seketika dia pergi untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari.

" Apa yang kau cari?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Lihat." Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua buah paspor milik mereka. Jongin menggeleng tidak mengerti.

" Sore ini kita akan pergi ke Jeju. Dan malam ini aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

Jongin mendadak berdiri, dia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

" Apa kau mencoba membujukku?." Tanya Jongin

" Terserah kau mau di pujuk atau tidak." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan paspor mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

" Baiklah-baiklah. Sore ini okay." Ucap Jongin tidak tahan.

" Pasti Mr Kim. Kita jumpa di _airport_ dan aku akan membawa sedikit peralatan untuk malam ini."

" Kyung! Darimana kau belajar nakal seperti ini?." Ucap Jongin takjub

" Dari dirimu. Siapa lagi yang membuat pikiranku menjadi liar jika bukan pasanganku sendiri. Sana pergi kerja Mr Kim. Carilah uang banyak-banyak untuk membayar budak mu ini." Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin kecil dan melepaskannya sebelum si pemilik bibir membalas ciuman nya. Memasangkan jas ke tubuh kekasihnya kemudian mendorongnya keluar dari kamar.

" Kau mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri." Ucap Jongin disambut lambaian tangan dan senyum Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baik Minseok maupun Jongdae tampak saling mencoba untuk tidak membahas apa yang mereka lihat malam kemarin. Yixing keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon dengan tubuh remuk dan setengah telanjang. Bagaimana Minseok kemudian berkelahi dengan Jongdae hanya karena keputusannya untuk membantu Yixing dan ibunya keluar dari rumah ini.

Jongdae masih yakin jika apa yang dilakukan kakak nya, Junmyeon adalah sebuah upaya untuk Yixing sadar bagaimana rasa cinta Junmyeon kepadanya. Namun tampaknya Minseok orang yang berfikiran jika kau mencintai seseorang maka kau tidak akan pernah menyakitinya ataupun memaksa.

Mereka berdua tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa dengan suasana canggung di tambah lagi jika sosok Junmyeon hadir di antara mereka berdua.

" Hari ini tolong gantikan aku rapat." Ucap Junmyeon memotong rotinya tanpa memandang siapapun.

" Eh baiklah. Lagipula aku memang berencana untuk ke perusahaan pagi ini."

" Aku pergi. Terimakasih Minseok untuk sarapannya." Junmyeon pergi dengan setelan santainya. Minseok memandangi kepergiaan Junmyeon dengan menghela napas seakan daritadi dia tengah menahannya.

" Untuk sampai kapan kita membiarkannya seperti ini?." Tanya Minseok

" Ada apa? Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Dia mungkin sedang tidak ingin bekerja. Aku juga sering seperti itu." Ucap Jongdae tenang

" Jongdae! Kau tahu maksud pembicaraanku. Kita semua cemas Jongdae. Setelah Junmyeon memperkosa Yixing…"

" Minseok. Dia tidak memperkosa Yixing. Yixing pasangannya. Dan kurasa…."

" Apa yang kau rasa? Kau kira Yixing menikmatinya? Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan Yixing saat itu?."

Jongdae berhenti makan, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan seperti biasa Minseok akan berubah menjadi sosok seorang ibu yang melindungi keadilan anak nya.

" Kakak ku sangat mencintai Yixing." Ucap Jongdae

Minseok memandang suaminya dengan prihatin.

" Kurasa apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon kini menjadi penyesalan untuk dirinya sendiri. Manusia selalu seperti ini, di ujung kesabaran mereka selalu ada iblis yang siap menghancurkan." Sambung Jongdae

" Lalu apa kita biarkan saja Hyungmu mati dalam penyesalannya?." Tanya Minseok sedih.

" Aku akan mencari cara untuk menolongnya. Tapi sungguh untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu."

" Kau benar, Junmyeon seperti membakar ladang candu nya sendiri."

.

.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat malam tadi berisikan tentang tempat untuk berjumpa kembali Kyungsoo baca. Ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon memilih tempat sebuah café terbuka dengan tempat duduk di keliling payung besar. Ini juga pertama kalinya Kyungsoo meminta pertemuan bersama Junmyeon. Karena sebelumnya selalu Junmyeon yang meminta laki-laki bermata bulat itu untuk bertemu sekedar berbicara tentang Yixing.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Yixing dan Junmyeon. Kabar terakhir dia terima adalah Yixing tidak lagi tinggal bersama Junmyeon. Di tengah situasi berat Yixing, Kyungsoo memprediksikan bahwa kedua pasangan itu sedang mengalami hal yang tidak bagus.

" Sudah lama?." Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki yang baru saja tiba dengan tidak percaya. Ahli-ahli dia mengira Junmyeon akan datang dengan wajah kusut dan mata sembab hasil tidak tidur beberapa hari maka di depannya muncul Junmyeon dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya dan gaya tersantai yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Junmyeon tanpa jas kerjanya. Ternyata jauh lebih menarik daripada penampilan mewah ketika ia bekerja.

" Lumayan. Aku sarapan duluan karena kau terlalu lama."

Junmyeon mengangguk. Saku nya merogoh sesuatu. Dikeluarkannya sebungkus rokok dan korek api. Kyungsoo memandang heran Junmyeon.

" Sejak kapan kau merokok?."

" Sudah lama sebenarnya tapi kemarin sempat berhenti."

" Lalu sekarang kau stres dan kembali lagi?." Sambung Kyungsoo. Kini terjawablah sudah mengapa Junmyeon memilih lokasi itu sebagai pertemuan mereka. Agar dia bisa merokok bebas. Memamerkan kestresan nya di depan Kyungsoo.

Asap rokok mengitari Junmyeon, Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Keadaan Junmyeon memang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Namun Kyungsoo percaya di balik semua Junmyeon sedang sekarat.

" Dimana Yixing?." Junmyeon tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya menjentikkan abu di ujung rokoknya.

" Tidak tahu."

" Apa dia masih menghubungimu?."

" Tidak."

" Junmyeon aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Tapi bisa kupastikan bahwa kalian sedang mengalami kiamat."

" Hanya aku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Maksud mu?."

" Hanya aku yang mengalami itu. Yixing? Kurasa dia tidak pernah memikirkanku."

" Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia alami?." Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dan menarik ponsel dari saku celananya.

" Baca." Ucap Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mematikan rokoknya sebelum mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo. Mata nya melihat layar dengan blog Yixing sebagai isinya. Junmyeon lupa satu-satunya sosok Yixing yang paling dekat dengannya adalah kejora di dalam jaring internet.

…

 _Dulu aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai saat ini._

 _Saat dimana semua ketikan nasehat-nasehatku kini mendikte ku atas apa yang telah aku perbuat._

 _Saat dimana kata-kata manisku berbalik mengepungku membuatku lemah tak berdaya._

 _Ada saatnya manusia sampai di penghujung jalannya._

 _Bisa saat dia telah tiba di titik pencapaiannya_

 _Bisa juga ketika tugas di dunia nya telah usai_

 _Atau ketika dia sendiri sudah merasa cukup dengan semua yang di jalanin olehnya._

 _Ini bukan tentang kalian ataupun mereka yang sering berbagi cerita denganku._

 _Ini adalah tulisan yang ku tunjukkan untuk diriku sendiri._

 _Tentang diri yang kemudian akhirnya menyerah._

 _Menyadari bagaimana bagaimana egoisnya aku yang membalas semua masalah-masalah kalian hanya berdasarkan pikiranku._

 _Mungkin saat ini telah tiba_

 _Saat dimana kalian semua ingat dan mengerti_

 _Bahwa aku juga manusia._

 _Luka tak mungkin bisa ku lawan, budi tidak mungkin bisa ku balas._

 _Kini biarkan aku sendiri di penghujung jalananku._

… _._

" Apa ini!." Junmyeon tidak bertanya, dia menolak untuk percaya atas apa yang dia baca.

" Tahukah kau Junmyeon cara bintang untuk tidak terlihat di langit malam?."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab.

" Dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dari orbit angkasa. Kejora sendiri meredupkan cahaya nya. Dia telah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri."

" Dia Yixing! Dia tidak mungkin putus asa!." Ucap Junmyeon kekeuh.

" Junmyeon. Terkadang merelakan dia pergi juga merupakan sebuah hadiah untuk dirimu dan dirinya."

.

.

.

Ketika seseorang memutuskan memilih kehidupan maka sontak seluruh yang mengelilingi diri ikut berubah sesuai poros yang ada. Luhan baru menyadari bagaimana hidup tanpa embel-embel Yixing dan Sehun. Mulai tahu bagaimana caranya berhemat dan bagaimana memutuskan untuk tidur dari satu wisma ke wisma lainnya tanpa mengeluarkan uang yang banyak. Ternyata bergantung dengan seseorang membuat Luhan lepas kontrol dari kehidupannya sendiri.

Jika dulu Luhan merasa bahwa seorang wanita itu pemilih adalah hal yang sangat berlebihan namun kini dia sebagai laki-laki submitif merasakan bagaimana memilih itu sebuah keharusan dalam berpasangan.

Bagaimana tidak, jika setelah bersama maka seluruh kehidupan akan berada dalam poros dominan. Luhan yang kehilangan dominan. Atau lebih tepatnya Luhan meninggalkan poros nya sendiri kini terjebak dalam kalang kabut yang dibuatnya.

" Sudah lama?."

" Sehun…"

Sehun tidak menjawab sapaan Luhan. Mata nya memandang dingin pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

" A-aku mau minta maaf. Namun aku sadar jika kau mungkin tidak bisa memaafkanku."

" Meminta maaf itu pilihan kita Lu. Namun memaafkan adalah hak orang lain. Dan aku memilih untuk memaafkanmu."

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun, matanya siap menumpahkan genangan air yang masih setia berada di tempatnya.

" Apa kita bisa seperti dahulu lagi?."

Sehun tidak menjawab, bibir nya yang tipis diam untuk satu jawaban. Mata nya memandang teduh Luhan. Tidak ada lagi emosi ataupun kekesalan karena perbuatan laki-laki nya.

" Sejujurnya lelah menghadapimu hanya sebuah kata kiasan. Aku sudah terlatih untuk pura-pura bahagia bisa jadi itu merupakan takdirku. Tapi di dalam kata maafku tidak ada kata kembali Lu. Mendoakanmu dan membimbingmu dengan cara melihat dari jauh mungkin adalah jawabannya."

" Tidaak! Aku tidak mau!." Luhan mulai menumpahkan air matanya.

" Jalan kita sudah berbeda, begitu pula arah tujuan. Aku yang salah. Terlalu menjatuhkan hati disaat yang belum pasti. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sadar dengan hal ini?."

Luhan kini tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan yang dia buat sendiri.

" Karena jika seseorang benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ditakutkan Luhan. Sehun telah sadar.

Malam itu Luhan tidak hanya kehilangan poros nya. Sehun seperti pergi tidak terdeteksi meninggalkan dirinya yang kini sendiri. Luhan sadar ini semua tidak karena kesalahan Sehun atas kesadarannya. Inilah hasil yang harus di petik Luhan buah dari keegoisannya. Tidak selamanya dia akan terus menang dan mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Kini Luhan telah sendiri.

" Lu. Sudah?." Sebuah suara seperti magnet membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak. Laki-laki lebih tua darinya. Satu-satunya hubungan darah yang dia miliki kini berada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Orang yang seperti tidak bosan menunggu Luhan selesai dengan permainannya dan kembali kepadanya.

" Yixing…."

" Ayo kita pulang. Ibu menunggu kita."

Butiran air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi Luhan. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan air mata yang di teteskannya untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo**

 _Setelah seratus empat puluh empat musim._

Suara sirine mobil di depan membuat mobil sepanjang jalan itu berhenti. Yixing mencoba mengecek apa yang terjadi di depannya namun sia-sia karena yang bisa di lihatnya hanyalah barisan bokong mobil berderet rapi. Jam tangan kecil dan mewah semakin menunjukkan angka yang kian dekat dengan janjinya. Yixing mengambil ponselnya mengetik singkat di email nya hanya untuk satu pemberitahuan akan terlambat tiba di tujuan. Tidak ada balasan, tampaknya si penunggu mungkin sudah lelah ataupun tidak peduli Yixing akan datang ataupun tidak. Yixing tersenyum kecil, baru kali ini dia merasa di acuhkan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang Yixing menekan sebuah nomor.

" Halo Lu. Bagaimana disana?."

" Kau tahu? Aku lulus praktek!."

" Sudah ku duga. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak lulus jika setiap hari kau melatihnya."

" Yixing.. Aku merawat ibu bukan sebagai pelatihan." Yixing tertawa membayangkan adik satu-satunya merenggut di balik teleponnya.

" Jika satu ujianku lulus maka aku akan merawat ibu sepenuhnya. Kurasa kau tidak lagi di butuhkan."

" Kau mulai lagi Lu."

" Haha tidaak. Yixing jangan tinggalkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu."

" Haha itu berlebihan."

" Yixing apa kau tidak kembali menjadi dokter? Banyak tawaran kerjasama tapi kau selalu menolaknya. Sekarang kau malah mengurusi warisan kakek."

" Akan sangat rancuh jika dalam satu rumah terdapat dua dokter Lu. Bisa-bisa ibu akan makan lebih banyak obat nantinya."

" Ne Yixing. Aku sangat senang ibu sudah bisa bangun kembali walau…"

" Lu…"

" … Walau yang di ingatnya hanya kau."

" Ibu masih butuh perobatan. Bangun dari koma panjang bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuknya." Yixing terdiam dia ingin mengucapkan hal ini walau hatinya terasa tidak rela.

" Dan kau adalah anaknya. Dia pasti akan mengingatmu." Yixing meneruskan perkataannya.

" Kau juga anaknya. Ah sudah kurasa aku harus menutup telepon dulu. Aku harus mengecheck email masuk tentang ujian selanjutnya."

" Baiklah pangeran muda. Teruskan cita-citamu. Kau yang terbaik di semesta ini."

" Er… Yixing."

" Ne?."

" Gomawo…"

" Untuk?." Tanya Yixing hati-hati

" Ah sudahlah. Aku matikan _bye bye_."

" Haha baiklah."

.

.

.

Mata Yixing menatap mobil di depannya yang sama sekali tidak sedikitpun jalan. Beberapa penghuni mobil di jalanan itu mulai keluar. Ini saat dimana Tokyo terasa lambat. Satu dua orang melewati mobil Yixing. Memutuskan untuk masuk dalam café untuk membeli kopi ataupun berjalan meninggalkan mobil mereka untuk terus mengejar waktu yang semakin habis.

" Permisi, ada apa di depan sana?." Tanya Yixing kepada laki-laki yang lewat dengan _cup_ kopi di tangannya.

" Ada truk buah bergulir di depan di tabrak mobil."

" Ooh.." Yixing menatap kecewa jam di tangannya dan jalanan yang tidak bisa dia lewati itu.

" Kopi?." Tawar laki-laki itu dengan sopan

" Tidak terimakasih."

" Kau ada janji dengan seseorang?." Tanya laki-laki itu. Matanya mulai menatap Yixing tertarik.

" Eh?."

" Kau melihat jam dan wajahmu tampak sangat kecewa. Seseorang itu pasti beruntung kau begitu ingin berjumpa dengannya."

" Aku hanya tidak suka mengingkari janji." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm baiklah. Mobil ku di depan. Semoga suatu hari nanti kita bisa berbincang lagi."

Yixing tersenyum manis sebelum laki-laki itu kemudian pergi. Beberapa gestur laki-laki itu mengingatkan Yixing pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah di kuburnya dalam-dalam.

 **Ting**

Pemberitahuan email di ponsel Yixing mengagetkannya. Yixing melihat layarnya, alamat email yang sama dengan yang di kirim pemberitahuan keterlambatannya. Apa ini pembatalan.

 _Aku mengubah nya menjadi one night stand. Jumpai aku malam ini di hotel yang sama. Uang pembayaran sudah ku lakukan._

Yixing membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan konsumen yang kaya seperti ini. Bahkan belum pernah sudah berani melakukan transaksi besar. Yixing mengecheck saldonya dan memang benar sejumlah nominal besar sudah bertambah ke dalam rekeningnya.

" Politisi mana lagi yang ku hadapi sekarang." Ucap Yixing pelan.

Yixing sudah hafal dengan jenis-jenis konsumennya. Pengusaha kaya raya namun penuh dengan permintaan dan tawar menawar. Dosen? Ataupun pengajar yang tua namun ingin membuktikan dirinya masih sanggup berlawan ranjang dengan laki-laki muda. Ataupun politisi yang gemar menghabiskan uang lalu berakhir dengan debat di ranjang mereka.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Yixing mengingat terakhir kali konsumennya adalah politisi dan guru besar di salah satu universitas sekaligus pengusaha yang tua. Bahkan sudah layak di sebut kakek. Sore itu Yixing menerima tawaran untuk dua jam. Setengah jam Yixing habiskan hanya dengan _naked_ dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

" Belum juga?."

" Aduh ini sudah pil ketiga yang ku minum. Sialan Hang Woo dia menipuku!."

" Jangan minum lagi nanti bisa-bisa kau mati karena obat kuat mu itu. Aku tidak mau di panggil polisi!."

" Hehe. Tidak akan. Kau ini, enak-enak jadi dokter malah kerja seperti ini. Untuk apa?."

" Kalau semua jadi dokter. Lalu siapa yang menungguimu tegang di kamar ini?."

" Haha. Kau memang laki-laki berengsek. Sudah berengsek _gay_ pula!."

" Apa bedanya dengan dirimu. Sudah tua _gay_ pula!."

" Terkadang jika sedang mengajar aku memikirkanmu."

" Dasar mesum."

" Bukan-bukan. Aku memikirkan kenapa kau yang pintar, kaya dan menarik malah memilih terjun kedunia hina dan kotor seperti ini."

" Hina dan kotor sebenarnya subjektif. Sama dengan bagaimana penilaian orang tentang tong sampah. Sebagian besar orang berkelas menilainya jorok. Tapi ada orang yang menganggapnya berharga. Contohnya para pemungut sampah."

" Jadi aku termasuk golongan berkelas dan kau golongan sampah?."

" Siapa bilang. Lihat kau sedang berada di tempat sampah yang kau sebut menjijikan itu. Bahkan jika aku tidak salah kau kini yang menginginkan menikmati golongan sampah itu."

" Yixing… Yixing…." Laki-laki tua itu memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya bekerja di bawah.

" Apa _fase_ kehidupanmu?." Tanya nya lagi

" Sulit. Semakin waktu berjalan memberikanku konsekuensi logis untuk memikirkan apa _fase_ kehidupanku."

" Tahu apa kau soal konsekuensi logis." Dengus remeh laki-laki tua itu.

" Loh bukannya itu terjadi di kehidupan kita? Ketika remaja kita lebih banyak pilihan untuk menentukan pasangan dan kepada siapa cinta akan di berikan. Menanjak ke dewasa kita semakin tahu jika jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama jauh lebih berbahaya dari omongan tetangga. Dan ketika tua kita sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan selain asal tidak sendiri. Itu kan alasan istrimu tidak minta cerai? Sudah tua dan tukang selingkuh untung saja gajimu itu masih dibutuhkan oleh istrimu."

" Hei! Aku juga berguna."

" Tentu saja. Kalau tidak berguna untuk apa aku telanjang di kamar ini mau sejam. Kita sebagai yang menjalani memang tidak akan pernah sadar sampai siklus yang kita jalani menghantam diri kita sendiri. Garis waktu memainkan peran. Nikmati saja alur ini."

" Yixing kau memang bajingan kecil. Andai kau tidak memilih kerja seperti ini. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi pengajar."

" Untuk apa? Untuk apa berlomba-lomba menjadi pengajar jika hanya mengejar gaji. Masih belum?."

" Ah! Coba kau menungging. Mungkin saja melihatmu seperti itu dia akan bangun."

Yixing menuruti permintaan si konsumen. Tidak sampai semenit hingga si tua mulai mengukung Yixing dari belakang.

" Yixing… Yixing mau sepintar apapun dirimu. Kau tetap hanyalah orang yang dibayar untuk sebuah kenikmatan."

 **Plaak**

Bokong sintal Yixing di tepuk dengan keras, Yixing menahan jeritannya. Laki-laki tua itu mulai berusaha untuk memasuki Yixing. Berusaha keras dengan semua tekad yang dia miliki peluh dan desahan di bibir nya. Dan akhirnya tertidur di samping Yixing.

" Sudahlah. Kurasa kau memang benar di bohongi rekanmu. Obat mu sama sekali tidak manjur."

" Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!."

Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu kemudian menunjukkannya pada laki-laki tua yang tertidur lemas karena kekesalan dan malu nya.

" Ku kembalikan setengah. Setengah lagi sebagai bayaran karena kau menepuk bokongku terlalu keras. Aku pergi dulu sudah lewat dua jam."

Senyuman masih di bibir Yixing setelah mengingat malam bersama si politisi. Kepala Yixing menggeleng, manusia memang tidak pernah bisa menerima jika suatu hari dirinya tidak terlihat hebat seperti dahulu. Kadang cara yang di lakukan untuk mempertahankan yang tidak ada malah cenderung memalukan.

 **Tiit!**

Tampak kekacauan di depan Yixing telah usai. Mobil-mobil mulai bergerak, Yixing melihat sisa-sisa kecil hanya kilauan beling-beling yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari jalanan itu. Kini Yixing malah tidak tahu harus kemana karena si penyewa kini meminta untuk _one night stand_.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sambil memegang secangkir kopi di tangannya Yixing mengetik balasan ke email penyewanya.

 _Tawaran one night stand tidak bisa di teruskan. Aku hanya memiliki waktu lima jam. Batalkan pesanan uang akan di transfer kembali seratus persen atau terima._

Yixing menekan tombol _send nya._ Tidak tahu apa yang akan di terima dari balasan emailnya nanti. Tawaran mungkin di terima tapi mungkin juga di tolak. Dia hanya menerima satu tawaran sekali dalam dua minggu. Mungkin dia harus menunggu dua minggu kemudian. Sungguh Yixing tidak di rugikan sama sekali. Dia tidak hidup dengan kekurangan.

 **Ting!**

 _Baik. Ku tunggu sekarang. Uang tidak usah di kembalikan._

Alis Yixing terangkat. Firasat nya mulai tidak enak. Dia tahu seseorang dengan ambisi seperti ini. Yixing kembali ke mobilnya menunggu di balik kemudinya mencoba berpikir. Haruskah dia terus menuju lokasi tujuan hotel ataupun pulang kembali dan bersikap tidak terjadi sesuatu sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _Karena waktu walaupun terus berjalan ataupun berputar tidak benar-benar bisa menghapus apa yang di simpan di dalam hati._

Tangan lentik putih pucat itu menekan tombol bel untuk di minta di bukanan pintunya. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria yang hampir tidak di kenalinya seperti dulu.

 _Junmyeon bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh ini. Tidak menyangka dari awal itu adalah kau._

Langkah Yixing terasa ringan, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap ataupun merasakan seperti apa. Tubuhnya bagai pesawat yang terus _landing_ dan _take off_ tanpa berhenti. Roda-roda pikirannya sama sekali tidak bekerja ketika harus berjumpa dengan laki-laki yang terakhir kali di coba untuk di lupakannya.

" Yixing."

Yixing tidak menjawab, dia memang mengenal laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sisa-sisa Junmyeon yang dulu.

" Yixing…"

" Mari kita lakukan segera. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

Yixing mulai melepas satu persatu baju yang di kenakannya. Perasaannya terasa kesal untuk hal yang tidak bisa dia sendiri jelaskan.

Yixing terduduk di sudut kasur hotel. Telanjang dan tatapannya hampa. Dia menyadari Junmyeon belum juga melepaskan satupun pakaiannya.

" Peluk aku." Perintah Junmyeon. Nada bicaranya kembali seperti Junmyeon yang di kenal Yixing dahulu. Junmyeon yang terakhir kalinya menelanjanginya dengan paksaan. Yixing menahan air matanya, kini dia merasa lebih hina dari biasanya. Kini dialah yang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kurus Yixing memeluk tubuh Junmyeon. Jari-jari panjangnya saling bersembunyi. Junmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing. Matanya hanya bisa menatap rambut kuning Yixing karena wajah Yixing bersembunyi di dalam dada nya. Jari Junmyeon membelai lembut rambut Yixing. Untuk sepuluh menit tidak ada yang dilakukannya terhadap tubuh polos Yixing selain membagi kehangatannya.

" Sudah. Pakai kembali bajumu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersentak, matanya menatap Junmyeon. Pandangan yang semula dia elakkan.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan padamu adalah suatu kesalahan. Bertahun aku mencoba untuk menganggap apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah hal biasa. Toh memang bukan dengan aku saja kau menyerahkan tubuhmu."

Air mata Yixing menetes, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak untuk pergi ataupun sekedar menampar mulut laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

" Namun aku sadar Yixing. Sejauh mana kita berpisah, sekotor apapun pikiranku terhadapmu. Serendah-rendahnya dirimu menilai harga dirimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Yixing menggeleng.

" Jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah mengatakan ini. Biarkan aku yang mengatakan padamu. Yixing, kau sangat berarti untukku dan hidupku. Hiduplah dengan selayaknya. Berhenti memperlakukan dirimu seperti ini."

" Jun, kau tidak pernah mengertiku. Berhenti katakan apapun karena kau tidak pernah mengerti aku." Yixing melepaskan dirinya dari Junmyeon. Memakai perlahan pakaiannya dengan pikirannya yang kosong.

" Yixing, yang paling tragis bukanlah tentang perpisahan kita. Tapi tentang bagaimana aku yang terus berusaha meyakinkanmu untuk tetap tinggal sementara kau terus meminta pergi. Dan lebih menyedihkannya lagi adalah kau selalu membuktikan aku salah."

Tangan Yixing berhenti di antara dua kancing bajunya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Pikirannya terus melaju, di antara semua yang muncul terus-terusan kalimat Junmyeon muncul seperti menabrak antara dimensi dan dimensi dalam sel otaknya.

" Kembalilah jika hatimu sudah yakin. Jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang kau tanggung. Kembalilah kepadaku Yixing."

Kali ini kalimat-kalimat Junmyeon sukses membuat Yixing dibanjiri air matanya.

Yixing tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis sekuat dan selama ini. Entah tangisan ini mewakili rasa sakitnya ataupun keruntuhan harga dirinya tadi. Namun apa yang di rasakan Yixing kini adalah sebuah kelegaan luar biasa. Diantara cegukan sisa tangisannya dan keberadaannya di pelukan Junmyeon. Yixing menutup matanya berharap hari esok tidak cepat menjemput dirinya.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Yixing…_

 _Sudah dua puluh lima hari kau pergi dariku_

 _Kehilanganmu tidak terlalu berdampak kepadaku._

 _Aku memilih menghisap rokok daripada terus memikirkanmu._

 _Sayangnya, hari ini aku kembali memikirkanmu._

 _Dan pikiranku tidak bisa dielakkan lagi._

 _Aku membayangkan jika pagi ini kau masih bersamaku, apa kita akan berjanji untuk makan siang bersama nantinya?_

 _Atau aku akan meneleponmu untuk menanyakan rencana dating malam ini?_

 _Terlalu banyak skenario yang bisa aku buat jika kau bersamaku._

 _Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menyadari, kau merupakan tokoh utama dalam perjalanan hidupku._

 _Satu-satunya yang harus aku lakukan adalah berupaya bagaimana kau harus kembali kepadaku dan menyusun skenario kita bersama lagi._

 _23.10.18_

 **-Tamat-**


End file.
